


THE NEED TO WANT

by doxi2604



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 185,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxi2604/pseuds/doxi2604
Summary: bea smith is in jail and when the red right hand come in she sees the beautiful allie novak but is allie taken?





	1. help

bea smith had been in jail for 3 years after she was given 12 years for the attempted murder of harry smith her now deceased husband, he was extremely abusive and would beat and rape her on a daily bases and eventually bea tried to kill him but was caught out by her neighbor, she was arrested and eventually given 12 years, she, harry and debbie tried to hide it but in the end and was given time to serve in jail, debbie was so upset at her dad for pushing her mum into doing what he had been doing for years and as she was 18 and working full time she moved out and away from her dad and into a place with her aunty bridget who was a psychologist at the same prison her mum was in so bea and debbie could send messages to each other through bridget

bridget was in the same situation as debbie for having someone in jail, her girlfriend franky had come out of jail for about a year and than landed back in there after she found one of her clients with a gun and took it off them the cops assumed it was hers so she got sent back and is now serving another 6 years, bea was so pissed to see franky back in there but when she told her what happened bea couldnt be mad for helping someone nor could bridget it was just who franky was,

after debbie moved away from her dad he didnt take it well and started stalking her, everyday when debbie went to work and after work she would see him following her in his car, eventually one faithful night it came to an end when he held her hostage demanding her to come home but she refused saying it was his fault there family had broken apart, the police had surrounded the house and eventually one of the snipers was able to take the shot and shot harry in the head and he died, 

bea had seen it all unfold on live tv as she, franky and there crew sat around the tv watching it as the news crew were all over it once bridget called it in, bea was beside herself and was pacing her unit up and down, up and down and everyone tried to calm her but it didnt work and she started crying and had a breakdown in the middle of the unit, boomer stood at the door making sure no one came past and saw the big strong top dog breaking down and it took franky wrapping her arms around her to calm her down and talk to her

'red i need you to calm down

'i..i..i..i cant franky, her breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding, franky looked at dorreen

'doreen go and get miss westfall quick, tell her its an emergency, doreen ran out the unit gong to miss westfalls office 

'franky my poor baby she just watched her dad get killed in front of her eyes

'i know but debbie is strong and gidge will help her though it i promise, bea held onto franky tight and was sobbing uncontrollable and franky saw miss westfall come around the corner, she walked up to bea and crouched beside her and put her hand on her shoulder

''bea are you ok?

'my baby is going through all that and im stuck in here cause of that bastard, i need to know she is ok, why arent you with her she will be scared?

'bea she is shaken up but ok, she will be in hospital for a couple night and i have 2 police guards with her and shane is with her, you know shane is her best friend and he will look after her, bea nodded and looked down, they were still sitting on the floor 'bea look at me, bea looked up into bridgets eyes 'you need to slow your breathing, breathe in and out, breathe in deeply and hold it for a few second and let it out slowly, bea did as she was told and it took a few minutes for her to calm down and her breathing return to normal, bea turned to franky

'thank you, 

'any time red, why you go with miss westfall and talk with her for a bit, bea nodded

'ok just let me clean up myself a bit, bea went to her cell closing the door and washed her face and changed her shirt and than went out to the doctor, they walked to her office everyone on the way telling bea they are happy debbie is ok, bea nodding in appreciation, once they got to the office they both took a seat and bridget got a bottle of water for bea, 

'bea she is ok i promise, 

'i hope so i just worry about her so much, 

'i get it, im not sure if she told you about what harry has been doing? bea shook her head

'no what?

'he has been stalking her for about 6 months, follows her to work and back, calls her like 30 times a day and turns up where ever she goes, 

'she didnt tell me, thats why she kept changing her number?

'yes i didnt tell you cause she asked me not too and i dont want to betray her,

'i understand bridget, i know she is safe with you,

'always and im sorry this happened

'its not your fault, harry has always been obsessive and this just proves it beyond anything i could have imagined, just than there was a knock on the door and in walked the governor vera bennett

'hello briget, smith

'governor, 

'smith i have debbie on the phone for you, i called her to make sure she is ok and i think you should talk to her, 

'really? the governor nodded and handed the phone

'we will leave you to it smith, take your time she needs you right now

'thank you, she put the phone to her ear, 'debbie?

'oh mum, debbie cried as did bea, they listened to each other crying for a couple minutes and than debbie spoke

'im sorry i didnt tell you mum, i didnt think it would go this far

'its ok debbie as long as your ok, are you ok?

'yea mum i am, i mean im scared but in time i will be ok

'oh debbie im sorry i wasnt there to protect you

'mum this is not your fault, if he didnt do all that stuff to you than you wouldnt have needed to find a way out, i told him the same thing and he lost it but i didnt care, he cant just keep hurting anyone he wants and have no blame, debbie could here her mum crying on the the other side of the phone

'dotn cry mum, we have both cried to much over him

'i know baby but im just so happy to hear your voice, i just want to hug you and hold you my beautiful debbie, i love you debbie, so much

'i love you too mum, to the moon and back, they chattered for a further 40 minutes till bea heard debbie yawning and they said there good byes, when they hung up bea put her head in her hands and cried hard, she cried for what she went through at the hands or that asshole, she cried for being in jail away from her daughter, she cried that her daughter went though what happened today, just for everything and her heart hurt bad and ached for debbie, she didnt hear bridget and vera walk in or there concerned faces, they both pulled a chair closer to bea and put a hand on her showing some support, when bea calmed down she lifted her head

'what kind of top dog am i sitting here sobbing like a baby

'smith your the best top dog we have ever had, today has been hard for you and you have a right to have your own emotions, 

'vera is right bea, seeing debbie go through would have been tough, bea nodded

'i just want to hold her, she is my daughter and i want to be there for her, 

'well maybe we can help smith, 

'how? 

'im gonna put these handcuffs on you and your gonna come with us and ask no more questions, bea nodded and they handcuffed her, it was late at night at this point so they slipped out of the prison without been seen, they all got into vera's car and she began to drive, bea was looking out the window she missed the outside world, she missed taking debbie to do some shopping or they would go for walks together, they would spent lots of time together and now she cant do any of that, 20 minutes later they came to a stop and vera parked the car and when bea saw they were at the hospital she smiled widely, vera turned o bea and spoke

'smith im gonna take the cuffs off and we can go see debbie for an hour ok

'yes yes ok thank you so much, they all got out and went into the hospital and after finding debbie's room they walked there and saw 2 police officers standing outside and they asked who they were

'im her mother so move, said bea and they all walked in and bea smiled to see debbie asleep and shane holding her hand and asleep in his chair, she woke him up and told him to get a coffee and some food with bridget and vera

'no funny business smith, 

'i promise im not going anywhere, bea actually meant that as she wanted to do her time and get out and back to debbie, she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hand over debbie's cheek with had a bruise on it, which harry probably hit her and if he wasnt dead she would do it herself and do it right this time, when bea touched her cheek debbie fluttered her eyes open and her eyes went wide

'mum?

'yes baby im here, debbie sat up and pulled her mum into her crying into her neck, 'oh debbie its ok im here, bea held her daughter as she cried, it took her a few minutes to calm down and debbie pulled back

'how are you here? did you break out? bea laughed

'no the governor and bridget bought me, they knew i needed to see you to make sure your ok, 

'oh mum im so happy to see you

'me too baby, 

'can you lay down with me? bea nodded, bea lay down and debbie lay in her mums arms and bea held her tight against her chest, they ended up falling asleep 

bridget and vera took shane and went for a quick drive to get some mcdonalds, they went drive threw and than took it back to the hospital so debbie and bea could eat, they went up to the room and saw the 2 smith woman sleeping they were gonna let them sleep but bea had to be back soon so bridget woke them up

'bea wake up, bea opened her eyes and debbie did too, 

'shit i fell asleep,

'its ok, we got you and debbie some food so eat and than we gotta get going,

'thank you bridget, they all ate there food and it was time to leave,

'i dont want you to go mum, said debbie with tears rolling down her face

'i dont either debbie but i will ring you everyday like always ok, i love you and if you need me you tell bridget, debbie nodded

'ok mum i love you too, they hugged and bea kissed debbie's cheek and as they were walking out shane stopped bea

'i will look after her bea i promise, 

'you always have and i appreciate that, thank you shane and i will see you 2 a t the next visit, she kissed his cheek and they left out of the hospital and into the car vera driving them back to the prison, they got out and bridget said her good bye's and vera escorted bea back int he prison and to her cell, once they got ther ad vera locked bea in bea turned to face her

'i cant thank you enough miss bennett, that was the best thing ever,

your welcome smith, you look after my prison and i will look after you, 

'i will always look after the women

'good to hear as tomorrow we have a new group coming in there called the red right hand

'what are they in for?

'assault, there are 5 of them and they go after guys that werent dealt with from out system and were let off from sexual assaulting women, 

'oh yes i have seen them on the news, they got caught?

'they sure did and there are coming her tomorrow, 

'ok got it, i will watch out for them and keep them in line,

'thank you good night smith

'good night governor, bea went to her cell and got undressed and got into bed in her undies and bra she loved sleeping like this she felt so free, she was happy she got to see debbie and she was really ok, she fell asleep not long later exhaustion taking over her body

\---------------------------------------------------------

bea was woken by franky coming in her cell waking her for count

'hey red you gotta get up for count

'fuck already, i just want to sleep all day

'i know but your the boss so you gotta get up, she huffed and got up and getting dressed standing outside her door in time for count, once that was done bea and her crew went to the showers before breakfast, they went in and bea rolled her eyes seeing juice in there trying it on with a young woman who looked scared

'juice leave her alone she doesnt want anything form you, juice turned around and the young girl grabbed her stuff and took off

'top dog herself, im just having some fun

'i have warned you over and over again to not put your hands on anyone 

'well she asked for it, she wanted it

'fuck sake juice stop touching the women or i will put you in medical, and i wont hesitate to brake your bones, 

'oh calm down bea are you jealous, do you want some of this? she stuck her tongue out and flicked it and bea pulled a disgusted face, 

'oh god you make me sick juice, get the fuck out of here before i make you, juice chuckled and left the bathroom and maxine giggled

'god she is so vile, bea nodded

'lets shower ladies im hungry, they showered quickly than took there stuff back to there cells dumping them than walked to breakfast, bea trusted her crew they had built a good bond together, she had maxine, franky, boomer, liz and doreen, they walked into the food area and went into the line and got there food and sat at there table, bea looked around and nodded and the leaders or the other crews and than began eating deciding to let the others know about the new group of people

'listen up girls, today we have a new crew coming in, there called the red right hand and there in here for assault, 

'do you know anything else about them red? 

'just that they were the ones on the news that went around bashing guys that got off of sexual assault charges, 

'ok so no drugs? bea shook her head

'nah dont think so, i want you to keep you eyes and ears open and report anything to me out of the ordinary, they all nodded and finished there meals and than time was called for yard time so they went outside, boomer and maxine going to the basketball courts playing with the girls from h3 and the others went to there bench, they were sitting for about 20 minutes when franky nudged bea to look at the new crew walking into the yard and sit at table, bea looked at there leader in front until they sat down than she looked at the others her eyes stopping at a beautiful blonde haired woman, bea had to admit she was stunning with blonde hair, blue eyes, plump lip and a nice body, the girl looked over and winked at bea who blushed and turned her head to franky

'fuck red she just winked at you, bea scoffed

'no she didnt

'ah yea she did and she is smoking hot, i mean i love gidge but i can appreciate a beautiful woman, you have to admit she is gorgeous 

'i guess so, franky smirked and face them again

'she keeps looking at you

'everyone looks at me im top dog

'yea but she looks at you like she wants you

'franky im not gay

'god this again, bea you have been with one person your whole life so you dont know what you are, bea shrugged her shoulders

'it doesnt matter she wouldnt be into me anyways, im old and messed up and doing time for attempted murder,

'bea everyone is messed up in some way and you seeing gidge is helping you get past all that

'yea but still, she looked over to see the leader kiss the blonde and not just any kiss she was claiming her 'she is taken anyways, she nodded over there and franky looked

'she obviously isnt happy as she keeps looking over here, 

'whatever, yard time was finished and bea and her crew decided to go to the library it was something they liked to do together, they read quietly, it was there quiet time away from all the crap and bea loved it, the doors opened and in walked the new crew and they walked straight up to bea and they all stood up, 

'so your the top dog

'i am,

'well im kaz and this is allie, mel, dana and billie

'good to meet you guys, bea and kaz shook hands, 'now if you dont mind we came here for some peace and quiet

'sure thing queen bea, bea looked over kaz's crew and allie winked at her again, they left the library and bea sat down 

'i have a bad feeling about her and there crew,

'so do i red, 

'lets go back to our unit and talk there, they all agreed and left the library and went back to there unit and huddled in bea's cell

'what do you guys think? said bea

'well i think she is trying to suss you out and she wants to be top dog, said boomer and everyone nodded in agreement

'yea well that means she will challenge me whenever she can and try to fight me

'yea she will red, 

'ok this is what we are gonna do, i want you to talk to our people and tell them if they hear anything about the new crew to tell me, boomer you stay with doreen and liz just in case and maxine and franky your with me, no travels alone, they all agreed and go on with there day, everyone had left the unit except bea she was sitting at the table sketching when she felt someone staring at me so she lifted her head to see allie standing there so she stood up looking her in her eyes, they were so blue an piercing 

'what are you doing here? you not allowed here, allie took a couple steps forward and stopped when bea clenched her fists

'im not here to cause trouble

'than why are you here?

'i umm need your help but i dont know how to say it, 

'what kind of help?

'kaz help, bea scoffed

'she's your girlfriend why do you need my help? bea saw allie's shoulders slouch and she dropped her head as her shoulders bounced up and down, 

'please bea i need your help, she will kill me if she knew i was here bea walked slowly towards allie and held her hand, she wasnt sure why but she felt bad for being cold towards the blonde, allie lifted her head and bea saw the hurt in her eyes, 

'come to my cell and tell me what's going on, they walked in and bea shut the door, she didnt feel allie was a threat so she they sat down on the bed, it was quiet for a few minutes and bea broke the silence

'allie whats going on? your safe here and whatever you tell me will stay between us, 

'if i tell you you might hate me, 

'why would i hate you, i dont know you, 

'i dont know a lot of people hear about my past and are disgusted by me, i dont want you to be as well, she said the last part in a whisper and it broke bea's heart, 

'allie im not one to judge i have a shit past as well, 

'yea i know it was on the news, im sorry you went through that bea truly, 

'its ok allie thank you now tell me whats going on,

'when i first met kaz i was a prostitute on the streets and high on drugs, she saw i got beaten so she took me home with her and helped get me clean and she let me live with her, that was 2 years ago, after i lived with her for 5 months she made advances on me and i told her wasnt interested in her like that, she knew i was a lesbian so she continued, one night she had a lot to drink and she raped me and after that she said we were together even though i didnt want to, she continued to do what she wanted to me and forced me to reciprocate back to her, 

'how did she forcee you?

'she had a gun, she would keep it in the table by the bed and said if i didnt she would shoot me so i did, about a year ago she formed the red right hand which im sure you know about, bea nodded and she continued 'she made me bash guys and be part of it, after the first time i told her i didnt want to but she hit me, she laid into me and said i was hers and she could do with me what she wanted to so i did, she continued to hit me and do whatever she wanted and still is, she keeps saying im hers and i dont want her bea, i cant take it anymore, the beatings, the rape, the abuse, she took me off the streets for me to be her bitch as she calls me, allie was sobbing and bea put her hand on her back rubbing it, bea knew exactly how allie felt as bea had gone through it with harry, 

'please bea i want away from her but i dont know how, she said if i ever left her she would kill me, im trying to get me life back on track bea but i cant do it with her, i want away from her and the crew but she is dangerous, i know what she is capable of, 

'allie dont cry we will figure it out, im here for you and i will talk to franky and maxine and we will figure it out

'no bea no you cant tell them, allie said as more tears flowed down her cheeks, 

'allie i need you to trust me

'i do trust you, if i didnt i woudnt be here

'ok good, i trust maxine and franky and they will help me with this, allie nodded

'ok bea thank you, allie stopped crying and put her head in her hands and bea could tell she was tired

'here lay down for abit here and i will make you a tea, 

'i cant do that its your bed i will go to my unit and sleep, allie stood up but she got dizzy and fell but bea caught her

'ok you need to lay down, have you eaten today? allie shook her head

'no i havent eaten in 4 days

'why not?

'cause kaz said i was fat and told me not to eat, bea's eyes went wide

'what the fuck allie? she lay her down on the bed and took allie's shoes off and put her red blanket over her 'you are not fat at all, i will get you some iced cold water and i have some things for you to eat, 

'i cant take your food bea

'your not taking it im giving it to you, bea went and got a glass of water and put ice in it and took it too allie and she drank half of it and put it on the table, bea turned to look threw her stuff for food and she picked up and apple and a chocolate bar and when she turned to give it to allie she was fast asleep, she put the little table by the bed with the water and snacks and left the cell leaving allie to sleep and she sat on the table sketching again and an hour later franky and maxine came in and bea hurried them into franky's cell and sat them down telling them all about allie and she needed help,

'fuck kaz is crazier than we thought

'yea she is franky, where is she now?

'sleeping in my bed, she was getting up to leave but she collapsed and i caught her so i asked her if she ate today and she said no and that kaz said she was fat so she hasnt eaten in 4 days,

'fucking hell,

'i got her some water and i was gonna give her an apple and a chocolate bar but she fell asleep so i left her there, guys she needs help and we need o be the ones to give it to her, they all nodded

'ok but first we need to get her out of here without kaz or anyone seeing her, we dont need kaz giving her more grief, 

'yea ok i will get her up, bea walked to her cell and opened her door to see allie eating the chocolate bar and she smiled when there eyes connected,

'how are you feeling?

'tired but ok, 

'alright well i filled maxine and franky in on the situation and we will figure out what to do, allie nodded

'thank you bea,

'right we need to get you back to your unit without kaz realizing you were here, allie jumped up and put her shoes on

'fuck fuck she will find out i was here and she will bash me or even kill me, she told me to never talk to you

'why not?

'i dont know its just what she said, allie wa pacing in the unit and bea grabbed allie and pulled her into a hug

'it will be ok relax, she felt allie's body relax into her and she held her for a couple minutes and they pulled back when there was a knock on the door, maxine walked in with maxine, 

'you ok blondie?

'yea i am, thank you for helping me

'thats what were here for, franky pulled out a packet of biscuits and a banana and maxine took out some chips and chocolate, here blondie you keep these in your cell where no one can see them and if kaz doesnt let you eat than you can eat from here, 

'thank you, i dont know how to repay you 3

'no need sweet heart we are here for you now lets get you back to your unit, they managed to get allie back to her unit without anyone seeing them and allie stuffed her goodies from maxine and franky and bea gave her an apple and a can of coke that she had, she laid in bed feeling hope of getting out of this crappy situation


	2. coming to blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie and kaz go at it

the following day bea and franky were sitting at there lunch table deciding to go earlier than the rest of there crew, they had been watching kaz's table and both saw that allie only had a bread roll in front of her to eat making bea and franky furious, they watched as kaz laughed with her crew and allie sat there picking at her bread, franky saw the anger in bea's eyes and put her hand on her arm to try to settle her, 

'red calm down ok, 

'franky she is already so skinny, she needs to eat, 

'i know and we will make sure she does, 

'ok go tell the kitchen staff i want a tray made and i will get allie away from kaz, im gonna organize it with the governor that allie is put on kitchen duty with you that way we can make sure she eats, 

'yea good idea red, make sure she is put on dinner and not lunch or breakfast, bea nodded and they both stood up and dumped there trays and walked out of the eating area and bea and allie's eyes locked and bea smiled at her, bea went straight to miss miles 

'miss miles i need to see the governor

'ok smith come with me, they walked through the halls and down the corridor and coming to a stop at the governor office and miss miles knocked and entered

'governor smith for you

'thank you miss miles please close the door on your way out, smith what can i do for you?

'franky doyle needs another person in the kitchen and i think i know the perfect person

'oh who?

'allie novak, she is currently on the cleaning crew but i heard she has worked in a kitchen before so i think it should be her, vera nodded

'she is from the new crew, are you sure you want her there?

'i am sure and i want her on the dinner shift with franky, 

'ok fine i will get one of my officers to go and tell her now, 

'thank you governor, 

'smith before you go have you found out anything about the new crew?

'not yet but i have people on it but i get the feeling there leader isnt exactly normal, 

'normal?

'yea i will leave you with that but just know im on it, vera nodded and bea was escorted back to her unit seeing franky there waiting

'how did it go?

'all sorted, she will be on dinner with you, make sure she eats franky before you even start serving and after as well if she can,

'ok red i got it, how are we gonna get to her now?

'i walked past her crew in the library and im gonna go in there now and tell allie to play sick and when she is walking to medical i will take her to the kitchen

'ok good i spoke to the girls in the kitchen and they put aside a tray and also some fruit for her, 

'great thanks franks im gonna go now

'ok im coming with you, they both walked to the library and only bea went in and kaz and allie eyed her, allie was looking through the shelves picking a book and bea went up next to her, 

'allie fake being sick and say you are going to medical

'why?

'just trust me and do it, all nodded and grabbed a book and went and sat with kaz, 

'oh fuck i think im gonna throw up, kaz turned her head

'are you ok baby?

'im not feeling well kaz i think i should go to medical

'i will come with you, 

'no we cant both leave the crew, i wont be long

'yea your right, i will see you back in the unit, allie nodded and walked out and she felt someone grab her arm and pull her and she was just about to say something when she saw it was franky

'shuuu its ok, allie nodded

'you scared the fuck outta me, 

'sorry but we had to get you outta there, 

'why whats going on?

'just wait here bea is coming out, bea walked out and saw them together and they followed bea without saying anything, bea lead allie to the kitchen where there was no one there and allie was confused

'bea what am i doing here? bea and franky realized she was nervous 

'allie relax im not gonna hurt you, i bought you here so you can eat, i saw kaz only let you have bread, allie put her head down in shame and franky went and got the tray and put it down along with the fruit the girls left, 

'red i will leave you too it i gotta finish up some study, i will be back later

'no worries franky thank you, franky left and allie still hadnt lifted her head so bea walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled allie over to sit down to eat, 

'allie please eat, allie shook her head

'i cant, she whispered

'yes you can,

'im fat bea, 

'what are you kidding?

'your beautiful allie... the words slipped out before bea could stop them and allie looked into bea's eyes and seeing a blush on bea's face

'you think im beautiful? 

'well....umm....you know you are beautifuk, kaz says that shit to you to keep your confidence down so she can control you, its all bullshit allie so please just eat, you need your energy, allie nodded and began eating and bea sat on the table next to allie and they chatted

'i organized for you to be on kitchen duty at night with franky and you will eat just before serving and after as well that way we can make sure you at least have those meals

'kaz wont be happy if im away from her

'bad luck the governor has already agreed to it but when you find out you need to act surprised

'ok i will, i dont know how to thank you, no one has ever cared the way you have, bea shrugged her shoulders

;im top dog its my job to make sure the women are safe

'yea i know but this is a different situation, i dumped my crap on you and i shouldnt have done that

'im glad you did and i want to help you, allie put her hand on the top dogs hand and squeezed it gently, they held each others gaze for a minute and just than franky walked in and smirked as they pulled there hands apart and allie finished off eating , she knew that allie and bea liked each other and it seemed they were getting closer

'hey red you nearly done here kaz is looking for allie,? allie stood up

'fuck i gotta go, thank you both of you, she went to run out but was stopped by bea

'allie take these with you and go straight to your unit and stash them, bea handed an apple banana and orange and than took some chocolate and chips from her pocket, 

'i will pay you both back one day, i promise, allie left running out the door heading back to her unit and franky turned to bea and raised her eyebrow

'what?

'i know you like her bea

'oh shut up franky, im just trying to help her

'yea but you like her as well, i saw you both staring at each other and holding hands when i came in, 

bea stared at franky and she knew she couldnt get anything past her and sighed

'i really am trying to help her

'i know but i also know you like her, am i right? bea nodded

'yea but i dont want to, 

'why not she's hot, bea looked at franky with anger in her eyes 'alright alright sorry red but you like her and there's nothing wrong with that

'yea but she is with kaz and even when she isnt do you really think kaz will let her go that easily, we heard what she is capable of

'yea thats true but i know she likes you and you like her so if you want to be with her than we will make sure she is safe and you as well, bea nodded

'i dont know franky im just confused right now

'ok red well lets get her out of this situation and see what happens after, bea nodded

;yea ok now lets go its yard time and i wanna kick your ass when we lift weights, they laughed and walked off

\---------------------------------------------

allie was walking fast to her unit and went into her cell stashing the food from bea and franky and just as she turned and walked out of her unit she felt a slap across her face

'where the fuck were you? said allie

'i went to medical

'really cause when i went to check on you you werent there, 

'thats cause when i went there were 3 others there so i left and came back here, 

'your fucking lying, kaz pushed allie in the cell and closed the door and than slapped her again splitting her lip, 'you better not be getting with anyone else allie your mine and no one else's, she pushed allie against the wall and kissed her and pulled back to look into her eyes 

'im not i swear kaz, 

'good now tell me the truth where the fuck were you? you were gone for half an hour

'i told you i went to medical and i waited for a bit but it was taking too long so i came back here, kaz punched her in the stomach and allie felt like she was gonna pass out, 

'your a lying slut allie, she took a step back, 'why do you make me do this to you? i love you and you lie to me.... allie coughed and stood up holding her stomach

'im not lying kaz, 

'you are and i will find out what your up too, kaz left and shut the cell door and allie sat on her chair moving it to the sink and cleaning herself up, she wiped the blood on her cheek and lip, she cried and than went and laid in her bed crying hard which made her stomach hurt, she thought about killing herself to get away from kaz but now she had met bea she didnt want to leave her, she fell asleep not long after and was woken a couple hours later by one of the screws

'novak get up, 

'what for?

'get up and out here, allie got up and grunted from the pain and walked out of her cell

'governor said your changing work detail, you have been moved to kitchen duty for dinner and it starts in half an hour so get ready 

'why did i get moved?

'does it fucking matter its what the governor wants, allie nodded and looked at kaz who was pissed, allie went in her unit and got changed and left to go to the kitchen and when she got there franky and the others were there and franky's eyes went wide when she saw the bruises on allie's face so she stopped chopping veggies and pulled allie to the private office at the back

'what the fuck happened? 

'its nothing

'its not nothing, was this kaz, allie looked around and didnt answer

bea had come into the kitchen as she wanted to check how allie was doing, when she came in she didnt see allie or franky so she walked around and heard voices coming from the back room so she walked in to see allie and franky talking and allie was facing the wall

'whats going on here?

'red your not gonna be happy about this,

'about what?

'allie show her, allie shook her head

'no

'show her allie, allie sighed and turned the face and bea's jaw tightened when she saw allie's face

'kaz did this to you?

'who else red, bea moved her eyes from franky to allie

'lift your shirt

'what?

'LIFT YOUR SHIRT NOW!!!! allie lifted her shirt and saw a huge bruise on her stomach and bea turned with anger and she looked to franky 'she doesnt work today she is in pain, you make sure she eats and she sits down but teach her what to do so she can pick it up at least, i will see you in the unit later

'ok red dont do something stupid, bea smirked and stormed out of the kitchen and down the hall heading for kaz's unit, when she walked in she saw kaz in the kitchen part and her crew around and she walked up to her

'you fucking bitch, how dare you put your hands on anyone let alone your own girlfriend

'what are you talking about?

'allie

'oh well she deserved it

'excuse me?

'you heard me bea, she lied to me so i taught her a lesson, bea laughed and swung her fist into ka'z jaw and she fell down, her crew ran over to her and helped her up and stood behind her, 

'your gonna regret that bea

'i dont regret anything kaz and if you touch her or anyone else in this prison than im coming for you, 

'she will cop it for snitching to you

'she didnt snitch i was in the kitchen when i saw her and i knew it was you, but you know what im surprised you would do that considering all your red right hand bullshit, i thought you were all for woman's rights and protecting the woman, your full of shit and you will get whats coming, 

with that bea left and walked outside and to the punching bag where boomer was, 

'hey booms hold the bag for me please, 

'sure bea, boomer held the bag while bea laid into it, she laid left and right punches and she was hitting hard to release all her anger towards kaz and her self righteous bullshit and than she hits allie, she was fuming and was trying to calm down so she hit and hit and hit till she couldnt anymore and boomer was quite impressed by bea, 

'fuck bea that was awesome, they were walking to the showers together to get cleaned up before dinner, 

'thanks boomer. she laughed 'i havent hit like that in a while it felt good, they walked into the showers and both got into a stall each and showered, boomer finished first and she got dressed and sat down waiting for bea

'booms its ok i will see you back at the unit you dont have to wait

'you sure bea

'yea all good i will be there in 15 minutes, 

'ok see you there, boomer left and bea spent a few more minutes under the water before turning it off and and wrapping the towel around herself and coming out of the stall to see allie sitting down trying to undress, she looked up when she saw bea watching her

'hey allie you ok? allie nodded

'im just trying to get my top off to shower, 

'do you want some help? 

'umm sure if you like, bea walked over to allie and helped take her shirt off and allie winced 

'sorry

'its ok its not your fault, 

'maybe not directly but we kept you in the kitchen for too long

'no she came looking for me so its not you thats just how she is, bea nodded

'do you umm need help with your bra?

'if you can please, allie stood up and turned around so her back was too bea and bea unclipped her bra and allie took it off and turned around to face bea and bea looked at allie's beautiful perky breasts, her eyes dropped to the big bruise and she lifted her hand ran it over her stomach feeling allie's stomach twitch under her hand, she looked up when she heard allie's breath hitch and there eyes locked, allie moved her hand into bea's red locks and leaned into kiss bea but they heard someone enter and pulled apart, they both turned to see franky smirking at them

'oh dont stop on my account

'shut up franky i was just helping her as she is hurt

'yea you helping her by attaching her lips to yours? can you help me too i got a paper cut today

'franky either keep guard or get lost

'fine fine you help allie and i will keep guard, just be quick, bea nodded and allie took her pants off and got into the stall and bea stood out side

'allie if you need help let me know, 

'umm can you help with my hair please, bea opened the curtain and got in and her towel fell off and allie gasped, bea went to pick it up but allie stopped her 'dont your beautiful, bea went bright red and allie turned around and bea washed her hair and allie moaned, once her hair was clean she turned around and faced bea, they looked into each others eyes 

'bea i just cant hold back, she put her hands on each side of bea's face and pulled her into a deep kiss, bea was stunned to begin with but she felt a tingling feeling in her stomach and put her hands around allie's waist pulling her closer, allie licked bea's lips to test and bea opened her mouth allowing allie's tongue to enter and it felt like heaven for both of them, banging on the door pulled them out of there lust filled kiss and they pulled apart breathing heavily and bea got her towel and wrapped it around herself

'sorry bea, bea shook her head

'dont be, i liked it 

'really? bea nodded

'yea it felt good, we should get dressed and go back for dinner

'yea ok but so you know i dont want kaz i want you, bea smiled and they both got dressed and walked out and franky went back to the kitchen and bea and allie went to there cells, bea walked into the dinner room with her crew in tow and they lined up and got there food and sat down, bea saw allie's head poke out from behind the door to see if franky needed help and franky walked over to her

'its ok allie you go sit down in the back office

'but im bored and i can do something

'red said you cant do anything, allie looked at bea and winked making franky laugh

'but im soo bored franky please just let me serve at least i wont lift anything heavy,

'ok fine put on an apron, allie put the apron on and stood behind a couple of the food trays and dished it out as the woman came along, bea was watching and raised her eyebrow

'its ok... allie mouthed and bea nodded, once dinner was done bea stayed behind and was sitting at the table as the room emptied, franky packed all the food away and allie was mopping the room while bea was watching her and when allie finished she sat down with bea

'why are you still here?

'i thought me needed to talk about before, allie nodded

'look bea things are complicated with kaz and i dont know how it will work out,

'i get that and i will get you away from her, 

'i know you will but she isnt the type of person to just give something up and i dont want her coming after you bea, i couldnt handle if anything happened to you, allie's eyes teared up

'hey its ok allie i get it but people are always after me it comes with the job, i just need to know your ok, 

'time will tell i guess, they sat there in silence for a few minutes 'i really liked kissing you bea, bea blushed

'i liked kissing you too, no one has ever kissed me like that, allie smiled and grabbed bea's hand and pulled her up and bea followed allie into the back office and closed the door, she turned to bea and put her hand on her cheek smiling when be moved into it, allie leaned in and kissed bea so gently bea felt her legs tremble so she held allie around her neck, they stayed there kissing and making out for about ten minutes and stopped when the call or count was announced, bea placed one more kiss to allie's lips and left walking down the hall to her unit and standing outside her cell in time for mister jackson to call there names, 

'ok we have conway, jenkins, birdsworth, doyle, anderson and smith.... good night ladies

'good night mr jackson... they all said and he laughed and closed the gate and locked it, franky went over to bea a knowing smirk on her face and pushed bea into her cell and they sat down and leaned against the wall

'so red spill it did you and allie kiss? bea blushed and nodded

'god franky it was so good, franky nodded

'where?

'in the shower and than just now in the office in the kitchen, franky laughed

'oh red i could tell by how swollen your lips are, 

'shit really, 

'yeeeep but its ok that dumb lot out there cant tell cause they would never think it about you

'yea good i dont want anyone else to know,

'yea its better they dont right now, how are we gonna get her away from kaz?

'i can have her moved here cause we have a spare cell but kaz will go crazy

'yea and she will come after us, but if thats what you want to do its fine bea we can protect ourselves, even before you told me about kaz and allie i knew she wasnt all there, she has a very dark side and we need to move in the next week, 

'yea i know i had the same feeling, lets make a tea and get maxine and figure it out

\-------------------------------------------------

allie had left the kitchen and went back to her unit and stood for count, after count she went into her cell and laid down closing the door behind her, she was tired and her stomach ached, she laid with her head back and her arm over her eyes trying to relax but clearly the universe is not on her side when her door opened and kaz came in and sat on the bed, allie lifted her head to look at kaz and the bruise on her cheek from bea 

'so you went to bea?

'what no i didnt, she saw me in the kitchen and asked what happened and i told her i fell, kaz nodded

'you didnt tell her i hit you? 

'no she probably figured it out herself, she is very smart, kaz scoffed

'i dont want to hit you allie but when you lie to me i have to do it

'you have to do it do you?? really? thats such bullshit

'excuse me allie dont talk to me like that 

'why? cause you will beat me or rape me? what kaz? do whatever the fuck you want i dont care, i wish i was fucking dead, im sick and tired of this bullshit..... allie stood up and faced kaz and screamed 'i dont fucking care kaz, do whatever you always do anyways, the second things dont go your way you beat on them, me and the girls joined you cause you are supposed to protect us but instead you got us locked up in here and we will probably be in here for 20 years thanks to you, your fucking selfish, allie walked out into the common room and kaz followed her

'im selfish, i got you and the girls off the streets and off drugs you ungrateful whore, 

'see there it is

'there what is?

;yes you took us off the streets and used us for your own good, you got us involved in your crusade to bash all those guys and look where we are standing, i never wanted to be with you kaz but you forced me too be your dirty whore and you treat me like shit anyways, you constantly hit me and take advantage of me and im FUCKING SICK OF IT.... i wish i was fucking dead kaz thats how much i dont want to be around you, 

kaz launched at allie and they got into a fight, kaz punched allie in the face and allie was hitting kaz, they were both going hard on each other and by the time the guards came in to pull them apart they were both bleeding and breathing heavily, 

most of the prison could here what was going on as all the units were close together and franky, bea and maxine were standing at there unit door listening and bea's heart broke

 

'both of you are in the slot, lets, mr jackson walked allie first past bea and bea's eyes went wide

'fuck allie i will fix it

'im sorry bea, im really sorry

'dont be its ok, just stay calm in the slot and i will send doreen to see you, allie nodded and was toke to medical first along with kaz and they were both sitting on a bed each,

'your a fucking dead bitch allie

'does it look like i give a shit, i fucking hate you kaz, more than my own fucking parents, allie jumped off the bed and ran at kaz and knocked her off the bed and they fought again and were pulled apart from mr jackson and miss miles and now they were hand cuffed to there own beds, once they were cleaned up they were taken to the slot and put in cells furthest from each other, allie walked in and sat down on the bed trying to calm herself so she took deep breathe's in and out for a while, she finally calmed down and laid in bed and than finally fell asleep,


	3. I never had anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allie feels the love

allie had been in the slot for 4 days and the boredom she felt was slowly killing her, she tried to exercise but that didnt help much, kaz and allie had been yelling abuse at each other as much as they could with kaz starting it every time, when the guards couldnt calm them down the governor came down and told them if they didnt stop they would both go into protection and needless to say they both stopped, well mostly as kaz would torment allie when the guard wasnt concentrating, on night 5 of being in the slot there was trouble as kaz would not shut the fuck up at all and allie lost it, 

'hey allie im fucking coming for ya, im gonna fuck you up and than get bea as well, yea i heard her saying she is gonna fix it you fucking snitch

'shut the fuck up kaz, 

'oh a bit touchy about bea are ya, she smirked

'i will fucking kill you kaz, you fucking hear me im gonna fucking kill you

'you think im scared of you allie, im gonna fuck bea and than kill that bitch, allie went crazy banging the walls and punching the little window on the door so hard it broke and it sliced her hand open therefor the guard came and handcuffed her and took her to medical and as they walked passed kaz's slot allie kicked the door

'your fucking gone kaz, you piece of shit, 

'c'mon novak keep walking, he walked her to medical and she laid on the bed and he cuffed her 

'why the fuck are you cuffing me? 

'cause you wont calm the fuck down, you might attack someone, allie scoffed

'oh dont worry i only want one person so you all are safe

'it stays on novak

'for fuck sake mr jackson this is bullshit, let me off so i can kill that bitch

'novak shut up and lay down and let the nurse fix your hands, you punched the walls and than the glass, 

'fuck fine... whatever.... allie lay back as the nurse tended to her wounds which were pretty deep on one hand and the other was a few minor cuts, the nurse was stitching her hand when allie heard the door open but didnt look up, 

'i dont need an audience

'oh so thats ow you talk to me is it? bea smirked when allie shot her head up and smiled at her

'beaaa

'hey are you ok? mr jackson told me what happened 

'im fine 

'fuck allie how did you get hurt in the slot? she laughed 'no one has ever done that before

'she made me so angry bea i couldnt stop myself, i fucking hate her, just all the shit she did to me the anger is coming out and im struggling to control it

'i get it allie trust me i do but i need you to stay calm, the governor has agreed to have you moved to my unit when your out but after what you just did i think your about to get another week, allie sat up

'what the fuck she started it the fucking bitch, 

'i know but you broke the window so when you go back dont even talk to her and ignore what she says, let her run her mouth its all bullshit, allie nodded

'im sorry bea i didnt mean to lose it like that

'its ok i know, maxine, franky and i are gonna get your stuff from your old cell 

'ok thank you, shit the fruit is probably off now so there will be flies, 

'dont worry we will clean it out, i just want you to do as i say

'i will, 

'ok miss novak i am going to get some more bandages i wont be long

'ok i got bea to keep me company, she winked and bea rolled her eyes playfully, bea sat on the bed and put her hand on allie's back rubbing her hand up and down softly

'hmm i missed you

'i missed you too allie, 

'i want to kiss you so bad right now bea, bea blushed

'i do to but we cant do anything till your out of the slot and i have sorted out kaz

'i know, the governor walked in and stopped in front of them and crossed her arms and you could tell she was pissed

'novak after your little stunt you have another week in the slot, so you have another 2 weeks in there, allie nodded

'ok im sorry governor, its just kaz knows how to push me

'i get there is bad blood between you 2 but i need you to keep your head straight, 

'i know i will, 

'good now you will be moved to smiths unit as of today once they collect your belongings 

'thank you miss bennett

'well i cant have you and kaz in the same unit fighting constantly so it was the best solution, allie nodded and looked at allie's hands 'are you in pain?

'with the Adrenalin wearying off there starting to throb, the nurse walked in with the bandages and sat down fixing her hands

'nurse please give allie some pain killers 

'NO!!!! they all jumped when allie yelled 'sorry but i cant have drugs cause im clean and want to keep it that way

'ok well i can give you something thats not strong like neurofen or panadol and it wont effect you 

'ok thank you, bea got off the bed 

'ok allie i gotta go but remember what i told you ok?

'i will thank you bea, bea smiled and walked out with the governor

'smith you have taken a liking to novak

'yea i guess i have, she has been stuck with kaz for so long that now she has people to help her she feels like she can get away from her

'is there anything i should know about?

'lets just say tell your guards to keep there eyes on kaz at all times

'ok smith and if you need anything else come to me

'will do thank you governor now im going cause debbie and shane are visiting, see ya, bea left and went to the visiting room excited to see debbie and shane, 

========================================================== 

bea had been sitting at the table in the visitors lounge for about 10 minutes and she thought maybe debbie wasnt coming so she got up and started walking out when she heard someone yell 'mum' so she turned around and saw debbie and shane coming towards her so she went and hugged debbie first and than shane, shane was like a son to her being friends with debbie for ten years and he was always there for her, 

'sorry were late mum we were out the front eating i was starving, bea laughed

'its fine debbie sit down guys, they all sat down and bea held debbie's hand 'how are you doing after everything? its been a few days

'im ok mum, i had a good talk with bridget and she has contacted a friend and im gonna start therapy next week

'ok thats good, but i want to know how you are?

'mum im fine really, shane has been staying with us and he wont leave my side

'good i knew he would do that, thank you shane

'well i wasnt there to protect her from it all so all i can do is protect her now,

'shane thats not your fault, harry well you know what he is like and when debbie moved out he lost it, shane nodded 

'mum the hospital called me about dads funeral and all that crap

'what did you tell them?

'i gave them bonnie's name and number and told them to call his mum

'ok good, has she tried to call you debb?

'yea she rang me yesterday and to say she wasnt happy was an understatement

'god i can just imagine baby, im sorry you have to deal with her, 

'its fine i told her to fuck off and i wont be coming to the funeral, 

'she started going off and i hung up on her, debbie laughed 'mum she was so pissed it was pretty funny

'well if she keeps calling you change your number and than you wont have to deal with her again or block her number

'i will but after they read the will

'when is that happening?

'today shane is coming with me

'ok good, who knows what that bastard had, i hope he left it all to you debbie

'but mum there's the house plus the beach house, he had savings and than he has his insurance policy, it should go to you mum

'baby i dont want anything from him

'i know but you worked your ass off as a hair dresser and kept the house clean and looked after us so it should be yours, 

'i will call you later on and you can tell me what happened

'yea ok, they sat chatting for another 20 minutes till time was up

'visiting hours are over, yelled mr jackson, bea hugged shane and debbie

'i love you guys

'we love you too mum, 

'i promise i will keep her safe bea

'i know you will thank you shane, if you need me tell aunty bridget to tell me and i will call you, 

'ok mum and call me at about 4 if you can, if not tomorrow

'ok baby, off you go be good and be safe, 

debbie and shane left and bea went back to her cell after being strip searched, she went and laid in her bed thankful debbie had bridget and shane, she always thought they would end up together as they spent all there time together, they would be a cute couple but time would tell, she closed her eyes as her mind drifted to allie and her feelings for the blonde bombshell and her beautiful smile that lights up the room but she had only seen it a couple times and that was when they were together alone, she realized allie was sad 95% of the time thanks to kaz and bea wished she could see the smiley and happy allie all the time, she was disturbed by franky bardging into her cell and sitting on the bed

'whats up franky?

'i got word kaz will be out tomorrow, bea sat up

'what the fuck how?

'her crew said that allie started the fight so she will be out tomorrow and allie still has a week, 

'2 weeks as she punched the window in the slot and broke it so she got another week,

'why the fuck did she do that?

'kaz was going at her and she said some stuff about me and allie lost her temper, i just saw her in medical and one hand has stitches from the glass and the other had bruises and cuts, 

'fuck is she alright?

'yea but i had a talk with her and told her to ignore kaz and i also got the governor to agree to have her moved to our unit when she gets out,

'ok good, well lets go get her stuff now and set it up for her before kaz gets out, bea nodded and they took off walking towards the red right hand unit and walked in and mel looked at them

'what the fuck are you doing here? bea laughed and walked up to mel towering over her

'mel is it... mel nodded 'im the fucking top dog so if want to come here i will, if i want to sleep in your bed you can bet it will happen now shut your damn mouth, 

'kaz wont be happy your here

'like i give a shit what she has to say, dont worry we wont be long we are just gonna get allie's things as she is moving to my unit,

'allie is kaz's girl and she will come for her

'tell her if she comes near allie she will have me to deal with, bea and franky walked to allie's cell and grabbed her basket and put everything in, clothes, books, magazines, pictures and her bedding, they threw out the off fruit and took the other snacks, once done they walked out and left the unit walking to there own and into allie's new cell which was next to bea's, they put up her pictures and bea added one she drew of the whole crew, all her crew had a new one which included allie that they all had on the pin boards, they put her clothes away and made her bed or her and they were done

'she will be better here red

'yea for sure, we will keep her safe and she can eat like a normal person, 

'yea she needs it she is too skinny, she has lost weight in the last couple weeks she has been here, franky nodded

'ok its dinner lets go eat

'arent you supposed to be there?

'yea i told them im having the night off and i spoke to vera about having one girl off every night as being on your feet for that long can hurt your back and neck

'how did she take that?

'i told her its either that or get in someone for massages so she agreed with it, 

'ok well thats good, ok lets eat im hungry

'you sounded like debbie, they laughed and went to the others and the whole crew walked together, once dinner was finished they headed to there unit and had count and were locked in after that, bea called them all to a meeting in franky's cell

'ok guys i bought you in here to tell you that allie will be in the new cell when she comes out of the slot,

'isnt she in kaz's crew?

'she was but now she is with us, doreen rolled her eyes

'why does she have to come here? 

'because i want her here doreen do you have a problem with that?

'yes i do, she is kaz's girl 

'not anymore she and kaz are done, 

'well they had a big fight bea and i heard kaz say she is gonna come for allie so why bring more danger to us?

'because i want her here, franky, maxine and i all agree that this is the best place for her, 

'but bea.....

'no doreen she will be coming here and if you make her feel unwelcomed in any way you are out of this unit, she sighed

'fine, 

'ok everyone get out of my cell i need to talk to maxi and bea, everyone left and closed the door behind them

'we need to keep an eye on doreen we know she changes sides when she feels like it

'yea i know she is untrustworthy and has been for a while

'ok well us 3 are in charge so she has to listen to all of us, if she gives either of you a hard time come to me and i will sort her out, i will get rid of her if i have too i wont have someone on the top dogs' crew like that, maxi and franky nodded

'yea ok now get out you 2 i need my beauty sleep

'yea you sure do, your looking kinda old franky, bea ran out the unit in time as franky threw her pillow at her and she and maxi were laughing

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

the next morning bea woke up and straight away had a bad feeling so she got up out of bed and went into the common area and sat at the table, it was a little earlier than usual so she made her morning coffee and flicked the tv on putting on the news, she seen there was a car accident and a robbery but nothing too bad, by the time she finished her coffee the others had woken up and they were sitting around waiting for count, once count was done they went to breakfast and as they were sitting down eating kaz walked in and grabbed a tray putting food and went over to her crew and sat down, bea and kaz stared at each other and kaz mimed a knife across her throat as a threat to bea, bea stood up abruptly throwing her chair back and ran at kaz knocking her off her chair and straddling her punching her over and over again

'im top dog bitch and no one fucks with me, 

'your fucking crazy, 

' your fucked up kaz and i know all about you, bea felt someone's arms around her waist and pulled her off kaz 

'smith your in the slot, said mr jackson

'i dont care it was fucking worth it, franky your in charge, everyone hear that franky is in charge and than maxine, they all nodded 'franky call debbie please and tell   
her i will call her when im out, franky nodded and kaz was taken to medical and bea to the slot, jackson opened the slot door and pushed bea into the small unit

'why did you do that smith?

'cause she is trying to mess with me the crazy bitch, 

'yea well now it looks like your crazy when you just stood up and attacked her

'i dont care i will do it again if she messes with me, 

'enjoy your time smith

'oh i will, its like a holiday in Hawaii, the door closed and bea sat down on the bed trying to calm herself, 'fucking kaz' she mumbled

 

allie had just finished breakfast when she heard the main door open and she looked out to see bea escorted to the slot next to her, she heard bea and mr jackson talk and she though 'oh fuck' when she heard kaz's name in the mix, once jackson was gone allie called out to bea

'bea? bea you in there? bea shot her head up

'allie your next door?

'yea i am they had to move me in the middle cause of the broken window, 

'oh ok

'what happened bea? bea sighed

'im sorry allie

'what about?

'fucking kaz

'oh god what did she do?

'she threatened me at breakfast and i attacked her

'fuck bea you told me to calm down and than you go and do that

'i know i know but she knows how to get under my skin

'yea she does tend to do that

'im sorry allie, i mean i enjoyed hitting her to be honest but im sorry as well

'i know what you mean, are you ok?

'yea she didnt get a hit in but her face is fucked up, they both laughed

'good she deserves it, 

'yea she does, it went quiet as they both lay down on there beds, both thinking what was too come, allie knew what kaz is capable of and bea seemed to pick up on kaz's craziness pretty quick as did franky, they lay silently till allie spoke

'i wish you were laying here with me bea, bea smiled

'me too allie, we can lay together when we get back to the unit, we moved your stuff and set it all up

'did you have any issues?

'nah just that little shit mel tried to bridge up but i just reminded her that i was top dog and i do what ever the fuck i want, she stayed quiet after that, she laughed,

'thank you bea

'no problems allie it was easy to get your stuff

'no i mean thank you for looking after me, bea felt the weight of the words and sighed

'anytime allie, bea's door was opened just than and an angry governor walked in

'smith explain

'nothing to explain, 

'well you told me you had it all under control

'and i do, are you having problems with any other prisoners?

'no just you, allie and kaz, kaz says you started it, bea rolled her eyes

'well she threatened me and she needs to learn that i run this prison, vera relaxed a little

'what are you gonna do about her smith?

'well i have moved allie to my unit which she is happy about, a 'thank you governor' was yelled from allie's cell and bea and vera smirked 

'from what i heard form the officers there fight was pretty crazy

'yea it was, but dont worry governor allie is safe with us

'i know she is, when you and allie get out i will put mr jackson on to tend to your unit but he knows how to be on the down low,

'thank you i appreciate it, 

'you know smith i looked at kaz's file and she has spent some time in a mental hospital, 

'SHE WHAT???????????? came from allie

'novak stop listening

'sorry governor but that is something i should know, vera nodded and went to unlock allie's cell and bought her to bea's cell sitting down beside bea and smiling, 

'ok this is between us 3, about 10 years ago she killed her dad due to being sexually abused by him and she played the psycho card and was sent to the mental hospital and spent 4 years there, her file says that once she got out she flew under the radar for a couple years and than she formed the red right hand, the police knew it was her but they could never pin her for it and it wasnt until you all got caught beating that man a couple weeks ago that they could get her

'fuck thats crazy, said allie

'you 2 need to be careful i have heard rumors she is coming for both of you, allie dropped her head in her hands and started to cry, 

'hey allie its ok, she pulled allie into her wrapping an arm around her and allie's head was on bea's chest, 

'i...i...im sorry bea, you shouldnt be involved in this, its too dangerous

'look smith im gonna give you 2 a few hours in here together, i wouldnt normally but given the situation i will, she nodded to the sobbing blonde

'thank you governor, vera left the 2 there together and allie was still crying

'this is all my fault, i should just go back to her and just deal with it

'your not going back to her you are staying with me and my crew and i will keep you safe, we already know she is after the both of us, franky, maxi and i talked about it

'b..b...but it not fair on you

'its not fair for you to go back to her, to be treated like crap, to not eat, to allow her to take what she wanted, i want you with me allie and thats that, now lets lay down, bea pulled allie up the bed with her and allie lay on bea's chest while bea had her arm around her running her fingers up and down allie's back, allie's crying had calmed and bea felt her body relax and than her breathing even out as she fell asleep and bea fell asleep as well

============================================

they spent the next 2 weeks in the slot side by side, they told each other stories bea opened up to allie about harry and allie told bea in more depth about her time on the streets, they both spent the day crying listening to each other but they were happy to feel themselves getting closer even though there was a wall between them, the day came for them to be released and they both stood outside there cells smiling at each other before being escorted back to there unit by mr jackson, 

'thank you mr jackson

'sure smith, stay out of trouble you 2, he laughed as he walked off but not too far making sure to keep an eye on there unit, the whole crew were there to welcome them back

'red.. blondie about time your back

'hey franky how is everything?

'all good red, we will talk later but nothing to worry about, bea nodded

'ok allie here's your cell

'next to yours? she smirked

'yes next to mine, they walked in as the others made them selves scarce, allie saw all her stuff set up nicely and she looked to see a bunch of snacks on her table than when she looked at the pin board she had tears in her eyes seeing the hand drawn picture of the crew

'where did this come from?

'i drew it, the whole crew has a new updated one with you in it as you are part of our crew now, allie walked to the door and closed it and went and hugged bea and bea felt something wet on her shoulder so she pulled bag

'whats wrong?

'its just your all so nice to me even though i was part of kaz's crew, its so much the snacks and the drawing being apart of a crew that care about each other is something new to me, no one ever cared about me, bea pulled allie into her kissing the side of her head

'we care about you allie and we always will especially me, now its dinner time so do you want to eat franky gave you the night off, 

'yea sure im hungry, they all went to the dinner room and saw kaz there and allie got scared straight away, maxine whispered in boomers ear and boomer went and stood right behind allie and stayed glued to her, they took there trays of food and sat at there table and bea saw kaz staring at them, the tension was high and the screws were on high alert, kaz stood and took her tray and put it in on the trolley and walked up and stood between bea and allie

'good to see you bea, bea sat back and crossed her arms

'cant say the same about you kaz

'well our last time together was very intimate and i see you moved allie to your unit, allie put her head down as she was scared 

'i did she is much happier with us and we love her, dont we guys?

'oh yea we love blondie, said boomer with her mouth full,

'ah she is good to look at kaz, she is fucking hot she would make a good spooning partner, said franky as she smirked at kaz who had anger spilling out of her

'dont you fucking touch her franky she is mine and she always will be, bea stood up going toe to toe with kaz

'i agree with kaz franky you shouldnt touch her because... she took a step back and pulled allie to her feet and lifted her head and there eyes locked and bea leaned in and planted one of the most dirtiest kisses to allie's lips that either of them had ever had before, she heard franky, boomer and there crew yell and cheer and clap and the other table's joining in, they pulled back and bea smiled at allie before turning to face a shocked kaz

'because she is mine and if you touch her or go near her in any way you will feel my wrath, and that goes for anyone else as well, spread the word allie is off limits as well as me and my crew, she grabbed allie's hand and walked out of the room and she couldnt help but laugh and blush when she heard franky yell

'woo hoo go red now go and fuck all night, they walked to there unit and into bea's cell and allie sat on the bed and was looking at the floor and bea wondered if she did the wrong thing

'should i not have done that? im sorry

'its not that its just no one has ever kissed me like that and i need to calm down a lot before i take you on the bed, bea blushed and nodded

'lets lay down allie, allie nodded and they lay down facing each other, no words were needed as they held hands and shared a few kisses, they got up for count and once that was done they sat on the lounge watching tv as the others were playing cards, bea and allie had been sitting with each other for about an hour watching a couple of shows and bea saw allie fell asleep so she stood up and tried to wake her

'allie come on get up and go to bed, allie just rolled over and went to sleep and bea smiled, 'allie you cant sleep on the couch its bad for your back, allie groaned

'but im comfortable

'i know but soon it will hurt so come and get in bed, 

'ok fine, allie said grumpily, bea helped allie up and held her around her waist as she was basically sleep walking and walked her to her cell and laid her in bed and took her shoes off for her and put the blanket on allie, she went to leave but felt a gentle hand on her arm

'well you stay for a bit, please i really need you to stay with me, 

'ok for a bit than im going to bed, alle nodded and slid over and bea got in bed with allie and took her shoes off, bea wrapped her arms around allie holding her tight and allie was falling asleep as was the red head and within 20 minutes they were both fast asleep, franky came to check on them and opened the door and smiled at the 2 of them and switched the light off and left them to it


	4. allie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who gets hurt?

bea woke to someone's body on her and she began to panic and jumped up in bed which resulted to the other person falling out of bed and when she turned her head she saw allie laying on the floor so she bent down and tried to help her up

'fuck allie im so sorry

'what the hell bea?

'im sorry i felt you next to me and i panicked, i thought it was harry, allie stood up and looked at bea frozen and bea looked scared so she sat beside her and stroked her hand on bea's cheek

'your ok bea, he isnt around anymore

'i know im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you, its just i havent shared a bed with anyone since him, allie nodded

'i get it i really do, its weird for me to wake up with someone in my bed its usually just you know and than i leave, she dropped her head shame over flowing her body, bea put her hand under allie's chin lifting her head and there eyes locked

'thats not you anymore allie and i dont see you like that, allie shrugged and stood up

'yea well your the only one, allie walked out to make a tea but when she took a step out to the main room she felt 2 strong arms around her waist and felt herself being pulled back, bea pulled her into the cell and held onto her kissing allie's shoulder and neck and she felt allie lean into her

'allie i know you have had a shit life from whet you have told me and im sorry but you are not that person anymore and i will do everything i can to keep you safe and make you happy, they stood there for a couple minutes and bea felt allie's body start to shake as a sob came from her and she turned her around and allie hugged bea holding onto her crying into her neck and after a couple minutes bea pulled back and used her thumbs to wipe allie's tears and kissed her cheeks and than her lips

'did i say something wrong? allie shook her head

'no its just no one has ever cared about me like you have and i dont know how to take it,

'this is all new to me allie and caring about other than that lot out there and debbie, shane and bridget is hard for me but i will do my best to treat you how you deserve to be treated and that lot out there care about you too, 

'doreen sure as hell doesnt, she keeps giving me the stink eye, bea laughed

'dont worry about her she is a bitch and i dont trust her, allie nodded

'yea she seems weird

'oh she is but dont worry she is my business, how about we have a cup of tea and than go for breakfast

'sounds good i will make us tea, allie left and went to the kitchen making tea for them both and bea went to her own cell and got changed and went and joined her girls for a morning chat, 

'morning red how did you sleep? she smirked

'really well franky now dont start, 

'ok ok fine what is the plan for kaz?

'as i said we stay as a group as much as we can, to eat, the showers and yard time and no one is to be alone at any time, they all nodded in agreement and finished there tea's and took off to go eat and as they walked into the lunch room and kaz shot her head up to them and snickered as bea and her crew walked past and to the food and loaded up there trays and sat down with allie now sitting to the left of bea and maxine to the right, everybody felt the tension between bea and kaz and knew it had to do with allie so no one dared to speak up and they all just ate in quiet and finished off and went outside to the yard, bea and her crew decided to just relax on the top dog table except for doreen who went off and played basketball with kaz and her crew and bea watched on in disgust and she turned to franky

'i dont know what it is but doreen i just cant trust her

'yea i know red she seems to be shifting more since kaz and her crew came in, bea nodded

'yea make sure you watch her 

'will do red, bea knew allie was listening as she was sitting really close to her but they werent showing public display of affection due to drawing attention to themselves even more so, bea and allie were stealing shy glances of each other and allie wanted so bad to kiss the top dog but she couldnt so instead she stood up abruptly and they all looked at her

'where you going?

'just to the weight cage over there, i need to work off some of this energy, 

'i will come with you

'no babe you are very distracting, bea blushed 'you can see me from here

'ok fine allie went to the weight cage and started to work out doing squats, lifting dum bells and now she was lifting the bar laid on her back, bea had been watching the whole time and had to drag her eyes away for a few minutes to calm herself as she could feel her core throbbing allie was absolutely gorgeous and when she turned back she saw kaz was in the cage sitting on allie's stomach 

'oh shit, she jumped up and went over there with her crew but it seemed too late,

allie was lifting and she was almost finished when she felt weight on her stomach and looked up to see kaz there with her old crew surrounding her

'get the fuck off me kaz

'we just came for a chat, anyone else in the cage had scurried off and allie had tried to push kaz off but she was held down by 2 other members of kaz's crew

'what do you want?

'i told you allie you are mine and you went and hooked up with that bitch, 

'well maybe if you didnt use me as you pleased i wouldnt have

'your a dirty street whore and your gonna pay for what you did, allie saw kaz pull out a shiv and stabbed her in the stomach twice and then she saw kaz being dragged off her and bea was in her sight, allie was gasping for breathe, she felt like all the air had left her body and she was struggling

'allie... allie its ok allie im here, allie's eyes were closing and bea was still talking to her but she didnt hear anything, bea picked allie up in her arms and ran her to medical running into mr jackson on the way

'smith what the hell happened?

'it was kaz please help she got stabbed twice i think, mr jackson took allie in his arms and ran to medical and put her on the bed with bea right behind him, bea watched as the nurse and jackson helped allie but it wasnt going well, they heard the siren go off 

'bea you need to get back to your unit

'no way i cant leave her, please let me stay

'i cant bea i will come find you and let you know how she is going, 

'fuuuuuck ok but please let me know, 

'i will i promise, 

back in the yard franky, maxine and boomer had got into it with kaz's crew, franky had kaz on the floor laying punches into her and maxine had another and was choking her and boomer had 2 in a headlock, miss miles raised the alarm but the girls didnt stop and as boomer let her 2 girls go she gave them both an upper cut and they were passed out on the floor, she went to maxine and punched the girl in the face leaving her a bloody mess on the floor, franky had beaten kaz pretty good and she grabbed the shiv used on allie and sliced kaz's arm a few times and leaned down to her face

'this is for bea and allie, she sliced the side of kaz's face and than she was pulled off her and put up against the wall, everyone in the yard were send back to there units and will be dealt with later, when they got to the unit they saw bea pacing up and down mumbling to herself and maxine went over to her

'bea calm down, how is allie?

'it doesnt look good she didnt wake up at all, there was so much blood max...i....i dont know i just dont know what to do, she broke down crying and maxine held her while franky and boomer kept watch to make sure no one walked past, maybe a stray prisoner or something, maxine picked bea up and took her to her cell and laid her in her bed

'you rest now and hope fully we will have news soon

'i cant rest maxi i need to know if she is ok, she said crying histerically

'i know sweet heart but we need to stay positive, bea nodded and pulled the blanket up over her head and began crying hard and maxine walked out to get the only person that can calm bea down

'franky she needs you, franky nodded and went into bea's cell closing the door and sitting beside bea and pulling her into her arms and bea held her tight while she tried to calm down, her crying turned to sniffles and after about 20 minutes she was fast asleep in franky's arms, franky didnt sleep she just stayed there and read one of bea's magazines making sure she didnt wake the red head, 

\-------------------------------------------------

it had been 2 days since the fight and things were a mess, mr jackson came and found bea a couple hours later and told her allie was taken to hospital and she was in an induced coma, she ended up having surgery as her bowels were ruptured and she had internal bleeding, allie was rushed into surgery the next day and jackson told her it went well and although she was still in a coma she should wake up in a couple days they said, franky was in the slot and maxine and boomer were on high alert, kaz was in medical while her crew were let out with minor bruising but that didnt last last as bea single handed put all of them back in there a couple hours later, to say bea was pissed was an understatement and she was walking around the prison with her hands clenched and boomer and maxine and liz never left her side, doreen had royally pissed bea off yesterday and bea gave her a sweet bashing after she opened her mouth, bea had been sitting trying to calm down sketching when doreen and liz were talking about allie

'poor love cant catch a break, first the fight with kaz and than 3 weeks in the slot and now this, i hope she recovers soon and comes back to us,

'yea well she kinda asked for it

'how did you figure that doreen?

'well just because kaz and allie had a little fight doesnt mean she should have left her like that, kaz took her off the streets and helped her and this is how she repays her, bea was listening but didnt say anything till she heard the next words fall from doreens mouth 'she is a junkie street whore, bea stood up and turned around and liz saw the feral look in bea's eyes

'what the fuck did you just say?

'well she is bea

'she is not ok, she has turned her life around, how dare you call her that, doreen was standing in front of bea now and bea's eyes were red from anger

'i know all about allie and her past kaz told me

'so thats where you go to hang with kaz

'i like her and she is a good woman, 

'A GOOD WOMAN!!!!!!!! bea screamed 'that good woman hit allie if she didnt listen or just for fun, she raped her and told her she was fat so she wouldnt let her eat for days, allie lost ten kilos in the first 2 weeks she was here till she moved to this unit and now i will take care of her, we all will cause thats what we do look after each other or have you lost your loyalty

'i have loyalty towards her she is scum, bea swung her fist into doreens stomach and than into her jaw making her fall to the ground, she got on top of her and punched a few more times until maxine came and pulled her off and took her to her cell, 

'bea stop thats enough

'she is a fucking trader did you know

'i had my suspicions yes, i was coming back now to talk to you about it but clearly you got to her first, what happened?

'she was saying allie deserved what happened and she is a junkie street whore and she has been hanging out with kaz

'fucking bitch, said maxine and bea laughed as maxine never swore, 'lets relax in here for a bit and if she is smart she wont say who did this to her, 

liz helped doreen up and sat her in a chair and got a few paper towels wetting them and wiping doreens face down

'what were you thinking to go bea like that?

'i didnt know all that stuff about kaz

'it doesnt matter doreen who are you to judge poor allie, you dont know the life she lived, you dont know why she was on drugs and working as a prostitute and you go ahead and judge her like that, she has been nothing but nice to you and you turned your back the minute kaz opened her mouth to you,

'i know im sorry, 

'dont say it to me you have to say that to allie and bea,

'fuck she wont listen to me i fucked up big time, 

'you did, bea walked out of her cell and saw doreen sitting there with liz, 

'bea im sorry i shouldnt have said all that stuff about allie, 

'no you shouldnt have and i have suspected you were shifty for a while doreen but what you did today speaks a lot about your character so i want you out of this unit today

'what? are you serious?

'yes i fucking am, i am sick of you undermining me and always talking back, i want you out of here today and if you show me you can be trustworthy than i will maybe bring you back but right now you make me sick, you put yourself on some high pedestal when you dont realize we are in prison and everyone has a past, i mean for fuck sake doreen you killed your baby but do we judge you here? no we dont we accept you for who you are today but i need you to go, doreen sighed

'ok i will speak to the governor, bea nodded and went to walk away but was stopped by doreen again

'i will show you i can be loyal to you bea and i will apologize to allie when she gets back

'good, bea left with maxine going to see the governor herself to get an update on allie, she walked to mr jackson and asked to see her and he walked them to her office and knocked

'come in

''smith and conway for you governor

'thank mr jackson, please have a seat, what can i do for you?

'i want to know how allie is doing? 

''well they said they are going to wake her up tomorrow, she seems to be doing ok so far, bea nodded

'ok have they said how long till she comes back here?

'no im sorry smith i know you 2 have gotten close

'yea we have im just worried about her, 

'i get it and tomorrow im going to see her and i will update you the next day, bea nodded

'thank you, can i write her a quick note and can you give it to her

'yea ok, bea took the pad and pen from the governor and began writing and maxine and the governor sat in silence giving bea some time

 

'ALLIE MY DARLING IM SO SORRY I WASNT THERE TO PROTECT YOU FROM KAZ AND HER CREW AND I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME FOR THAT, SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN GONE I HAVE NOT STOPPED THINKING ABOUT YOU AND MY HEART ACHES FOR YOU, I WISH IT WAS ME THAT WAS HURT AND NOT YOU AS YOU DONT DESERVE ANY OF IT, YOU DESERVE SO MUCH MORE THAN THIS SHITTY PLACE WE CALL HOME, GET BETTER SOON SWEET HEART I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU WITH OPEN ARMS AND SOFT KISSES, XXX BEA

she ripped the paper off the pad and folded it in half and than in half again and handed it to vera

'her you go, thank you for doing that and tell anyone what you see on that paper i have a rep to protect

'its between me, you and allie dont worry, 

'thank you governor, they left the office crossing paths with doreen and liz on there way to work duty in the laundry duty, 

=================================================

a week later and franky was out of the slot and sitting with her gilrs and bea was pacing nervously up and down the unit as she knew allie was coming back today, she had recovered quite well considering and bea was happy she didnt need to spent anymore time in medical except go back once a day to change the dressing on the wounds, doreen had already moved out she had moved the day after her fight with bea and everyone was happy she was gone she had a bad vibe about her, bea was pacing annoying everyone as she waited

'fuck sake red sit the fuck down

'sorry franky i just want to see her

'i know but fuck your driving us all crazy, 

'shit sorry but i cant keep still, they heard slow foot steps behind them and allie was standing there and mr jackson was supporting her with having her arm over his shoulder, bea saw her and ran to her helping her walk

'thank you mr jackson we got her

'no problems bea and if she gets a temperature or feels sick take her to medical, bea nodded and he left and bea walked allie slowly to the couch and sitting her down

'how are you?

sore and tired but ok,

'what can i get you?

'a tea would be good please

'i will get it love its good to have you back,

'thanks liz, franky went and kneeled in front of allie putting her hands on allie's knees 

'how are you really? she whispered and allie sighed

'i am in a lot of fucking pain franky and its hard, franky nodded

'i will get you something for it, 

'i cant franky i will get addicted

'no you wont, i wont let you and you can just have it when its really bad, 

'i dont know franky

'i need you to trust me allie, i know what this feels like so just let me help, allie nodded

'ok thank you, but not morphine

'ok i will get you endone which will help you sleep as well, allie nodded and franky stood up and left the unit with boomer and going to use the phones calling in a favor, bea sat beside allie and allie laid her head on bea's shoulder

'i missed you

'i missed you too allie so much, 

'i got your note thank you it was sweet but i have a bone to pick with you, 

'what did i do?

'your not too blame for this bea kaz is, i knew she would come after me but i didnt think it would happen in the yard

'i know me too, i thought you would be safe there, 

'i guess not though, 

'if it helps she got 7 years for what she did to you

'it does actually but i wish she was at another prison and not here, she sighed

'i know me too, allie looked around maxine in her cell and liz taking a nap after placing allie's tea in front of her but no doreen

'where's doreen?

'she isnt in this unit anymore

'what happened?

'she was running her mouth so i bashed her and made her move units and she has to prove to me she is loyal is she wants to come back, 

'she was talking about me wasnt she? bea nodded she didnt want to lie to allie

'yea she was but i shut her up will quick, the next day she was gone, were all glad she is gone none of us could trust her so its better this way, allie nodded, they sat there together for a couple hours allie falling asleep but not fully as the pain was really bad, franky walked back in and got a glass of water for allie and sat in front of her

'here i got this from a girl is g black and i have a box coming which will be here tomorrow, take one now and take the second one after count, 

'ok thank you, allie took the tablet and it was time for dinner in 20 minutes so they decided to go earlier as allie was walking very slow, they walked franky and maxine in front than bea and allie and boomer and liz behind, when they reached the dinner room they walked in and bea and allie sat down and franky was gonna get there food, kaz was there with her crew and when allie looked at kaz she saw something different in her eyes, she felt sorrow, she felt bad for what she had done to allie as she still loved her so much but it was hard to accept she didnt love her back , kaz shook her head and continued eating and allie turned her head to see everyone sitting down and franky placed trays in front of bea and allie

'thank you franky, franky nodded and sat down and they all ate, allie only had some bread and a couple spoons of veggies and bea frowned at her

'allie you need to eat

'but im not hungry bea, 

'will you have some fruit later than?

'yea ok i will try, bea nodded and they all finished there meal and went back to there unit and stood for count and the gates were locked, bea helped allie to the couch and sat her down and than went and got a banana for her, she peeled it and handed it over and got a glass of water with ice for her, 

'please eat the banana and drink the water so i know you have something in you

'ok i will, can you please get my other tablet? its in my room behind my shampoo, bea nodded and got the tablet and allie took it and than ate the banana and now they were sitting with the others watching some tv, it didnt take long for allie to fall asleep on bea's shoulder as the second tablet took over her body, franky tried to wake her gently but no luck so franky and bea gently carried allie to her cell and laid her in bed and bea tucked her in, 

'thank you franky

'no worries red, are you gonna stay in here?

'yea but on the floor as she needs the room to spread out but i want to make sure im here in case she needs me

'ok well i have an extra blanket and you should put your mattress in here,

'good idea, bea went and changed into her pj's and took her mattress and pillow and blanket and set it up in allie's cell on the floor, franky came in with a spare blanket and a pillow and handed them to bea

'thanks franky

'anytime red, if you need me just come and get me ok

'i will, good night

'night red, be laid down on her make shift bed and she looked at allie and smiled she was so happy to see allie back and alive, she closed her eyes and went to sleep, a few hours later she was woken by allie who was now on her mattress on the floor with her, she was mumbling in her sleep and groaning and bea turned to face her

'allie its ok your safe, she said pulling allie into her and rubbing her back feeling allie relax and fall into a deep sleep bea following her,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays to you all


	5. the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> planning for kaz

allie was at lunch with boomer and liz eating, she wasnt very hungry but she had promised bea she would try and eat, kaz was watching her and snickering with the rest of her crew and than she stood up and took her tray over to the cart and put it on there than walked over to allie and leaned over and boomer went to stand up but allie grabbed her hand and silently told her to sit down

'i see your bitch isnt around

'get lost kaz im not interested in your bullshit,

'how are you recovering allie? it was an unfortunate accident, allie scoffed

'your the only accident here kaz, kaz pushed allie's tray off the table and allie stood up fast and pushed her, 'what is your fucking problem kaz? are you pissed that im not with you? or its it the fact that im not in your crew? or is it that your jealous of bea? seriously kaz just fuck off, allie's eyes went wide and she smirked when she saw allie's shirt go red where her stomach was from blood, allie turned to liz and boomer

'lets go

'ugh allie we should get you to medical i think your stitches have popped, 

'what do you mean liz?

'look love, they were huddled together and allie lifted her shirt

'shit no wonder i feel queasy 

'lets get ya to medical before bea sees and goes crazy, they started to walk off and kaz's voice stopped them

'you better run off whore you got some dick to suck, boomer went up to kaz and threw an awesome punch into her jaw and kaz landed on the floor

'dont fucking talk to her like that bitch, boomer went to allie and helped her to medical, they walked into medical 

'what are you guys doing here?

'hey nursey allie's bleeding ya need to fix her

'what happened?

'i think i moved to quick, 

'ok lay down, allie lay on the bed and lifted her shirt and the nurse sighed

'shit its infected, didnt you realize it earlier?

'no i was gonna shower after breakfast and i was gonna get my dressing changed, 

'ok well im gonna need to get some antibiotics for you so just stay here while i call the governor, the nurse returned 5 minutes later with the governor

'novak we need you to go to hospital

'what? no way.. just give me something to take here, 

'we cant, its an open wound and you need to be in hospital for a couple nights

'fuck i dont want to go back there

'sorry novak but you will be going, the ambulance is on its way, allie felt tears run down her face she didnt want to be away from bea

'boomer please go find bea quick, 

'im on it, boomer took off going into the laundry and seeing bea at the steam press, 

'bea quick come allie is in medical and there about to take her to the hospital, 

'fuck what the hell happened? maxine take over, they were walking fast to the medical bay

'her wounds are infected and she needs to go back to hospital, quick lets go before they take her, they ran down the hallways and rounded the corner and saw allie getting put on the ambulance bed and she went to her side

'allie.... allie baby im here its ok

'bea i dont want to go, allie was crying

'i know but you need too and i will be here when you get back, 

'bea please be careful kaz 

'hey i know, we will all be ok but i need you to concentrate on getting better, 

'im sorry miss but we have to go, said the ambulance officer and bea nodded

'yea ok, allie i will see you when you get back i will be ok, bea kissed allie and let go of her hand and stood there watching them wheel her out of sight and bea slumped her shoulders and liz and boomer came by her side

'she is strong bea she will be ok, 

'i know boomer its just im gonna miss her, what happened exactly?

'well love we were eating in the lunch room and kaz came up to us and had a few words with allie and allie told her to get lost and she stood up and pushed kaz, than kaz called allie a whore and boomer punched her and we saw her shirt was red so we came here, the nurse said it was infected and now were here, bea nodded

'we need to figure out what to do about kaz

'yea we do love, lets go back to the unit work duty is over and the girls should be there soon, 

'yea ok, 

===========================================================

they were at there unit and bea sat on the couch and threw her head back and closed her eyes her thoughts going to the blonde haired blue eyed woman that was taken back to the hospital, she was already missing her with bright blue eyes and her cheeky smile that lights up the room, she had never had anyone make her feel like a teenager like allie did, harry was always so mean and just took what he wanted, the very first time harry hit her it was over something stupid it was a couple months after she got pregnant and she had bought the wrong beer and he slapped her, she ran to her room and thought about getting away but she was pregnant and didnt think she could raise the baby on her own and by the time she wanted to leave and had a little bit of money saved up she was too scared to leave so she stuck it out till she finally clicked and tried to kill him, she was bought out of her thoughts when she felt someone's arm on her shoulder shaking her

'red? RED? franky yelled and bea opened her eyes 'red are you ok?

'ye sorry i was just thinking, is everyone here?

'yea they are but lets go to my cell, they all went to franky's cell and bea and franky sat on the bed

'ok guys allie is back in hospital as her wounds were infected, 

'shit red will she be ok?

'i think so but i will speak to mr jackson later and find out more, 

'ay bea what about kaz? she keeps going allie every time she sees her

'yes i know boomer thats why i called this meeting, what do you guys think? 

'why are you asking us?

'cause kaz is crazy and from what i have been told by allie she is capable of anything, 

'yea red thats true but we need to figure some thing out cause eventually allie and kaz are gonna go at it and someone is gonna end up dead, the color drained from bea's face and franky saw it, 'sorry red i didnt mean to scare you we all know allie means a lot to you, bea nodded

'its ok franky just the thought of allie getting hurt makes me sick, the only thing i was thinking if i bash her over and over again and than the governor will have to put her in protection for her own safety, 

'thats a good idea actually but we need to be careful and make sure no one is around and none of her crew either, 

'she actually likes to shower alone

'how do you know that boomer?

'cause when i go alone in the morning before brekkie i see her there and no one is there, 

'ok than tomorrow morning will be the first time, boomer im coming with you 

'ok bea, they all left franky's cell and went to dinner, they were all pretty hungry so once they got there food they sat down and began eating kaz making snide comments as usual

'hey bea where is your whore? bea's jaw clenched and she cracked her neck

'my girlfriend is none of your business, how are your crew kaz? forcing them into sex as well? kaz's eyes went red from anger and she stood up walking towards kaz but boomer threw her chair back making kaz fall over it and everyone laughed except for kaz's crew

'you fat bitch, 

'shut up slag, i really dont care what you call me it doesnt bother me kaz

'fucking bitch boomer, bea smirked and high fived boomer and they continued there meal while kaz got up and took off with her crew in tow

'good one booms, franky laughed

'yea she needs to feel how allie felt, she needs to feel the terror and hunger that allie felt and still does, thank you guys for being there for her, 

'anytime love its what we do, bea smiled and they finished dinner and went back to there units and franky and bea ran to the showers to have a quick shower and made it back in time for count as mr jackson came around the corner and they stood at there doors

'conway, jenkins, doyle, birdsworth and smith,good night ladies

'good night mr jackson, they all said and bea went to talk to him at the gate, whats up smith?

'do you know how allie is?

'yea the hospital called said she is hooked to a drip and there giving her antibiotics but novak is being a shit, 

'what do you mean?

'she keeps saying she needs to come back to see her girlfriend and she told the nurse that was helping her change to fuck off and stop staring at her, bea blushed but also smirked as will laughed

'so you and novak ay? bea nodded

'yea its only new but yea we are together

'im happy for you smith, have you introduced her to debbie?

'no she doesnt even know about her yet, 

'you and i both know debbie wont be happy if you keep this from her, she is coming tomorrow to tell you about harry's will so tell her something about allie, bea nodded

'yea i know your right but i dont know how she will take it, 

'im sure she wont have a problem bea, she loves you and wants you to be happy 

'i guess so, 

'i gotta finish rounds so i will see you tomorrow

'ok and if you see or speak to allie tell her i miss her, will laughed

'your so into her

'shut up will, he laughed and walked off and bea went and sat on the table sketching away, the others watching tv while she sketched she was there for about 2 hours and realized when she finished it was of her, allie and debbie together and she ripped it out and put it on her photo board in her room smiling and hopeful of a life outside of these walls, she put her book away and said good night to the others and went to bed feeling a little lonely as she lay there missing allie's body next to her, even though bea slept on the floor she woke up to have allie laying next to her and she liked it, she ended up falling asleep half an hour later, 

the next morning boomer was showering and bea was hiding in a shower stall waiting for kaz to finish which took about 15 minutes and once she was dressed bea came out and stood in front of the door, 

'oh look its the whore's bitch, kaz sneered

'shut your fucking mouth kaz, im sick of you running your mouth about anyone let alone me and allie, you need to let it go with her and leave her alone, 

'fuck no im gonna get that bitch, bea jumped forward and punched kaz and kaz hit the wall and slid down, boomer watched on in excitement as bea kicked and punched kaz breaking her nose and her wrist as she stomped on in and twisted her foot, bea and boomer took off back to there unit in time for count and bea had to hide her hands as they were all bloody and when the officer left bea cleaned herself up

'how did it go red?

'yea fine i didnt want to hurt her but i had too, she will be in medical for a few days and than we can go from there 

'how long do you think until they find her? the siren went off and bea smirked

'i recon they just did, there was a call for everyone to return to there units and there was a lock down,, 

geezus thats loud, said liz and they all nodded, they sat down and after a few minutes the siren stopped and a guard came and checked them off, 

'ladies you are in lock down for the remainder of the day and you will take your meals in here, they all nodded and franky waited for the girls to bring the food around which only took a few minutes and she handed out the trays and sat down with them, 

'ay bea you were fucking ace today, boomer whispered and bea smirked

'i did it for allie, she doesnt deserve all that shit from kaz and it needs to stop

'yea and it will red, 

'i hope so franky, she needs time to recover which will take at least 2 weeks, its not fair she always had to watch her back cause of that bitch she is in the wrong not allie, 

'we know love and when allie comes back we will all be there for her

'thank you maxine and all of you, they all nodded and finished there meals and there trays were taken, bea sat on the couch and sighed

'red something else is bugging you? 

'debbie was supposed to visit today and now she cant, 

'its ok red i will call her from my phone and tell her to come tomorrow,

'thanks franky, franky called debbie and told her they were in lock down and to come tomorrow and debbie was worried about her mum but calmed down after franky assured her she was fine and put bea on for a quick hello

'hey baby you ok?

'im fine mum are you?

'yea im good baby just a stupid lock down, shane looking after you? 

'yes mum dont worry he makes sure i eat and we go for walks and he stuck to me like a bad smell, bea laughed when she heard shane in the back round 'hey what would you do without me?' 

'true true shane, anyways mum i will let you go so you dont get in trouble 

'ok debbie see you tomorrow than love you

'love you too mum bye, franky hid the phone away and they decided to play a board game to waste time so boomer took out her monopoly and they all played even bea, she had only ever played with debbie and didnt want to mope around thinking about allie, a few hours later there game had just finished with everyone surprised bea had won and cleaned them all out leaving her with a big smile on her face

'ah shit bea i recon you cheated

'nah booms im just too good, she laughed

'yea alright you 2 lets get settled so we can watch a movie and than dinner is soon, they watched dumbo and they were thankful the governor gave them all a dvd player and dvd's to keep them occupied and bea knew it was a favor to her and a way to keep everyone calm, the movie finished and they had dinner and than they all decided on an early night so they all took off to there cells 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie had been in bed all day and was getting bored, she looked at miss miles who was on duty and sighed

'im fucking bored isnt there a tv or something?

'yea alright i will see what i can do, allie nodded and miles went and asked the nurse for something for allie and luckily they had a spare tv that they rolled into the room and they put it on for her, allie flicked through the channels and seeing a movie playin so she watched it and than had dinner which was actually worse than wentworth but she ate it anyways, she was given some pain meds and was passed out within 20 minutes leaving miss miles to watch tv as she settled in the chair and put her feet on the edge of the bed, 

the next morning allie was happy that she didnt have to stay another night and was getting discharged, she got up and with the help of the nurse had a shower and than got dressed in her teal tracksuit and white t-shirt and hoodie and was put in a wheel chair as the pain was really bad when she walked, she was taken to the waiting van outside and helped into it, the trip to the prison was only about 20 minutes and she was happy to be back and to be able to see bea, she stepped out with a huge grunt and she walked to medical laying on the bed, the nurse checked her wound and the antibiotics were helping and now she could have them in tablet form, 

'ok allie it looks better and you can come to me every day to change the dressing and i will give you 2 tablets to kill the infection

'ok thank you, can i go to my unit now?

'yes you can, mr jackson will escort you, 

bea and the girls were cleaning up there unit, one of the main rules in bea's unit is that the unit is kept clean at all times and all the girls help to keep it clean so thats what they did, bea was mopping when franky stepped on the wet floor and slipped and landed on her ass

'fuck are you ok franky?

'yea but that hurt my ass, help me up would ya, bea put her hand out and helped franky up and franky froze in her spot

'your back? franky nodded

'ya i think so, 

'ok come to the couch, bea walked her to the couch and franky lay down on the couch on her stomach and bea got a ice pack and put it on her back

'ahhh shit thats cold, bea laughed 

'yea i know but it will help, 

'fuck bea can you massage my back please its so sore

'yea ok franky, everyone else were making there beds and tidying there rooms, bea took the ice pack off and sat and franky's ass and massaged her back gently, she pushed a little harder as she felt her muscles lessen, she had been doing it for ten minutes when she heard someone's voice

'oh so you have already replaced me hey... bea turned her head and gave the biggest smile anyone had ever seen and got off franky 

'ALLIE!!!!! bea almost yelled 'baby i missed you, she went and hugged allie gently and kissed her cheek

'thank you mr jackson

'anytime smith, jackson left and bea helped allie to the couch and everyone came out of there cells as allie was sitting down

'how are you doing?

'yea ok, the infection is clearing up but i have to take antibiotics everyday for 2 weeks which i can get when the nurse changes the dressing

'thats good, how is the pain? allie sighed and bea knew 

' it fine babe, franky got up slowly bea helping her to her feet and scurried to her cell and came back to sit next to allie, she handed allie a box and put it in her pocket

'there pain killers you can take them as you need and when your running out tell me and i will get more if you need them, dont try to hide your pain from us, allie nodded

'thank you franky but.... allie took the box out and took 2 tablets out and handed them to franky 'i can tell you hurt your back so take these, we can share them, franky smiled and nodded

'ok allie do you want a tea or something? 

'isnt it yard time?

'yes but we dont want to go out today, we want to have a quiet day today, 

'ok than bea can you help me to my cell please im tired and need a cat nap,

'of course, bea helped allie to her cell and laid her down, took her shoes and hoodie off and pulled the blanket up to cover her

'can you lay with me?

'let me get my mattress

'no i mean in my bed, 

'allie i dont want to hurt you

'you wont just lay next to me please, bea nodded

'ok can you move a little please, allie moved a little and bea slid into bed with allie kicking her shoes off and comfortable and allie laid her head on bea's shoulder with bea's arm around allie, bea kissed allie's head and they snuggled as close as possible and both fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------

they were woken by maxine a couple hours later

'bea honey its dinner time and you both need to eat

'yea ok thanks maxi, we will be out soon

'ok honey, maxine went out and left bea to wake allie up 

'allie baby you need to wake up, she kissed her cheek and nothing from allie, so she shook her a bit and allie opened her groggy eyes 'allie dinner is here we should go eat

'mmm but im so tired

'i know but your on meds so you need to eat, allie nodded

'i guess so, bea stood up first and helped allie up both deciding to go to the table in there socks which no one does, they sat down and they all ate, all finished there food except allie who had a about a quarter so franky got up and went to her room coming back with some foil and put allie's left overs on it and wrapped it up

'i know what your like allie, you eat a little bit at a time and you will get hungry later so take it too your cell

'thank you franky, bea took it and put it in allie's cell putting it in there and than coming out

'ah red where is your shoes? bea shrugged

'there in allie's cell, im sick of them coming off and on so i left them off, we both did

'i get it red but tomorrow you should get some slippers with your spend so you can wear them around the unit, who knows what germs are around here

'good idea i will get us both a pair tomorrow, 2 girls came and collected the trays and they tidied up the chairs and wiped the table down and than they sat on the couches watching tv, allie looked around and turned to them all

'ahh guys why was there a lock up yesterday? they all looked at each other and franky answered

'allie kaz got bashed

'by who? bea jumped in before anyone else

'i did it,

'what? why? i told you to stay away from her

'i know but we have a plan that we are trying

'which is?

'well i bash her and send her to medical, on the day she gets out i bash her again and the governor has no choice than to put her in protection, allie nodded but there was a frown on her face and stood up slowly and went to her cell and closed the door behind her, bea watched on and wondered how to fix this

'damn red she is pissed

'yea i can tell, what do i do?

'give her a few minutes and than go in, bea waited 10 minutes and went to allie's cell and lightly knocked and entered, she saw allie was laying on her back looking at the ceiling and bea saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying

'allie i know your angry but im not trying to hurt you but i need to sort her out

'im not angry bea im upset cause you all shouldnt have been involved in this mess, 

' allie we are all here for you and we will protect you, allie shook her head

'no bea its not right, im gonna go back to kaz its the only way to stop all the fighting and anyone getting hurt, bea felt the tears spring to her eyes but stopped them from falling

'you dont want to be with me? bea asked

'its not that bea i just dont want any of you to get hurt, kaz wont stop and that means this situation will never stop, 

'allie dont do this please

'im sorry bea i have too i wont have you getting hurt, please leave me bea im not worth the trouble my parents were right im a mistake, allie was sobbing and bea slid down the door to the floor and cried into her hands they were both a crying mess and franky could tell so she opened the door and saw bea sitting on the floor crying and allie crying in bed and she stepped around bea and closed the door, 

'what going on here? no one answered 'allie? bea? bea lifted her head to look at franky

'she is going back to kaz

'what the fucck no your not

'i have too franky, she wont stop so its better this way and no one will get hurt

'yes you will, 

'i can handle it

'no you cant allie thats why you came to me, said bea, bea stood up and looked at allie 'so us was nothing right? what we have means nothing to you? was i just a stand in for someone else?

'no bea its...... she was stopped by bea

'fine if im nothing than go back to her, if im not worth fighting for than go to that fucking bitch, bea stormed out and went to her cell slamming the door so hard the whole unit shook, everyone knew bea was mad so they all went to there units, franky turned to allie who was trying to get up, 

'fuck i have never seen bea that mad and upset

'fuck help me up franky i need to talk to her, its not how she thinks i dont want kaz but i need to keep her and you guys safe, allie was standing with franky holding her up

'i know what your trying to do allie and it wont work, bea is top dog and she is smart and strong and tough, she doesnt need you protecting her, but so you know she wont hurt you... allie shot her head up

'w..w...what? what do you mean?

'allie your trying to push her away cause your feelings are getting strong for her and everyone in your life has hurt you and you think the same thing would happen but she wont do that to you, bea isnt like that, she cares about you a lot, 

'fuck franky how do i fix this?

'just talk to her, go on now

'ok im going, allie walked over to bea's cell and knocked and entered seeing bea laying on her side facing the wall, allie closed the door and stood up using the wall to hold herself up, 

'bea? please bea turn around so i can talk to you, 

'what for allie? you made it all pretty clear, 

'cause im an idiot, cause you have it all wrong, cause i really need to see your beautiful brown eyes, bea turned around and saw allie was slowly losing her balance and jumped up and caught her holding her around her waist

'shit allie your injured you need to be in bed, she said as she put allie on her bed

'yea well i needed to talk to you, bea sat her on the opposite side of the bed and allie turned to face her

'bea i dont want to be with kaz, i hate her but i cant bare if you got hurt because of me, bea you are everything to me and mean the world to me, you were never just a stand in or anything like that, bea the thought of you getting hurt makes me want to throw up

'i wont get hurt allie, i can protect myself, 

'bea its not just that

'ok go on

'well umm everyone in my life before you has hurt me in some way and than left me and i dont want the same thing to happen again, she said the last part in a whisper and bea moved closer to allie grabbing her hand 

'allie im not gonna hurt you, i want you allie and only you, i will protect you and everyone else in this unit, please dont go back to her you deserve better than that crazy bitch, allie nodded

'im sorry bea i dont want to hurt you

'its ok allie i get it i really do i push people away as well but im learning to open up better, 

'i dont want to go back

'good than you will stay here, and what about us allie?

'i want you bea if you will have me? bea smiled and kissed allie's lips

'without a doubt, now you need to sleep 

'will you sleep with me?

'yea i will bring my mattress in

'no in the bed

'no allie you need a proper nights rest so the mattress for me, allie sighed

'fine than, bea took allie to her cell and on her bed and than got her mattress and blanket and pillow and set it up in allie's cell on the floor, allie took a couple pain killers and laid in bed

'oh baby im so tired, 

'i know me too allie, good night babe, 

'good night my queen, bea smiled and they both fell asleep, a few hours into there sleep there was a siren that went off signalling something happened and they all got out of bed bea helping allie up and went to the gate, 

'red any idea what happened?

'nah franky i wonder what it is as its in the middle of the night, the siren turned off after a few minutes and mr jackson walked past and did a quick count

'mr jackson whats going on?

'someone tried to kill themselves, 

'shit are they ok?

'they were taken to hospital but it looks like they will be ok, bea nodded

'who was it?

'jianna from d block, 

'ok let me know when she is back from the hospital maybe i can help her in some way

'i will smith good night, allie was walking on her own back to her cell and bea was a couple steps behind her and bea saw allie was wobbly and than she collapsed and bea caught her and laid her down

'franky come quick, franky ran out and saw them on the floor, 

'what happened?

'she was walking wobbly and than she collapsed, franky squatted to talk to allie

'allie look at me, allie turned her head

'franky bea is mine ok, you cant have her, franky laughed 

'its ok allie you can have her, i have my own beautiful girl, 

'good cause i really love her ya know, she is so fucking beautiful and sexy and she makes my heart pound so fast, bea blushed and franky smirked

'is she ok franky?

'yea its just the endone its pretty strong and thats why you take it at night so it can help you sleep, bea laughed

'so she is out of it

'she sure is, 

'ok i will carry her to bed thanks franky, bea picked allie up in her arms gently and took her to her cell and put her in bed but allie wasnt having it

'no bea i want to sleep with you, allie's words were slurred

'you cant allie you need your own room on the bed, 

'fine i will fix it, allie stood up and bea supported her as she dragged her mattress off the bed and pushed hers and bea's mattress together 'i fixed it

'yea you did now lay down

'yes boss, allie slurred a little, allie lay down and bea turned off the light and lay with allie, allie mover in closer to bea's body putting her face into bea's shoulder and fell asleep and bea not long later


	6. coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna do a summary anymore so i hope you enjoy this chapter

maxine, boomer and liz were kind enough to take allie for a walk while bea was having a rest, she wasnt feeling well at all and her head and back were throbbing so after breakfast the others took allie outside and franky stayed in the unit while bea had a rest, they ha gone back to talk but bea was feeling really sick, she had taken some head ache tablets but it didnt help, she had been laying there for an hour when franky came to check on her

'hey red how you doing?

'fuck franky i feel so sick, my head is throbbing, she tried to get up but could barely move 

'red lay back you shouldnt move, 

'oh fuck its so bad i think im gonna be sick, franky grabbed the bin quickly and bea threw up in it and rubbed her back as she did so, 

'shit red when did this start? your throwing up blood

'after breakfast, i felt a little woozy but by the time we got back here i had a bad head ache 

'maybe someone put something in your food? fuck maybe it was kaz... ok red you gotta get to medical, franky helped bea up and they walked out of the unit and bea collapsed and franky picked her up into her arms

'fuck bea wake the fuck up, she ran with bea in her arms down the hall and into medical being yelled at by mr jackson but when he saw bea he told franky to follow him, when they got to medical franky put bea on the bed

'what happened to her? asked the nurse,

'i dont know, she was fine earlier and than after breakfast she felt sick and had a bad head ache and than she lay down for an hour and than she threw up and she threw up blood so i was bringing her here and she collapsed, HELP HER!!! franky yelled

'doyle calm down, said mr jackson

'sorry sorry just please help her, i think she may have been poisoned at breakfast, 

'shit ok mr jackson i need you to call an ambulance, jackson called and the nurse checked bea over, taking her blood pressure, temperature and monitoring her breathing the ambulance turning up ten minutes later, bea was breathing but not normally, she was loaded into the ambulance and taken to hospital, she was rolled into a bay and they took blood tests and put in a canular for medication, while they worked on her franky was fuming back at the prison and walked outside and towards the top dog table, all the girls saw her face and stood up

'franky whats wrong? asked liz

'i need you all to follow me back to the unit and i will explain there, they all agreed seeing franky's head almost pop off her shoulders in anger, franky walked slow knowing allie couldnt walk fast and once they got to the unit they all sat down as franky paced the unit

'franky tell us whats going on? where's bea? 

'ahhhhh, franky screamed and kicked the table and than she turned around to face there crew....... 'red is in hospital

'what the fuck why? allie stood up

'allie sit down we already have red in hospital, 

'no franky i want to know what the fuck is going on? 

'i know allie sit down and i will explain it, franky sat across allie and held her hand...... 'when you guys went outside red and i came in here but she wasnt feeling well so she laid down, she said she had a really bad head ache so she lay down for an hour, i went and checked on her and she said her head was worse and she ended up throwing up and it was blood so i got her up to take her to medical but once we left the unit she collapsed and i picked her up and ran her there, she was taken to the hospital almost straight away, allie had tears rolling down her face

'what do they think is wrong with her?

'to tell you the truth i think she was poisoned at breakfast cause she was fine before that, and i also think kaz has something to do with it, 

'fuck that bitch is gonna die, allie stood up and went to her cell and took out a shiv but she didnt realize maxine followed her

'love thats not a good idea and bea would be really pissed if you got life for murder, allie sighed and turned to maxine

'she shouldnt have been hurt

'i know but bea is strong and she will fight this, come out here so we can figure out as a crew what to do, allie nodded and went and sat outside

'ok guys this means war, she went after our leader.. our top dog... our friend and our sister and she will pay for this, they all nodded 

'whats the plan franky?

'everyone in my cell now......

\---------------------------------------------------------------

bea was waking up and she felt really groggy, her mouth was dry and she could taste lead and she groaned as her eyes opened and looked around, the hospital she knew this place well but she had now idea what happened, she turned her head to someone's voice

'smith your awake, bea nodded

'yea looks like it, what happened? the last thing i remember i was in my cell and franky was helping me up 

'yea you were poisoned and you were bought here, they gave you some charcoal and some pain killers and you should be fine in a few days, you will be going back to wentworth tonight, bea nodded

'umm ok thank you, can you please ask the doctor for a cold pack my head is hurting bad? please

'sure smith give me a minute, mr jackson came back 5 minutes later he came back and put the ice pack on bea's head and than sat down

'thank you, she sighed and her eyes closed the tiredness taking over her

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

franky and maxine were waiting in kaz's cell for her, they had trashed it and broken most of her stuff, they didnt wait long and when kaz opened the door she was pulled in and maxine's hand over her mouth and she faced franky

'well well well if it isnt big bad kaz, why would you think that messing with bea would be ok? maxine took her hand off her mouth

'i dont know what your talking about? she smirked

'no? so it wasnt you that poisoned bea?

'why would i?

'your jealous that bea has allie and allie doesnt want you,

'she will always be mine, eventually she will come back to me, franky scoffed

'do you hear yourself? allie loves bea and you need to get your head around that and stop playing games with them both

'no way, i will gut that blonde bitch before anyone else can have her, just than allie walked in and they saw that boomer and liz held back kaz's crew threatening them with a shiv

'your wrong kaz, i will never come to you infact i never wanted to be with you and you forced me,

'you bitch

'you see kaz i love bea, i love her so much and i never want anyone else especially not you, now you have hurt my woman and your gonna pay, allie took out a shiv 

'put her on the bed, franky and maxine held kaz on the bed and allie forgot all about her pain and sat on kaz and grazed the shiv along her arms, stomach and chest, not very deep but she needed kaz to pay for what she did, 

'you see kaz you are not even 1% of a woman compared to bea and you never will be, kaz tried to scream but maxine held her hand over her mouth as allie sliced a line on each side of her face and than got off her

'let go of her, franky and maxine stood up and stood by allie who was in top dog mode and they were all very impressed by her... 'if you touch bea again i will end you , with that they all left but boomer quickly ran in and punched kaz and broke her nose and than they all went back to there unit leaving kaz a bleeding mess, when they got to there unit allie collapsed on her bed and sighed 

'fuck blondie you were like bea over there

'it felt like it, it kinda made me sick doing that but she deserved it, 

'yea she did, she will think twice before touching the top dog

'yea i hope bea is ok, allie sat up and groaned in pain and franky came to sit beside her

'are you ok?

'yea im just really sore, im gonna have a lay down

'yea ok i will wake you for dinner, 

'thanks, allie laid down and closed her eyes wondering how bea did this day in day out, she had a new feel for bea and understood why she was so hard, strong and tough all the time, 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

a few hours later and bea was feeling better as the toxins exited her system and she was able to shower and brush her teeth, she felt stronger and she was ready to go back, she came out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed looking at mr jackson smirking at her

'why you looking at me like that?

'your in top dog mode

'arent i always?

'not as much when allie is around, he laughed at her blush

'oh shut up, when are ewe going back?

'if your ready now

'im ready lets go, 

'do you feel ok?

'im fine lets go, they walked out of the hospital and into the waiting van and headed back, they pulled up 20 minutes later and it was dark, sh got out and the governor was there

'governor

'smith how are you?

'im fine i just need to get back to my unit, vera nodded

'ok good, go on in, bea got strip searched and was than led back to her unit, it was past lock down so it was really quiet as mr jackson walked her, they came to a stop and he opened the gate and she went in, 

'thank you mr jackson, all the girls were sleeping so she went to allie's cell and opened the door and smiled when she saw her sleeping, she went over and kissed her head and allie grabbed her hand out of fright, thinking someone was coming for her, she looked up into big brown eyes and released a breath 

'babe your back,,, are you ok?

'yea i am, i was poisoned but im ok now, allie pulled bea to lay down with her

'im glad your ok, i missed you

'i missed you too allie, anything happen while i was gone?

'hmm not much except kaz got what was coming to her

'what does that mean? bea raised her eyebrows

'well she needed to learn a lesson so we all took care of it, bea sat up and looked at allie 

'what did you do?

'we cornered her in her unit and i umm...... allie hesitated and turned her head from bea

'allie look at me, allie shook her head

'no bea look i will tell you but dont get mad please, 

'i cant promise that just tell me, 

'fine i sliced her on her arms, stomach, chest and face

'what the fuck allie? 

'she needs to learn a lesson

'yes but you shouldnt be involved in top dog business

'dont pull that hierarchy bullshit with me bea im already involved in this, 

'i know but you shoudnt be doing that, only me and franky do that stuff 

'yea well i did it, my girl was hurt and i needed to be the one to do it, i dont want you to get into the dirty crap of it all and your unwell you shoudnt be doing it

'well its done bea so just stop will ya, bea stood up and paced the room, the fact that allie did that made her sick, allie was so innocent and didnt want her involved it the top dog crap

'bea can you just relax and lay down with me, bea turned around and looked at allie staring her down but allie was not gonna apologize about what she did, 'bea its done now so lets just move on, bea huffed and went to walk out of allie's cell

'if you walk out now god help me we are done, bea stopped and faced allie her eyes wide, 

'your gonna break up with me?

'i dont want to but i wont have our relationship one way, you look after me and thats it, no no way bea, allie stood up gently and looked at bea... 'i want to look after you as well bea, i lo...care about you and if someone hurts you i will go after them

'but allie your so innocent, allie laughed

'bea im in jail along with you or did you forget that, we used to bash guys and ended up here, 

'i know but allie this place is dangerous and i dont want you getting hurt, 

'dont worry about me i had our crew to protect me, bea sighed knowing she was fighting a losing battle and she dropped her arms and walked to allie and hugged her gently

'good thats better now come and lay down, they lay down together facing each other staring into there eyes

'i just worry about you, thank you for fighting for me, allie smiled and put a strand of bea's curls behind her ear and rubbed her cheek with her thumb

'im fine and im glad you are too, bea kissed allie and it started innocent until allie licked bea's lips and bea opened her mouth and let allie in, there tongues moved together and allie moaned and than she moved so she was half laying on bea, she moved her hand up to bea's breast and squeezed it lightly and bea pulled back

'fuck fuck im sorry... i shouldnt have done that

'no its just i havnt been touched like that since him, allie nodded

'yea im sorry i shouldnt have dont it, allie laid back down and took a deep breath and bea than lent over allie pecking her lips over and over again

'dont be sorry i just need to get used to it, it felt good it was just different, i want to be with you but what if im not enough for you allie? what if i cant give you what you need?

'babe i get this is new for you and to be honest just because i have been with woman before it was never anything like this so its new to me as well, its always been a root and boot kinda thing so a relationship like this is new to me too, bea nodded

'well i guess we can learn together, she kissed allie one more time and laid down, 'sorry i forgot your hurt

'its fine babe you can lay on me anytime, bea smiled

'i should go to my cell and let you sleep

'no i dont want you too i want you here with me, 

'well i need to change into pj's at least and brush my teeth, 

'ok go do that and than come back, 

'ok i wont be long, make sure you take your pain meds, 

'i will and if you dont come back i will be pissed, bea laughed and went to her cell and allie took her tablets and took her pants and bra off and lay back down, bea came in 10 minutes later and smiled as allie had fallen asleep, she put her pillow next to allie's and got under her blanket and wrapped her arms around allie and fell asleep 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

they had all just had lunch and were walking outside for yard time, they all decided to not play basketball or anything rather sticking together, kaz was sitting with her crew having come out of medical a couple hours ago and had been staring at allie and bea the whole time, juice and her crew walking towards bea broke her staring contest with her

'ay bea heard what happened

'hmmm yea?

'yea you ok?

'why do you care?

'are you kidding, everyone knows kaz wants top dog and fuck knows i dont want her, you look after us so im backing you

'thanks juice

'so what are ya gonna do about her?

'after what she got yesterday i think she may lay low for a little while

'yea we heard about that, wonder who did it to her? 

'no idea, bea smirked as did allie and franky and juice laughed

'well well girls seems top dogs crew has an up and comer, we better watch our backs, 

'maybe you should juice, said maxine

'who asked you tranny....... allie stood up toe to toe with juice

'juice if your not careful you may have a fall and im sure you dont want that do ya? now apologize to maxine and show some god damn respect to the top dogs crew, allie sat down and glared at juice

'fuck alright blondie your scary.. sorry maxi, maxine nodded

'good now get lost your blocking my sun, said allie and they all burst out laughing even bea and juice took off with her crew, 

'fuck allie your scary, franky chuckled

'yea well no one messes with my family, she folded her arms and leaned her head back and closed her eyes and she felt bea whisper in her ear

'that was so hot, you kinda man handled juice, allie smirked and looked at bea

'your not the only one that has top dog mode, bea giggled 'sorry i didnt mean to step on your toes but she kinda disgusts me

'its fine but kinda?

'well yea, i mean she is on my list

'what list?

'oh you know someone who can look after me when your in the dog house, bea's eyes went wide and allie smirked, bea leaned closer to allie

'if anyone touches you i will break there arm, im top dog and no one touches my girl, allie laughed and kissed bea's cheek making bea blush

'how about we go back to the unit and you show me what kind of top dog your really are, bea nodded and they stood up

'franky we are going to the unit, watch the girls

'will do red, have fun, franky smirked, 

they walked back to the unit slowly and went into bea's cell and allie lay on the bed and bea moved so she was hovering over not putting her full body weight on allie to not hurt her so she leaned on her side on the bed, they lay there kissing and hugging and caressing each others body, they hadnt had sex yet as neither of them were ready for it so they just enjoyed being together like this, allie pulled bea's face to her slipping her tongue in and bea let out one of the most sexiest moans allie had ever heard and she felt herself shiver, allie pulled back and looked into bea's chocolate eyes

'babe take my shirt off, 

'are you sure allie?

'yes please, allie sat up slightly and bea took her top off and laid back down and bea sat up looking all over allie's torso, she had a teal colored bra but bea's eyes stopped at allie's stomach and seeing the stab wounds that were almost healed, she bent down and peppered allie's stomach with kisses gently over the wounds and allie's breath hitched and she pulled bea up to her as the sensation with having bea so close to where she really needed her, she pulled bea up gently and there eyes locked 

'was that ok?

'more than beautiful, she kissed bea and looked at her 'can i take your top off? bea sat up and allie saw the fear in her eyes 'bea you dont have to im sorry

'no its ok allie, i trust you, allie nodded

'i wont hurt you i promise, bea nodded and took her own shirt off and allie's hands went to bea's body, running her nails up and down from her neck to her chest and down to her stomach and she felt the goose bumps on bea's skin, 'your so beautiful

bea looked down and shook her head 'no im not, im ugly and my voice is manly

'what? no way .... your so beautiful and dont argue with me, plus your voice is so damn sexy i can have an orgasm just listening to it, she put her hand under bea's chin and lifted her head and there eyes locked 'so beautiful. bea leaned down and kissed allie so soft allie thought she was dreaming and she pulled bea in closer to her and they began a heated make out session, bea's hand finding its way on allie's breast squeezing gently making allie moan, allie had her arms on bea's back holding her close and running her finger tips up and down feeling the muscle definition that bea worked so hard to get, they were caught up with each other and didnt here the others come into the unit until there was a knock on the door and bea jumped up and nearly fell off the bed but allie held onto her

'novak get off red we gotta go to dinner

'SORRY I CANT HELP MYSELF SHE IS SO DAMN HOT... allie yelled

'yea well we need to walk together so leave the bump'n'grind till lock up later

'shut up franky we wont be long, 

'sure red, she snickered with the others, 

'do we have to go to dinner?

'yea allie im hungry and you definitely need to eat, 

'ok fine, they got up and put there shirts on and went to dinner with the others following, franky whispered to bea

'hey red you look happy

'cause i am, 

'you and allie went bumper to bumper?

'no franky and if we did i wouldnt tell you, franky laughed

'why not?

'cause you have a big mouth and than you would tell bridget and than she will tell debbie and than shane so nope not telling you anything, 

'yea ok ya got me there but if you need any pointers than let me know, she wriggled her eyebrows 

'no thanks franky im good, what i want is after dinner i need to call debbie make sure she is ok,

'yea no worries i got ya, they got there food and sat down, they ate quickly and than went back to there unit not interested in prison politics tonight, they put on a movie and watched it together, allie had fallen asleep and mr jackson came around for count and bea tried to wake allie but she wasnt budging and as they all stood at there cells allie was asleep on the couch

'whats with novak?

'strong meds so she falls asleep a lot, he nodded

'ok i will leave it this time, 

'thank you mr jackson, 

'good night ladies

'good night mr jackson. they all said except for boomer who said 'good night sexy pants.... they all laughed and jackson left shaking his head

'guys im gonna take allie to bed and than im going to bed

'ok red night

'night guys, bea carried allie to her cell and laid her down, she took off her shoes and pants and kissed her good night and left and went to her cell, she brushed her teeth and decided to sleep in her t-shirt and undies and got into bed and pulling the covers up, she decided to watch tv in bed so she flicked through the channels and found a cooking show to watch, she loved cooking for her and debbie and had even taught her daughter how to cook as well, she forgot to call debbie so got out of bed and went to the common area in her t-shirt

'ay red sexy legs

'shut up franky and come here, franky walked to bea

'whats up red?

'i need the phone to call debbie, 

'oh yes come to my cell, franky left bea in her cell to call debbie, she dialed her number and it rand a couple times

'hello?

'hey baby its me mum

'mum how are you?

'im good baby, how are you?

'im good, im just sitting with shane and gidge watching a movie, 

'thats good, how ar eyou doing? you ok after everything? 

'yea mum im ok, i have had a couple sessions with bridgets friend so im doing ok, shane is looking after me and so is bridget

'good im glad baby, 

'are you ok mum? you sound a bit i dont know different? happy maybe?

'im good debb. when are you coming to visit?

'tomorrow. i have to tell you about the will and something else

'ok baby i gotta go i will see you tomorrow, i love you

'love you too mum, good night, they hung up and bea left the phone under franky's pillow and left her cell

'franky its under the pillow, franky nodded

'ok red good night, she winked and bea went to her cell and closed the door behind herself, she went to her bed and saw blonde hair sticking out and pulled the blanket back and she giggled as allie lay there sleeping, she must have crept in with she was on the phone, she got in next to allie and allie snuggled into bea as bea continued to watch tv, sleep claiming her half an hour later, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

bea, debbie and shane were sitting in the visitors room talking as debbie told bea about harry's will, 

'wait hold on debbie, harry had how much money?

'ok mum i will say it again... he had almost $800,000 in his account, he also had a apartment in bondi that someone is renting as well, i was given the house keys from his lawyer and he said that harry left it for you so i went there and cleaned it out, mum the was money everywhere, 

'like where?

'i found $3000 behind the washing machine, '$5000 in the freezer wrapped in foil, '$2500 in the desk drawer, "$7000 in the cupboard in your room and than i found $10,000 

'shit nearly $30,000 and he was so tight with money the ass hole

'i know mum but its all changed now, he left the house to you plus his life insurance is half you and half me and the money in his account is yours, plus the $30,000

'debbie i dont want it

'i knew you would say that so i sold all the furniture and put the house on the market, i kept your stuff and its in bridgets garage, mum when the house sells which might be this week as we have a buyer and im just waiting for the call to see if it has sold and than i will put all the money in your account, mum i know you dont want it but its your money and you earned it, you went through hell with him so this is the least you deserve, use it to appeal your sentence or something

'ok fine but i will take it on one condition debbie, i want you to put your money in the bank for college or something like that, for your future and i want you to take the $27,500 and go on a holiday, 

'mum no i cant do that, 

'yes you can, go book a trip for you and shane and travel for a bit, spend a month in america or europe or wherever you want but please baby you need a break, you both do so go and have fun

'ok mum i will plan a trip for us happy?

'very mush so, now i have something to tell you debbie

'what is it?

'umm well i have met someone in here, debbie's mouth dropped open and shane giggled, 

'wow mum i wasnt expecting that

'yea i know i wasnt either

'tell me about her?

'well her name is allie, you remember the red right hand that was on tv? 

'yea

'well she was part of it, debbie laughed

'she is a bad ass, bea laughed

'she is becoming one thats for sure, what can i tell you, she is so kind and sweet, she looks after me debbie and i think im falling for her

'mum thats so good im happy for you

'really? i thought you might be freaked out

'no mum im happy for you, i knew you sounded happy, they all laughed, 'well mum i have something to tell you too

'ok what is it? bea saw debbie grab shane's hand and she held back her celebration till debbie spoke

'shane and i are together, bea nodded

'for how long?

'a while 5 months...

'you waited this long to tell me?

'yea sorry mum its just i didnt know how you would take it, bea sat back with her arms crossed and stared at shane, they looked at each other for a couple minutes until bea leaned forward and smirked at them both, 

'its about freaking time you 2, she laughed

'wait what?

'i have been hoping you 2 would get together for ages

'shit mum you could have told me that i have been freaking out about telling you, shane kept saying to tell you but i was so scared, 

'baby im happy for you and i know shane will look after you,

'i absolutely will, bea nodded

'i know, so debbie it seems we are both in relationships

'yep who would have thought ay mum, they all laughed and talked about debbie and shane's trip they were thinking of, visiting time finished and she hugged them both and they left, bea walked to her unit and lay down on her bed and allie came in not long after

'hey babe how is debbie and shane?

'there good, they told me they were dating

'how do you feel about that?

'good really good, i have wanted them to get together for ages and he is a good guy

'thats good, allie sat on the bed and lifted bea's head to lay on her lap and she brushed her hand through her red locks, 

'i told debbie about us 

'really?

'yea she is happy that i found someone, 

'phew i was worried how she would be about it

'dont worry babe she will love you

'maybe, alie shrugged her shoulders

'hey whats wrong?

'well i have a shitty past and when she finds out she will hate me, think im disgusting

'no she wont she isnt like that and nor is shane, i love you allie and they will too, bea went bright red at what she said and turned her head and faced the wall, neither of them said anything for a couple minutes and allie kissed bea's head

'you love me? she said as tears rolled her cheeks, bea turned around and looked at allie, 

'yea i do allie, i have fallen for you and i dont even know how it happened but it did and i love you allie, 

'babe i love you too, i know we have only known each other for 2 months but i do i love you, bea sat up and allie climbed into her lap gently and kissed bea, they sat there kissing each other for a while and than they decided to lay down for a while, 

an hour later it was dinner time and they all went to the dinner room and sat down with there trays, they had been eating and chatting and laughing and half way through kaz had come over to them

'its not over girls, 

'do you ever give up? said franky

'no i dont not when there is something i want

'well your all outta luck kaz cause these 2 spent the afternoon consummating there relationship and let me tell you bea had allie screaming and moaning so load we all needed ear plugs, allie giggled and bea blushed at franky's comment... kaz scoffed 'i bet you never made her scream, the table laughed and kaz launched at franky but franky is smart not to let her guard down at anytime, she stood up and grabbed kaz and laid a beautiful upper cut and kaz hit the floor and than frnaky kicked her twice before she was pulled back by miss miles

'thats enough doyle your going to the slot

'sorry red im going on holidays

'have fun franky and bring me a t-shirt back, 

'will do and maybe even a snow globe, franky was taken to the slot and the others laughed and got rid of there trays and headed back to the unit and settling on the couch to watch one of the dvd's


	7. franky's heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats going on with franky?

franky was in slot for a week, the first couple days were fine she did push ups, sit up and worked out, she organized her days with her meals eating slow to use up her time, on the third day she was bored and she laughed when they sent the psychologist to see her being as it was her girlfriend/ lover, bridget stood there with her arms crossed and glared at franky

'gidge it wasnt my fault

'it never is franky

'but this time it wasnt, kaz is a crazy bitch and she started it, bridget huffed

'franky the more you end up in the slot the harder it will be for you for parole,

'gidge im not getting out of here, 

'what do you mean?

'im not a good person bridget, fuck up everything and you should just forget about me, bridget felt the tears sting her eyes but kept them back, she saw the defeat in franky's eyes and she shook her head

'franky you cant think like that, 

'i got 7 fucking years in here, its not fair for you to wait for me and you should just go find someone else

'i love you franky im not giving up on you

'yea well you dont have a choice

'why?

'cause im done with you, i dont want to be with you its too hard, i cant touch you, i cant be with you im done, we are done

'franky dont do this

'i have too, get out i dont want to see you, 

'you dont love me? it was quiet between the 2 woman as they stared each other down and bridget took a step back 'well done franky you broke my heart, bridget left and the guard closed the slot door, franky crawled under the blanket and cried, she loved bridget so much it hurt but she couldnt let her wait till she got out so this was the best thing, she could go find someone available and free and she can be happy, franky spent the next 4 days crying and being angry, she hurt bridget and herself at the same time, liz came to visit and franky would barely talk to her but liz could tell she had been crying

'franky whats going on love? franky shrugged 

'nothing

'i know something is up talk to me, franky shook her head

'im fine, liz huffed 

'ok well we will see you when you get out, franky nodded and liz left and franky cried the rest of the day and liz went to talk to bea, walking into the unit she smiled when she saw bea and allie laying on the couch together, 

'bea love i need to talk to you, bea looked up

'what about?

'in private please, bea nodded and got up and kissed allie

'i wont be long allie, 

'ok babe, they went into bea's cell

'whats up liz?

'i went to see franky as her peer worker and she is a mess

'what do you mean?

'she has big dark bags under her eyes, and they are red and raw from a lot of crying, she barely said 2 words to me

'fuck what the hell is going on?

'i dont know love but im worried about her, 

'yea ok let me speak to mr jackson and see if he knows anything, say nothing to no one right now till i tell you

'ok bea, they left bea's cell and bea went to allie, 

'allie i have to go do something

'i will come with you, allie tried to get up but bea pushed her back gently

'no your still not well so i want you to stay here with liz and boomer is in her cell, 

'but bea.....

'no allie please stay here, you will be better in a week and than you can come around with me, 

'ok fine, allie pouted

'i wont be long i promise, allie nodded and bea left to find jackson which it didnt take long

'mr jackson i need to talk to you

'whats up smith?

'do you know if something is going on with franky?

'she is still n the slot

'i know but liz went and saw her and she isnt in a good way, 

'that might explain why i saw miss westfall go into her office before crying, he knew they were together but being the good guy he is said nothing to anyone, 

'fuck maybe they had a fight?

'could be smith, 

'i need to see miss westfall, 

'ok follow me, he walked and bea followed him up to the office and he knocked and opened the door, bridget was facing the window and he cleared his throat

'smith for you miss westfall

'thank you, bea walked in and he closed the door and bridget turned around as bea was like a sister to her 

'whats going on bridget? bea saw her tear stained cheeks

'franky ended our relationship

'what the fuck why?

'she doesnt want me to wait for her, wants me to go find someone else, bea i cant lose her i love her, i will wait as long as i have to

'i know and she loves you to its just being in here is really hard, you doubt yourself so much and with frankys' history im not surprised she did this to be honest

'what do you mean bea?

'she didnt tell you about her mum?

'no she didnt,

'shit well im not sure if i should be telling you, 

'please bea i need to know, 

'ok sit down, once they were seated bea began, 'her mum wasnt a good person at all, when franky's dad left when she was 5 her mum blamed franky for it and hit her, she would yell at her and say it was all her fault he left and so on, her mum was always a drunk but when he left she got worse, she was drinking a bottle of scotch a day and smoking thats why franky learnt to cook cause her mum wouldnt feed her so she started at a young age, just toast or noodles, eggs or beans that kind of thing, her mum would sometimes leave for days without a thought for franky and when she came back drunk or high she would hit franky, about 2 years after he dad left her mum started to burn franky, on her back and stomach so no one at school could tell what was happening, 

'thats why she has all those tattoos on her? 

'yea its to cover them up, she is really ashamed of them which she shouldnt be but she is, franky went through this for 5 years till she was 10 and than the school finally intervened and called docs and she was put into foster care, it wasnt much better there she went through 10 homes in 5 years and when she finally turned 16 she took off and lived on the streets for a few months looking for work but no one would hire her until about 4 months later someone gave her a chance in there kitchen, she started as a dish washer and after a while went to waitress, she got her own place with the managers help that gave her a chance, one night at the restaurant the head chef upped and quit and no one knew what to do so franky stepped up and wowed them with her skills, see bridget with franky she is a closed book and doesnt show her true emotions to anyone except me and debbie really, 

'how did you too meet? was it in prison?

'no i met her at the restaurant she worked at i went there for dinner with harry and debbie for his birthday and she came out to say happy birthday to him as thats what she did if it was someone's birthday, harry was drunk at dinner and kept hitting my hand and being rough with me but he did it in a way that you coudnt see well thats what he thought, i went to the bathroom at one stage and franky must have followed me in there, she talked to me about harry and told me i needed to get away from him, i knew this but i was so scared and she gave me her number and told me to call her and she would help me, she has stood by me through it all, i tried to divorce him so many times but he just kept laying into me and about 6 months after i met franky i tried to kill harry and i ended up here, 

'i met franky just after you came in here and she told me about you, we were together 8 months before she got sent back here, fuck bea what am i gonna do?

'you need to let her realize her own mistake, she cant help but push people away, hell its what i do too,

'yea i guess so its just so hard, i want to go up to her and kiss her so bad

'i get it but just hang in there, i have my lawyer working on her case to get her free but she doesnt know

'really?

'yea she should be outside not in here, it wasnt her fault 

'i know she always gets treated like crap bea and you and your crew are the only ones that respect her, 

'she deserves better, debbie loves franky so much they became really close in the time leading up to me getting locked up, when i got sent away and than franky did as well i was so scared for debbie as she only has me, franky and shane and when you turned up you were so good to her and me so thank you

'its my pleasure bea, she is a great girl and i love having her around, she told me that she told you about shane, bea nodded

'yea and im so glad they are finally together, bea laughed 'he is good for her, 

'he is, when the whole thing happened with harry she couldnt sleep and was having nightmares and he was sleeping on the couch and when he heard her having a nightmare he would go and lay with her and stroke her hair and she would calm down straight away, he loves her i can tell

'im glad she has you and shane, thank you for looking after her

'anytime and she told me about her holiday, she booked 6 weeks in america,

'really thats great, where is she going to?

'new york, miami, florida, seattle, san fransisco and las vegas, 

'thats great tell her i said to go all out with the best hotels and everything, 

'i will, she said you would say that, they laughed

'i want her to be happy and i think a trip like this with shane is perfect for her, 

'i think it will be too, 

'ok well i leave you too it bridget and remember just wait it out with franky

'i will, thank you

'tell debbie i love her 

'will do bye bea

'see ya, bea walked out of the office and was escorted to her unit and she walked in and saw allie asleep on the couch and she kissed her cheek and than went to talk to liz, after filling her in on what happened they decided to tell there crew only and keep it on the down low, franky would be back tomorrow so they would be there for her, bea woke allie up and they went to dinner together and after dinner they went back to there unit and they had count, once they were locked in maxine and liz took out there magazines and boomer sat down and watched tv, bea and allie decided on an early night and after a minor disagreement of allie wanting bea to sleep with her and bea wanted to give allie space to relax in her own bed they decided to put there mattresses together on the floor and sleep there, while bea went and changed and brush her teeth allie took her pants off and brushed her teeth than took her pain killers and was gently laying on the mattress, she was almost asleep when bea walked in and laid down and allie smiled sleepily at her, 

'your tired allie? allie nodded

'yea very much so, i dont know why i slept for 3 hours today, bea laughed

'its the meds that make you tired, go to sleep allie, allie's eyes closed quickly and she fell asleep and bea pulled the blanket up to cover her and than bea went to sleep as well

\-------------------------------------------------------------

franky had gotten out of the slot and came into the unit and straight to her cell closing the door ignoring everyone, she laid in bed with the light off and the blanket over her head, she didnt want to talk to anyone and wanted to be left alone but when your in jail that does not happen, she had been laying there for an hour and she heard her door open and someone walk in and close the door, she knew it was bea she is the only one that dared to come to her right now, bea went and sat on the bed next to franky

'franky you cant do this to yourself, she got no response so she tried again 'talk to me franky?

'whats to say bea? im gonna be in here forever and i will never be free, i will die here, bea new franky was depressed and she didnt know how to help her but she was gonna try, franky was always there for her and now she will be for franky

'franky i know you have a long time here and you dont deserve to be here but pushing bridget away and all of us is not the answer, 

'i need to bea its too painful, when i see her and i cant touch her or kiss her i feel like i cant breathe, its easier to say we arent together and i will get over it and she can find someone better than me, 

'franky i wasnt gonna tell you anything till it was guaranteed but my lawyer is looking into your case and thinks you can get off, she is coming in next week to talk about an appeal for you and hopefully you will be out soon

'dont waste your money bea im not worth it, please i just want to be left alone, bea sighed and stood up to walk out, 

'we are here for you franky and we wont give up on you, bea left the cell and went and sat with allie on the couch and pulled allie to lay her head on her lap and stroked her head,

'how is she babe?

'not good, she is falling into deep depression and self loathe 

'fuck i know that feeling, said allie

'yea?

'mmhmm most of my life i guess i felt like that, 

'how did you get out of it?

'i met you and you made me feel special and worthy, bea smiled and kissed allie's head

'your so cute babe, allie smiled as bea doesnt normally call her babe or say cute things like that and she laid on her back facing her, 

'maybe we shouldnt go to yard time today and stay here with franky

'yea i was thinking the same thing but you should get some fresh air,

'no i want to stay with you, plus im quite sore today so i think a rest day is in order, the quicker i heal the better, bea nodded

'ok lets watch a movie than, 

'sure babe, the day passed and it was dinner time so bea went and got franky up, she was moody and didnt want to eat but bea made her go with them, they all walked into the dinner room and got food and sat down eating, franky had a few fork fulls and than played with her food mostly and bea glared at her and whispered in her ear

'franky please eat

'im not hungry bea, bea was shocked as franky kept calling her bea instead of red and franky was losing herself in all this, franky stood up and took her tray to the cart and than left without saying a word, bea and the girls left 5 minutes later heading back to there unit and when they walked in they saw kaz and her crew bashing franky, bea pushed allie to liz and boomer, bea and maxine jumped in hitting them all, bea jumped on franky protecting her from the hits as kaz was kicking franky, bea took the brunt of it as she hovered over franky she felt a massive kick in her gut and she was gasping for air, she couldnt breathe and allie saw it so she took off from liz and went to her cell and grabbed her shiv and went outside and grabbed kaz around her shoulders and held the shiv to her neck and screamed

'BACK THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY CREW OR SHE WILL DIE, they all stopped and allie watched as bea fell onto her back struggling to breathe gasping for air and franky was almost unconscious 'maxine boomer take them to medical now i will meet you there, boomer picked up franky and maxine picked up bea and they ran to medical with them, it left allie and liz there with kaz and her crew

'kaz tell them to fuck off now

'no way

'tell them or i slit your fucking throat 

'fine go back to the unit, they didnt move 'now go fuck off im fine, the crew left and liz looked at liz and nodded her to go to her cell and as soon as liz closed the door allie turned kaz around and held her by her shirt,

'why do you keep fucking going kaz?

'i told you no one will have you allie, i took you off the fucking streets and looked after you and you repay me by going with someone else, a fucking bitch like smith, allie threw a punch connecting with kaz's jaw

'you will not fucking say a bad word about her, 

'you fucking bitch allie, you stick up for that dog and her fucktard crew, your a fucking user and a junkie street whore, 

allie forgot about her pain and tackled kaz to the floor and laid punch afer punch into her face and stomach, she broke her nose, cut her lip and her head there was blood pouring out from everywhere, just than the alarm went off and allie got off kaz and sat on the ground, she was breathing really heavy and panting and didnt even look up when maxine, boomer and bea ran into the unit and stopped in there tracks, allie had her head in her hands still breathing heavily and kaz was a bloody mess on the ground, mr jackson came in the unit and saw the scene in front of him

'novak whats going on here? allie snapped her head up to see them all standing there and when she saw bea she crumbled and lay on her back and tears fell from her eyes, she put her hand over her face and just lay there, jackson went and picked up kaz and turned to allie

'you found her like this right novak? allie nodded and he left, a minute later allie felt someone come and sit by her and pull her into there arms and she knew it was bea by her unique smell and she held onto bea's top as she tried to calm down, 

'shuuu its ok baby its ok im here, boomer and maxine went to liz's cell and stayed there for a while to let bea and allie have some time alone, liz was a bit shaken but ok, allie was sobbing and was trying really hard to relax but it took about 15 minutes of bea rocking her in her arms and talking to her, allie hated violence and she felt sick doing thst to kaz but she deserved it

'your ok allie, your safe with me, once allie calmed down she pulled back a little and looked into bea's eyes

'are you ok? you couldnt breath before

'yea i am she really fucking winded me and i struggled to breath but im ok, 

'and franky?

'she isnt good, a broken wrist, bruises and cuts all over her body but she will recover, are you ok allie?

'yea i am, i dont even understand what happened? one minute i was standing in front of kaz and the next i was on top of her hitting her with all my mite, im sick of her bullshit babe i just want her to stop

'i know but it doesnt look like it will and now after what happened to franky we have to push back, she cant mess with me or my crew

'yea i know, we will get her and she will pay for it, bea nodded 'can you help me up please im fucking hurting bad, 

'of course, bea helped allie up and took her to her cell and sat her down 'here take 2 pain killerz and lay down and i will get something for your hands there all bloody

'ok thank you, bea went to liz's cell to make sure she was ok

'you ok liz?

'yea love just a bit shaken, is allie ok?

'she had bloody knuckles but she is ok, she is in pain so im gonna lay with her till she falls asleep

'ok love, here i have a couple bandages and something to clean the wounds, it hurts but she needs it

'thank you, what a fucking night, 

'ay bea were gonna get them yea? boomer asked as tears rolled down her face in worry for franky

'you fucking bet we will, we will talk later ok,

'no worries love you go fix allie up and if you need us call us, 

'thanks guys, bea went to allie's cell and grabbed some tissues and sat on the seat beside her bed, 

'allie this is gonna sting but i need to clean the wound, allie nodded and bea put some on the tissues and began cleaning her hands

'oh fuck fuck that fucking kills bea, 

'i know im sorry but if we dont clean it you will get an infection, by the time bea finished and wrapped her hands with the bandages allie had tears rolling down her face and bea wiped them 

'im so tired of all this crap bea

'i know me too, i wish kaz would just fuck off, allie nodded and turned to lay on her side, 

'will you lay with me please? i really need you close to me

'ok give me a minute, bea put the rubbish in the bin and left the antiseptic on the sink, she kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket and laid in allie's bed behind her, she wrapped her arms around allie and pulled her closer to her, they lay there quietly and bea realized allie had fallen asleep after ten minutes, bea went to get up to leave but allie had a tight hold on her arms and she just laid back down and fell asleep with her blonde beauty

\-----------------------------------------------------------

the next day bea and allie were walking to medical to check on franky, they walked slower than normal but bea didnt mind, they rounded the corner to see franky sitting up on the end of the bed and her legs hanging over, 

'hey franky, franky looked up and smiled

'hey guys 

'how you feeling franky

'im ok just sore, i have had worse

'how about you guys any injuries?

'i got some bruises and allie has scraped knuckles but thats it, 

'ok good good, ugh thanks bea you really saved my ass, 

'dont mention it franky its what we do for each other

'i really appreciate it bea seriously, i could be dead and you saved me

'all good franky, when do you get out of medical?

'now they just told me i can leave so lets go, bea nodded and they all walked out and to there unit, franky and allie hobbled next to bea and it made bea so angry that there is one person responsible for this, kaz and she vowed to get rid of her for good, they walked in and boomers eyes lit up

'franky its so good to have ya back, she hugged her gently

'thanks boomer, 

'you feeling ok love? asked liz

'yea im ok liz just bruised and a broken wrist, i will be fine, they all turned there heads to see miss westfall standing there and it was just to much for franky, 

'im gonna go lay down guys, she went into her cell and stripped down to her shirt and undies and got in bed, 

allie went to her cell and got 2 pain killers and took them to franky, she knocked and walked into her cell, 

'hey franky here take these, 

'thanks allie, i will take one now and one later, how you doing?

'im ok, still in pain but im getting there, how are you really? and dont lie to me, franky smirked

'im all over the place allie, my head is fucked up and i feel like i dont care if i lived or died, i now have a broken wrist and bruises all over me to top it off, 

'i know how you feel franky, my whole life i felt like that, with my family, than the streets and than with kaz, i was depressed for so long

'how did you get out of it?

'bea... im in love with her and that changed me a lot, its like she bought the sun light into my life and im so happy she did, you know bridget is that for you franky, you may think she is better off without you but she isnt, she walks around so sad and its like she lost her best friend, you love her and she loves you so you breaking up with her should never have happened, 

'its just hard and im confused, 

'i get it but she wants you and only you so stop pushing her away, i will leave you to rest and we are just out here for you

'thank you, allie left the cell and went to bea and bridget who were talking

'how is she allie?

'confused and she just needs time, 

'im gonna leave her alone to figure herself out

'thats a good idea miss westfall,

'ok i will leave you guys be, 

bea and allie sat with the others and they talked about there next step,


	8. protected and safe

2 weeks later and franky was still in a bad move snapping at others and her crew as well, she only spoke when was spoken to and the only people she opened up to was bea and sometimes allie, she hadnt spoken to bridget at all and that made bea pissed at her big time, franky didnt realize how depressed bridget had gotten walking around the prison with a dark cloud hanging over her, whenever franky saw bridget she turned around and walked away ignoring her..

allie wasnt doing well either and since the fight with kaz hadnt been sleeping very well or eating much, bea saw allie looked tired and the bags under her eyes were a clear indication of the lack of sleep, she was really worried about the blonde as she insisted on sleeping in her own cell, bea had heard allie a couple times in the middle of the night and when she went and stood outside her cell listening to allie talking loudly in her sleep it upped her worry for the blonde, she could hear allie saying things like 'dont touch her' 'get off her' 'i will kill you' and so on, bea went into allie's cell and crouched down next to allie and put her hand on her head running her hand through her blonde hair and getting her to calm down, when allie popped her eyes open tears rolled down her cheeks and she pulled bea onto her bed and bea held onto her as she cried, a lot of people didnt know much about allie except kaz and bea and kaz only knew a few things and bea was the only one who allie really opened up too, allie is a tough chick she knew how to fight and protect herself being on the receiving end a someones fists and kicks but when it came to fighting she absolutely hated violence and once the fog cleared her heart hurt from someone being hurt and thats why bea had to comfort her after the fight allie just couldnt handle hurting someone knowing how it felt to be hurt herself, 

bea lay with allie comforting her and rocking her back and forth for a while as she calmed down

'shuu its ok babe im here, allie nodded against bea's chest and her tears turned to sniffles and than she started to dose off, bea felt her body relax more and more and as allie fell asleep, once allie was asleep she slipped out of bed and kissed allie's cheek and went to her own cell falling asleep, 

as they were standing at the cell doors for count allie was barely awake and she looked tired so once the screw left she went over to her 

'morning allie you ok?

'hey baby yea i am

'no your not you look tired and i know your having night mares, do you remember me coming in here last night?

'yea i do.. allie nodded 'thank you for comforting me

'anytime but i really want you to talk to me, im worried about you, allie went in her cell and sat on the bed and bea closed the door behind them and sat beside her

'im just not ready to talk about it yet, can you please accept that?

'i will for now but soon please babe and when you are you come talk to me or miss westfall

'ok i will

'good now lets go eat im hungry, allie laughed and put her hand out 

'ok lets go beautiful, they walked together to the eating room with the crew following, they loaded up there trays and all sat down eating, bea was really hungry and had beans, eggs, bacon, toast and juice where as allie just had a scoop of beans and a piece of toast making bea frown, bea got up and went to the food and got another piece of toast and put bacon on it and put it on allie's plate and allie looked up

'i didnt ask for this

'i know but you have barely eaten anything 

'but im not hungry bea

'please allie eat it you need to eat, allie huffed

'fine, allie ate it and than they all emptied there trays and walked out of the room when kaz was coming in and bumped right into allie on purpose, 

'dont fucking touch her kaz

'oh protecting your girlfriend are ya bea? kaz snickered but stopped when bea went toe to toe with her her brown eyes piercing blue ones

'whats your problem kaz? are you jealous? jealous i get to touch her, kiss her, put my hand all over her, 

'you think your good for her bea? she is not worth shit, bea scoffed

'she is worth more than you could count to and than some, you never deserved her and never will so fuck off outta here, bea walked to allie and grabbed her hand kissing allie's wrist 'lets go outside guys, they all followed bea out side and to the top dog table and sat down except for allie, 

'bea im gonna go to the cage to work out 

'ok i will come with you

'no its ok boomer will come with me, that ok booms?

'yea sweet lets go, its ok bea i will keep her safe, bea nodded and allie went to the cage with boomer and they began working out, doing push up and sit ups, lifting weights and other stuff, she turned to face franky who was still grumpy and saw liz and maxine playing cards 

'franky have you spoken to bridget?

'no i havnt

'why not?

'cause its too hard, 

'well thats bad luck cause you are gonna get out of here soon

'what are you talking about?

'well i spoke to my lawyer yesterday and she looked into your file and saw you shouldnt have been locked up, the charges were bullshit and she thinks you will get out soon

'are you fucking shitting me?

'no she will come see you in a couple days to discuss it, franky jumped onto bea and hugged her tight and than jumped up tooting and hollering making everyone turn around 'franky you still have a reputation to protect sit down everyone is staring, franky faced them and smirked

'nothing going on here ladies unless you want to stare at my hot ass, they all laughed and whistled and turned back to what they were doing, 

'thanks red you really saved my ass

'no worries franky now you have to talk to bridget

'yea ok i will schedule a session so it doesnt look suspicious 

'good, 

'hey red you gotta talk to allie about her night mares, i heard her a few times in the middle of the night

'yea i know i tried to today but she isnt ready to talk yet

'i get that but she isnt sleeping, barely eating and she looks like crap, go and get her now and go for a shower so she can relax and than talk in your cell, everyone will be out here for at least another hour

'yea alright, bea went up to the cage and saw allie sweating as she pushed up the bar, it wasnt as much weight as bea would do but pretty good for allie, 

'allie lets go for a shower, allie turned her head and smirked

'sure babe, they went and got there shower stuff and went to the showers happy to see no one was there, they put there stuff down and stripped there clothes off and got into a shower side by side, bea was washing the shampoo out of her hair when she turned to see allie looking at her with soft smile on her face

'why are you looking at me like that?

'your so beautiful, bea blushed and put her head down

'no im not, she whispered, 

'yea you are, allie turned her shower off and went into bea's shower cubical and bea turned around, allie put her hands on bea's waist pulling her close to herself and bea put her hands around allie's neck 'is this ok?

'yes it is, allie leaned down kissing bea gently slowly pushing her tongue into her mouth making bea moan, there tongue's gliding against each other as pulled each other closer feeling the skin to skin contact, pulling apart a couple minutes later for some much needed air

'we should finish and go lay in my cell, 

'okay lets go, they finished and got dressed and went back to bea's cell and lay down together, allie was laying in bea's arms feeling protected and safe, 

'allie i want to talk to you about something

'what is it?

'about your nightmares, i know you said you werent ready and i dont want to upset you but i think you need to talk about this before it gets worse

'i just dont know how to talk about it

'how about i ask you questions

'yea ok

'when did they start?

'a couple of days after the fight with kaz

'have you had them before?

'yea when i get scared, i guess after the fight with her i got scared

'of what exactly?

'that she will take you away from me, that she will hurt you or even worse kill you, i... i cant lose you, i cant lose anyone else... that was like a slap in the face to bea and it clicked to her that allie has lost so many people in her life from being disowned by her family and than resulting to doing drugs and being a prostitute and than there was kaz

'im not going anywhere im here with you allie, 

'bea if i lost you i wouldnt be able to live anymore, i wouldnt be able to handle it, i thought when kaz got me off the streets my life was gonna change for the better and i thought of her as a mother and than she did what she did and i was in hell again, when we ended up in here i thought my life was done for but meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me, being with you is like nothing i have ever experienced and the thought of losing you breaks my heart, allie started to cry and bea held onto her tighter, 

'its ok allie im ok and so are you, i will keep us both safe

'being with me bea has put you in danger, 

'allie im top dog im always in danger, allie giggled through her tears

'i guess so i just worry i guess

'i get that but you dont need too, me you and our crew will keep each other safe and whatever kaz has in store for us we will handle, allie nodded

allie turned to face bea playing with some of her hair, 'i need to tell you something

'what is it?

'i dont want to scare you but if i dont tell you im gonna explode, i have never told anyone this before ever but with you i feel it down to my bones, i have fallen for you bea, im so in love with you, i get this feeling in the pit of my stomach when i see you and when im not with you i miss you so damn much, i know we have only known each other for a few months but i cant help how i feel, she looked into bea's eyes scared to hear her reaction

'i dont know what to say

'you dont have to say anything i just wanted to let you know, allie kissed bea's lips and they snuggled together falling asleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

they woke up a couple hours later to loud talking in there unit and allie opened her eyes and groaned 'tell them to shut up babe, bea giggled and kissed allie's cheek

'allie we should get up we missed lunch and its nearly dinner,

'ugh fine, allie went to get up but was pulled back by bea and and her lips connected to allie's, bea held allie's head between her hands and kissed her over and over again lightly pecking her, allie smiled and pulled back a little

'what was that for? 

'just for being you, now lets go eat so i can snuggle with you again, 

'lets go beautiful, allie pulled bea up and they put there shoes on and went into there unit

'hey red were gonna have dinner in here

'why?

'cause im sick of the shit from kaz and i think we all need a quiet night in, i spoke to governor and organized it and we are gonna have something special for dinner

'ohh what franky? asked boomer

'sit down it should be here any minute, a couple minutes later the governor and will came baring food and drinks for them all and put it on the table, 

'holy shit kfc, i havnt had that since i got locked, your a legend franky

'no sweat booms, thanks governor and mr jackson

'well franky this is a one off and just cause you and bea have kept the prison quiet, franky nodded and the governor left with mr jackson and made sure no one went near h1, 

'ok guys dig in, they all sat down and ate moaning in the taste of the food, 

'franky why did you get this? 

'an apology red, i have been a grumpy bitch and have snapped at all of you and you dont deserve it, 

'ah no worries franky we love ya, boomer spoke with her mouth full, bea laughed as did allie, 

allie ate so much her stomach hurt shocking bea at the amount she could eat

'shit allie how did you even eat that much?

'i guess i was hungry, she laughed 'oh but now my belly hurts, she lifted her shirt and rubbed her belly puffing out her cheeks 'i think i ate too much, bea laughed

'oh babe come here, allie got up and walked with bea to the couch and allie sat on bea's lap cuddling into her while bea had her hand under allie's shirt rubbing her belly 'better?

'hmm much better thank you, the others cleared the rubbish and came and sat with them on the couches and franky put a movie on for them, mr jackson came and did count and than they all went back to there seats, liz made tea for them all and they relaxed for the remainder of the night, a couple hours later allie whispered in bea's ear

'im going to bed will you come with me? bea nodded

'guys we are going to bed, good night, allie pulled bea to her unit and closed the door behind them, allie brushed her teeth and washed her face and than took off her pants and climbed in bed, 

'come on babe i dont bite... well unless you want me too, bea laughed 

'i will be back im gonna brush my teeth, bea went and brushed her teeth and washed her face and than went back to allie's cell, she took her pants off and got in next to allie and laid in her arms, she turned her head to look at allie and they began kissing it started off slow but got heated pretty quick as bea turned to face her properly and allie pulled her in closer and pushed her tongue into bea's mouth and bea moaned quite loud and she pulled back and her face went red with embarrassment 

'hey babe dont be embarrassed i like when you do that it means your enjoying what we are doing, please babe dont be shy, allie pulled bea into her again connecting there lips together, she moved her mouth to bea's cheek down to her neck sucking on her pulse point feeling it beat in her mouth

'allie god allie that feels so good, allie take my shirt off, allie pulled back not sure she heard right

'are you sure? bea nodded and allie took her shirt off and bea took her own bra off, allie trailed her lips all along her neck and down her chest and licking and sucking on bea's hard nipples, allie felt bea'a hand on the back of her head holding her in place so she stayed there for a couple minutes, she kissed down to bea's very toned stomach feeling her muscles twitch, she rolled her tongue around her belly button and than lifted her head to lock eyes with big brown ones that she loves

'do you want to stop? i wont be mad or angry i just dont want you to regret this

'i dont want this to stop, i want this im just scared is all, 

'i promise i wont hurt you baby, i only want you to feel loved, bea smiled and cupped allie's face, 'can i take your undies off?

'please, allie pulled down her undies and threw them on the floor and kissed her way up bea's legs and getting to the thighs she lightly bit at the skin making bea have goose bumps and she smirked, she went up and hoovered over bea kissing her lips, 

'allie you have too many clothes on time to get them off, 

'yes boss, allie sat up and took her shirt, bra and undies off and laid flat on bea's body both moaning when there nipples rubbed together, allie kissed bea so softly is was like she didnt feel it but when allie pushed harder and pushed her tongue in caressing there tongue's together, allie pulled back from bea and locked eyes with her and moved one of her hands down bea's body and moved it between her legs and into her surprising wet folds rubbing her clit making bea jump a little, 

'your ok babe 

'i know i just never felt that sensation, 

'just keep looking at me and if you feel uncomfortable i will stop, there is no pressure, bea nodded, allie began to move her fingers again rubbing bea's clit and bea moaned, after a minute she moved her fingers down to bea's entrance and pushed a finger into her and she saw bea's eyes roll back at the pleasure she was feeling, she pushed in and out slowly letting bea get accustomed to it, bea's walls had loosened a bit which meant it was time to add another finger so she pulled out and pushed 2 back into bea and bea groaned loudly so allie kissed her to cover it so others wont hear them, bea put her hands on allie's back caressing her muscles, allie pushed in out of bea slowly building her up as she sucked on bea's nipples and planting kissing along her jaw to her lips, she swiped her clit with her thumb making bea moan every time, bea couldnt concentrate on kissing anymore as she could feel her body tingling, it started at her toes and went up her body to her stomach and sat there, 

'oh god allie this feels amazing, she said raggedly 

'thats it babe feel the sensation go with it, let your body take over, i got you babe dont be scared, with a few more thrusts bea's orgasm hits her like a tidal wave and she moans and holds one of allie's hand as allie works her through her orgasm, once bea's body falls limp on the bed and allie pulls her fingers out and shoves them in her mouth and licks them clean as bea watches her, 

'mm bea you taste amazing, bea blushed unwillingly while allie lays beside her and pulls bea's body into her arms 'are you ok? bea nodded

'yea that felt amazing thank you, no one has ever touched me like that

'i have wanted to do that for ages, bea smiled and faced allie putting a lose strand of hair behind her ear

'i love you allie. allie gasped not expecting it

'you..you love me? she asked unsure 

'i do love you i just didnt say it before cause i was scared, but you make me feel so protected and safe i yes i love you very much, apart from debbie and shane i have never said it to anyone before, i never felt this kid of love though and i feel it with you, 

'i love you so much bea smith

'i love you too allie novak, they kissed for a little bit when bea started to shake

'cold? bea nodded

'yea its freezing in here, allie pulled the blanket up and covered them and they both fell asleep for the night, 

============================================

franky was escorted to bridget office by officer miles, miss miles knocked and entered the office

'doyle for you

'thank you miss miles, she left and closed the door behind her and they stood there looking at each other not sure what to say

'franky what can i do for you?

'im an idiot, she sighed and watched as bridget sat on a chair, 'im a big idiot and im sorry i hurt you, it wasnt about you it was about me i was so angry and disappointed with myself, you deserve better than some fucked up bitch in jail, franky went and crouched down next to bridgets legs 'please say something

'you hurt me franky, like really hurt me bad

'i know and i didnt mean too, i just go into my head, i want you gidge i love you so damn much

'i love you too franky but i cant handle you doing that to me when your having issues its not fair, you have to talk to me, 

'i promise i wont do it again i love you gidge please forgive me, 

'i do franky, i forgive you, they both stood up and franky pulled bridget into her and kissed her hard and than hugged her, 

'im sorry,

'i know you are, 

they spent some much needed time to talk and than franky left and went back to her unit been led by miles, when she got there she saw bea sitting on the couch and boomer was in her cell, franky sat with bea who was day dreaming and smirked

'so how was it red? bea turned her head with a frown on her face

'huh how was what?

'i can tell by your face that you and blondie got it on last night, bea's eyes went wide and franky laughed

'fuck franky, 

'oh red its too easy

'shit how can you tell?

'your very very happy and your glowing, bea blushed 'so how was it?

it was amazing, i was so scared but she looked after me and helped guide me through it, 

'did you reciprocate?

'no i didnt get a chance too, but umm i dont know how too franky, fuck 

'dont worry red when you are ready too she will help you, i know you can trust her

'yea i can, she told me she loved me yesterday

'fuck i already knew that red but im glad she told you when she wasnt on pain killers,,

'oh shit yea i forgot about that, they both laughed

'did you say it back to her?

'not straight away but last night after we you know i did, i wanted to say it when she told me but i was scared i never had feelings like this for anyone

'i get it red and its a great feeling ay?

'such an amazing feeling, 

'did you fix things with bridget?

'yes i did, i apologized and we had a good talk so were all good

'thats good, did you tell her your getting out? 

'no not yet i want to surprise her, 

'ok it will stay between us and allie of course

'well of course, speaking of your little blondie where is she?

'in the kitchen working, she is back to work duty now, 

'i guess i should go do some work as well, bea laughed

'you are pretty lazy off you go, tell allie i miss her

'oh your such a softy red

'shut up and get lost franky, she pushed franky and franky left the unit

'hey boomer come here

'whats up bea?

'we have to figure out what to do about kaz, boomer grinned mischievously and sat down with bea.....


	9. debbie

while bea was off doing as allie says 'top-dog business' allie was in the weight cage lifting with boomer and franky while maxine was with bea and liz was sitting watching with doreen, doreen was begging for liz to talk to bea about getting back into there unit and into the crew again

'listen dors the way you acted was really childish and rude, 

'yea i know but.... liz held her hand up

'no doreen you jumped on kaz's band wagon and went in on allie for no reason, you called her a junkie street whore and you dont know anything about her, 

'but kaz said...

'i dont give a fuck what kaz says, do you know anything about the girl? huh... liz felt very protective of allie 'do you know that she has protected me and the crew from getting bashed, she is always there when one of us need a shoulder to cry on, she shares everything and do you know what the most important thing it?

'what?

'she loves bea so much, she supports her and looks after her as much as bea looks after allie, have you seen how happy bea is and thats cause of allie and how she loves her and treats her so well, have you forgotten what her husband used to do to her? how she used to get hit and other things, you know by watching her trial and reading what she went through and we dont even know 10% of it, you should thank allie for being there for bea and putting a smile on her face

'i didnt know they were in love

'it doesnt matter doreen you were rude towards allie for no reason and i dont know if bea will ever let you back in the unit, 

'what can i do?

'first of all apologize to allie and bea and than stop your mouth from running off and hope she will forgive you, doreen nodded....

 

allie was working out hard with boomer and franky, boomer spotted her on the bench press as she lifted 15 times, than they did squats followed by weights and than a run on the tread mill. she used to work out when she was younger before she got kicked out of home but stopped when she didnt have a roof over her head and now she is here a lot of free time on her hands and decided to get back to it so here she was working out sweating her ass off and she enjoyed the burn, she was pushing really hard on the treadmill raising the front to run a hill, she felt a lot of shit in her head and needed to work some of it off, she hadnt told anyone how she was feeling choosing to deal with her shit herself

'calm down blondie red would kill us if you hurt yourself, allie dropped the machine to have no hill and looked at franky

'yea alright calm down franky, she huffed out, bea came out into the yard walking over to liz and doreen 

'hey girls everything alright?

'all good bea, allie is in the cage working out, bea nodded

'ugh bea i just want to say im sorry, im sorry i sided with kaz i shouldnt have spoken to you or allie the way i did, 

'yea you shouldnt have, i have always been there for you and the girls doreen and you were so quick to go against us all, you turned your back on the crew that have been there for you and protected you

'i know and im sorry, i really am, please forgive me

'i will think about it but you need to apologize to allie, 

'i will i promise, 

'ok good, speaking of her im gonna go see my girl, bea walked over to the cage and stood at the gate watching her girl, 'hey beautiful, allie snapped her head to the side and saw bea and smiled, she hopped off and pressed the stop button and boomer handed her a towel and she wiped her face while walking over to bea

'hey babe you finished what you needed to do?

'i did so how about a shower?

'sure im coming out now

'havnt you already done that blondie? franky and boomer laughed

'out and proud franky now shut up and look after liz while i go with my sexy redhead for a shower, 

'yes boss, geez you sound like bea, bea smirked and allie walked out of the cage and over to stand by bea

'thats cause she is in charge franky

'yea of your ass, 

'hey dont talk about her ass it belongs to me, she squeezed bea's ass loving the little squeal from bea's lips thank full it was quiet so no one else heard, 

'ok enough about my ass lets go shower

'yes boss, allie saluted and followed bea to there unit and they picked up there shower stuff, there toiletries and there robes and took off to the showers, when they walked in juice was there trying it on with one of the new girls, juice heard a big bang as bea closed the door with such force the mirrors shook, 

'juice what are you doing?

'nothing bea im just getting to know the new girls, 

'by the looks of it she isnt interested so let go of her,..... NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! bea yelled when juice wouldnt let the girl go, juice let go of her finally and allie walked closer to her and helped her away from juice and her crew and told her to get her stuff and leave and the girl did as told, allie went and put there stuff on the bench and stood by bea again seeing her jaw clench and shoulders tense and she knew shit is about to go down, 

' i told you not to touch any of the girls so why dont you listen, bea stepped closer and juice flinched at the feral look in bea's eyes, bea grabbed juice's throat pushing her up against the wall holding her tight there and the 2 girls from juice's crew went to jump on bea but allie was too quick for them and punched one so hard she hit the wall and blacked out, the other one came to her and tried to punch her and allie dodged the fist and punched the girl in the stomach and the kneed her in the face and she ended up on the floor, she looked up to see juice's face go red as the breath left her body, 

'bea no you cant kill her

'why the fuck not? she deserves it

'i know but you dont need a death on your conscience, plus you have debbie and shane, bea loosened her grip from juice and punched her in the face instead a few times leaving her a bloody mess, 

'shit i think we may end up in the slot 

'yea i think your right but lets have a quick shower, they both showered and kept there eyes on juice and her girls who were sitting up against the wall, bea and allie got dressed and went back to there unit and after dumping there stuff they went to allie's cell and lay down, bea was laying in allie's arms and allie was stroking bea's hair 

'its only a matter of time till the siren rings

'yea but if juice is smart she knows not to lag unless she wants to get worse than what she just got, she shouldnt say anything unless the governor looks at the cameras, 

'i hope not cause i cant be away from you for long, bea smiled and got up and straddled allie's legs leaning down to kiss her

'i know but it will be ok dont worry, whatever happens i love you and i will be here for you, 

'i love you too, they heard the siren go off and they both groaned and they went out and stood by there cell doors waiting for count, once mr jackson came and did count they were on lock down till further notice, 

'what happened red?

'lets just say juice is up to the same shit and i have had enough, franky nodded knowing what that bitch is like, they turned there heads when the gate opened and in walked the governor and miss miles and she stood in front of bea with her arms crossed

'governor..

''smith explain to me why i have 3 inmates in medical?

'i would say they have been naughty, she smirked

'really smith i wont let you go around bashing people

'how do you know it was me? vera cocked her head to the side and shook her head and they all looked to see allie step beside bea and speak up

'it was me governor, said allie

'nah it was me yea. said boomer

'no it was me, said maxine

'nah maxi it was me, i got bored, said franky, 

'no love i did it, said liz

'really birdsworth you did it did ya?

'yep sure did, vera looked at bea who had a smirk on her face

'anything to say smith?

'yea it was me, 

'oh for fucks sake you guys drive me crazy, 

'sorry governor we only tell the truth here, 

'yea right smith i know it was you and novak but with these confessions i cant lock you all up, 

'ya can if ya want

'dont push me smith

'go for it, vera looked at bea and shook her head again, 

'slot them all, miss miles called for will and they were all slotted,

'come on girls to the cells, 

'yes boss.... they all followed the guards and were allocated a cell, there were only enough for them so they were side by side and one spare cell, they were in there for a few hours when allie started to rap and they all joined in except bea who laughed at there shenanigans

' All right stop  
Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop?  
Yo, I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme, I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle

'take it franky,

'Dance  
Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less that the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it  
You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye  
The kid don't play  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

'boomer its all yours

'Ice ice baby Vanilla  
Ice ice baby Vanilla  
Ice ice baby Vanilla  
Ice ice baby Vanilla

'allie its all yours, the guard came and stood outside there cells

'cut it out you lot, 

'piss off asshole, what you gonna do throw us in the slot, yelled bea

'Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in, the fingers are pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point no faking  
I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if they're not quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
Rollin in my 5.0  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby  
Waving just to say hi  
Did you stop?  
No, I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead

'franky back to you

'Yo so I continued to a1a Beachfront Ave  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rock man lovers driving Lamborghini  
Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine  
Ready for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps are acting ill because they're so full of eight balls  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine  
All I heard were shells  
Fallin' on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm tryin' to get away before the jackers jack  
Police on the scene  
You know what I mean  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

'maxi all yours

'Ice ice baby Vanilla  
Ice ice baby Vanilla  
Ice ice baby Vanilla  
Ice ice baby Vanilla

'back to you allie, 

'Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town, that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed  
This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay plays on the fade, slice it like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast  
Other DJ's say, "damn"  
If my rhyme was a drug  
I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it!  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

'all together now 

'Ice ice baby Vanilla  
Ice ice baby Vanilla  
Ice ice baby Vanilla  
Ice ice baby Vanilla  
Yo man, let's get out of here  
Word to your mother  
Ice ice baby  
Too cold  
Ice ice baby  
Too cold too cold  
Ice ice baby  
Too cold too cold  
Ice ice baby  
Too cold too cold

'oh yea woo hoo go girls, they all banged there sinks making loud noises and cheering and than they heard the governors voice, 

'ARE YOU DONE???? she yelled and they all stopped making noise and giggled, 'smith control your crew

'i might 

'are you guys gonna drive me crazy, please smith just do your time in here and i will let you go if you all behave, bea laughed really loud surprising everyone

'governor we are in jail we dont know how to behave, 

'ha good one babe

'shut it novak, bea punched the door and looked at the governor

'dont fucking talk to her like that you hear me, let me explain something to you governor, we are not dogs or shit and you will not treat us like animals, i will keep them in control if you dont treat us like shit, 

'ok fine smith but no more bullshit, 

'oh calm down none of the prisoners can hear us down here but you need to remember one thing governor

'whats that?

'you have slotted the top dog and the second, third, forth and fifth top dog in charge and right now there is no one up there controlling the prison so good luck, vera's eyes went wide and sighed 

'fuck.................. 'well let out maxine and franky

'nah its all of us or none of us, 

'i dont think so smith, 

'fine girls when you go back get yourselves slotted, this will keep happening till the governor understands that what happened to those prisoners was well deserved, 

'really smith?

'yea they were gonna rape one of the new girls but hey thats not important is it? bea went and sat on her bed and crossed her legs, she heard vera's heels click and a few minutes later her cell door opened

'your out smith

'how about the others? 

'your all out, he unlocked the cells and they all came out and allie went and kissed bea's cheek and held her hand, 

'such a bad ass, its fucking hot, bea smirked

'you better believe it babe

they were escorted back to there unit and were left in lock down so were given dinner and they headed to bed bea sleeping in allie's cell

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

debbie and shane had just got dressed to go shopping, they were leaving for there trip in 3 days and they needed some new luggage and some new things, they got into shane's car and drove tot he shops and parking the car and got out and walked in hand in hand and they got a trolley

'ok babe where is the list?

'here deb, 

'thank you, first luggage, they picked up a large one and a medium one to share, 'ok now clothes and i need new shoes, they got some new clothes and debbie got new shoes, they both got a new perfume and than went and paid for it all, 

'babe its dinner time lets get take out for me, you and bridget

'ok what do you want to eat?

'how about chinese?

'ok sure lets get it on the ways home, they got home half an hour later carrying all there shopping and the food and placed the food in the kitchen and the shopping in debbie's room, bridget had just come out of the shower and ran into debbie

'shit sorry debbie

'its ok we bought dinner home lets eat

'oh good i was gonna get us take out anyways 

'ok good lets eat i got chinese, they all sat down and ate dinner and than they all sat down in front of the tv

'bridget is mum out of lock down yet?

'no not yet sorry debbie, 

'well she better be by tomorrow it has been 3 days and thats bullshit, 

'i know the whole prison is still locked up and they need to open the units, i will text you tomorrow and let you know what happens, 

'thank you, i ned to see her before i leave... ok im off too bed, good night guys

'night debbie

'night babe, debbie kissed shane and than kissed bridgets cheek and went to bed, shane slept it the spare room so he went a few minutes later and than bridget took herself to bed, she lay there staring at the ceiling her thoughts going to the tattooed brunette she loved that was locked up, she misses franky so much and she hoped the appeal comes around fast and franky gets out, she fell asleep not long later

\---------------------------------------------------- 

bea woke in the middle of the night to an empty bed and frowned, she got up and put pants on and went out to the main area and saw allie laying on the couch watching tv with the volume low so she walked over to her seeing allie with her red blanket

'allie? allie lifted her head but didnt look at bea

'yea

'are you ok? allie nodded

'yea i just couldnt sleep, 

'whats wrong?

'its nothing dont worry, bea lifted allie's head and sat down and put her head on her lap running her fingers all over allie's face how allie liked, 

'whats going on babe?

'im fine 

'no your not please talk to me, they were silent for a couple minutes

'i had a nightmare and i couldnt get back to sleep 

'about kaz again? 

'yea, she whispered

'what happened?

'she shot you and i couldnt save you, tears ran down her cheeks and bea wiped them away, 

'oh babe im ok, she wont hurt me

'i want to believe that but its hard too, i just have a feeling something bad is gonna happen

'i get it i really do but our crew will keep us safe, allie nodded, 'do you want to go back to bed?

'can you lay here with me please?

'of course, bea stood up and allie made room for bea and they lay together with the red blanket over them...

thats where they were found in the morning from maxine and franky

'hey red get up, 

'hmm no piss off, she snuggled into allie's neck

'red your sleeping on the couch and your back is gonna hurt, bea opened her eyes and looked around 

'shit we fell asleep, bea got up and sat on the edge of the couch careful not too wake allie

'why are you 2 out here?

'allie had a nightmare and i found her out here last night and i guess we fell asleep

'oh poor love, she must be stressed with the whole kaz thing

'yea red she has got a lot on her mind she went really hard at the gym yesterday, i had to get her to calm down or she would hurt herself, 

'yea she was saying last night her muscles were aching, 

'yea m not surprised, guys please stay as close to her as possible, she is so scared kaz is gonna hurt me she is having night mares about it

'yea dont worry red we only travel as a group unless things changed but neither of you will be alone, now get allie up its still very early so go lay down in your cell with her, i will get you up in a couple hours, 

'allie? allie baby wake up

'hmm whats wrong?

'nothing we fell asleep on the couch lets lay down in my cell for a couple hours, allie nodded and bea helped her up and put her arm around her waist and walked a sleepy allie to her cell and lay her down and she lay with her and they slept for couple more hours 

they were woken by franky a couple hours later and they got up had count and went to breakfast, when they walked in they sat down with there food, 

'red now that were out of lock down debbie wants to see you before she takes off for her holiday

'did she book a visit? franky laughed

'well mini red called and spoke to the governor and ripped her a beauty, gidge was in the office and she said debbie told her she would go to the news for inhuman treatment of prisoners so she better finish the lock down, gidge had to leave the office cause she was giggling, 

'god love that girl she is as crazy as me, i better thank her when i see her later, 

'yea well she should be around soon actually, she has to come early cause she has work in the afternoon, bea nodded and mr jackson walked in with a new guard who was introduced as mr stewart, she got a weird vibe about him but right now she had other things to do

'smith you have a visitor so follow me, bea got up and kissed allie 

'you girls stay with her yea?

'we will red, we are gonna work out

'ok good see you all later, bea followed jackson to the visitors room and walked in spotting debbie and shane and walked up to them and hugged tham than sat down, 

'how are you both?

'were good mum how are you? i heard you were in lock down

'yea we were nothing to worry about, i heard you gave the governor an earful? shane laughed

'bea your daughter is a feisty one 

'yea she sure is, are you 2 packed for your trip?

'yea we are we went and got new luggage and some new stuff and packed most of our stuff, 

'thats good baby, did you get insurance?

'yea we did, aunty bridget helped us and made sure we got everything done, passports, visas, changed the currency of our money, insurance and she got us a phone we can use there, i gave the number to bridget so get it off her and add it to your list of contact numbers

'ok i will, im so happy your going away, this is gonna be an amazing trip for you both, you look after her shane yea?

'i will guard her with my life, bea smiled

'good thank you, 

'mum when we get back i want to meet allie

'ok but only if your nice to her,

'i will be dont worry, 

'i will ask her and if she agrees i will get her to add you to her visitors list

'good, well mum we gotta go i have work in an hour

'ok well have fun and take lots of photos and send them to me, 

'we will, they all hugged and than bea went back to her unit and into her cell ignoring everyone, she lay in bed facing the wall with the blanket over her as she let the tears fall, she missed being outside with debbie and wished she still was, she just wanted to be the mum debbie deserved and be there to support her, she wanted to help debbie through what happened with harry, help her organize the holiday and be there for everything she needs and wants, she missed cooking with debbie, sitting and watching a movie with her, driving together to the shops or the beach and spending time together, she heard the door open and than close and than someone got into bed with her and held onto her as she cried, she could tell by the smell it was allie and she turned in her arms and put her head in allie's chest and sobbed while allie rubbed her hand up and down bea's back and holding her tight and rocking her, after about 10 minutes bea stopped crying and she pulled back to look into blue eyes

'im sorry 

'you dont need to be, are you ok?

'yea i just miss debbie, i miss being her mum and being in her life and being there for her, 

'i get baby its hard being in here

'yea it is, its bitter sweet, i stay in here i miss debbie and if im outside i miss you, allie smiled and put a lock of bea's locks behind her ear 

'your a great mum bea and no one can ever take your place, i get you miss her and im sure she misses you but we cant change what has happened, all you can do is keep in contact with her all the time and be there for her, she will always need you and that wont ever change, bea kissed allie and than laid her head on the pillow

'thank you, bea's was fighting to keep her eyes open and allie kissed her nose

'go to sleep baby franky will wake us for dinner, they closed there eyes and went to sleep

'a couple days later bea was in the shower on her own as it was empty but she had a feeling she was being watched bu after looking around she didnt see anyone so she went back into her shower and finished cleaning, she turned her shower off and dried off and put her robe on and turned to see a fist coming towards her and the next thing everything went black..........


	10. taking control

bea could hear noises, shuffling shoes, yelling and banging going on, she gently opened her eyes and waited for the fog to clear and as she slowly lifted her head she saw maxine, allie, franky and boomer fighting with kaz and her crew, they seemed to have everything under control until she saw a silver flash and kaz grabbed allie and held the shiv to her throat

'everyone shut the fuck up im in control

'get off her ya dog.. yelled boomer

'boomer stop, said maxine 'what do you want kaz?

'allie

'why? she is with bea

'she was mine first so she belongs to me, no one realised bea had regained consciousness so when they heard her voice they all jumped

'kaz let her go, she stood up and wobbled over to franky and leaned on her shoulder

'you ok red? she whispered and bea nodded

'let her go now 

'no... im sick of you taking people from me

'what the fuck are you talking about?

'harry!!!!!! bea looked confused 

'wait what? what about him?

'harry and i were together before you tried to kill him, he was gonna leave you and i was gonna dump this whore and go be with him but he lost it completely and the whole thing happened with debbie and he was killed, you took him away from me and now you took allie from me, before anyone spoke allie did 

'wait hold on a minute... you were fucking harry and me at the same time?

'i sure was...

'you forced me to fuck you and you hit me and treated me like shit for so long why?

'cause your a junkie and i can do what i want with you, bea saw tears fall down allie's cheeks as did the rest of her crew, 

'you fucking dirty bitch kaz, get the fuck off allie now 

'fuck off franky you think im scared of you, 

franky stepped forward and the blade was pushed into allie's throat and cut a little bit but franky was too fast and she grabbed allie by her waist and spun her around pushing her into bea them falling on the floor and bea hit her head on the tiles and blacked out, franky used her body to pin kaz to the wall and her hand was holding kaz's hand with the shiv both pushing into each other, kaz was a bit bigger than franky and the shiv was nearly to franky's head, maxine and boomer were fighting off the other 3 people of kaz's crew and allie was trying to wake bea up but had no luck, allie turned to see franky in trouble and she went over to them and took the shiv from kaz's hand and pulled franky back, with allie having the shiv now and boomer and maxine taking care of the others who were now laying bloody on the floor and kaz was standing opposite allie, 

'franky take bea to medical now she hit her head hard, 

'shit yea ok come on boomer, boomer picked up bea and they took her to medical and maxine stood by allie

'allie lets go

'no fucking way, im sick of this and her bullshit

'bea wouldnt want this allie

'yea well thanks to the bitch bea is now been taken to medical and she will pay for it, allie put her sleeves up and held the shiv tighter and approached kaz who now was almost pissing herself from fear, 'you fucked with bea again and now you will pay, allie launched forward the shiv going into kaz's stomach and then she took it out and held it to her throat as kaz was trying hard to breath, the shiv wasnt big so allie knew it would kill kaz but it would surely show kaz she means business

'im warning you kaz dont come next to me or my crew do you fucking hear me

'i..i..i wont, allie let go of kaz and she slid down the wall holding her stomach and allie kicked her in the chest and leaned down and punched kaz in the face 3 times and than she turned to maxine, 

'you need to wash your hands quickly the siren will go off soon and lets get back to the unit, she washed her hands and the shiv and they both took off to the unit half way the siren blasted through out, walking into the unit they saw liz there with boomer sitting at the table relief washing over there faces 

'allie, maxi you 2 ok?

'were good boomer no worries, hows bea? is she ok?

'she will be, had a concussion, a black eye and a few bruises on her stomach but she will be fine, franky is with her

'thats good, allie sighed as she laid on the couch, she wanted to be the one to take bea to medical but she was so angry that she wanted to have it out with kaz again.. she thought, she thought back to what happened,

allie, maxine, franky and boomer were walking out into the yard and when they got out there they realised bea, kaz and her crew werent around so they went looking for them mainly bea, thinking liz and bea were together unbeknown to them liz was with dr westfall having a session, they checked the basement, kitchen and than finally they went into the showers seeing kaz standing over bea punching her, bea was out cold and and thats when the fight started with allie going at kaz and the others taking on kaz's crew, 

allie was bought out of her thoughts with franky walking into the unit 'franky you ok? 

'all good liz

'where is bea?

'still in medical, they are keeping her till tomorrow cause of her concussion its pretty bad, 

'fuck she shouldnt have been alone, i should have gone with her

'its not your fault allie thats just her, no normal person will go after the top dog but kaz isnt normal

'yea i know but i dont like her getting hurt, maxine smiled wondering if bea knew how much she meant to allie, 

'sweety she will be ok, were not in lock down so lets go check on her, 

'yea ok, maxine and allie walked out of the unit and down the hall to the medical unit and when they rounded the corner they saw bea and kaz going at it mr jackson in the middle of them trying to stop them but he had no such luck, allie ran inside and grabbed onto bea by her waist and pulled her back, bea turned around and grabbed allie's shirt pushing her up against the wall her face so close that there breaths lingered with heavy breathing

'fuck sorry allie i didnt know it was you, she said dropping her hands

'its ok relax its just me, bea smiled at allie as mr jackson had kaz in cuffs

'your off to the slot proctor

'what about that bitch and her whore, bea went to run at kaz but was held back from allie

'no babe please let her go, mr jackson took kaz down tot he slots and put her in there 

'have fun proctor

'fuck you jackson, you better go back to your girlfriend

'what the fuck are you talking about?

'your fucking a prisoner, everyone knows you and bea are fucking

'your fucking crazy kaz, 

'yea yea wait till i get out of here and show everyone the truth

'crazy kaz so crazy, he walked off and back up to medical to see bea and allie sitting on the bed and maxine sitting on the seat talking 'all good smith?

'yea thanks mr jackson, 

'im just gonna be out here, bea nodded

'babe you have to stay over night?

'yea i do but dont worry im fine, just than she jumped off the bed and ran to the rubbish bin throwing up and allie was holding her hair up and rubbing her back, maxine walked out of the room to make sure no one was around to see the top dog being sick, a few minutes later bea was laying down on the bed with allie standing beside her and a cold cloth on her head

'can i get you anything?

'some water please, while allie was getting her some water the nurse came in

'ok bea here is something to stop you vomiting 

'thank you, bea took the tablets and lay back down, 

'allie you need to leave now its dinner time and than count

'but nurse i want to stay with her

'if she stops vomiting she can get out tomorrow, she will be fine i will be with her all night

'but....

'allie its fine babe the nurse will look after me, allie looked into big brown eyes and sighed

'fine i will go eat but you better be out tomorrow,

'i will dont worry

'i always worry about you, bea picked up allie's hands only now realising that allie's knuckles were bruised and kissed them

'you did that to kaz? i thought it was maxine... allie shrugged

'she shouldnt have come after you

'i dont want you getting involved or hurt,

'well i am involved and its my fault, allie said with frustration in her voice

'its not your fault allie, im honestly shocked at what kaz said 

'the whole harry thing is crazy, kaz and harry together and they were both ass holes to us both, the only good thing to come out of this is you and me are together, 

'thats the best part of everything, allie kissed bea's lips, ;i better go the nurse is shooting me daggers, 

'ok you be careful and tell the crew i said stay together as a group, 

'okay babe i will see you tomorrow, try and get some sleep oh and i forget this is for you, allie bent down and laid one of the most sexiest and dirtiest kisses on bea's lips making them both moan, pulling back when they heard maxine cough

'lets go allie there are others walking around here and will see too much of a soft top dog

'oh yea sorry, bye babe i will see you soon

'bye sleep tight, maxi you look after her yea?

'of course bea no worries, kaz and her crew are in the slot at the moment so dont worry we have allie covered, although she is kinda scary when she is angry i thought she was gonna kill kaz

'nah i would never do that but if she messes with my girl or my crew than she is fucked, bea and maxine laughed

'ok get out of here you 2 im so tired 

'bye babe

'bye, with that maxine and allie went back tot he unit seeing the others waiting for them to go to dinner, after dinner there was count and they all had an early night with the everything that happened they were all tired, 

allie missed bea so she slept in her cell, she was wrapped in bea's favourite red blanket asleep dreaming of red curls and big chocolate brown eyes

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea was released just before lunch the following down and was walking into the unit seeing allie laying on the couch reading and franky with her on the other couch watching tv, she smiled and walked slowly up to them as she still felt quite sick and had slowed down her vomiting it been 6 hours since she was last sick and after begging the governor she was able to be released to get back to her girls but if she continued to be sick she had to go back to medical, clearing her throat

'miss me? she smirked as allie and franky jumped and looked up

'babe your back

'i am, allie came and hugged her making bea grunt

'shit sorry your still sore?

'yea quite a bit, i dont know how many times kaz punched me before you guys came but she did a number on my stomach, bea said and lifted her shirt and allie and franky looked at the multiple bruises on there

'fuck red thats harsh

'it sure is but its ok they will heal, 

'dont do that babe

'do what?

'play it down, your with us and we can tell your in pain, bea shyly smiled of course allie would call her out on her bullshit

'its just you know i dont want people thinking im weak, 

'oh babe you could never be weak, allie kissed bea's cheek, 

'are you hungry? 

'yea but i dont want to go to the lunch room i have snacks in my room, 

'ok lets get you settled in bed and something to eat, bea nodded and they walked into bea's cell and bea sat down with her back against the wall

'on my shelf behind my clothes is some snacks can i have some chips and an apple please?

'of course babe, allie handed them to bea and got her a glass of water and they sat down next to each other with allie's head on bea's shoulder 'i missed sleeping with you last night

'me too, i didnt sleep well without you, allie kissed bea's shoulder and sighed

'im glad your back, bea finished her chips and apple and laid down as allie stood up 'im gonna leave you to sleep for a while

'what? no i want you to lay down with me

'i cant cause what if i accidentally bump into you? i dont want to hurt you

'im fine allie, please i want you here with me, 

'ok for a little while, allie laid down and bea eased herself onto allie's chest snuggling in closer 'better?

'much better, they were laid there for about ten minutes when bea had fallen asleep so allie tried to get up but bea had a vice like grip on her so she settled down onto the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover bea and she closed her eyes as well,

bea was woken up a couple hours later by a light knock on the door and when it opened it was liz and maxi

'hey love we just wanted to check you were okay?

'im sore but okay, my stomach took the brunt of it, she lifted her shirt to show the girls

'oh love im sorry, is there anything we can do?

'can you ask franky to speak to her contact and get me some pain killers please

'sure bea, we will leave you to it and wake you for count, allie seems out of it

'well she was up most of the night, i saw her watching tv when i got up to use the bathroom, said maxine

'yea i didnt think she slept well, she looked tired when i got back, 

'we will wake you up in a couple hours for dinner

'thank you, maxine and liz slipped out of the cell and closed the door, bea looked at allie, so beautiful' she thought and she giggled when the blanket was wrapped around herself and allie barely had anything so she moved the blanket and spread it over both of them and went back to sleep, they were both woken a couple hours later and after freshening up and they all went to dinner together, placing the full trays on the table they sat and ate while chatting to each other. allie looking at kaz's table happy to see non of them there and bea saw her physically relax

'hey its ok there in the slot

'yea but i know she wont stop her crap and i need to find a way to stop her

'listen allie boomer, and i have talked and we have come up with something so just let me handle it okay

'no thats not happening

'excuse me?

'you heard me bea, this is my problem and i appreciate you helping but with you being hurt even worse now i have to handle this, they were whispering to each other and luckily no one was paying attention

'allie you cant do this on your own

'i can and i will, i spoke to the governor she is moving me units

'what the fuck? bea said through gritted teeth

'its how it has to be 

'i wont allow it

'your not the boss of me bea

'no but im your fucking girlfriend and shouldnt you run something like this through me, 

'bea i love you and i plan to keep you safe so this is how it is, i gotta go and pack my stuff im moving into the new unit and the newbies will be there in a week or so, 

'so your on your own? are you crazy?

'yea i am and if anything happened to you or the crew i would never forgive myself and you would blame me

'no i wouldnt, this is all kaz's fault 

'yea and i bought her into your life, allie stood up and emptied her tray and walked out and bea turned to the others explaining what is happening

'empty your trays now everyone in the unit, they all bolted to the unit and when they rounded the corner miss bennett and mr jackson were standing there with allie

'she is not going anywhere

'smith dont make this hard

'after knowing what is going on with kaz you think im gonna allow her to be on her own in the new unit... your fucking dreaming

'dont speak to me like that smith, you remember who your talking to

'you better remember the same thing, i run this prison not you

'novak chose this not me

'i dont care what she chose she isnt going there, 

'mr jackson call for back up, he called for 2 officers to join them and they stood ready for what ever was to happen 'smith she is going

'no fucking way, 

'slot her now, the 2 officers tried to grab her but she fought them punching one in the face and pushing the other one away, 

'dont fucking touch me, 

'smith stop

'no if she has to go than i want 2 others with her, thats the only way thats gonna happen

'i cant move 3 prisoners right now

'oh but governor you can do anything remember, vera sighed this woman was driving her crazy

'fine who do you want to go with her?

'boomer and maxine

'no bea i dont anyone with me

'i dont give a shit what you want right now, you want it done your way well here it is, 

'fuck sake bea were fucking done, bea stood there her mouth wide open in shock staring at allie, no one said a word for what felt like hours until franky said something,

'boomer, maxi go pack your stuff and go with allie, liz and i are here with bea, 

everyone else stood there in silence bea not taking her eyes off allie, allie could see the hurt and pain in bea's eyes but she needed to do this to keep her safe, maxine and boomer came out and they all left going to the new unit, when they walked out bea felt the tears spill over and liz went and hugged her

'red she is trying to protect you, she will be back

'she said we were done, bea sniffled

'i know but she thinks that everything going on with kaz is her fault so just let her be for a bit and it will work out, bea nodded

'im going to bed guys

'okay love good night, 

'night, bea closed her cell door behind her and laid on the bed, she pulled the extra pillow close to her and smelt it smelling allie's shampoo on it and she hugged it tighter, she cried for a while till exhaustion took over her, 

 

once maxine, allie and boomer were in the new unit and settled they were sitting on the table drinking tea

'shit blondie i have never seen bea so angry and upset

'i know and i dont want to hurt her but its something i need to do

'love whats your plan?

'maxine i have something in mind that i think will work

'okay what is it? allie filled them both in on her plan hoping it will work cause she took a massive risk going against bea as not only does she love her and want to be with her forever but bea is top dog and to see the top dog crew split up is dangerous so she planned to move fast as she found out earlier that kaz was getting out of the slot in 2 days so she will make her move than, it was time to take control of the situation and get rid of kaz for good... allie stayed up most of the night figuring everything out


	11. paybacks a bitch

it had been a couple days since allie moved to the new unit with boomer and maxine and the whole prison was coping the anger of the almighty top dog as she walked through the prison scaring the shit out of everyone, the rage radiating off her was freaky even for franky, bea, franky and liz sat at there top dog table out in the yard and boomer and maxine joined them

'hey boomer hows things?

'its all good franky, its very quiet in the new unit but its all good

'where is blondie? franky said as she saw bea scanning the yard looking for her

'she is in the cage, said she wanted to be alone

'she shouldnt be alone... bea snapped

'red calm down its not boomer's fault, bea nodded

'sorry boomer

'its all good bea, no worries... boomer sat down and got into a gossip session with the girls while bea watched allie working out in the cage, in the corner of her eye she could see someone coming towards her so she turned her head to see kaz and her crew

'fuck off kaz im not interested in your bullshit

'you seem a bit angry bea, missing ya girlfriend? she snickered

'fuck off kaz im warning you now

'oh bea dont be like that, everyone knows that you and allie broke up and now she is free game... bending down to whisper in bea's ear....'its cause i can only fuck her bea...... bea saw red and stood up and grabbed kaz by the throat lifting her off her feet

'oh fuck... yelled boomer

'bea...bea put her down your gonna kill her.... said franky as she stood next to bea

'good she doesnt deserve life.. she is scum.... maxine walking to bea put her hand on her shoulder

'bea let her go she isnt worth it, kaz was going red and was struggling to breathe. bea let go of kaz and she fell to the floor gasping for a breathe as her crew helped her up

'get the fuck out of here before i end you and this time i wont hold back cause of allie, i only held back cause i didnt want to hurt her but now im free to do what ever the fuck i want.....

kaz and her crew walked off and bea saw allie standing behind there crew staring at bea, there eyes locked and allie found it really hard not to run up to bea and wrap her arms around her and kiss her but she needed to stay strong so she walked into the building and to her unit, when she sat up on the bench press she saw kaz approach bea and went towards them in hope there wouldnt be another fight, standing behind her old crew she listened as they bickered and than watched on as bea choked kaz, walking into her unit she took some clothes and went for a quick shower while no one else was around and was now sitting on her bed with her back to the wall and a pen and paper in her lap, she wanted to write something to bea to explain what her thinking process was but she wasnt sure where to start, taking a deep breath she began to write her feelings down, after an hour she heard boomer and maxine come into there unit

'allie are you in here?

'in here maxi, maxine opened the door and sat down on the chair facing a very upset allie 

'are you okay allie?

'im fine

'your a bad liar, i know you miss her

'i do so much but im doing this for her not against her, i just hope she forgives me after all this is over

'bea has a hard head and is very stubborn but she loves you and im sure in time she will forgive you

'i love her as well, its hard being without her and being so close to her but not touching her is killing me, she wiped at a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks, 

'oh sweet heart she feels the same i have no doubt and by the anger radiating off her she isnt impressed being away from you

'yea i saw what she did to kaz, cant say i blame her though but please maxine dont let bea do anything stupid, killing kaz she doesnt need it on her conscience 

'i know and i already spoke to the crew so hopefully we can control her, allie nodded

'can you do me a favour please?

'sure anything

'i wrote this for her can you please deliver it to her unit, she ripped out the paper and folded it handing it to maxine

'of course i will go do it now i know she went to her unit to have a lay down, boomer is here if anything happens

'thank you maxine, 

maxine took off to bea's unit walking down the long hallways passing some of the other prisoners as well as juice and her crew, turning the corner and walking into h1 franky was sitting on the couch 

'hey maxi

'hey franky is bea in?

'yea she is laying down but i wouldnt go in there she is in a mood, maxine smiled

'thank you franky, maxine knocked and walked in when she heard bea yell to enter, 

'hey maxi whats up? maxine sat on the bed next to bea

'i know your angry at allie and the situation but i promise im looking after her, she feels like this is the right thing to do so i need you to calm your anger down and not do anything stupid, 

'she made her decision and chose to be without me, 

'you listen to me now beatrice smith, you may be the big bad top dog out there but in here with me i know the real you and i know you miss her, i know you love her and i know you want to keep her safe so dont try and be stubborn with me, bea slumped her shoulders and sighed

'i do miss her maxi so much 

'i know now listen this is from her and you should read it in private, 

'thank you maxi, is she okay?

'she is and boomer and i are keeping her safe, 

'im glad your there for her, 

'anytime bea, im gonna go and let you read that and try not to be too angry with her, bea nodded and maxine left. laying back on her bed she unfolded the letter and began reading

'TO MY DEAREST BEA, IM SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU THE WAY I DID IT WASNT MY INTENTION BUT I NEEDED A WAY TO KEEP YOU SAFE, BEA YOU MAY BE TOP DOG AND YOUR JOB IS TO KEEP THE WOMAN SAFE AND YOU DO A GREAT JOB AT IT BUT WHO IS KEEPING YOU SAFE? WHO IS MAKING SURE YOU DONT GET HURT? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU AND I COULDNT PROTECT YOU, I WONT ALLOW KAZ TO GET TO YOU AND FOR NOW THIS IS HOW IT HAS TO BE, YOU HAVE DEBBIE TO THINK ABOUT AND HOW DEVASTATED WOULD SHE BE IF SHE GOT A PHONE CALL SAYING HER MUM HAS BEEN HURT OR KILLED? SHE CANT LIVE WITHOUT HER MUM AND I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU, I LOVE YOU BEA MORE THAN I EVER THOUGHT I COULD LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU, YOU MAKE ME FEEL SAFE, LOVED AND IMPORTANT AND I HAVE NEVER HAD THAT BEFORE, I HOPE ONCE THIS IS OVER YOU CAN FORGIVE ME BUT IF NOT I UNDERSTAND, I WILL NOT HOLD IT AGAINST YOU AND AS LONG AS YOU OKAY AND ALIVE IN THIS WORLD THAN I AM OKAY WITH IT ALTHOUGH IT WILL HURT LIKE HELL TO BE WITHOUT YOU... ALL MY LOVE ALLIE XXOO

by the time she finished the letter she had tears running down her face, hugging the letter to her chest she turned to face the wall and pulled the blanket up to cover her body she cried for a while falling asleep not long later, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea was woken by franky and they went to dinner, lining up in the food line bea came face to face with allie who was serving food, approaching with her tray allie put bea some spinach and veggies as they looked into each others eyes, maxine clearing her throat caught bea's attention and she slowly moved along and got the rest of her food and sitting at the top dogs table with franky, boomer and liz, the whole time eating bea kept her eyes on allie which did not go unnoticed by the rest of her crew, 

'bea sweety do you want dessert?

'ah yes please maxi, maxine came back a couple minutes later and gave bea a bowl of bread and butter pudding and taking her place next to bea, as they began eating another bowl was placed onto the table and than another and another, almost 20 bowls were put on the table in front of bea and when she looked up she saw doreen

'we think its bullshit what kaz is doing and if allie and you want to be together than we all support it, bea nodded and all the woman went and sat down kaz watching on surprised, bea turned to look at allie and allie mouthed 'i love you' to her and bea mouthed 'i love you too' back to allie making allie smile, 

'oh shit yea bea can have some of ya desserts

'go for your life boomer, all of you go for it, after dinner they went back to there units and maxine waited around for allie to finish so she didnt walk the halls alone, allie came out of the kitchen and smiled at maxine

'thanks for waiting

'of course love lets get back for count, they walked back and stood at there cells while mr jackson did the count and they were locked in, 

bea had been asleep for a few hours when someone she felt someone shaking her, turning her head to see mr jackson standing there

'get up smith

'what the hell is going on?

'just get up smith and come with me, bea huffed and stood up putting on her slippers and robe and followed him out of the unit and to the showers 'go in

'fuck no

'geez your stubborn just go in would ya, bea walked in slowly not sure what to expect but when she walked in fully she saw allie sitting on the bench looking at her

'what the hell is going on?

'im sorry, do you know how hard it is to see you and not being able to touch you, to kiss you or just to sit with you, allie dropped her head in her hands looking at the floor and bea moved closer to her

'i feel the same allie, you just left like i meant nothing to you, like you didnt want me anymore and like what we had was nothing

'come on bea give me a break its not like that and you should know, i didnt want it to be like this, i need to fix up kaz before me and you can continue if you even want to, 

'i just dont know anymore allie i really dont,.... allie stood up and started pacing in front of bea

'i dont know how many times i can say sorry, i dont want to be without you, i fucking love you and i know i have no right to ask you to wait for me, i want you bea more than i have ever wanted anything but im here in front of you begging for you to give me time to fix up that stupid bitch........ allie's head was in a whirl as she continued to pace for a bit longer and than she stopped at the wall her hands and head leaning on it with her back to bea, all the feelings, the worry, the angst of being away from bea was too much for her, realising she could lose bea was too painful, her forehead on the cold tiles she began to cry, 

bea watched on as allie poured her heart out and she didnt know what to say, she just wanted to get up and hug her, hold her and tell her everything will be okay but she didnt know if it would be but she couldnt walk away from allie, standing up she slowly walked over to allie putting her hands on her shoulders and running them up her arms until there hands were connected, allie leaned back into bea's chest and bea kissed her cheek, they stood there with bea hugging her holding on tight

'you hurt me allie im not gonna lie

'i know but i never wanted to, the thought of you being hurt is tearing me apart

'im not sure whats gonna happen with us but if you think that you can take her out than i want to help

'bea please i need you to let me do it on my own, 

'im worried about you allie, we both know that she will do anything and has no limits

'yea well im smarter than her so let me do it please, i have boomer and maxine helping me

'okay fine but im not happy about it, allie turned around to face the red head

'oh i know that but let me do it, bea nodded, allie put her hand on bea's face rubbing her thumb over her defined cheek bones 'god i missed you

'i missed you too, allie leaned down and kissed bea with so much passion that bea felt her legs go weak, pulling apart allie smiled at her and than pulled her to sit on the bench pulling her into her lap, bea sat so she was straddling allie and they began kissing the time apart from each other hard on there hearts, kissing down bea's neck she glided her hands under bea's shirt up to her breasts squeezing them making bea moan, 

'bea please can i touch you? the heat between them was undeniable and they couldnt hold back

'please i need you allie, bea lifted her arms and allie pulled her top off and attached her mouth to her chest placing gentle kisses, pulling down the cup to bea's bra allie sucking and licking her nipples bea's hand going to the back of her head holding her there, 

'allie that feels so good, allie slid her hands down to bea's pants untying her pants and slipping one hand into her pants and undies feeling bea's heated core, she rubbed her clit with 2 fingers whilst kissing bea on her neck, 

a knock on the door and wills voice made them jump

'hurry up novak

'ten minutes 

'okay fine i will be back, 

'i better hurry up than i dont want to leave you hanging, looking bea in the eyes she moved her fingers to bea's entrance she entered her as bea's eyes rolled back pleasure written all over her face, she pushed in and out of bea building her up, her thumb grazing her clit making bea shudder every time, 

'baby ride my fingers, bea bounced up and down on allie's fingers slowly to start with but as she felt the tingling in her body she rode harder and allie was in a daze seeing bea bouncing hard in her lap with her hands around allie's neck holding on, 

'oh fuck fuck fuck im gonna... oh allie i cant hold on

'let go baby i got you, your safe..... with that bea's orgasm ripped through her body as she shook and trembled allie holding her in place, as bea's movements slowed down and than finally she stopped her breathing was heavy and her head was on allie's shoulder, 

'fuck bea that was hot, your so fucking sexy... bea blushed and breathy laughed

'stop im not, 

'oh you so fucking are, mm and i just want to eat you up, since i cant i think i will just taste you, taking her fingers out of bea and her pants she stuck them in her mouth licking them clean 'mmm yum so fucking good i cant wait to taste it for myself

bea hugged allie not wanting to let go and allie reciprocated, 'babe we have to go i dont want to but mr jackson will be back any minute, 

'yea i know but i dont want to let go of you, 

'i dont either, please just promise you will be careful and watch you back

'i will allie dont worry, you make sure your always with either boomer and maxine, 

'i will..... bea got off allie and put her top on and made herself look presentable, looking back at allie she sighed

'i know bea, just because we just did that it doesnt mean your not still angry and hurt and were back together, i just want you to understand that i want to keep you safe

'i do understand i just dont like it, allie nodded and kissed bea's cheek

'come on mr jackson will take us back to our units, with that mr jackson escorted them back to there units and bea was now laying down on her bed thinking about everything that just happened, could she walk away from allie? could she live without her? did she want to live without her? shaking her head of her confused feeling she tunred over the sun in her eyes as it was coming up knowing she had only a couple hours to sleep throwing the blanket over her head she went to sleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a few days later and bea and franky were laying on the grass staring at the sky, they werent talking franky was trying to get bea to relax a bit, bea and allie had stayed away from each other since they met in the bathroom and the crew knew they were both in foul moods, something felt off for bea today as they walked through the halls today, there was a different air about the prison and bea wasnt sure what it was but it felt weird, sitting up bea looked around seeing allie sitting on the bench with boomer and maxine, 

'franky i have a weird feeling

'what about?

'i dont know just a weird feeling like something bad is gonna happen, 

'yea it was i bit weird at lunch today

'yea just keep an eye on the crew

'will do, sitting there talking for a little while when there was some voices raised turning to see who it is they jumped up when they saw allie and kaz toe to toe with the governor and 2 officers, so they walked over to them stopping a few feet away listening in

'you fucking bitch allie, how could you do it?

'i told you to back stay away from me and my crew and you didnt listen so here we are, 

'you fucking dog, you betrayed us

'no actually its just you, i named you as the leader of the red right hand 

'yea and now im being moved to another state because of it, 

'good your done kaz, governor take her out of here, payback is a bitch kaz

allie turned and walked away but kaz wasnt done with her and ran at allie but bea was faster than her and tackled her from the side cleaning her off her feet, she straddled kaz punching her in the nose breaking it straight away and kaz screamed in pain, bea was pulled off from mr jackson while the other officer picked up kaz and escorted her to medical to get cleaned up, 

'are you gonna calm down smith?

'yes okay im calm, let go of me..... jackson let go of her and allie looked at her from a far and allie winked and smiled, 

'come here, bea yelled and allie ran at her and jumped in her arms bea putting her hands under her ass holding her tight and allie's long sexy legs wrapping around her waist and they locked lips, loud cheering and clapping pulled them apart as all the prisoners cheering them on happy to see the top dog happy again, allie jumped off and hugged bea

'so you forgive me?

'i guess so but what happened?

'oh i made a deal with the governor

'which was?

'i made an official statement naming kaz the leader of the red right hand and in exchange she would be moved to south australia and apart from her lawyer she has lost her phone privileges 

'thats actually pretty smart but why did you move units?

'well originally i was gonna just bash her over and over again until she was put in protection for good like you were going too but im so sick of the violence so i went another way, 

'im glad you did. there is too much violence around here and you did the right thing, 

'thank you, babe i need to talk to the right hand crew and get them sorted, what should i do?

'find out what they want? do they want a new leader? do one of them want to step up? or do they just want to do there time and be left aloine if so i will put the word out not to touch them, i will leave it to you, 

'okay i wont be long, allie kissed bea and walked over to the table with her old there, 'can i sit?

'yea sit, 

'thanks so ugh kaz is gone

'yea thanks for that

'wait what? your happy she is gone?

'definitely she was out of control, coming after you and bea all the time and she had other things planned

'fuck like what?

'allie she was trying to get a gun in here, said she was gonna get rid of one of you

'shit what the hell happened to her? allie shook her head

'harry happened, he got in her head and made her this angry and bitter person

'you guys knew about him?

'we thought he was just a friend and didnt find out about him till the other day when she admitted it to you,

'yea she lost her way thats for sure, okay what are you guys gonna do? are one of you gonna step up as the leader or do you just want to be your own crew and be left alone? bea said she will spread the word to leave you guys alone

'we just want to do our time allie and be left alone, 

'okay i will tell bea, 

'look allie we are really sorry for getting into it with you and your crew, we never wanted to do it but kaz kept pushing us, you were always good to us even on the outside and we were happy that you left kaz and got with bea, we knew what she was like and we let you down by not helping

'its fine honestly its not your fault its hers, 

'thank you for everything allie and if you ever need us we are here for you

'thanks girls i will leave you to it, allie took off back to bea and her crew who were laying down on the grass, allie sat on bea's stomach looking at her beautiful girl and bea could see her cheeky smile

'hey cheeky everything okay with them?

'yea they apologised for coming at us and said that kaz made them, they felt bad for not stepping up on the outside for me but they were scared of kaz

'i get that but i dont like the fact of you getting hurt

'i know but im okay, anyways they just want to fly under the radar, none of them want to be leader but if anyone is in charge its mel

'okay i will tell everyone to leave them alone, 

'thanks babe, now how about you come back to the unit and help pack my stuff with me? boomer piped up

'ugh can me and maxi go get our stuff first before you 2 love birds go?

'yea alright boomer off you 2 go, allie laid beside bea leaning on her stretched out arm looking at the sky

'hey bea look at that cloud it looks like a prawn

'no it doesnt, bea laughed 'it looks like a sea horse

'oh shit yea it does, did you know that sea horses like to swim in pairs?

'do they?

'yea they do, they link tails so they dont lose each other.... allie lifted her pinky finger as did bea and they locked them together giggling 

'allie lets go and get your stuff from your unit,

'okay come on my sexy queen, allie helped bea up 

'hey franky and liz you 2 okay out here?

'yea were gonna go in soon see at the unit, bea nodded and took off with allie in tow walking towards allie's unit, walking in seeing maxine and boomer walking out with there stuff telling them to meet them at the unit, allie put her basket on the bed and started to throw everything in it,

'babe calm down you will break your stuff

'i dont care im sick of being without you, i want to go back to our unit and lay down with you, i miss just being with you, throwing the last few clothes in her basket she held it in one hand and bea's hand with the other and took off back to h1, walking in they were greeted with the whole crew but allie didnt stop she pulled bea into her cell and dumped her stuff down and laid on the bed, 

'come here bea i want to cuddle, bea smiled and lay down in allie's arms snuggling together, both happy to be back in each others arms


	12. she's back!!!!!

allie had woken up to bea's breath on her neck and upon turning her head she saw bea fast asleep and she smiled at her beauty, she had woken to feel very turned on after her sexual dream of a beautiful redhead with her fingers deep inside her, bea hadnt touched allie yet and if allie was honest she really wanted bea to touch her but would wait till she was ready, after getting rid of kaz they spent the remainder of the day allie working her magic on bea as she screamed her name out over and over again leaving bea a heated and sweaty mess.. allie was so happy to be back in bea's arms and hated how she treated her and never in a million years would she want to hurt her, bea forgave her though and thats probably because bea pushed people away to protect them as well, moving her hand up to caress the red heads cheek she smiled when bea scrunched up her cute face and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, bea's eyes slowly opened and they locked with allie's

'good morning beautiful

'good morning alliecat

'allicat?

'yea i think it suits you, allie smiled 

'i love it and i love you

'i love you too, what time is it?

'we have an hour till count you should go back to sleep, she tucked a lose curl behind bea's ear

'i would rather lay here and stare at you, i missed you the last few days

'i missed you too and im sorry for what happened

'i know you are and to begin with i was angry, like really angry but when i got your letter i understood, i wasnt as angry i was upset that she came between us like that, i dont blame you for what happened i just wished you told me what you were doing instead of pushing me away. allie nodded and laid on her back looking up and shaking her head, allie felt sick to the stomach for what she did and wasnt sure she deserved forgiveness from bea, bea saw allie was stuck in her thoughts and sat up leaning on her elbow facing her

'allie? no answer 'allie!! she said louder and this caused allie to turn her head to look at bea

'hmm sorry i was lost in my thoughts

'i can see that, listen its okay, your not to blame for what happened

'yes i am bea

'how do you figure that?

'i shouldnt have come to you to start with and maybe you wouldnt have been hurt and the crew wouldnt have been in danger

'allie were in a prison we are always in danger, bea giggled

'beeeeaaaaa you know what i mean, bea kissed allie

'i do know but its still not your fault, your couldnt go on the way you were going, your not anyone's property unless you want to be, no one can make you do anything unless you want to and thats what kaz was doing to you, im glad you came to me and i would have helped you weather we got together or not

'thank you

'for what?

'for being you, for loving me and for making me happy, bea smiled and kissed allie the kiss becoming heated really fast as bea's tongue entered her mouth, bea's hand going under allie's shirt caressing her stomach and moving up towards her breast, when her hand made contact allie moaned as bea squeezed her left breast.... as bea went to take allie's shirt off the speaker was heard and they jumped apart when count was called, they were both breathing heavily

'fucking count.. bea groaned

'god that felt good you touching me

'really? bea asked unsure

'yes im so fucking wet for you right now, shit who am i kidding im always wet for you....

'i know i havnt touched you yet and i really want to but im scared i wont know what to do, shaking her head of the bad thoughts bea sat up and threw the blanket off her and stood up getting dressed, allie watched as bea got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair and putting it up, allie came up behind her hugging her as she was about to open the door

'babe dont go yet 

'i have to allie its count in a few minutes

'i dont care please we need to talk about this

'there's nothing to talk about im shit in bed, i dont know what im doing and i could never satisfy you, 

removing allie's hands from around her waist she walked out and stood outside her door waiting for count, allie put on a pair of pants and stood outside her door as mr jackson came and called there names out and than opened the gate and let them out, bea and the crew walked to the eating room except for allie who stayed in the cell and laid down she wasnt really hungry, taking her pants off again she laid down with her hands behind her head and the blanket over her body, she was worried about bea and what she said than it clicked to her that harry would have told her all that crap, he would have put her down all the time and its stuck in her head, breakfast was over and than there was work duty and she knew no one would be around the unit so she had an idea, getting some clothes she went to the showers and had a quick shower and than after putting her stuff back in the unit she went for a walk to the laundry room where she knew bea and her crew were, walking in she saw boomer and franky laughing and messing around and the others working away, bea was at the steam press lost in her thoughts so she walked over to her and clearing her throat as to not scare the fierce top dog, bea turned her head to see allie standing there

'whats up allie?

'i need to talk to you

'im busy

'bea come with me please

'not right now, allie sighed

'if you dont come with me now im not gonna be around later to talk or anything really, bea looked at allie and saw how serious she was

'allie i dont want to do this now okay

'no its not okay... we are in a relationship and i want to talk to you now.... she said frustrated, bea wasnt moving as she kept lifting the steam press 'im going back to the unit and if your not there in 5 minutes well dont blame me, allie turned and walked out of the laundry room and went back to the unit and sat on the bed in her cell hopeful that bea would turn up,,,

'fuck' bea mumbled to herself 'franky come take over... franky walked over and stood by bea 'take over and cover for me i gotta go

'in trouble with the missus

'something like that, 

'all good red i got it covered, you better go she looked pretty pissed

'im going, im going..... 

allie was sitting on the bed and it had been a few minutes and she thought bea wouldnt come but when she felt she was being watched she turned her head to see bea peaking around the corner looking at her, allie stood up and bea walked in fully and looked at allie

'whats this about allie? she said folding her arms

'you know what this is about bea, this morning what you said... bea shrugged

'dont worry about it

'i am worried about it, bea i want you to feel comfortable about anything we do and your not

'its not that im not comfortable allie, its just you know i want to be able to touch you but i cant

'yes you can

'no i cant, i dont know what to do, i dont want it to be bad, i want to make you happy you deserve it..... allie smiled and walked towards bea seeing her drop her folded arms to drop beside her body

'babe i get where your head is at... bea frowned

'what?

'you cant let harry rule you, you cant let his stupid comments over take your thoughts....allie said as she took bea's hands..... of course allie would figure it out, of course she would know that harry's words were what was effecting her

'his words have always haunted me

'i know but its time for you to take your life back, your stronger than him and anyone else, squeezing bea's hands she moved forward and planted a soft chaste kiss to her lips, reaching out she closed the cell door

'come with me, allie pulled bea by her shirt towards the bed and she lay down with bea on top of her, 'i know your scared and i will be here for you, im yours bea all yours and you can do whatever you want to me

'i..i dont know what to do, 

'do you like what i do to you? bea nodded

'yea.. she rasped out

'do what i do to you and if i want anything else i will tell you... bea swallowed hard and nodded 'hey its okay just go as slow as you need, if you dont want to do it its okay

'i do want to so much im just scared

'bea we are connected in a way that i never thought could happen with anyone, i love you babe and being close to you makes me dripping wet, 

'i love you too, 

bea kissed allie slowly slipping her tongue into her mouth, there lips moving in slow motion tasting each other, moving her lips down to allie's neck she sucked on her pulse feeling it beating in her mouth

'oh baby that feels so good, 

bea moved her hands down and lifted allie's shirt up and over her head, bea's nails scratching along her stomach making goose bumps raise on the skin, moving her hands up to her breast squeezing the making her nipples hard

'babe take my bra off, bea reached behind and unclipped her bra and took it off dropping it on the floor

'your so beautiful

'so are you... whispered allie and bea blushed, how one woman can make the big bad top dog blush surprises her, 

leaning down she placed kisses on allie's chest and down to her breasts licking and sucking on her nipples eliciting the sexiest moans from the blonde, bea kissed her way down to her stomach rolling her tongue around her belly button, looking up at allie her eyes looked much darker now, bea sat up on her knees and put her hands on allie's pants

'can i take these off?

'please.... bea took the pants and undies off and through them on the floor, she was kneeled between allie's legs and could see the juices on allie's hot center 'i told you i was dripping wet for you, bea looked up at allie again and she smiled 'come here babe, 

bea crawled up allie's body and kissed her 'what do i do next? can you umm help me?

'of course give me your hand, allie got 2 of bea's fingers and sucked on them while looking as bea's eyes turned black from desire, she than guided bea's hand down her body and into her wet core rubbing bea's fingers over her clit, allie felt bea take over her own hand and she moved her own and put it on bea's face caressing her cheek, 

bea moved her fingers around allie's arousal and rubbing up against her clit loving allie's body jump at the sensation, 

'oh baby.. allie moaned.... bea was trying to remember what allie did to her next but the sensations she was feeling made her lose her train of thought

'what do i do next?

'if your up for it you can be inside of me... bea was so cute when she looked at allie like how do i do it? 'move down to my entrance and push inside

moving her fingers down bea pushed 2 fingers inside of allie and allie arched her back into bea, bea stilled her fingers not sure if allie's reaction was good or bad... 

'did i hurt you? allie's breathing was rapid

'no its so good, your fingers inside of me feel amazing, please baby dont stop im okay 

bea pushed in and out of allie slowly at first, one of allie's hands on bea's back and the other holding onto the bed sheets, allie was moaning out getting louder as time went on

'oh fuck bea faster please, bea moved faster in and out pumping her fingers, she saw allie's hand go white from holding onto the sheets and she moved her own free hand and connected there hand interlocking them, her arm was burning but she wasnt gonna stop till allie was pushed over the edge which didnt take long as her thumb swiped her clit and her mouth on her neck sent allie over the edge

'oh fuck.. fuck... fuck baby im gonna....... with that she screamed out bea's name as she came all over bea's hand, bea's hand covered in juices, once allie had come down from her high bea pulled out of her and lay down beside allie pulling allie into her arms who was shaking at that moment and kissed her head

'wow baby that was amazing, my legs feel like jelly

'it was okay?

'better than okay, no one has touched me like that, you made me feel special.. tears fell over allie's cheeks

'you are special allie, i love you baby

'i love you too, allie kissed bea and shivered when bea's hand ran up her back

'cold?

'a little bit... bea pulled the blanket over them and they fell into a deep sleep

\----------------------------------------------------

 

a few days later bea, franky, boomer and maxine were playing basketball with juice and her crew and allie and liz watching from the side line, allie didnt feel like playing she had a tummy ache so she and liz were watching, a new batch of inmates came through the door and bea and franky froze when they saw her, the woman that has made there life a living hell for so long, even juice went white when they saw the woman that was full of evil blood threw in threw out, the freak, joan ferguson, franky walked over to bea

'franky get everyone in the unit now.... stay with allie the whole time, all of you stay together.. franky nodded and rounded the girls and went off to the unit allie confused as to what was going on but she went with franky.. bea stood there not sure what to do as the freak ran through her head

'hey bea what the hell is the freak doing here?

'i have no idea but watch your back okay, spread the word no one does anything without my say

'yea i got it, bea walked off and headed to the unit when she walked in they were all sitting on the table and she stood at the head of it, allie could see the tension coming off her shoulders

'bea whats that bitch doing back here?

'i dont know boomer but you can bet im gonna find out, 

'there gonna kill her red

'i know and i dont care if they do, I DONT FUCKING WANT HER HERE!!! she screamed and pushed the table and it went flying.... pacing up and down the unit she was mumbling to herself, walking over to the wall she punched it once and than twice, allie jumped up and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulling bea back from the wall as she tried to punch the wall again, 'LET ME GO NOW!!! she screamed....

'no settle down bea

'no get off me, im gonna fucking kill the bitch

'bea calm down what the hell is going on?

'you cant get involved in this allie its too dangerous, bea was breathing really heavy almost heaving as her anxiety was taking over, all the hurt and pain that the freak did to her was coming back, the stabbing, the attacks, her going after debbie all of it, her breathing became erratic and allie spun her around

'bea.. bea look at me baby... she had her hands on the side of bea's face

'fuck she is having an anxiety attack, boomer go get miss westfall now.. run

'okay im going franky... boomer took off and franky went to stand beside allie

'bea breath, come on deep breath in and out

'f.f.f.f.franky debbie

'she is okay, she is over seas the freak doesnt know where she is, just breath bea, slow your breathing down come on sit down on your knees and breath..... bea sat on her knees and locked eyes with franky and started breathing deeply in and out, 'liz, maxi stand at the gate dont let anyone pass through..... allie stood a step behind bea giving her space to sort through her feelings 

'good girl bea in and out, in and out, as her breath slowly returned to normal franky had bea's hands in hers squeezing showing her support. 'bea your okay, debbie and shane are okay and safe, we are all okay.... bea nodded 

'i know she just..

'i know and its okay... 

'where's allie? i need allie.. before she could get herself worked up again allie came from behind her

'baby im here dont worry, bea stood up and hugged allie holding on tight 'lets go in my cell.... bea nodded in her shoulder and they walked into allie's cell and allie sat on the bed and pulled bea into her lap wrapping her arms around bea's waist and bea's arms around her neck and she nuzzled into allie's neck allie stroking her back with one of her hands, they stayed like that for a while allie rocking bea back and forth till bea pulled back

'you okay? you scared me

'yea thank you...im sorry i didnt mean to scare you

'whats going on?

'you saw that woman that came in tall, dark hair

'yea what about her?

'thats the freak, she tried to kill me like 5 times, she used to be governor here 

'what the hell is she doing here than?

'i dont know, she tried to get debbie as well but shane stopped anything happening to her, someone tried to run her over but shane pushed her out of the way

'fuck than why did the governor let her come here? thats bullshit... bea saw how angry allie was and kissed her lips, a knock on the door startled them 

'bea its me bridget

'come in, bridget opened the door and slipped in the cell

'hi girls

'hi bridget thanks for coming

'of course how are you doing?

'im okay i saw the freak and all the crap came back to me

'i get it, how about you come to my office for a session?

'i dont want to leave allie

'its okay babe you go i have maxi, boomer and franky with me, bea thought for a bit before nodding and walking out with bridget

'franky your in charge and none of you are to go anywhere alone

'got it red, bea went to walk away but stopped at the gate

'thank you franky...

'anytime red, bea left with bridget going to her office 

allie came out of her cell 'franky lets go

'where to?

'to see the governor

'okay boomer you come too, liz and maxi will you be okay here?

'no worries franky were good. allie walked with boomer and franky in tow, franky and boomer both knew that allie was on the war path and the governor is about to cop it, going up to mr jackson he asked what was going on?

'i want to see the governor

'she might be busy now

'i dont give a shit what she is doing take me too her.... he sighed knowing what this was about and he motioned for them to follow, they walked down the corridor and up to the office and knocked and opened the door 

'governor i have novak, jenkins and doyle for you

'send them in, allie walked in and stood tall in front of the table as franky and boomer relaxed on the chairs 'what can i do for you novak?

'what the fuck is the freak doing here?

'noavak do you want to be slotted for your language

'i dont give a shit if i get slotted, tell me why is she here? she tried to kill bea, her daughter and his boyfriend, why would you bring her here?

'it wasnt my choice it was the board, she is here until her trial

'fuck how long is that?

'3 weeks 

'shit bea is gonna lose it she tried to kill her fucking daughter!!! she yelled

'novak calm down i know okay

'how do you expect bea and anyone else here, no one wants her here they will kill her

'she cant die, she needs to serve her sentence she deserves to be in jail

'bea wont accept this and you know that and plus who the hell approved this?

'channing did i told him it was a big mistake

'wait you mean channing as in derek channing? vera raised her eye brow

'how do you know derek channing?

'lets just say we go way back, you tell him if he doesnt transfer her by tomorrow it time to play.

'what does that mean?

'he knows dont worry, tell him baby said it, vera nodded 'lets go, she walked out with franky and boomer walking behind her franky smirking as allie was very similar to bea, power couple at its finest, 

'hey blondie what was that about?

'not here lets go to the unit, franky nodded and they all walked to the unit and franky went into allie's cell and boomer sat with maxine and liz

'so tell me whats up? 

'in my hooking days he was one of my clients, he would see me 3 times a week for 3 years

'okay

'he had some things he really liked to do and when i told him i was done with being a prostitute he threatened me and i told him if he tried anything i would expose the disgusting person he was

'wow what kind of things is he into?

have a seat and i will tell you, franky sat down listening intently ' he gave me a nickname and called me baby and he liked to dress up as a baby

'wait he did or he liked you to dress like that?

'he did, he would dress in a big diaper and he had a bib on, a big baby hat and a rattle he would carry, he would roll on the floor and than he would want me to breast feed him, 

'thats so weird

'i know but he loved it, he had this weird fetish where he would like to be tied up and fucked while dressed like that, after a year he bought in a bag and pulled out a leather mask and chains and he changed from the baby stuff into leather ones, i gotta admit i was creeped out and i told him i didnt want to do it but he offered me a lot more money so i stayed and played so to say

'fuck if all this comes out his job is doomed

'exactly so lets see what happens tomorrow, 

'yea it will be interesting, i can hear bea's voice lets go out... walking out of the cell bea looked at allie and smiled, the colour in bea's face was back and she seemed a little more relaxed, 

'hey babe you okay?

'im good thanks allie just tired

'how about we get dinner and than have an early night? bea nods

'good idea lets go guys... they all went into the eating room and got a tray putting there food and sat down eating, bea didnt eat much just a few spoons and than it happened. the whole room went quiet and there eyes at the door seeing the freak walk in and to the basins of food, bea's eyes watched her as she put food and sat at a table not far from her, bea's jaw tightened and the anger burned in her skin than all of a sudden a chant start from juice 

'freak freak freak freak.... hitting there spoons and forks on the table it got louder as it continued 'FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK FREAK... the whole room now joining in and boomer whistling, 

'alright that enough... said miss miles 'enough or you will get slotted... they all stopped and went quiet as bea stood up and turned to face the freak crossing her arms

'what are you doing here?

'well smith im just here to do my time

'why here? you could be anywhere

'i like this place, its my natural habitat, its only a matter of time till im back in charge and than your mine smith, bea scoffed

'you will never be back in charge again you crazy bitch, 

'yes i will and when i am you and your whore girlfriend are gone... bea saw red and went to launch at the freak but franky stopped her and pulled her back, 

'she is not worth it, 

'your right franky she isnt, lets go..... bea walked out with her crew holding allie's hand back to there unit, mr jackson came and did the count and locked them in for the night, 

'who wants to play a game? boomer yelled

'like what boomer?

'i dunno poker? 

'good idea booms, red you in? 

'nah im good i will watch

'blondie? 

'yea sure just for a bit im tired... maxine, boomer, franky and allie played while liz had an early night and bea sketched sitting on the sofa trying to unwind from the day especially the freak... 

'franky dont cheat

'i aint cheating blondie im just too good

'yea yea whatever. afte an hour of playing allie had her hands in one hand and was leaning her hea din the other, she was dosing off and her eyes kept closing they all giggled when her eyes closed fully and she fell asleep

'hey red look at allie. bea looked up and smiled at a sleeping allie on the table, she stood up and went to her cell and put her sketch book away and came back out, 

'im gonna take her to bed guys, leaning down she kissed allie's cheek 'baby wake up

'hmm. was allie's response making them all giggle

'allie baby come on to bed, allie opened her eyes slightly seeing bea stood there, 

'im okay i have a good hand and im gonna win, she mumbled

bea lifted allie up and put her arm around her waist and allie had her head on bea's shoulder and they walked off towards allie's cell and getting to the bed she put her in taking off her hoodie and pants and laid her down properly, bea covered her with the blanket and kissed her cheek and went to walk away but allie's voice stopped her 

'bea. she said with her eyes closed 'where are you?

'im here babe, 

'dont go please stay, 

'are you sure? i know your not feeling well and your tummy hurts so i thought i would give you some time on your own

'i want you to stay, please come and get in with me... allie opened her eyes and lifted the blanket, bea took her shoes, pants and jumper off and slid into the bed wrapping her arms around allie's waist

'better?

'much better, they both fell asleep not long later, a few hours later bea was woken by allie moving around in the bed and moaning, bea opened her eys to see allie curled up in a ball on the bed and groaning in pain 

'allie? allie wake up baby... allie groaned louder as her eyes opened 'allie whats going on? bea looked at her concerned as allie was sweating

'oh fuck bea it hurts, my stomach hurts so bad

'fuck what do i do? im gonna get a guard and get you to medical.... running out of the unit and to the gate she yelled out for someone 'HEY I NEED SOMEONE NOW!!! miss miles came over when she heard the top dogs voice

'whats going on smith?

'its allie she is sick, she is sweating, pale and her has stomach pains she needs to go to medical.... miss miles opened the gate and went to the unit seeing allie throwing up in the toilet

'fuck help me get her to medical smith, 

'i will carry her, bea picked allie up in her arms and took off fast following miss miles, they got to medical and nurse stood up as she was doing paper work

'what happened to her?

'i dont know she had a little tummy ache during the day but it wasnt too bad but she woke up groaning in pain, she is pale and sweating and just now she threw up, 

'okay miss miles i need you to call the triple 000 and tell them we may have a poisoning situation, while miss miles called the ambulance bea stayed by allie's side holding her hand an kissing her cheek trying to keep her calm as she moaned in pain, the nurse checking her over doing whatever she can

'is she allergic to anything?

'i dont think so but i know she wouldnt want any strong pain killer she is a recovering user

'what was she on? does she still use?

'cocaine and no she is not on it anymore, she got clean a few years ago, whats wrong with her?

'it looks like she may have been poisoned

'what the fuck? how?

'i dont know the hospital will give a definite answer, it could be something else we have to wait and see, the governor walked in and saw allie moving around and groaning in pain

'whats happened?

'we dont know governor the ambulance should be here any minute miss miles is bringing them in when they get here, 

'give her something for the pain, 

'im about to give her panadol she doesnt want anything stronger, vera nodded and allie took 2 tablets as the ambulance officers walk in, 

'hello allie is it? allie nodded 'we have been filled in with what was going on with you and we are gonna take you to the hospital and get you checked out, 

'you will look after her? bea asked worriedly 

'of course, 

'smith come over here and get out of there way, bea stood by vera and looked on as allie was loaded on the bed and rolled out of the room, bea ran to the bed and stopped it

'you get well baby i love you

'i love you too, allie was wheeled away and bea stood there with tears in her eyes, 

'smith back to your unit, bea followed vera back to her unit and locked her in

'please tell me when you know whats going on

'i will smith, i will come and tell you when i hear from the hospital

'thank you, bea walked into allie's cell and sat up against the wall staring at herself in the mirror her mind going to allie, she was worried if allie was poisoned who did it? why did it happen? when did it happen? she sat there for the rest of the night not going to sleep at all, when daylight came she exited the unit and sat at the table with franky

'whats up red? you look like shit?

'allie was rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night 

'what the fuck? why?

'she was in pain, her stomach was pretty bad and she was sweating and pale

'did they say what it was?

'they said she might have been poisoned...............


	13. hot ass

bea was banging on the door of the governor's office without a screw which wasnt allowed

'OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW GOVERNOR!!!! bea yelled...vera opened the door to a distressed bea in major top dog mode, bea stormed past vera and paced up and down the office, mr jackson came to the door after hearing the noise

'governor do you want me to take care of her?

'no its fine mr jackson i will talk to her. he nodded and closed the door leaving the governor with smith... vera leaned against the office desk and crossed her arms

'smith what can i do for you? bea looked up and looked at the governor

'lets see where do i start???? the fucking freak is back, allie was taken to hospital 3 days ago and no one has told me what the fuck is going on with her!!!! 

'smith calm down please... 

'how can i? i have to watch my back more so now than ever with the freak back, its not a coincidence that the day the freak comes back allie gets sick... its fucking bullshit.... vera sighed

'smith sit down 

'no i want to know what the hell is going on

'i will tell you just sit down, bea sat in the chair opposite vera and huffed

'so out with it... 

'ferguson is here until her trial in 3 weeks, i tried to get her to another prison but they wont move her so my hands are tied

'allie?

'its been confirmed she was poisoned and action was taken to get rid of it from her system

'what was she poisoned with? bea worriedly asked

'it shows she has traces of bleach in her system, a lot of it.. do you know how that would happen?

'no i mean she had a little tummy ache when she woke up that day but it had gotten worse during the day, she didnt eat much just mostly a couple apples and water during the day

'apples?

'yea i got them for her from the canteen, she has a couple left in her cell

'has anyone else had any?

'no no-one is allowed to touch her stuff... vera laughed

'yea i guess not, can you take me to her cell i have a feeling the apples might have been poisoned

'shit yea okay lets go.. vera followed bea back to her unit and into allie's cell 'here they are... bea pointed

'dont pick them up im gonna bag them and get them tested... vera took some gloves out and a bag and put the apples into a bag and zipped it up.. 'smith im gonna get them tested now and i will get back to you, 

'fuck how could this happen?

'allie might have had a little tummy ache in the morning and it would have passed by the afternoon but if she had a poisoness apple than it would have eaten away of her insides, dont let anyone of your crew get anything from the canteen for now, i will get back to you in a couple hours

'yea okay, im gonna kill that bitch

'im gonna ignore what you just said, i will come get you soon, bea nodded and the governor left... sitting on allie's bed she picked up her hoody and bought it to her nose smelling it, it still smelt of allie, her flowery shampoo invading her senses, anger building over her and she stood up and folded her hoody placing it on her bed and walked to the common area seeing her whole crew there

'red why was vinegar tits here?

'she told me allie has been poisoned

'what the fuck? how did that happen?

'she has a feeling the apples allie had that day were doused with bleach 

''fuck its the fucking freak red

'yea but who is helping her in here? she hadnt been here for long... they all sat around thinking and then boomer stood up 

'holy fuck

'what boomer?

'the asians there the ones helping her

'why would they?

'tina and her crew gave her the pills to knock you unconscious when she tried to drown you remember? bea nodded

'yea but why would they help her now?

'cause tina only thinks about money and has no morals, plus they take care of the food even the snacks for the canteen 

'fuck me your smart booms, bea said and boomer smiled

'okay guys right now i want a full clean of out unit, get all the cleaning stuff out including our secret detol and scrub the place down, who knows what else they have tampered with, liz and maxi can you do the kitchen and common area please?

'sure love

'franky and boomer and i will do the cells, all of them and when your done come and help with the units, i want this place to be as clean as a hospital and be rid of anything that bitch and her minions might have touched, i will do allie's cell... they all nodded and scattered off to start cleaning, franky took out all the cleaning products they had stored from the cupboard and putting it all on the table with the sponges and rags

'okay guys this is strong stuff so if you feel dizzy or sick go out to the hallways for a breather, lets get it done quick but well.... they all started maxine and liz cleaning out the fridge to start with even emptying the ice trays and cleaning them and refilling while the other 3 were cleaning the cells, an hour later and bea had just finished her own cell and boomer and franky finished there own cells and were now helping liz and maxi with there own, bea was in allie's cell wiping everything down and cleaning the sink and toilet when she heard someone clear there throat, turning around she came face to face with those bright blue eyes she loved so much

'allie... she smiled

'hey babe what are you doing? allie saw bea was sweating 

'cleaning

'hmm why? i mean i appreciate it but the whole unit smells of detol

'i will explain it to you later but now how are you? she moved forward and held allie's hand rubbing her thumb over it

'im okay just a little sore

'your tummy?

'yea its pretty sore

'how about you lay in my cell for a while and i will come join you after i finish.. allie nodded

'yea okay, bea walked allie to the cell saying hi to everyone as she went past them and than she sat down on bea's bed gently and bea could see the pain on her face

'i will help you undress, bea took allie's jumper off slowly and than lay allie down and pulled her pants off and putting her clothes on the chair, 'i have something for you i will be back, bea left the cell and got the hot water bottle filling it up and than coming back in seeing allie trying to grab the blanket

'i will get it you lay back, allie lay down and bea put the hot water bottle on her tummy and put the blanket over her and leaned down and kissed her forehead 'do you need anything else?

'no im okay, bea moved some of allie's hair behind her ear

'im sorry you got hurt

'its not your fault

'maybe not directly but when i explain it to you you may change your mind

'babe i know being with you means i could be in danger... bea nodded... 'later on i want you to explain everything to me about what happened to me and happened with the freak

'yea okay... bea sighed 'i will be back later and if you need me you call out okay

'okay babe.. bea gave her one more kiss and left the unit after she pulled the curtain closed to make it dark and closed the door behind herself and going back to allie's cell and continued to clean, about 40 minutes later bea was finished and she went out to the common room and sat down with the others

'good job guys it smells great in here thank you 

'no sweat red i think we should do that kind of clean once a week

'i agree, 

'so bea allie is back how is she?

'very sore and very tired, by the looks of her its been a rough few days, i want quiet in this unit for a while until she is recovered, no one and i mean no one is allowed here at all and if they do come here there will be consequences, 

'what about the freak red?

'we have to figure out her plan but right now i need to look after allie, by the way no one buy anything from the canteen unless its pre packaged... all nodding to agree, bea crept to her room to grab a change of clothes and toiletries to shower

'guys im going for a shower

'red i will come with you and than boomer, maxi and liz can go together, 

'okay franky lets go now, while we are gone remember quiet okay?

'we got it love dont worry, 

'thank you maxi... we wont be long,,, bea and franky went to the showers and had a quick wash and came back to the unit and sent the other 3 to shower, while bea was putting away her stuff in her cell quietly as allie was sleeping she heard heels clinking knowing it was the governor she came out of her cell coming face to face with her

'governor

'smith i have news

'go on

'i was right i had the apples tested and they were laced with bleach

'fuck

'i heard allie is back how is she doing?

'she looks rough, she is in pain and still quite sore 

'they said she will be for a few days

'i need some pain killers for her, what she has is crap and wont help

'i cant get her anything else the board wont allow the prisoners to have anything stronger

'fine than i will get it myself.. vera nodded

'just hide them please

'i always do, 

'whats your plan for ferguson?

'not sure yet but i will take care of her

'do i want to know?

'probably not

'okay if you need me let me know

'i got it thanks, i gotta go to allie now... she pointed

'yea yea off you go....

'franky your in charge and governor you can tell the screw whoever does count and allie is in bed they can come to her cell to mark her off, if she is in pain and she cant get up cause you guys put the freak in here than thats how it has to be

'you like to make things difficult smith dont ya, she shook her head as bea shrugged

'yea well thats how it has to be

'alright fine..... vera nodded and walked off and bea walked into her cell and closed the door, taking off her jacket, pants and shoes she slid into bed with allie and allie practically lay half her body on her and bea wrapped her arms around her body, she didnt go to sleep she just lay there for hours as allie slept peacefully 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the next day they all walked into the lunch room and while bea helped allie sit down the others got there trays and sat down handing one to bea and allie, they all saw the freak was a couple tables from them and bea had her eyes on her the whole time, her eyes burning a hole into her brain as she continued her staring, ferguson smirking made her skin crawl and when she stood up she felt a hand on her arm

'babe please dont, looking down at allie's pleading eyes and she sat back down 'thank you, i know your angry and so am i but please i dont need you in the slot i need you by my side helping me

'your right sorry, bea whispered... allie held bea's hand and they ate there lunch, allie only had half a piece of toast and 3 spoons of pineapple... when they finished they decided to go outside for a little bit as allie had been in doors for the last few days between the hospital and the unit, sitting on the top dog bench they all sat around just chatting as allie sat there quietly and bea's eyes scanning the yard, juice and her crew were on the basketball court with tina and her crew, ferguson was sitting at a bench watching the yard as well and there eyes meeting angered bea, pulling her eyes away from her and looking down and counting to 10 to calm herself her hands clenching as she tried to calm down, allie's hand slipping into her own made her hand tingle and relax instantly, looking up and locking eyes with the blonde beauty she smiled at allie, it didnt go unnoticed by allie and the crew that bea didnt sleep last night like at all and she stayed up holding allie, bea didnt want to sleep making sure to keep watch and protecting her lover and family. 

'babe can we go inside for a while?

'sure allie you feeling okay?

'i just need to lay down all the walking around is hurting 

'alright girls were going inside so allie can rest

'were coming with ya red

'nah its all good you stay out here

'no we stay together plus i got some study to do 

'alright lets go, they walked to the unit and bea helped allie into her bed and she lay down, closing the curtain and than going to close the door and walk out

'your not gonna lay down with me?

'i just thought you may want to have a sleep on your own to be more comfortable

'im more comfortable with you here, please stay with me.... little did bea know that allie wanted to lay down more for bea than anything, she looked tired and not sleeping at all, walking over allie lifted the blanket as bea slipped in beside her and allie put her arms out for bea to lay her head on

'i dont want to hurt you

'babe im already hurt its fine dont worry, laying her head gently allie turned slightly and stared at bea, light circles around her eyes due to not sleeping, she could tell bea was fighting to stay awake as her eyes kept dropping shut and than shooting open and after ten minutes allie sighed

'babe please

'what?

'please go to sleep, im not stupid i know you didnt sleep last night,

'im fine

'no your not you stayed up all night and your looking very tired

'im not tired

'yes you are, listen i get your worried but i am here with you and safe, you need sleep

'i dont want to..... 

'your so stubborn and you sound like a child

'no im not

'yea you bloody are..... allie leaned on her elbow she ran her finger all around bea's face very slowly, across her forehead, down her cheeks, over her nose, down to her lips, doing it over and over again and little did bea realise it was lulling her to sleep, her eye lids falling ever so slowly and she opened them a couple times but couldnt hold on anymore as sleep over took her body and brain and she closed them fully falling into a deep sleep, allie was happy to see bea asleep and upon lightly kissing her lips she laid down and relaxed into bea's warm body, 

they were woken by franky a few hours later to go have dinner, bea got out of bed and dressed, 

'babe can you please give me a couple of pain killers?

'of course, bea gave allie 2 tablets and a bottle of water and she swallowed them 

'thank you, lets go eat, 

hand in hand they went and ate dinner thankful there was no trouble, going back into there unit they had count and were locked in for the night, they decided on a movie so after making tea for them all bea joined them sitting on the couch next to allie pulling allie to sit on her lap and snuggle into her chest, about 20 minutes into the movie allie lifted her head to look at bea and saw she was quite spaced out from the tablets.

'babe your so beautiful, bea smiled

'so are you, moving to bea's ear to whisper

'seeing you cum is by far one of the best things in the world, having your ride my fingers is the best feeling, pulling back her eyes locked with bea's

'allie stop okay, you cant do anything until your better

'hmm but i want you so bad, i want to feel you, touch you, taste you... she whispered and bea had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat... putting a lock of allie's golden hair behind her ear and her hand going to her cheek she felt allie leaning into her touch and close her eyes sighing

'i love you... bea whispered

'i love you too babe. allie whispered back with her eyes still closed... they stayed exactly like that for a few minutes till bea realised allie's head was getting heavy in her hand and it seemed she was falling asleep, bringing allie to lay her head gently on her shoulder she hugged her and franky put the blanket over her as she slept and bea finished the movie, when the movie finished liz cleaned up the cups and headed to bed followed by maxine leaving the others on the couches, 

'so bea how are we gonna deal with that slag?

'not sure yet boomer but i will figure it out, in the mean time just be aware and always travel together, 

'we will red dont worry, alright im off to bed good night,, franky stood up and walked to her cell roughing up boomers hair on the way

'fuck you franky... she yelled out which caused allie to jolt in bea's arms and almost fall off but bea held onto her

'hey its okay baby relax, fuck boomer you scared the crap outta her

'shit sorry, boomer said sheepishly 'im going to bed.. boomer got up and went to her cell 'sorry bea, sorry blondie

'its okay boomer.... allie mumbled as she snuggled back into bea's arms

'allie we should get to bed

'but i like it right here, bea giggled

'i do too but i need you to lay down, allie nodded against bea's chest and bea pushed allie to get up and than she got up herself and walked allie to her cell, stripping allie's clothes leaving her in her bra and undies she laid her down and allie grunted

'fuck did i hurt you?

'no its fine, get in its cold.... bea stripped herself down to undies and a bra wanting to feel allie's skin on her and got in, they fell asleep not long later

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

when bea woke up that morning she felt different, it was like her body was heating up and she was gonna combust, her hands clenching around the blanket and her head was a daze, it was anger she was so angry with what has happened the last few months with kaz and her crew and now with ferguson back and allie was hurt again it made her feel sick, laying there staring at the wall she was facing lost in her thoughts, how was she gonna take care of ferguson? how was she gonna look after allie? what was ferguson's plan? all these questions were rolling around in her head and she began to feel nauseous so she sat up and swung her legs off the bed and sat there for a moment waiting for the feeling to pass but it didnt and she lept from the bed and threw up in the toilet. the jolt of the bed and the noise woke allie from her sleep and she sat up looking at bea

'babe are you okay? bea nodded and got up and brushed her teeth and sat back on the bed and allie scooted gently to sit beside her putting her arm over bea's shoulders

'whats wrong?

'nothing im fine

'no your not, you barely slept last night and now your throwing up so tell me whats going on? is it the freak? the silence from bea said it all

'what if she comes after me or you again? how can i protect you? i cant lose you allie.... shaking her head and putting it down to stare at the floor

'bea your not gonna lose me im right here

'yea but she was here one day and you were poisoned, i mean fuck she has to be working with someone other than tina and her crew, there is someone else, there has to be

'babe slow down for a minute, take a breath and relax

'im sorry i cant relax while she is around, she is dangerous allie so dangerous... she huffed

'i know she is and im not taking this lightly trust me but your literally making yourself sick over this and you cant do anything if your sick

'i know im just struggling with it all, 

'i get it bea, we need to do some snooping

'what do you mean?

'well we need to find out who she is working with so speak to some of you informants and tell them to follow her and see who she talks to

'thats actually a good idea

'meh im full of them.. she smiled and kissed bea's cheek... 'right now though im hungry

'im sure you are you didnt eat much yesterday

'cause it hurts to eat

'would it be easier if you ate softer food?

'yea but thats not gonna happen in here... she laughed

'yea true here let me help you get dressed.. helping allie up they both got dressed and went to the food room with there crew in tow, walking in allie sat down with boomer and bea, maxi and liz got there food, the tray was slid in front of allie and boomer and boomer smiled

'thanks maxi

'no problems booms, boomer dug into her food ever so gracefully making them all laugh

'booms calm down your gonna choke, boomer looked up at franky her mouth full

'sorry franky but im hungry

'yea alright ya big goof just slow it down, boomer nodded and continued to eat

'allie sweet heart how are you doing?

'im okay liz its just you know sore... she sadly smiled

'i can only imagine, what can we do to help?

'there isnt really much, all i ask is for some quiet in the unit and to keep an eye on this one... she nodded at bea

'dont worry love we are always watching her even when she thinks were not... bea was scanning the room as they were eating and her head snapped at her crew when she heard what liz said and she frowned... 'dont give me that look bea im not scared of you

'good you shouldnt be but i dont need anyone keeping an eye on me... she whispered and liz and the crew all leaned forward so they can talk quietly

'listen bea we are your crew your family and we have seen how you have been since the freak came back, your not sleeping, not eating much, your anger is pulsing from your body and your very tense even when your with us in the unit, i get your worried but you need us as much as we need you... bea nodded 'we need you to stay healthy and strong so no more staying up all night and not eating.. liz raised her eye brows at bea

'she is right red you need to be on top of your game

'babe that means eating, sleeping and working out

'okay fine... she huffed it felt like she was getting told off by her parents

'good. liz laughed

'hey bea we could do a work out today if ya want?

'yea sure booms. they were now sitting back to normal and as bea was scanning the room for what felt like the 100th time the freak walked in, getting a tray she put some food and walked past bea sitting on the table right next to her, the freak sat down but turned to face bea

'smith good to see you, 

'cant say the same

'oh dont be like that, i did miss our time together... bea knew she was trying to push her

'why are you even here? why wentworth? 

'why not smith, its my play ground.....she smirked 'oh by the way how are you feeling allie? i heard you had a little mishap...... bea stood up grabbing the freak by her throat picking her up off her chair, bea squeezed tightly around her neck and franky tried to pull her off, 

'fuck bea let go, bea was zoned into the freak, the anger was building up and it was building fast, gripping her hands tighter she wasnt listening to anyone and she could feel franky trying to pull her off but she wasnt budging. the freaks face going red and her eyes bulging out, its like she lost control of her actions until she felt it, felt a hand on her shoulder and a sweet voice in her ear

'bea stop your gonna kill her..... it was allie she knew that voice anywhere so she let go of joan and she dropped to the floor holding her neck gasping for air

'bea look at me.... bea turned to see allie.. 'its okay lets go out into the yard... nodding in agreement they all followed allie and bea out to the yard once maxi and liz disposed of there trays. going to the table allie sat down gently and bea sat beside her holding allie's hand

'are you okay?

'yea sorry i didnt mean to lose it but she just does it to me

'you dont have to apologise, you have been through a lot with her so its understandable

'i guess so, i just want her gone and out of our lives, i honestly could have killed her

'yea i could tell but i dont want you to do that... you dont need that on your conscience 

'i dont either but i need to take care of her

'we will but first go and tell your minions to follow her

'my minions? allie laughed

'you know what i mean, your associates, tell them to follow her and if they see channing around follow him as well

'what? why?

'i will tell you later just trust me

'i always do, i will be back will you be alright here?

'yes you take boomer and maxi and leave franky and liz with me

'okay... boomer maxi with me and you 2 stay with allie, move around the prison together yea i will find you guys later on, franky, liz look after her yea, she cant move fast

'dont worry red we got her..... kissing allie she took off with the other 2 following

'where are we going bea?

'business boomer, we are gonna go see some friends... 

allie watched the big bad top dog walk off her ass jiggling slightly, franky laughing beside her made her turn her head

'whats funny?

'you couldnt check her out more if you tried... allie shrugged

'she has a cute butt can you blame me

'yea she does 

'hey dont talk about my girl like that, she shoved a laughing franky and she fell off the bench cackling 'dont talk about her ass its mine

'okay blondie relax.. franky said as she got up and sat beside allie again 'alright what do you guys wanna do?

'can we go to the library i want a book?

'yea sure blondie lets go... franky stood up as did liz and they helped allie to her feet, linking there arms with allie they walked to the library together, when they went in they went to the fiction section and allie looked through a few books before seeing something she liked and pulled it down, franky grabbed a couple law books and liz grabbed a couple books for herself and maxine, they checked them out and went back to there units, allie was laying in her bed with franky sat on the floor of her cell and liz was laying on the couch in the common room when the door opened and bea peaked inside and saw franky and allie sitting there 

'whats going on here?

'nothing red you told me to keep and eye on her so here i am

'i didnt mean to almost sit in her lap, bea laughed

'your just too bossy red ya know that, franky said as she stood up 'i will leave you to it love birds... she walked out of allie's cell but was stopped by bea's hand on her for arm and a kiss to her cheek from bea

'thank you.. franky shrugged and walked off, bea walked into the cell and closed the door before sitting on the bed

'how did you go?

'good we spoke to the girls from g block and there gonna follow ferguson and the girls from a black are gonna get closer to the asians and look around for channing

'thats good so now you can come and lay down with me..... she smirked and bea nodded........ as allie lay down properly against the wall and put her arm out and bea laid her head and put her arm over allie's waist, allie moved closer to bea there breathes mingling together as they breathed each other in

'how are you feeling?

'im fine i took some pain pills about half an hour ago, 

'oh so your gonna be out soon... bea giggled

'oh shut up babe... allie plunged her lips against bea's lips kissing her soft lips, licking bea's lips she opened her mouth and allowed allie's tongue slipping in caressing her whole mouth, pulling back they looked into each others eyes there breathes heavy

'fuck your beautiful bea... bea blushed and put her head down and allie moved her hand under her chin and lifted her head, 'dont get all shy on me now

'im just not used to it

'well get used to it cause your damn gorgeous.... bea smiled and leaned forward kissing allie again and again showing her lips, cheeks and face with kisses making allie giggle

'your cute 

'your cuter.... moving even closer to bea's body there legs tangling... allie moved in kissing bea but was interrupted with a yawn coming from her own mouth

'your tired

'no im fine come back here..... she tried pulling bea closer to her by her shirt but bea wasnt having it

'no your tired and you need to rest... allie huffed and laid her head down

'fine

'babe dont pout, bea moved her finger along allie's pouting lips

'im sick of laying in bed all the time, 

'i know but you will be better soon and you can do whatever you want.... allie moved her hand over bea's stomach going under her shirt her nails grazing on her hot skin

'even you... bea swallowed hard

'maybe if you behave now close your eyes and go to sleep

'alright but wake me for dinner yea

'yes boss, allie fell asleep and bea stayed awake and read a magazine..

 

a few hours later they were sitting in the dinner room eating, the freak was sitting with the asian crew which made bea on edge, allie's hand on her arm pulling her eyes towards her there eyes locking 

'you okay allie?

'im good i just need your focus on me

'yea right sorry... continuing to eat bea and allie got into conversation with boomer, franky, maxine and liz about boomers family... 

'yea ya know she wants to come and visit

'you dont want to see her boomer?

'hell no she is a slut.. boomer shrugged and they all laughed... the laughter stopped when tina and her crew walked to the table

'what the fuck so you want tina?

'you fuck up lesbian bitch... she said to franky and franky stood up with bea and boomer

'what do you want tina?

'you shit top dog and we want new one

'who gives a fuck what you think chinky chonks... boomer went to grab tina but bea stopped her

'no boomer leave her, turning back to tina 'you want a new top dog? like who?

'we want ferguson as top dog..... just than she stood up and walked over to the group standing beside tina

'oh please this bitch will never be top dog and do you know why? franky said and took a step closer to bea 'cause our top dog has heart, soul, strength and would kick your ass pretty easily

'you think you can take on top dog? fine 

'oh smith this will be fun

'yea it will be, lets do what we always do, laundry room at change over, me and you no crews, no screws just me and you..

'it would be a pleasure to finish you off smith, 

'see you tomorrow freak.. bea said and walked with franky out of the room she knew boomer, maxi and liz would take care of allie and bring her back safe, 

allie looked around at the remainder of the crew and sighed when maxine put her hand on her arm

'maxi i dont want her hurt

'i know but bea is smart and strong

'i know but im still worried, 

'i get it love we all do, come on lets get back to the unit and see them... boomer got rid of the trays and walked behind liz and maxine who were holding onto allie walking slowly, finally reaching the unit bea and franky were sitting in bea's cell talking when allie walked in and the others sat on the table, franky walked out of her cell leaving bea and allie there, closing the door allie moved over and sat on the bed

'you cant do this bea

'i have to allie, its the unspoken rule that if someone contests the top dog there has to be a fight

'you could get really hurt or even killed, you talk about losing me but if i lost you i would rather die than be without you

'you wont be without me allie, i will beat her

'you can never guarantee that and you said yourself that the freak is capable of anything

'i know allie but i have to do this... allie huffed and stood up and turned to face bea

'i get your moral compass here but dont forget you have people that love and care for you.. me, debbie, shane, bridget, franky, liz, boomer, maxine and lots of others and you jeopardising everything for revenge

'fuck its not about revenge allie, she is contesting top dog so i have to do this

'do whatever you want bea you always do... allie walked off exiting the unit and bea yelled

'im sorry!!!!! maxine walked in not long later seeing bea pacing in her cell, maxine closed the door and sat down

'bea calm down

'she is so fucking pissed maxi

'i saw she went to her cell and slammed the door closed

'she wants me to back down, i cant do it you know that

'i know she is new to all of this, give her time to come to terms with it all... bea stopped pacing and sat on the bed dropping her head in her hands

'i hate when she is angry with me, she is gonna be pissed at me for a while

'yea i recon so, look go to sleep and get a good nights rest 

'yea okay maxi, keep an eye on her please lord knows when she will talk to her, 

'we will dont worry good night love

'good night maxi... leaving bea to go to sleep she stepped out and sat back down with franky as boomer and liz had gone to bed

'hows red?

'her and allie had a fight, allie isnt happy about bea fighting tomorrow

'im not surprised the freak is dangerous

'i know, franky i want you to sharpen the shiv and give it to bea, 

'yea alright i got it lets just hope bea is ready... they both nodded there heads and sat there in silence thinking about tomorrow


	14. the fight

bea didnt like waking up alone and she really missed the blonde's warm body and soft kisses on her face and body when she woke up, laying on her back her mind wondered to what she was supposed to do today, fighting someone for top dog is one thing but fighting the freak is another and she knew allie was right and it was really dangerous but it was something she had to do and she hoped allie would understand eventually, sitting up in bed she could hear the others talking and making tea in the common room so she got up and dressed than headed out of her cell seeing them all sitting at the table talking except allie who upon looking at her cell door it was closed,

'red just give her time.. 

bea nodded and walked to the kitchen making a tea and sitting on the couch needing time for herself, she flicked the tv on and sat there for a while in her own mind, the gate opened and they all stood at there cells and allie came out as call was done, once finished they all took off to breakfast but allie and bea didnt talk to each other and bea was in front of the group and allie at the back walking with boomer, when they went into the food room and the tension hit bea in the face, everyone was on edge and no one knew how to act, the top dog led the group to the line and they got there tray of food and sat down, they ate quietly for a while and even though allie and bea werent talking allie sat next to her lover, half way through there meal the door opened to see the freak walk in followed by tina and her crew and juice stood up and went toe to toe with tina

'you back this scum your dead meat ching a ling

'you fuck you fat clitty licker

'your dead tina, you and your crew... when bea beats the hedgehog here you will follow her to medical.... 

'fuck you... said tina and continued to the food bay, putting there food they walked past bea who tensed up when tina scowled at allie 'junkie whore.. she snickered and bea stood up and grabbed tina by her shirt

'what the fuck did you say bitch? tina's breath caught in her throat and couldnt speak. bea felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head

'bea its okay leave her... bea's nostrils were flared and she threw tina across the room turning around she picked up her tray and dumped it on the trolley and left the room. 

'im gonna go check on her

'maybe i should go blondie, you two arent exactly on good terms

'i dont care im going after her, i still love her no matter what

'alright i will come with you, boomer walk with liz and maxi

'no worries franky.... allie and franky dumped there trays and walked to the unit and while franky went to the couch to relax and allie went to bea's cell, opening up the door she had to clench her legs at the sight in front of her, the wetness she felt coating her core and the throbbing was making her dizzy, in front of her bea was doing push ups and the sweat was pooling under her, allie watched her muscles pulsating and she could hear bea breathing heavily as she pushed her body to breaking point, allie cleared her throat to get bea's attention and bea sprung up looking allie in the eyes, they stared at each other till bea turned and leaned up against the window her arms on the window seal and her head leaning on the window and it went silent for a couple minutes, allie knew bea was struggling with what was gonna happen today and she had to put her feelings aside and be there for her, walking slowly over to bea her arms went around her waist and connecting in the middle of her stomach, kissing bea's shoulder and than her head on her shoulder

'i dont want you getting hurt

'i dont want to get hurt either allie, this is something i have to do

'i know but i still dont like it, im not trying to be difficult i just know from all the stories she is crazy

'i know baby and i get it i really do... turning around to face allie her arms going to wrap around her neck and allie's stayed around her waist, 'i need to win allie i cant risk her coming after me, you, debbie, shane and the crew out there, the rest of the prison as well

'i get it and you will, your strong and much smarter than her

'i dont know if im smarter

'you definitely are so dont worry, keep your head in the game and dont let her get in your head... bea nodded

'are you coming?

'i dont want to but i will, i need to make sure you keep focused

'thank you... leaning closer to allie she pressed her lips to allie's soft plump lips 'i gotta go shower im sweaty and i stink

'hmm you sure do... allie laughed when bea swatted her arm and allie moved back slightly and gently sat on the bed, allie pulled bea closer to her and bea straddled her careful to not hurt her stomach and allie's lips going to her neck

'mm baby you taste so good

'al..allie im sweaty

'i dont care i want you so much right now.... allie pulls bea's shirt off to show off her sexy tanned torso, kissing down bea's chest to lick her nipples over her bra, as allie's hand went to undo bea's bra there was a knock on the door and franky walked in and she cracked up laughing

'oy no sexy time right now red we got shit to do... allie grabbed the blanket throwing it over bea's body

'fuck franky you cant just walk in, you could knock and wait till i say come in

'than i wouldnt get a sneaky peak

''what do you want franky?

'we gotta talk about the freak so lets go, 

'alright but i need a shower first

'yea okay get your stuff and i will go with ya,

'no looking at her body franky, i dont care how injured i am i will literally go crazy

'calm down kung foo panda i will be good

'good to hear now get out and she will be out in a couple minutes. look after my girl

'i will dont worry... leaving the cell bea put her shirt on and grabbed her shower stuff and went off with franky, going to the showers bea cleaned up and they were back in the unit bea pulled her door open and smiled when she saw allie sitting against the wall and she had fallin asleep, putting her stuff away she brushed her hair and put it up and than laid allie down properly and covering her with her red blanket and left the cell closing the curtains and door, going into franky's cell she closed the door and plopped on her bed

'franky can i really do this? take her out for good?

'you have to red and yes you can do it, i have a shiv for you and you take it with you

'i hope your right franky... 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea was walking with her crew heading towards the laundry room, she had the shiv up her sleeve that franky had given her, allie was holding her hand as they walked and entered the laundry, it was work for the time being until changeover so bea took her spot at the steam press and the others washed and folded sheets, blankets and whatever else needed doing, bea kept looking around and her eyes were catching allie's and they held each others gaze, allie mouth 'i love you' to bea and bea mouthing 'i love you too" bea's attention was pulled from allie when the doors swung open and in walked the freak with tina and her crew in tow, the guard was paid to piss off and vera knew what was happening so she was watching on the screen from her office.. boomer and franky stepped to block allie from getting hurt as she was leaning on maxine as she was still in quite a bit of pain, 

'smith

'freak.. bea said as she stepped from the steam press standing 3 feet from the freak

'you have met your existence smith, say good bye to your whore... 

bea saw red but didnt go at her as she knew the freak would try to intimidate her. the freak stepped forward hitting bea square in the face which did catch bea off guard but she didnt fall and it barely hurt but it did cut her skin and she had blood running down her cheek, she followed it up with a punch to bea's gut winding her and she doubled over, bea had to be honest she didnt expect the freak to hit her so hard but in saying that she was a big, tall woman... bea stepped back to get her breath back, the freak came at her again and she was tackled to the ground with the freak straddling her and laying punches into bea's head, bea felt her head was a mess and her eye sight was going blurry slightly but she could still see the freak on top of her who had stopped hitting her and she pulled out a shiv about to stab bea but bea's hand held hers and although the freak was strong bea managed to over power her and flip them over bea on top of her, bea hit her hand and the shiv went flying and bea started punching her in the face over and over again, splitting her cheek, cutting above her eyes, breaking her nose and hitting her so many times that her eyes closed from the bruising and how swollen they were, the freak could barely see but when she pulled out another shiv and stabbed bea in the stomach bea took a big breathe and fell off her

'noooo... allie yelled and went to run towards bea but franky held onto her

'you cant allie, you cant get involved

'franky help her... allie had tears running down her face

'i cant either unless anyone else gets involved, just give it time look she is getting up... turning there eyes back to bea she had indeed gotten up like she was the hulk, the freak stood up as well both breathing heavily and bleeding as well, bea was holding her stomach as the freak came towards her and bea crouched and flipped the freak over her shoulders and she landed on the floor, bea jumped on her hitting her over and over again till she couldnt hit anymore, holding the freak around her neck and holding a fist in the air

'say it.. say im top dog.... the freak coughed a couple times

'its her, bea is top dog.... 

bea stood up and walked a couple feet away and franky's eyes went wide and franky grabbed bea by the hips and swung around and threw her into boomer's arms and when franky turned around tina stabbed her in the leg with a shiv, tina and her crew came at them with shivs and one of them had a chain, bea couldnt even stand anymore and everything was going black due to losing so much blood, boomer had put her on the floor and allie was sitting with bea's body in her arms, the fight continued with tina and 3 others from her crew and maxine, franky and boomer.. liz was with allie holding her hand over allie's hand on the stab wound.. what tina didnt expect if for franky, boomer and maxine to have shivs as well and they easily over powered tina and her crew with them all ending up with a stab wound each and one with a broken arm and all with broken noses, black eyes and multiple injuries, what no one was watching was the freak had gotten up and picked up the shiv.. well no one except for allie and as she left bea with liz she stood up slowly not bring attention to herself and took out her weapon a knife from the kitchen, a big knife and as the freak ran towards bea to finish her off she ran at the freak herself the knife entering at the freaks heart.... the whole room went quiet as the door opened and 4 officers and vera entered the room as the knife penetrated the freak. allie and she were so close and allie moved to whisper in her ear

'if you rule though chaos. you reap what you sow... pulling the knife out the freak dropped to the floor like a bag of potatoes and she stood there with the knife in her hands, looking at bea she was completely out so she dropped the knife and ran over to her. 

'bea baby wake up. please wake up.... 

'take novak to the slot.. vera insisted.. 2 guards went and picked her up but she wasnt going quietly, not when the love of her life was laying there in a pool of blood

'no fuck off. get off me.. she kicked and screamed

'enough novak your in the slot

'no let me go, bea is dying go help her

'we will but you first, you just killed someone... 

'i dont give a fuck help her now you fucking ass holes.. 

'take her now!!!! yelled vera... the carried her out of the room but not before she spoke to franky

'franky please look after her, you promised you would

'i will allie, im taking her to medical right now... boomer pick up bea now lets get her to medical.. governor we need to get bea to medical

'yes okay go, there are a few ambulance's on the way to help with this mess.... mr jackson check ferguson.... he walked over and checked her pulse

'she is dead governor

'i want everyone thats hurts in medical and use the common room as well, everyone has been trained in first aid so tend to what ever you can until the nurse can get around to them, the serious ones take them to medical now and they will go to the hospital, leave ferguson here right now and i will call the right people to take care of her.... bea, tina and her crew were taken to the hospital along with franky which left maxine in charge who along with boomer had a few cuts and bruises but nothing too bad, liz wasnt injured at all which is how it should be, it was an unspoken rule that liz was to never be touched by anyone. the whole prison was on lockdown and maxine, liz and boomer were able to go to the showers and have a clean as they were covered in blood especially liz who had bea's blood all over her. they were now back at the unit and sitting down having a tea

'i hope bea and franky are okay?

'me too boomer

'bea got it really bad but fuck what allie did was crazy

'it was but it had to be done, i just dont know how she will deal with it

'yea love allie had trouble with what happened with kaz but with this she is gonna suffer i think, we just have to make sure to look out for her

'yea for sure... boomer replied... they sat there thinking about the events of what just happened

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

when bea woke up tot he sound of beeping and machine's, opening her eyes gently she closed them quickly as she can as the light hurt her eyes, groaning in pain she heard someone's voice next to her but she couldnt make out who it was.

'bea?? hey bea its me... the voice was becoming clearer 'red open your eyes i turned the lights off.. opening her eyes knowing only one person called her that

'franky? she croaked out

'yea red its me, are you okay?

'hmm my head hurts and my stomach

'yea you got it pretty bad red but you will be okay, they patched you up and your in hospital...... bea's mind going back to what happened

'allie where is she? i need to see her... she tried getting up but was too weak

'red settle down she is fine and boomer, maxi and liz are looking after her

'did she get hurt?

'umm no... franky pulled a face

'franky what the hell happened? the last thing i remember you swung me around and i ended up in boomer's arms and than it all went black

'well once you took care of the freak tina and her crew came at us with shivs and i got stabbed

'fuck are you alright?

'its fucking sore not gonna lie but i will be fine, anyways we were obviously armed with our own shivs and while allie and liz had you with there hands holding over your stab wound we took care of them, 

'okay what happened with the freak is she in hospital?

'no.. she shook her head... 'she is dead

'what? how?

'while we were fighting the freak got up and was charging at you even though you were out, she wanted to finish you off but allie had seen her get up and grab the shiv and as she charged at you allie got up and somehow had a big ass kitchen knife and stabbed her in the heart and she died.... bea sat there in disbelief and she wasnt sure what to say

'this is gonna really effect her franky

'i know we just have to be there for her, 

'she is going to get life for murder

'she might, we cant worry about that right now, she is in the slot and will be for 2-3 weeks

'yea true, how was she?

'freaking out, she was worried about you and i promised i would look after you

'thank you franky

'anytime red

'so how long are you gonna be in that sexy hospital gown?

'they recon 3 days, your doctor recons you will be here about a week, they put us in the same room although its not normally allowed the governor asked for it that way

'she must be in a good mood

'maybe she got laid

'eww franky... they both laughed ' ah ah ah ah fuck... bea breathed through the pain

'your in pain?

'yea a lot

'i will get the nurse to give you something.. bea nodded and a nurse came in once the button was pressed

'beatice your awake?

'yes please call me bea thou

'sure. what can i do for you?

'the pain is bad, very bad

'alright give me a moment and i will get you something. the nurse came back a few minutes later and injected something into bea's iv

'what did you give her?

'a strong dose of morphine, it wont take long to kick in

'okay thank you

'no problems i will be back later on... franky nodded

' red you alright?

'hmm my head is throbbing... franky moved her chair further up the bed and put her hands on bea's head rubbing it to soothe the pain 'you dont have to franky

'i know but i want to, plus i told allie i would look after you and she scares me sometimes... bea smiled a little as the medication took over and her body relaxed her eyes closing and she fell into a deep sleep as she dreamt of blonde locks and blue pools

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie was pacing up and down the slot cell, she was still covered in blood and her worries took hold of her as her thoughts went to bea and she just killed someone, leaning against the wall she felt her heart start to beat really fast and her breath picked up rapidly, her hands became clammy and her whole body went hot as she was shaking, vera saw this happening and she ran down to the slots and told the officer to open the door to allie's cell. the door opened and vera was met with a frightened girl and she felt bad for allie, she felt for bea and her crew as they never wanted this but the freak bought all this crap out

'allie? she gently said... allie's head shot up and she looked at the governor with tears rolling down her face 'allie are you okay? her breathing was getting heavier and she could barely talk 'allie talk to me? but she couldnt... vera took a step out of the cell and looked at the guard 'get miss westfall down here now tell her its an emergency.. the guard did as he was told and vera walked back in to the clearly distressed allie

'allie breath, come on deep breathe's in and out, in and out your having a panic attack... allie was breathing in and out and kept repeating it

'b.b.bea

'she is in hospital, she will be in there for a week 

'she is okay?

'she is very hurt but they said no permanent damage... allie nodded

'th..thank you... miss westfall walked in and immediately picked up that allie was having a panic attack

'hi allie you doing alright?

'my chest hurts..

'yes i know just keep breathing and dont talk until i ask you a question... allie nodded and kept breathing and after a few minutes of silence except for allie's heavy breathing bridget tried talking to her

'im gonn ask you a few questions you just nod okay?? allie nodded...'good now is this about what happened today? she nodded yes

'are you hurt? she shook her head no

'is the breathing becoming better? she nodded yes

'good good. bea got hurt? allie nodded as tears sprung to her eyes again

'you know she is okay and in hospital? nodding yes

'do you know franky is with her there? shaking her head no

'well she is and she is looking after her like she promised, franky would never break a promise

'i know.. she whispered 'i should be the one looking after her

'you cant right now so franky will do it and the doctors and nurses are very good and quite happy to have the 2 famous top dogs in hospital which as you know would give franky an even bigger head... allie giggled as her breathing returned back to normal

'she cant help it thats just franky

'thats true. 

'thank you miss westfall

'anytime allie, are you okay now?

'yes i just freaked out when i saw my hands with bea's blood on it

'im sure it did, how about i take you for a shower and when you get back vera will organise some food? that okay governor?

'yes thats a good idea, 

'you up for it allie?

'i would like that thank you... following bridget to the bathrooms she was given new clothes and some toiletries and she quickly washed and than got dressed, going back to the slots she was put in her cell and there was food waiting for her so she sat down

'how do you feel?

'much better than before but kinda nervous

'you have been through a lot today allie and it will take some time to get through it

'i guess so, i really want to be alone right now

'of course i will leave you to it but if you dont feel okay than get the guard to call me

'i will thank you for coming

'no problems, see you later allie

'bye... miss westfall left and allie had something to eat, just having half, putting the tray aside she laid down and fell asleep, she hadnt been sleeping for long when she was woken by a nightmare, she was breathing heavy and she saw blood on her hands and began to scream, the guard ran to the door and looked in to see her in that position and eh called the governor and miss westfall who came running down the hall and stopped beside the guard to see allie who at the time was at the sink washing her hands till they bled, westfall went in the cell and stood by allie

'allie whats going on?

'blood.. so much blood.. she said as she scrubbed

'there is no blood allie

'yes lots of it.. she said frantically..'the freaks blood its all over me, bea's blood all over me, i cant get it off please help me get it off.... bridget looked behind to vera

'governor i need an ambulance now.. vera nodded and called for one

'it wont be long miss westfall, maybe you could try bring her to my office?

'i will try.. turning her attention back to allie who's hands were bleeding from all the cleaning 'allie we need to get you cleaned up why dont you come with me?

'no...cant..must...clean.... bridget grabbed her hands to stop as the bleeding was getting worse

'allie lets go see bea yea?? that caught her attention and she shot her head up

'r.r.really?

'yes you come with me and we will go see her... allie nodded as tears rolled down her face... 

an hour later allie was at the hospital with bridget and mr jackson they got her out of the ambulance they were now in a private room and the nurse were trying to fix her hands but allie wouldnt let them

'allie i need you to stay still and let me fix you up

'no dont touch me

'miss westfall i cant do anything until she sits still and if she doesnt i will have to give her a sedative

'NOOOO... allie yelled 'no please i dont want drugs

'its okay allie i need you to relax... looking at the nurse..' can we talk for a second?

'sure.. they walked closer to the door so allie couldnt hear

'you have a patient here beatrice smith

'yes she is down the corridor

'thats allie's girlfriend and i think if she sees her she will calm down, 

'alright and there is also franky doyle in there

'yes they were both hurt in a fight yesterday, franky is bea and allie's best friend and i think it would help having them both there, im afraid if she gets worse than she is now she will have a complete break down and i dont want her pushed over the edge

'okay follow me... bridget helped allie up and they walked slowly down the corridor and the guard followed them mr jackson stayed guard outside bea's room with miss miles and the nurse, allie and bridget went in, franky and bea' s eyes shot up when the door opened 

'allie what are you doing here? what the fuck happened to her hands? bea saw the blood and how pale allie looked, she was sweating and looked tired

'bea we have a situation and i will explain it to you soon but right now i need allie to sit with you while the nurse fixes her hands..

'yes of course bring her here.... bridget put a chair close to bea's bed but bea shook her head no and scooted over for allie to sit on the bed with her, when allie sat down and bea put her hand on her shoulder she immediately relaxed and stopped shaking and the nurse fixed up her hands and wrapped them, 

'good job allie now i will get you something for the pain

'i dont want drugs, 

'allie is a recovering drug addict

'okay i will give her something not strong 

'thank you... said bea...the nurse left the room and bridget and franky were now sitting on chairs in front of allie

'allie are you okay? asked franky and allie shrugged 'your safe allie, your safe with me, gidge and red here

'i killed someone... she whispered... franky looked at bridget to take over as she was more suited for this kind of thing

'allie you did what you had to do to protect yourself and bea, i watched the video footage with vera and it shows self defence as she was running at you guys, 

'i took someone's life away... i killed her..... the nurse walked in with a couple pain pills and a sleeping tablet and allie took them and than the nurse left... 

'allie lay down with me... franky helped by putting allie's legs up and lay her down in bea's arms her head going in bea's chest and bea felt the tears on her skin from allie. allie cried for a few minutes till she finally fell asleep. 

'she is finally asleep, what the hell happened?

'a couple hours ago she had an anxiety attack and i managed to calm her down and she had a shower and a little to eat than she went to sleep, of what i was told by vera and the guard she woke up yelling and freaking out and by the time we got to her she was frantically cleaning her hands saying there was so much blood, she cleaned to the point of bleeding at i talked her into coming to the hospital, she wouldnt let the nurse fix her hands up so i thought bringing her in here with you 2 would be a good idea

'thank you for looking after her

'of course bea anytime, how are you 2 doing?

'im alright, i will be good in a few days

'how about you franky?

'im good gidge.... she smiled at her girl

'what time is it?

'its just after lunch gidge about 1.30

'have you 2 eaten?

'we had a little bit of the food that they bought us but to be honest the crap we serve in prison is better

'i will go get us food

'thanks gidge... bridget took off and bea sighed but giggled when allie snored a little

'oh god she is really out of it red

'yea she slightly snores when she is tired

'thats cute, sorry red i gotta lay in bed my leg hurts

'no worries franky are you alright

'i will be fine, fucking glad the girls took care of tina and her crew

'oh me too, there probably in this hospital ya know

'yea well they deserve to be, everyone knows when the top dog fight is on no one can get involved

'yea and im glad you told the girls to take there shivs

'i know how tina works, she is shifty

'aint that the truth... bridget walked back in the room and put the food on franky's table

'here we go proper food, bea i got you pasta and i got one for allie for later... she said as she put it on bea's table along with a cake each and a can of coke each

'thank you so much bridget

'anytime and for you my love i got you a chicken burger with chips and a coke and something sweet for after

'your sweet enough for me gidge... bea and bridget laughed

'too much drugs i think franky

'nah gidge i just fucking love you

'i love you too baby.... it felt good to spent time away from the prison and be open with each other, bridget kissed franky as she too sat down with her pasta and they ate there food, 

'im glad you got me pasta i cant eat a burger with one hand, allie is sleeping on the other

'i know thats why i got it to make it easier for you. 

'do you want a bit red? its so good.. bea nodded and bridget got a knife from the kitchen and cut some off for bea and got some chips and put it on the table for bea. 

'thank you.. do you want some pasta franky?

'i would love some... bridget put some on the spare plate for franky and gave her a fork

'thanks red... 

'oh god i havnt had a burger in forever it feels like

'i know red its so good and so is the pasta, proper pasta not the crap we get

'i recon.... after they ate bridget cleaned up and they sat there nursing there drinks

'gidge whats gonna happen with blondie now?

'i have to speak to the governor but im gonna recommend she stay in hospital for a few days as she cant use her hands

'that would be good at least i know she is safe, 

'thats what i thought as well, 

'gidge do you know how liz, maxi and boomer are?

'i went and saw them apart from a few cuts and bruises on maxine and boomer there fine

'liz wasnt touched?

'no she wasnt bea, they all know better than to touch her

'yea they better. 

'red are you alright you look tired?

'i am tired they kept waking me up last night to take my blood pressure and crap like that,

'yea i hate that, go to sleep for a while, gidge can you switch her light off please and draw her curtain so they can be left alone... bridget did just that and than sat her chair close to franky's bed

'are you sure your okay franky?

'i am gidge no worries, it will hurt for a bit but i will be good

'good im glad, you should sleep as well i can tell your tired

'cant get anything past you gidge

'you never can, close your eyes baby.... franky's eyes closed and she fell asleep not too long later and bridget took off to talk to the governor about whats going to happen with allie and court for allie as well.


	15. What are you doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a surprise visitor for a allie

bridget walked into court a couple of days later being allie's representative for the sentencing for the murder, vera had asked the court to do it quickly so it wasnt hanging over allie's head, allie was still in hospital but wasnt doing so good at all so the judge had agreed to allow bridget to fight her corner per say, once the judge entered and sat down he asked bridget to stand

'miss westfall i understand you are here representing allie novak it that correct?

'yes your honor 

'may i ask why she cant be here?

'she is in hospital your honor

'why?

'since the fight a couple of days ago miss novak has had a break down and refuses to eat, talk, sleep or do anything really, the reaction she has had underlines exactly what i thought your honor

'and that is?

'that this was an accident, miss novak has had a very hard life to date, she has been thrown on the streets by her parents for telling them she is a lesbian, she was too young to work and had no home so therefor resulted to living on the streets and working as a prostitute, as you can imagine your honor going through that on its own and selling your body just to eat would take its toll on a person but it doesnt end there, 

'your honor what does this have to do with the case? asked the courts lawyer representing joan in her murder

'if you sit down and listen you would know that a persons character is very important in a case like this.... the lawyer sat down

'my apologies miss westfall please continue

'thank you, your honor due to miss novak being abused by multiple clients she had turned to drugs to numb the pain and as she said it did for a long time, she was living on the streets for a long time when someone finally helped her, someone who allie thought she could trust karen proctor

'oh yes i have heard of her, she was in my court not long ago trying to get transferred back to wentworth

'she was sent away because of miss novak, karen and allie were in a relationship but what no one knew was allie was forced to be with karen when she threatened to kill her multiple times, allie resulted in going to the top dog for help beatrice smith better known as bea, bea is a very good top dog and cares greatly for the woman and when allie went to her to help her get away from karen she stepped up and took the brunt of it all, bea had gotten her moved to her own unit to protect allie from karen, karen was going after bea, allie and there crew every chance she had and karen upped her game when bea and allie became romantically involved and this infuriated karen, allie had even been stabbed by karen and she ended up in hospital, allie made a deal with the governor to tell the truth about who was the leader of the red right hand group and karen was transferred to another prison, i think it is important for you to know all this because what allie did was self defence and when you have lost so many people in your life and she has one main person left bea who was about to get killed your instincts kick in and you go on the defence, in saying this your honor this would never had happened had the system put joan ferguson in another prison considering her past with wentworth and a lot of her charges had to do with wentworth inmates especially bea, everyone was in danger by putting joan in that prison, im asking you to give some compassion for the situation that allie is in and has been in for a long time, 

'thank you miss westfall, i have a couple questions for you

'please go ahead

'how do you think this coming weeks will be for allie?

'in my opinion she is currently having a breakdown in slow motion, it doesnt happen often where you see a person going through the motions of what happened, it normally just hits you hard and you fall apart but with allie her emotions and feelings are so confusing that its happening slow, at the moment she refuses to leave her girlfriends bed and just lays there not saying anything, when she first got to the hospital she spoke a few words but since than nothing, not even to her girlfriend which is highly unusual, 

'bea was injured in the fight?

'yes your honor, joan had wanted the top dog fight and needed to beat bea to get the tittle but when bea beat her she didnt take it well and a huge fight happened involving 10-15 prisoners, bea had been very badly stabbed and hurt from joan and she had collapsed on the floor being cradled by allie and liz another inmate and when allie saw joan coming towards bea to kill her she jumped in front and took action

'thank miss west fall i appreciate all the information, everyone please stand for my judgement.... after going through all the findings and statements from everyone involved i am highly disappointed that joan ferguson was sent to wentworth to begin with and its due to this that now miss novak has had to protect herself and her girlfriend because joan was let loose knowing how dangerous she is, with this been said allie must also be accountable for her part in this and i am sentencing to 8 years in jail with a no parole period.. thank you everyone, miss westfall may i see you in my chambers?

'of course your honor.. bridget followed the judge into his chambers and sat down opposite him

'thank you for coming in, 

'no problems your honor what can i do for you?

'please call me clive as we are not in court right now

'sure clive what can i do for you? 

'allie novak has been through a lot in her life and i dont want her falling through the cracks

'me neither

'i would like to meet her and bea and get them both help so when they get out of prison they adjust well, 

'i will have to ask them first

'of course, how long does bea have on her sentence?

'i think 8 years give or take

'i thought so, i made the sentencing so they both get out around the same time so they have each other to lean on, i have read up on this bea smith and she is a mighty character, she is strong and an amazing leader... bridget looked at him with a confused face

'i like to look into the people and there stories if i can before court, i had checked bea's history last night and that poor woman has been through hell

'yes she has

'hmm what joan put her through was very disturbing and i dont understand why the judge allowed her to go back to wentworth but mark my words i will be looking into it

'thank you i appreciate that, i will go speak to bea and allie and see if they are up for a visit but i must remind you allie hasnt spoken to anyone for 2 days and just lays there

'i understand, here take my card with my number and call me to set up a time, im free today and tomorrow

'okay thank you clive i will go to the hospital now

'no problems miss westfall i will look forward to hearing from you.... bridget left and went to her car calling vera and letting her know allie got 8 years, she drove to the hospital and pulling up at the hospital 20 minutes later after she had picked up some kfc for lunch for herself and the girls, taking the plastic bags she went up to the room and entered placing the bags on the table

'hey gidge

'hey baby how you feeling?

'sore but okay

'thats good.. turning to face bea she raised her eyebrows seeing allie in the same position as when she left last night, laying on her side staring at one particular spot 

'how you doing bea?

'very sore and a little nauseous today

'have they given you something for it?

'they are just about to.. she said as the nurse walked in

'here ya go bea this will settle your tummy

'thank you

'can she eat food?

'yes just not a lot

'great thanks

'no problems i will leave you to it.. the nurse walked out and bridget unpacked the food while trying to talk to allie

'allie are you hungry? nothing not even a nod of the head

'allie baby you need to eat, you havent eaten in 2 days... still nothing and bea sighed sitting up and trying to get out of bed

'let me help you bea.. bridget wrapped her arm around bea's waist and gently guided her to the chair between the beds and sat down, bea reached over to her bed and pulled the blanket over allie's body to at least give her some kind of comfort her hand going to allie's cheek rubbing it ever so softly and pulling back to eat her food with franky and bridget who sat on the end of franky's bed to eat

'mmm gidge i havent had kfc since i got locked up 

'i know i thought while your in here i could spoil you a little, 

'im not complaining

'me neither thank you bridget this is yum.. she said as she dipped a chip in the gravy and went to eat it but the gravy dripped on her gown and they heard the littlest giggle and turned to look at allie who just continued staring at something, they all knew it came from her but she looked like nothing had come from her, bea looked back at franky who smirked and waved her hand in a come here motion for bea to come closer and she whispered to bea and bridget getting permission from bridget to do what she was gonna do, they had a plan to get allie to talk and snap out of it hoping it would walk.. after they finished eating bridget through the rubbish away and went to get drinks leaving the 2 to act our there plan, 

'franky i need to change would you help me?

'sure gorgeous... as franky got out of bed she saw allie clench her hands at her comment, 'turn around and let me undo it for ya.. turning around to face franky's bed franky untied the gown and rolled it down bea's arms gliding her hand over bea's strong back and shoulders

'geez red your back is sexy as hell, makes me want to kiss you all over.. 

'allie wouldnt like you talking like that franky.. 

'dont worry about her she is off with the fiaries, maybe me and you should go for a quickie... as franky finished that sentence she felt an arm around her neck pulling her back from bea and franky yelped in pain and bea spun around to see it was allie her eyes full of anger and bea's body in full view

'dont you fucking dare touch her

'shit fuck i was messing around blondie

'she is mine not yours so keep you hands to yourself or i will fix you up

'allie baby calm down we meant to do that

'your lying you dont want me you want franky

'wait what? fuck no.. we needed you to snap out of it and franky thought this would push your buttons, let go of her allie... allie looked at bea's body losing control of her eyes travelling bea's sexy body and bea smirked

'cover your body bea i dont want her perving on you... bea grabbed a fresh gown and put it on turning her back to allie and franky

'will you tie it up please? allie let go of franky and went to bea tying it up and kissing her shoulder, bea turned around and put her arms over allie's shoulders 'im sorry i didnt mean to upset you but you scared me and i needed to know you were still here and still cared for me, i thought you were lost

'im sorry i didnt mean to scare you, i love you bea dont ever forget that, i get why you did it but it doesnt mean i like it

'i know.. bea kissed allie's lips missing her touch... she leaned into allie as the pain was too much to keep standing

'lets get you to bed yea?

'please... her arms going around bea's waist she turned to go to bea's bed seeing franky sitting on it 

'get off and go to your bed

'but i wanna snuggle with red... seeing the feral look in allie's eyes she got off hobbling over to her bed and when she walked past allie she growled at her 'alright alright i get it dont touch red.... bea giggled as she got into bed and laid down the pain shooting through her stomach made her skin crawl

'oh god... fuck.... she said and put her hand over her face to try to hide the pain but allie saw through it and pressed the nurse button and she came in

'everything alright here?

'no my girlfriend is in pain and needs something... the nurses eyes went wide shocked to here allie talk but it didnt take long for her to nod

'okay i will get something for her now, bea i will get you morphine... bea nodded and the nurse walked out and bridget walked in

'allie your up

'hmm well someone's trying to crack onto my girl.. she said looking at a smiling franky that was laying in her bed making bridget giggle

'babe you tried it on with bea?

'maybe just a little

'a little? you had your hands all over her and next time i see it happen i will put you in an icu bed

'babe say sorry

'no way red's hot and her back is oh so delicious...

'im gonna kill her... said allie and was gonna walk towards franky but bea's hand on her own stopped and she looked at bea who had tears rolling down her cheeks

'im sorry baby, your so hurt and i only worried about myself

'im okay i just need you, please lay down with me

'i will pull the curtain over and give you 2 some privacy and some this one out, allie there is plenty of food left over so please eat you need to keep your energy up

'i will thank you, im starving.. bridget smiled and pulled the curtain closed and sat on the chair beside franky

allie got into the bed with bea and wrapped her arms around the red head kissing her head, the nurse came in and connected the morphine to bea and told her she can use it as she needs it, once she left bea and allie were staring at each other

'you need to eat

'i will soon

'eat now..., bea slurred as the medication took hold of her body, allie smiled and kissed her cheek as bea's eyes were slowly drooping but they would shoot open and she was struggling to stay awake, 

'go to sleep babe

'but...but i want to stay up with you.. i.i.i missed you

'i missed you too but im okay and you need to sleep, i will be here when you wake up.... bea's eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep, bridget peaked her head over and rolled the table with food over close to allie

'thank you 

'no problems i can see your wrapped up together and if you move she will wake up and bea needs to rest. 

'thats true, thank you for looking after her when i couldnt

'its no problem allie, franky and bea are both my family and you are too, i always look after my family, 

'i appreciate it... bridget put a packet of wet wipes on the table for allie to wipe her hands

'franky is asleep so im gonna back to the prison to sort some stuff out but when bea wakes up i have to talk to you both so i will be back later in the afternoon

'okay see you than... bridget let and allie had something to eat and than pushed the table away and got more comfortable on the bed closing her eyes for what e\felt like the first time in ages, exhaustion taking over her body.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea woke up a few hours later and she smiled when she felt allie's breath on her neck tickling her, allie had barely slept over the last couple days so she was happy she was fast asleep, kissing allie's check she gently extracted herself from allie's embrace and got off the bed going to use the bathroom and when she came out she saw franky was awake

'hey red come over here... bea hobbled over to franky and sat on the chair

'hows allie?

'she is sleeping right now which is a good thing, 

'yea she was starting to get bags under her eyes... bea nodded

'so where is bridget?

'she went to sort a few things out at the prison and she will be back soon, said she wanted to talk to you both when she gets back

'do you know what about?

'nah but i know today she had allie's sentencing hearing

'hmm yea thats right, we will see when she gets here but right now i need a shower i stink

'do ya need help? franky smirked

'do you want allie on ya? she will go bunta on you

'she almost choked me out before.... a groggy voice from bea's bed spoke up next

'you deserved it... bea slid the curtain over to see allie's cute sleepy face

'dont be like that blondie it worked didnt it

'hmm you could have found another way you shit head

'bea wanted it anyways

'no i didnt it was your idea

'whatever you say red

'anyways im going for a shower

'i will help you babe

'no its okay i can do it

'well i kinda need one myself its been a couple days... bea giggled

'alright stinker lets go... allie walked with bea to the bathroom and they took a shower together, bea was thankful allie was there as she couldnt move a lot so allie was a big help, once they finished bea dressed in a gown and allie into a gown as well throwing her teal clothes to the side to wash them when she went back, exiting the bathroom they saw bridget was there 

'hey guys sit or lay in bed and i will tell you how your sentencing hearing went... allie sat up on the bed and bea laid in her arms as sitting really hurt her stomach, bea pressed the button for a hit of morphine and relaxed into allie's embrace

'alright so allie i think you got quite lucky today, you were sentenced to 8 years with no parole

'wow i thought i would get life or 25 years

'i spoke to the judge about your life and what you have been through and he was more lenient on you, 

'thank you bridget for everything

'no problems now the judge would like to meet you both

'why?

'he has read up on both of you and would like to tlak to you both and help you so when you leave jail you will be more ready for life... allie nodded 

'alright im happy to meet him, bea what do you think? turning to see bea's eyes slowly closing she smiled when bea hummed and nodded her head falling asleep

she just had some morphine so she will be out for a couple hours, ask the judge to come tonight if possible

'i will call him now i will be back... bridget returned to the room 5 minutes later and sat down

'he will be here at 6

'alright what time is it now?

'its 2 o'clock

'okay thats good bea can sleep for a few hours beforehand 

'thats a good idea and you should get a couple hours in as well allie

'i think i will.. she said as she yawned, bridget pulled the curtain over and switched there light off 

'so gidge allie got off light

'yea the judge knows of her story and i think she got a good sentence

'yea me too, they have both been through enough and need a break, they will both get out around the same time

'thats why he did it like that, he wants them to lean on each other when they leave

'thats a good idea, the hardest thing is when you dont have anyone getting out and your all alone, you want to to something stupid and break parole just to get back in jail, it sounds stupid but its what a lot of the woman do

'i get it, it makes sense that you want to be in a place where you know people and your now alone... franky nodded

'when they get out they are given $50 and sent on there way instead of a place to live and a job of some sort

'thats what were hoping to change franky,

'i hope so gidge, the woman need it

'they sure do... alright baby i gotta go home and shower and change and i will be back with the judge later on

'okay bye gidge i love you

'i love you too... bridget leaned down kissing franky and left going home and franky laid there reading a magazine that bridget bought her

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea and allie were laying in bed together snuggled up, it was a tight fit as the beds were small but they wouldnt have it any other way, they were chatting with franky when the door opened and in walked bridget with a man who they assumed was the judge. when allie looked at the guy her eyes went wide and she sat up straight away 

'what the hell are you doing here? everyone went quiet and he stepped forward

'hi allie

'dont hi me what are you doing here?

'i wanted to see you

'well i dont want to see you

'babe what the hell is going on? bea could see the hurt and pain in allie's eyes

'bea this is clive.....my uncle..... the room went quiet and no one was sure what to say

'listen allie im sorry

'sorry.. allie scoffed.. 'your a bit late to help me.. where were you when dad through me out? when i had no where to go and ended up on drugs and a prostitute, when i had gotten raped more times than i can count, or maybe you want to help me while i had my head smashed on the footpath over and over again, yea fat lot of help you gave me...tears were streaming down allie's face and bea pulled a sobbing allie into her arms

'shuuu baby its okay your safe now... bridget can you ask clive to leave please?

'i will be outside, im not leaving allie no matter how much you want me too... walking out he sat on the chairs near the guard while bridget stayed in the room

'allie im sorry i didnt know he was your uncle

'its not your fault bridget, what is he doing here?

'he is the judge from your court case... allie sat up from bea smiling at her in thanks

'he is a judge? shit i never thought that would happen

'he is actually very good and cares about the people that enter his courtroom, do you want to talk to him?

'i dont know... bea what do you think? before bea could answer franky spoke

'listen allie i get you felt abandoned by him and he wasnt there for you and take it from someone who's entire family turned there backs on me i know how that feels, if one of m family members wanted to be in my life i would hear what they have to say... allie nodded

'i guess so.. sh said wiping her face and looking at bea who kissed allie's lips 'bring him in bridget.. 

'your sure?

'yes i should hear what he has to say... bridget nodded and went outside coming back with clive and he sat on the chair at the end of the bed

'im sorry allie, i never meant to turn my back on you and i did try to find you multiple times but had no luck, 

'that would have been impossible considering i was on the streets.. allie said

'i didnt know that, i assumed you had gone to a friends place and than possibly gotten your own place, i had my own crap going on and thats not an excuse but that had my full attention

;what happened?

'although im your uncle im only 5 years older than you and to say i was struggling was an understatement, i was getting hammered by law school, melissa and i were getting a divorce cause she had an affair and got pregnant by him, than there was tina another girl in my class at school, we went on one date and she got obsessed like really obsessed and began stalking me, she would turn up at home randomly, leave notes on my car window, text and call me all day and nigth and than one night i can home which at that time i had my own place after the divorce and i found her laying in my bed naked and i called the police and she was arrested, they found out later she was on there radar for being a high crime drug dealer... bea's eyes went wide and looked at franky

'clive are you talking about tina mercado? asked bea

'yes how do you know her?

'she is in our prison

'holy shit... she is still there?

'she was supposed to get out a year ago but she got 7 extra years for dealing inside and an inmate died.. 

'wow please be careful of her she is crazy

'that she is but im crazier... allie smirked when bea said that and turned her head to look at bea 

'your a puppy.. she whispered so no one else could here and bea giggled 

'i know your angry at me allie and i deserve it but i want to make it right

'i get you had your own shit going on and thats crazy about tina and aunty melissa i just dont know, i dont want you involved for a little while and than you piss off leaving me again, you were always my go to person but when i didnt hear from you after what dad did i was so upset

'i know but please let me in allie, i want to be there for you, i love you... allie hadnt had anyone except for bea say that to her is a long time... a few tears rolling down her cheeks she nodded and clive stood up and went over to her wiping her tears and hugging her, she melted into his arms as the emotions of not having family finally hit her, after a couple minutes he pulled away and let her go

'thank you for me a chance allie you wont regret it

'i hope not, clive this is bea smith my girlfriend and the love of my life

'its nice to meet you bea and im sorry you got hurt in this mess up.. 

'thank you and its nice to meet you too

'and that bone head over there is franky my best friend but its debatable after what she did... franky, bea and bridget laughed as he shook her hand

'hey blondie dont be like that it was for a good reason.. 

what did you do?

'oh well blondie was was n a funk and wasnt eating, sleeping or talking so i knew that cracking onto bea would piss her off so thats what i did and allie nearly choked me out but it did get her out of her funk so it was worth it... clive laughed at allie's face of thunder

'dont touch her again franky 

'yes boss... franky saluted.. clive sat down again 

'so your a judge?

'i am i took a lot of time but worth it, i am the youngest ever judge to ever been sworn in

'i knew you wanted to be a lawyer but a judge?

'when i became a lawyer i realised that some of the judges just didnt care about the people walking into there court and i wanted to make a change so i put in motions to become one myself, 

'your my uncle are you allowed to sentence me?

'no but they dont know we are related so unless anyone here is gonna say anything.... he said looking around 

'we wont say a thing clive.. said bridget

'good thank you, so allie when do you go back to the jail?

'im not sure, my right hand is getting better but the left one is infected

'do any of you need anything?

'no we are all good thank you

'have you all had dinner yet?

'we were given something but we barely touched it

'i was going to get them something soon.. said bridget

'well how about i go get us all food and we can have dinner together?

'that would be good 

'okay any suggestions? 

'babe anything you want?

'im not fussed i could eat anything thats good, 

'i will be back soon... clive returned 20 minutes later with pizza in his hands and placed it on the table, he also had a plastic bag with a few things in ther, plastic plates a few cans of soft drink, a box of donuts, chocolate biscuits, chips and lollies

'i bought these for you girls for later to snack on

'thank you, mmmm the pizza smells good

'dig in girls.... they all sat down and ate dinner chatting about general things in each others lives, 

'bea may i ask you a question?

'you may clive

'you have a daughter?

'i do she is on holidays with her boyfriend at the moment... bea looked at bridget in asking if she is okay

'she is good bea i spoke to her earlier today and she is having a great time and no i didnt tell her what happened to you she would cancel her trip and come home early

'thank you bridget, sorry please go ahead clive

'she was caught up with the hostage situation with your now deceased husband

'yes thats correct, he became obsessive with her and stalked her

'im sorry she went through that, is she seeking help?

'bridget has helped her very much, debbie lives with bridget and seeing a therapist

'good im glad, please if she ever needs anything she can come to me, any of you can

'thank you clive i appreciate that, she may need some legal advice when she gets back as both me and deb inherited a lot of money from harry so she wants to know how how to access it and get my part into my account and so forth

'send her my number and get her to call me, 

'i will give it to her when she gets back.. said bridget... after they finished eating visiting hours finished and bridget and clive left leaving bea, allie and franky relaxing with the tv that clive set up for them, bea's head was laying on allie's chest and allie was stroking her back with ehr good hand

'are you okay allie?

'yea i am, it was a shock thats for sure but it turned out to be a good one

'he went through a lot ay?

'yea and how crazy is it that he knows tina?

;oh i know and i think we should keep that to ourselves and you too franky

'no sweat red my lips are sealed... 

'first time for everything... allie mumbled and bea giggled, they lay there for a while watching the sitcom channel which played friends, will and grace, the nany and a few others, half an hour later bea pressed the button for some morphine and snuggled closer into allie's chest falling asleep not long later, allie and franky stayed up a bit longer before tiredness took over and they were out for the count

bea was woken a few hours later by a nurse trying to get allie to listen 'no stop get lost

'allie i ahve to give you this

'i dont want it get lost... bea sat up a little

'whats going on? she groggily asked

'i need to give her antibiotics but she wont let me

'whats it for?

'to kill the infection in her hand.... bea nodded

'allie let her give it to you

'no i dont want drugs

'this isnt an addictive drug it will get hooked to your drip and administered slowly 

'i dont want it piss off

'allie stop being stubborn and let her give it to you, its not gonna hurt you and you need it... allie growled and laid back allowing the nurse to hook up the medication

'thank you... she said as she walked out of the room. bea looked down at a pouting allie and kissed her lips

'you pout like debbie

'im not pouting

'yes you are, do you think i would let them do anything to you that would harm you? allie's face softened 

'sorry i just you know

'i know its okay, lets go back to sleep im so tired... they both fell asleep a little while later


	16. my love

A couple of days later the doctor had just informed them that allie would be going back to the prison and after leaving them alone bea and allie were sitting facing each other on the bed

'i dont want to go back, not without you bea

'babe you will be fine, i wont be far off

'no i dont want to be there without you... mr jackson and vera walking in turning allie's head

'lets go novak

'no im not going without bea.. 

'novak dont make it harder than it has to be, smith will be back in a few days.. the guard stepping forward made her jump back

'i will come with bea, 

'no your coming now

'i dont want to

'i dont give a shit what you want, your a prisoner and now an A grade prisoner so get your ass off the bed and lets go... allie shook her head but mr jackson grabbed her and tried to hand cuff her wrists but she wouldnt allow him to

'get the fuck off me, 

'allie stop please just go... said bea

'no im not going GET OFF ME!!! she tried to run to bea as she was getting dragged towards the door but was tackled to the floor 

'novak stop it 

'dont hurt her please mr jackson.. said bea

'bea we need to get her back to the prison

'i know but please dont hurt her

'we dont want to i just need her to come with us

'GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU BASTARD... franky got out of bed and went to allie and bent down

'allie look at me.. allie shook her head

'get lost franky

'allie look at me now!!! allie turned her head and looked at franky 'red will be back at the prison in 3 days as will i, i will look after her i promise... allie scoffed

'yea im sure you will, you want me gone so you can have your way with her... allie spat and stopped fighting mr jackson

'allie why would you say that? red and i are nothing more than friends, she is like my sister

'get me out of here now.. jackson lifted her up and she looked at bea who had tears in her eyes

'allie there is nothing going on between me and franky, i love you and only you

'whatever lets go, have fun, im just a worthless junkie slut... jackson walked out with allie

'vera please look after her

'i will bea, she will be going to the slot for a couple weeks, sorry bea i gotta go i will see you in a few days.. bea nodded and watched vera leave

'fuck red what just happened?

'kaz has really fucked with her head, she thinks she is worthless and a junkie slut cause kaz said it to her all the time, she is worried that her not being near me she cant handle it but she can, she is so much stronger than she thinks

'she is going in the slot is that a good idea?

'probably not but i cant change that, can you ask bridget to talk to her?

'yea gidge is coming in soon we can talk to her before she goes to work... 

 

allie was sitting in the back of the van in a shitty mood, she didnt even understand why she felt like this, accusing bea and franky of getting together was so stupid and she regretted saying it as soon as it left her lips, the van stopped and door opened and allie got out mr jackson guiding her inside, once one of the female guards did the strip search and than mr jackson took her down to the slot and took the cuffs off closing the door, he stopped at the door opening the food slot

'bea loves you and her and franky are friends and thats it... he left allie sitting on the bed, 

allie sat on the bed her head against the wall and her eyes closed her thoughts going to 2 years ago... kaz had just come home from a *friends* place as she said and she was really drunk so allie helped her to get into bed but kaz had other ideas and kaz had pushed her onto the bed straddling allie holding her hands above her head kissing her hard, allie had tried to push her off but kaz was pretty strong and when she was drunk she was like the hulk, kaz got the shits with allie moving her face side to side when she was trying to kiss her so kaz slapped allie so hard it split her lip, when kaz sat up more letting go of her hands allie held her cheek and cried

'why kaz? why would you do that? i look after you, i care for you, i do everything for you and your treat me like this, you keep hitting me

'cause i can do whatever i want cause you a junkie street whore... kaz got off allie and laid beside her falling asleep not long later while allie went to the bathroom cleaning herself up, she went to the couch and cried herself to sleep... it continued like that for a long time until her beautiful bea saved her from kaz, opening her eyes when the food slot was opened and the tray was placed there and she could take it when she was ready, allie wasnt hungry so she left it there and laid down throwing the crappy blanket over her body

\----------------------------------------------------------

bea and franky were in the van on there way to the prison, they spent the last few days recovering and although they were both in quite a bit of pain they both asked to go back to the prison asap so the doctor made them sign a waver to dismiss medical advice, vera had kept them in the loop about the prison and there girls and especially allie, allie hadnt been eating or sleeping and when bridget went to talk to her she ignored her and told her to fuck off, doing the same with all the guards and vera as well, bea and franky went to medical and were cleared to be released into gen population so mr jackson walked them to there unit, walking in they saw maxine, boomer and liz watching tv boomer stuffing her face with biscuits 

'hey ladies

'franky, bea... boomer jumped up and went over to them hugging them gently 

'its good to see ya booms

'hey girls its to see you both

'thanks maxi,

'come sit down girls, relax you must be tired

'very much so liz... walking over to the couch they all sat down pulling chairs over as well, 

'so tell me whats been going on here?

'well blondie is in the slot still bea... bea nodded worry etched on her face

'its alright red we will get her out of there and help her.. franky turned to face the girls 'listen guys allie is not in a good place and when she gets out of the slot she may be different, do not bite at it if you can help it and just leave her be

'but umm i want to help her

'i know booms and if she comes to you thats different but if she bites your head off than just leave her... boomer had a sad smile on her face she really loved allie and they had become closer since she came into the unit, 

'bea love the drugs going out hard, i think tina has found another way to bring them in, 

'i will take care of that bitch, i will sort it out girls anytime but right now boomer i need to see the governor, lets go

'alright bea lets go... boomer stood up and helped bea up and they walked to the guard miss miles

'miss miles i need to see the governor

'she is busy smith... straightening her shoulders and hardening her expression she spoke again

'im not asking, i want to see her now!!!! miss miles huffed

'fine come with me... bea looked at boomer and smirked and winked, boomer loved bea in top dog mode, as they followed miss miles to the office she knocked on the door and opened it... 'governor smith for you

'send her in

'off ya go

'thank you, boomer you stay out here okay

'alright bea... bea walked in and sat down with a grunt

'before you start i have been checking on her but there is still no change

'is she eating?

'no she wont eat anything, wont drink even water she just sits there and stares at the wall, she has said all of 5 words since being back

'what does bridget say?

'let me get her in here and she can talk to you... paging the doctor she entered a couple minutes later and sat down

'hi bea how are you doing?

'im fine but i want to know about allie

'i tried to talk to her but she just tells me to fuck off, 

'what do you think is happening?

'i think she is depressed, she is shutting down

'from the joan ferguson murder? asked bea

'that combined with her past have put her emotions into a tail spin, she has never dealt with her relationship with kaz, her being on the streets, not having a home to go to, no one celebrating her birthday, christmas's, easter.. she never got to do simple things like go to the park, go shopping, go to a friends house she never had any of that and you know as much as it do bea that allie may have a strong hard exterior but inside she is suffering and will until she gets help, she never got to be a child or teenager, never got to grow up feeling loved

'she wasnt like this at the hospital, for the first couple days she didnt say a word but franky and i came up with a plan and it bought her out of her daze and she was okay after that, she ate with us, laughed, watched tv all that crap... why is she like this now?

'you calm her, she loves you and knows she can trust you so she can be herself only when your there though in saying that im not sure it will help this time, when she came out of it at the hospital she put her feelings to the back of her mind and just wanted to be with you 

'fuck what do we do? i dont want her going through this, i want the best therapist in here to help her i dont care how much it cost i will pay for it, please bridget i need you to help her, i would do anything for her

'bea i want you to come down to the slots with me, i want to see if she really is in a daze and wont come out of it or if you can get her out of it, 

'alright anything but can i please see her on my own, you can watch from up here in the office, get a guard to escort me

'vera its up to you

'yea okay i will make an exception due go the situation

'thank you.. vera nodded

'miss miles... she called and miss miles came in 'yes governor

'take smith down to the slot where novak is and let her in, give them privacy and you can lock them in there together

'are you sure governor? she asked confused

'yes now go, 

'lets go smith... bea stood and followed her taking to boomer on her way out

'booms tell maxi she is in charge till i get back and im not sure when i will be back

'alright bea i got it, good luck

'thanks boomer... walking off slowly following miss miles down to the slot and opened allie's door and bea walked in and the door closed behind her, bea's eyes were solely on allie, allie was sitting on the bed back to the wall legs bought up to her chest and just staring, bea went and sat down on the bed slowly not wanting to scare her, upon looking at allie closer she had dark circles under her eyes and had lost some weight

'allie?? nothing she didnt move or flinch, bea put her hand on allie's cheek rubbing her thumb and she felt allie move ever so gently into her touch but other than that nothing, 'allie baby look at me, allie i need you to look at me please... nothing just gentle blinking.. bea moved a little closer to allie putting both her hands on her face to get her to look into bea's eyes but what bea saw really worried her, she looked so far away bea wasnt sure she could bring her back

'allie babe please talk to me i want to help you, please allie i need you... bea had tears rolling down her face, the thought of losing allie too much to bare 'allie i cant live without you come back to me... still nothing from allie... bea sat there crying for a few minutes and finally she stood up and walked to the sink holding herself up, the crying had really taken a toll on her stomach and she was aching but she would deal with it for allie, turning to face allie she stepped forward and kneeled in front of her being face to face with allie, leaning in she kissed allie on the lips, it was gentle and she pulled back quickly but allie didnt respond, putting her hands on either side of allie's face she pulled her into a loving kiss lingering for a few seconds but still nothing, bea huffed and stood up

'come on allie snap out of it.. bea was angry and frustrated and her anger turned to hurt and now the tears were back again but it was sobs, she turned to face the wall as the sobs ripped through her body, it was so intense she had to hold her stomach from the pain it caused, it became to much and she tried to control her crying as the pain became unbearable and she doubled over in pain, 

vera and bridget had been watching from the start, they wanted to see how allie would respond and hoped it would help but by the looks of it it wasnt, when they saw bea in pain they both bolted down to the slots and when vera opened the door they were both shocked at what they saw, 

bea's pain was getting worse and she was leaning with her arm on the wall and the other on her stomach, she was getting dizzy and felt like she was going to throw up and pass out, as she felt herself falling 2 strong arms caught her, turning her head she saw it was allie and allie laid her on the floor and bea moaned in pain

'allie? she looked into her eyes and saw sadness and tears rolling down her face 'dont cry baby.. she said and she wiped her tears 

'i.....i.....im sorry..... allie croaked out

'you have nothing to be sorry for... the door opened and there stood bridget and vera 

'smith we should get you to medical

'no im okay

'your in pain

'just bring me something for pain please i cant leave now, 

'alright we will be back... they walked out and closed the door and bea turned back to allie

'im a fuck up bea

'allie were in jail i think were all fuck ups

'im a massive fuck up and no one wants to be with someone like me, you deserve better than me i would only bring you down, being with me got you hurt by kaz so many times and now your hurt again..... allie sat on the floor with bea laying in her arms cradling her like she was a mother protecting her baby

'someone like you? some caring, loving, beautiful, heart of gold, amazing and so much more, allie you are my other half, my heart was so damaged when i met you and you showed me that there is more to life than rape, kicks, punches, beatings all the time, just because harry died it doesnt mean all my memories die as well, being with you the bad memories slowly fading and the memories with you stay with me forever, no we havnt had it easy but i would do it all again if it meant i could have you, i dont have a lot of people that i really and truly love but you are second on the list just after debbie, you saved me allie, you actually saved my life, i nearly died but you saved me.. i love you so much allie

'but im... she was interrupted by the door opening and vera walked in with 2 bottles of water and put them down beside bea and 2 tablets giving them to bea

'take them now please, bea took the tablets and drank some of the water form the bottle and showing vera she took them, 'good can i get you 2 anything?

'kfc would be nice... bea laughed 

'yea no worries smith i will get on that...vera rolled her eyes... 'i will organise for food for you both

'thank you.. vera nodded and left the cell locking them in 

'whatever you were gonna say its not true allie, your not a junkie or a slut or a whore, your none of those things and you never were, thats kaz playing with your head she said all that crap to you so many times you believe it, you did what you had to do to survive... allie sighed seemingly confused about the whole situation, they sat like that for 10 more minutes just being in each others embrace, the door opened and in walked bridget smiling and carrying a bag of food and placed it on the table

'eat up girls, the governor said its a once off... bridget than left 

'i wonder what it is, smells good

''yea it does but im not really hungry

'allie you need to eat, you cant keep doing this to yourself, you need to look after your self 

'i just dont know where im at, like in my head there is all this crap going around and its confusing

'i get that i really do but shutting down isnt helping, i get its hard and it will be for a while but you can do it allie and i will be there with you the whole way, you need to talk to bridget, you need to open up to her she is very good and trust worthy

'thats a lot to ask of you bea, you helping me through all this is too much

'your not asking im demanding to be there... bea leaned up gently and kissed allie happy to feel her respond this time, 'ah, ah,,ah... she said as she eased herself back down again

'you should into bed so you can relax

'can you help me up please

'sure... as allie stood up she scooped bea up in her arms and laid her gently on the bed but bea sat up instead 'you need to lay down

'i will after we eat, come and sit with me.... allie sat beside bea as bea took out the contents of the bag humming in delight when she saw it was kfc, they had a burger each with chip, gravy and pepsi, bea started to eat some chips feeding allie as well, she knew allie hadnt eaten in a few days so she had to eat slow and not a lot, 

'just have chips with gravvy and the drink and keep the burger for later,

'im really not hungry bea.. she said as bea shoved more chips into her mouth

'you need to eat so just do it please

'your so bossy

'you know it... said bea as she put another chip into her mouth, they both had chips and drink and left there burgers till later, allie left the bag to the side and sat beside bea, bea's head leaning on allie's shoulder and a yawn escaped her mouth

'tired bea?

'yea the medication is pretty strong

'you should sleep

'not unless you do

'im fine

'you havnt slept in 2 days dont bullshit to me

'shit i forget you were top dog you find out everything... bea laughed

'you better believe it, now lets both sleep cause if you dont i will stay awake as well

'you wont be able to last your exhausted

'ooh but babe i will last, i am a mother and when debbie got sick i would stay up for days looking after her

'shit...allie mumbled...'but im not tired

'fine than lay down with me than... allie nodded and they lay on the small bed facing each other, bea's hand on her cheek rubbing her thumb in that same spot she knows allie loves, whenever bea touched any part of allie it soothed her, bea saw allie's eyes lids getting very heavy as she fought to stay awake. 'give in to it allie, give in and go to sleep baby....it was like bea's voice and presence was soothing allie into a lullying feeling, as eyes closed she could hear the sexy raspy voice of the redhead and than silence as she fell into a deep sleep, bea wasnt too far behind the medication and the situation taking a toll on her and she had fallen asleep right beside her beautiful girl

\-----------------------------------------------------------

when bea woke up she felt a light touch on her body, a hand touching her face, chest, arms through to her back and when she opened her eyes she was met with blue eyes, allie didnt look as tired as she did before and she was glad she got some sleep, 

'Is it night time?

'i think we slept through the day and night , it looks like its morning

'oh shit really?

'yea it looks like it, did you sleep okay? bea nodded

'i always sleep well with you here

'me too, hows the pain?

'its fine

'now who's the bull shitter... allie smiled as did bea

'im okay babe i just cant move around a lot... allie nodded

'when do you have to go back up to your unit?

'dont know we never sorted it i just had to come to you and be here for you... allie put a lock of bea's hair behind her ear

'thank you, i know this isnt what you signed up for and i would understand if it becomes too much...allie laid down on her back looking at the ceiling, bea moved and leaned up on her elbow her hand going to allie's chest over her heart

'im here for you and im not going anywhere, your heart right here is why i love you and whatever happens i wont walk away from you ever.. as long as you will have me... allie looked into bea's eyes leaning up and kissing bea

'how does forever sound?

'sounds perfect...bea laid on allie's chest listening to her heart beat, bea never thought in a million years she would find someone after harry, her relationship had so much turmoil that she didnt think she would ever come out of it alive, when she first saw allie she didnt know what to think of her but after the first day they spent a couple hours talking and than allie fell asleep in bea's bed eba thought it was exactly where she wanted allie to be, it ached her to know kaz was hurting her and for the first time in a long time she would lay her life down to protect them and that scared her, it scared her to think that apart from debbie, shane, frnaky and bridget she could feel such feelings for a person, but she did she found that person.. her person in life, her person to spent her life with weather it was in jail or out allie would be that person, she held her heart, made her heart beat so fast when she smiled at her and when she touched her in ways no one ever has bea's breath hitches every time, its time like this right now her head on allie's chest listening to her heart beat is her favourite, allie has absolutely no idea how much she really means to bea and bea really wanted to find a way for allie to understand how important she is to bea, they lay there for a while till the door was unlocked and opened and there stood bridget

'good morning ladies... bea sat up gently followed by allie

'bridget hi

'how are you doing allie?

'umm okay. sorry about to you to fuck 

'its fine

'no its not, you have been there for me and bea and you have debbie and shane as well and i am a bitch so im sorry 

'apology accepted its all good, so tell me how your feeling now

'scared... she whispered and bea reached over to hold her hand linking there fingers

'what else are you feeling?

'confused, worried, stupid, like im gonna cry and never stop, like im losing control

'alright how do you feel about a session right now? do you feel up to it? allie sighed and nodded

'okay

'good bea you are going back to your unit so we will walk you back there and than i will take allie to my office

'okay... they both followed bridget out of the slot and down the long hallway and into the main part of the prison 'miss westfall you can leave me here... bea said stopping in front of the door for the food hall

'alright bea i will give you 2 a moment to say bye.. bridget took a couple steps back as bea faced allie holding her hands

'you will be okay?

'yea i think so, 

'you stay strong yea, i am not far from you and you will always be in my heart, i love you

'i love you too bea... they shared a few kisses and bea watched allie walk off with bridget walking down the hallway and turned the corner, bea entered the food hall being lunchtime she was starving, she was still in quite a bit of pain but she made sure not to show it... when she walked in her whole crew saw her and clapped and tooted in excitement boomer being the loudest

'woop woop the queen is here!!! franky yelled and was followed by the whole room clapping and bea smirked at tina who was scowling

'come sit down bea i will get ya some food

'thanks boom.. bea sat at the head of the table with franky to one side and maxine the other. 

'how ya doing red?

'im alright hows the leg franky?

'fucking hurts like a bitch but its getting better

'good to hear... boomer came back and put bea's tray in front of her and bea and franky laughed, there was enough food for 2 people 

'what not enough?

'too much boomer but its fine, thank you... boomer smiled and sat down to eat her food

'so bea hows allie?

'she is okay boomer, she is struggling quite a bit and she is getting help

'thats good, how long is she in the slot for?

'i think a couple more weeks but they may keep her longer depending how her mental state is...... boomer stopped eating and looked at bea with a sad look on her face 'what is it boomer?

'i just miss her, we have gotten really close and she is my buddy.... bea smiled

'i know bea hopefully she wont be gone for long, i just want her to get the help she needs

'dont worry red she will and gidge will take care of her.. bea nodded and franky nudged her to look up when tina and her crew came to there table

'what do ya want chinky chonks? said boomer

'you fuck you fat bitch... boomer stood up but bea's booming voice stopped her

'boomer stop... bea stood up and turned to face tina 'what do you want tina?

'you think with freak gone you are in charge... bea folded her arms and smirked

'i dont think im in charge cause the freak is gone i have always been in charge and that wont change unless i want it to change

'you, your crew and your slut are going down... your time is coming to an end queen bea... tina walked away with her crew in tow and bea sat back down eating her food

'she is so annoying 

'i know red, dont worry we will sort her out

'oh we sure will, later after lock up family meeting... they all nodded in agreement, once they finished there food and dumped there trays they went outside and sat at there table getting some fresh air, it was chilly and bea shivered

'boomer go and get red's jacket from her cell

'sure franky.... 

'actually boomer it might be in allie's cell, chec k there first

'no worries bea.. boomer left and went to the unit and when she entered allie's cell it had been trashed, all of allie's stuff was on the floor and broken, her clothes ripped up, the bed had stab marks on it and even her pillow had been cut up, boomer ran back to the group outside and was huffing and puffing when she got to them

'whats wrong boomer?

'bea you need to see this.. they all followed boomer back to the unit and bea and franky walked into allie's cell

'what the fuck? who did this?

'i dont know bea it was like that when i got here

'red it has to be tina, there is no one else... franky walked into the cell more and looked at the bed and some one had written 'your a dead bitch" on the mattress 

'liz i want you to go and talk to the governor and tell her i want her here right now... normally bea wouldnt tell the governor about when something happened but she needed all of allie's stuff replaced and bea couldnt do it herself, plus vera needed to know there was a war going on

'okay love i will be back... 5 minutes later liz came back with the governor and mr jackson 

'smith whats going on? moving aside for her to see the cell

'when did this happen?

'must have been when we were at lunch..

'mr jackson i want this cleaned up

'of course governor, i will get the cleaning crew on it

'NO!! bea yelled 'i dont want anyone to know this has happened

'why not?

'because i want to know who will brag about doing it and when they do i will take care of them myself...

'i will pretend i never heard you say that, alright mr jackson i want a prison shut down and than we can get it cleaned up, 

'what about her clothes and stuff? its not fair ya know

'boomer is right allie cant afford to replace it all

'its fine franky i will replace it, mr jackson can i ask you to go get some stuff for me please? in my personal belongings there is my keycard and i will give you my code

'im not one for woman's shopping btu i will go... maxine and liz giggled

'thank you... the pin is 1516, i changed it a couple weeks ago... franky starting laughing almost doubling over and everyone looked at her

'oh red your so soft

'why?

'cause 15 is your cell number and 16 is allie's, your so soft

'piss off franky... bea laughed and shoved her lightly 'anyways let me write you a list of what she needs and you can get it for her

'sure smith.. 

'while you do that i will get the other guards to ring the alarm for shut down and mr stewart can bring in a mattress, pillow and bedding for her

'not him

'why not smith?

'i dont trust him, anyone else but him

'governor i will do it before i head to the shops

'alright fine.. 

'thank you mr jackson, 

'i will leave you all too it, smith come and see me tomorrow

'will do... vera and mr jackson walked off and he came back half an hour later with a new mattress, and all the bedding leaving it in the common area

'i will leave it here, while im gone miss miles is gonna help you, if you could all help take the everything to the rubbish and when i get back i will fix the bed

'okay thank you... he nodded and left leaving miss miles here

'lets get a move on ladies i got stuff to do... bea scoffed and shook her head

'bea love leave it to me, liz and boomer.. you and franky arent well enough to do it

'alright thank you...be aand franky sat on the table as the other 3 took all the rubbish form allie's cell, bea went into the cell after the first load of rubbish looking around, picking up a few books that allie had that were destroyed, walking out she put them on the table 

'they ripped them up

'fucking bitches, its okay red we will get them

'fucking oath we will, im gonna go ask the governor to call mr jackson to find these books, will you be alright here?

'yea no worries red off ya go...bea went to the governor's office being escorted by one of the guards, the guard knocked and he entered

'smith for you governor

'send her in.... bea came in and sat down 'how is clean up going?

'its getting there, can i ask you to call mr jackson and ask him to buy new books for allie, they ripped her ones up

'yea okay... picking up her phone she called my jackson and gave the tittles of the books and he agreed to get them and a couple more that allie might like as well, 

'he wont be long bea, any idea who did this?

'i think tina, she isnt happy that me, allie and the crew took her and her crew down

'does this mean trouble?

'it looks like it, we are in prison after all

'yea i know but with joan gone i thought it would calm down

'oh im taking tina down i just gotta come up with a plan

'please no blood shed

'i will try but no guarantee... bea smirked and stood up 'its been fun governor our chats are fun but i got to get back to fix my girls cell

'real fun... the governor laughed 'off you go than i will give mr jackson allie's clothes from the store room when he brings allie's other stuff

'thank you.. bea went back to the unit and all the rubbish had been taken out

'thank you girls, im going to clean it and than i can start fixing it up. 

'we will help red... they all helped out cleaning out allie's cell and mr jackson turned up not long later hands full with bags

'here you go bea...

'thank you so much, 

'i got everything on the list and the books getting a few extra books 

'i appreciate it

'no worries smith, i put your card back with your personal belongings, it all cost around $400 roughly

'thats fine

'im out of here girls, it will be lockdown for another hour to let you get everything organised, i will put the mattress on the bed nod now and you girls can do the rest

'thanks mr jackson... he put the mattress on the bed frame and left there unit

'alright girls let get this done cause i have a feeling allie might come out of the slot earlier so she is surrounded by us, so liz can you and maxi make up her bed please and bea and i will do the rest... half an hour later allie's room was done up and it looked nice even if it was a cell... the bed was made up, all the new clothes were folded and put on the open cupboard, along with allie's new robe and slippers that had been destroyed, all the bathroom stuff was put in nicely, the room was nice and clean

'thank you all so much for this, 

'anytime red, we are family and we are there to help anytime, lock down is nearly finished and dinner will be served, they closed allie's cell and bea put sticky tape so she could see if anyone tries to go in, they went to dinner and came back to the unit for lock up and the family meeting


	17. frustrated

after allie's session with bridget she had insisted allie go to a treatment program which was outside the prison so she had been transferred there that same day and much to her annoyance she was unable to see bea before she left but as the governor put it 'your a prisoner and you lost your freedom when you came to jail' allie wasnt happy but bridget gave her a pen and paper to write a little letter and bridget would sneak it to her, allie had been gone for a couple days when bridget was back at work and had walked down to h1 

'miss westfall how are you?

'im good thank you liz and yourself?

'good thank you love, are you after franky?

'im after bea actually is she around

'yea there both in franky's cell let me get them... liz knocked on cell 14 and opened the door when she heard bea say come in 'hi girls miss westfall is here to see you bea

'tell her to come in.. miss westfall heard and walked into the cell 'thanks liz give us a few minutes please... when liz left bea told bridget to sit on the chair 

'how are ya spunky?

'im good baby just busy, you girls alright?

'were good arent we red

'yea we are, so whats up bridget? is allie okay?

'i just came to give you an update

'alright go ahead

'well a couple of days ago after my session with her i had a meeting with the governor and we both agreed that she should go to a treatment centre so she was transferred there a couple hours later... bea sat up clearly upset

'you took her without me knowing.. bea snapped

'im sorry bea but the governor didnt allow allie to see you but i do have a note from her just dont tell anyone.. she said as she handed it over to bea

'thank you bridget sorry i snapped 

'its fine bea i know your worried but she is in good hands, i have put her in the best treatment centre and i have paid for it

'what? why?

'because she is family 

'yea but you dont have to pay for it i will

'no its fine and its done, i want her to get the best help so i made it happen... bea's head hung and she went quiet and franky looked on concerned 

'red its okay

'i just... i dont know franky i just need her

'red allie is really strong and wont take shit from anyone, us 3 in here are the only ones that have seen her at her best and at her worst, she will get through this and come back to you... bea nodded

'thank you, both of you... bea whispered

'anytime red, now spunky how about a kiss? franky wriggled her eyebrows and bridget laughed

'i will give you 2 a few minutes im gonna make a tea, by the way how long will she be there bridget?

'its different for everyone bea it could be for up to 3 months but she could be gone for 2 weeks, i will keep you updated every few days

'okay thanks. i will leave you too it

'thanks red.. when bea left the cell she went to the kitchen making a tea and went to her own cell taking out the letter allie wrote for her to read, she got comfortable on her bed and unfolding the letter

'to my beautiful girl, as you know by now i have been moved to a treatment center but im not sure where i am going exactly, i think with everything that has happened this will help me, well i hope so, i will put my everything into getting help not just for me but for you to, you are my everything bea and i want a life with you, i want to spend the rest of my life with you and in order for me to function properly i have a lot to deal with, bea your the most amazing woman i have ever met in my life and i never want you to change, your absolutely perfect and i will miss you so much more than you can ever imagine... i love you my gorgeous woman and i will see you when i get back xxoo ps.. tell franky to look after you or i will put her in a choke hold and not the way she thinks to look after you thats my job i mean she better keep you safe or i will fart on her pillow and she will get pink eye...bea giggled through her tears at allie's letter, bea hadnt seen her in a couple days and she already missed her and she wasnt sure when she would see her again, putting the letter with the other one allie had written she sat on her bed with her tea in her hand and watched tv for a while trying to keep her mind occupied for a while, 

franky sat on the edge of the bed and patted her lap indicating for bridget to sit down which she happily did so wrapping an arm around franky's neck playing with her pony tail

'i miss you franky

'i miss you too gidge, 

'i hate this, not being able to kiss you, touch you... nuzzling her face into franky's neck 'tasting you

'i know what you mean gidge, im sorry its like this and hopefully i can get out soon, i have a parole hearing in a month and hope fully it goes well

'me too baby me too... franky put her hand behind bridget's neck pulling her into a kiss, they made out for a while bridget pulling back after a few minutes both breathing heavily

'baby we have too stop before someone comes in

'yea your right sorry i got carried away

'its alright im just as bad as you.. standing up bridget adjusted her clothes and bent down kissing franky one last time 'i love you baby

'i love you too gidge.. bridget left the cell and unit going back to her office she had to write up her notes for allie's file to keep record, franky stood and went to bea's cell flinging the door open

'franky knock would ya.. closing the door behind her she saw as bea wiped a few tears 

'sorry red, are you okay? franky sat at bea's feet patting her leg

'yea im fine

'your not whats going on?

'i read allie's letter and i just really miss her... bea got up and got the letter handing it to franky to read, franky laughed at the last bit

'she is a little shit

'yea she is but i love her

'she loves you 2 red she just needs time to deal with her shit and when she gets back you get your allie back... bea nodded

'thank you franky

'no worried red now lets go and eat i starving

'you sound like deb.. bea laughed

'well she is my god daughter so she has to be like me

'if you say so, lets go ya muppet.. franky laughed as they exited bea's cell and the crew followed them to the food room and they got there trays sitting down, as they were chatting bea could feel eyes and her and upon scanning the room she made eye contact with tina and bea rolled her eyes this woman was annoying the shit out of bea, someone tapping on her hand took her attention back to the table and maxine was looking at her

'bea love how about we work out today? do you think your body can handle it?

'yes please maxi i want to get back into it properly again, we just have to go slow to start with

'great after we eat we will go out to the yard... bea nodded and smiled as they all finished off there food and they headed outside, maxine and bea went into the cage and boomer, liz and franky sat on the table just outside the cage watching on. 

'alright bea its been a while so lets start light, pick up the dumb bells and warm up your muscles.. bea and maxine worked out for about an hour and a half doing different weights, squatting, push ups, sit ups and the bar and they were both stuffed by the end of it and as the yard time was ending they all headed inside back to there unit

'bea lets go for a shower yea?

'yea okay maxi let me just grab my stuff... while they walked to the showers they talked about debbie and her holiday as she was due back in a week

'i got a post card from her and a couple photos and she seems to be having lots of fun

'thats great bea, she deserves it after all the crap that happened

'yea exactly and shane does too, you know i realised a few days ago how much shane has done for us and how supportive he has been for debbie especially, he hasnt left her side side since i got put away and im so thankful debbie has him, he had a rough childhood but im glad he is with debbie and i dont have to worry about debbie being with an asshole

'thats true, he sounds like a good kid

'he is and he always has been... going into the shower tina was there with another girl from her crew but bea chose to ignore them, undressing and getting under the shower maxine in the stall next to her, maxine eyed bea and nodding her head behind her to say tina is there so bea turned around

'you right there tina watching me shower you want me or something

'im not a lebian bitch 

'well thats good cause allie wont be happy she might go crazy on your ass, she is pretty possessive

'you think im scared of that slut? tina smirked which dropped after the next line came from bea's mouth

'nah but than again neither was the freak and look where that got her... maxine giggled as she finished her shower and wrapped the towel around her body and bea doing the same and stepping out of the shower

'get lost tina im not interested in your bullshit... bea stepped around her going to her clothes 

'you shit top dog

'why? because i dont want you dealing drugs. i dont want the prison to be over flowing with drugs or woman dying because of your bullshit. i wont allow it

'you can never stop me... bea scoffed and stepped towards tina grabbing her around the throat pushing her up against the wall

'you will not fucking bring drugs into my prison.. tina was going red so bea let go 'get the fuck out of here now... tina held her throat coughing as she left the showers

'what is her problem?

'hun you stand in the way of her making money and she hates that

'do you recon she is bring stuff in at the moment?

'yes but not as much as she would like, the prison is not flooding in drugs but she is bringing in little bits and pieces.. bea nodded

'its time to find out how she is bringing it in and shut her down before she brings in tones of it

'alright lets go talk to franky... they got dressed and went back to the until bea nodding at franky to joining her and maxine in her cell.. they sat down as bea put her stuff away maxine closing the door

'whats up?

'tina 

'whats her problem?

'she wants to bring in drugs and i wont allow it so she is coming after me

'makes sense, what are we gonna do about it?

'were gonna go to plan triple f, i want her and her crew followed by us and our allies. franky i want you and boomer to team up, i will be with maxi and go talk to the others to team up and follow all of them and dont let them out of your site

'got it red, what about liz? 

'franky take liz with you

'will do.. franky left the cell and called boomer and liz to follow her

'so bea its time to finish her off.. you ready?

'im always ready lets go.. they left the unit on the hunt for that bitch and her cockroaches

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

when allie got to the facility she was scared and she was glad bridget escorted her there, once they checked in she was taken to her room and allie sat on the chair

'allie there will be a guard with you at all times except when you shower

'okay.. she nodded

'are you okay?

'nervous i guess. i dont know what to expect and i miss bea

'i know this is hard, you need to stay strong allie you can do this

'i guess so, 

'you cant wear your prison clothes here so i put some clothes in the draws and in the bathroom there are some toiletries

'thank you so much bridget i really appreciate everything you have done for me

'im happy to help allie, i better get going its pretty late.. allie nodded 'bye allie i will come back and see you

'alright can you tell be i love her please

'of course. i will see you soon bye

'bye bridget... bridget left and allie stood up a shower was definitely needed, collecting some clothes she went to the en suite and got into the shower humming when the hot water cascaded over her body, picking up the shampoo and conditioner she smiled when she smelt vanilla which was bea's favourite, finishing off her shower she got out and got dressed loving the fresh cotton feeling of the tracksuit pants and t-shirt, she brushed her teeth and and than got into bed laying there staring at the ceiling. 'i have to do this, i have to lay all my cards on the table and fix myself.. she thought to herself and turned on her side and pulling the blankets up to her chin and falling asleep, it had been a long and emotional day she already missed her redhead... her eyes closed exhaustion taking over her body and the guard stayed outside her room the whole night

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a couple of days later and bea was in a foul mood and anyone that got in her way they would know about it and today was the day to take of of the asian crew, they found out how tina was bringing in drugs and bea was gonna take care of business, she let the governor and mr jackson in on her plan so they could all work together to deal with tina, the governor wanted mr stewart involved but bea straight out refused saying she didnt trust him so he wasnt involved... tina had been smuggling through the kitchen hiding it in the bread loaf, the set up was ready and the food order came which liz was with franky in the kitchen as liz had taken allie's job while she was gone, the order came and tina and another asian bought it in and once it was checked it was taken to the cool room, franky saw tina was in the fridge and the other one was on watch to make sure there was no screws walking towards them.. franky looked at the door giving a slight nod indicating to move in and the kitchen was flooded with a few guards including mr jackson and governor bennett

'check everywhere now... mr jackson went to the fridge and instructed the look out girl to move to the side and he quickly slung the door open to see tina was caught red handed

'put your hands up mercado...

'fuck.. she muttered and stepped back as mr jackson saw 5 loaves of bread all stuffed with drugs

'governor.. vera walked over to the cold rooma dn saw what mr jackson was looking at

'slot them both mr jackson

'yes governor... the kitchen was cleared and everyone was sent back to there units and the prison was on lock down, bea's crew sat at the table as bea stood at the head of it

'good job everyone they got her and she will get nailed for it

'thats awesome red, she will get time added and hopefully keep a low profile

'here's to hoping, alright im off to my cell i dont want anyone to annoy me today... bea said as she walked into her cell closing the door and throwing herself on the bed

'whats her problem franky?

'boomer she misses allie and its hard for her, just give her space

'i miss her too, she is my buddy... franky smiled

'i know booms and she will be back soon hopefully

'i hope so, ey franks wanna watch a movie?

'sure booms put one on and i will get some biscuits for us, 

'yea sweet, ay maxi and liz you want to join?

'sure love lets chose a movie... they all sat together watching the green mile which boomer chose, 

=================================================

2 weeks later

bea's mood hadnt improved and she had taken her frustration out on anyone and everyone, even snapping at franky and her crew, the only good thing that happened was that tina and her crew were busted for the drugs and tina was given 7 extra years and her crew each received 4 extra years and due to this her crew had turned on tina and bashed her putting her in medical a couple times which made her end up in the protection unit meaning no drugs till she is out of there and hopefully she will be there for a while, bea had just come from lunch where sh got into a verbal screaming match with a couple of the girl from d block for being too loud and as her crew sat on the table and couches bea was stomping around the unit like a pissed off child, slamming the fridge, her door open and close it was like her head was going to explode, bea had been in her cell for an hour when she stormed out to make a coffee walking to the mini kitchen she flicked the water on and made her coffee waiting for the water to boil she stood there banging the tea spoon on the bench out of frustration and franky had had enough

'for fuck sake red give it a rest... bea turned around and gave franky a look

'what do you mean franky?

'enough with banging your fucking spoon, you have been in a shitty mood for 2 weeks getting into fights, arguments and slamming shit constantly

'i will do whatever the fuck i want franky so fuck off.. bea turned around and crossed her arms trying to calm her breathing, she knew she had been a bitch but she didnt know how to control it and she was struggling, its frustrated her how one person being gone could make her feel like this, all these emotions sad, upset, frustrated, angry, sulky and many more, she had cried herself to sleep the last 4 nights which maxine knew cause well maxine knows everything, maxine got up and walked to bea standing next to her making her own tea and side looking at bea with an eyebrow raised

'sweetheart you need to calm down

'i am calm

'no your not, i get allie being gone is frustrating but your taking it out on everyone especially your crew... they were whispering so the others werent listening 'your struggling... bea shrugged her shoulders as she poured water

'im fine maxi

'i get that your the top dog out there but here we are your family and its okay to not be okay, you can lean on us, talk to us we wont judge you in any way... bea went quiet for a minute thinking about what to say

'i miss her.. bea mumbled and maxine nodded

'i know love, we all do, boomer probably as much as you she really loves allie and they have a really close friendship, like sisters i think and you probably havnt realised but the dynamic of the group has changed since she left and boomer has been very quiet

'fuck how did i not pick up on that maxi, im such a bitch i forgot how much time boomer and allie spend together

'boomer was telling me a few days ago that allie was like a sister to her and you know how boomer feels about her sister she hates her after stealing her boyfriend... bea nodded and sighed

'i dropped the ball big time im sorry

'its okay love because we know you and we know whats going on but hun you need to relax and hope she will be back soon

'i know and im trying but its been 2 and a half weeks and all i get from miss westfall is that allie is doing well in the program, its frustrating 

'i get it love, lets take our drinks and sit with the crew

'no thanks maxi i just want to be by myself

'alright honey we will be out here if you need us.. bea nodded her head

'thank you.. bea kissed maxine's cheek and retreated to her room with a coffee in hand closing the door behind her

'is she okay maxi?

'she is just frustrated franky, its been nearly 3 weeks since allie had been gone and bea misses her, she is taking her frustration out an anyone

'i get it trust me i get it maxi, i dont like seeing her like this what can we do?

'i think just be a little more compassionate with her, you all know bea would never intentionally hurt you physically or verbally so just try not to push her and lets hope allie is back soon, they all nodded in agreement and boomer put on a show for them to watch the remainder of the day went by without and more issues as bea didnt even come to dinner deciding to stay in bed only coming out for count and than going back to her cell, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

allie had been at the facility for just over 2 weeks and she couldnt lie it was hard, really hard but she started to feel better as the days went on, she had just had breakfast and was now sitting in her room having a lay down when one of the nurses walked in

'hi allie how are you doing?

'im pretty good and yourself?

'good thankyou, i have just spoken to your doctor and he thinks you are ready to leave.. allie sat up with a big smile on her face

'really?

'yes you have made great progress and dealt with a lot of issues and he thinks you can go back to the prison, you will continue to have sessions with miss westfall

'thats great

'your happy to go back to prison?

'of course i get to see my woman, i have missed her so much and i cant wait to be with her again

'thats great to hear you can find someone in a place like that

'i know i never thought it would happen but bea is just everything

'you mean bea and sin bea smith?

'thats the one, do you know her?

'i know of her from the news when she went in

'thats my girl, the love of my life

'im glad you found someone, i will get your paperwork for you to be signed up and the guard will call from you to be transferred

'okay thank you.. the nurse left and allie had a shower and got dressed in her teal clothes and signed off all the paperwork and was now sitting in the van on her way to wentworth, when she got there she was signed in and strip searched and was now being escorted back to her unit but half way she told the guard she was going outside for yard time so he left her, walking outside into the fresh air allie breathed in deeply enjoying the crisp air, looking around she spotted her girls at the table over near the cages and when she looked inside the cages there she was her lover, her girl, the woman of her dreams, 

'ALLIE!! someone yelled out and allie laughed as boomer ran towards her and lifting her into her arms swinging her around 'im so happy your back

'put me down boomer.. she laughed 'its good to see ya

'you too blondie, are you okay? 

'im good boomer no worries

'are you sure?

'im better than what i was and hopefully i continue to get better.. franky, liz and maxine came and greeted her with big hugs as well

'you look good love

'i feel much better maxi thanks...where is bea? maxine and the girls stepped back 

'right there love... before she could see bea again the entire quad erupted in clapping and everyone surrounded allie and looked on in shock, they could hear people calling out thanks for getting rid of the freak, you did good allie and they were cheering her on. 

 

bea was in the cages working out on her own, she had been in there for 45 minutes and was now doing bar lifts when she heard boomer yell out allie's name and she almost dropped it on herself, putting the bar up she sat up and turned around to see boomer lift allie up into her arms and she laughed, bea exited the cage and just stood on the grass area watching her crew talking to allie when the quad starting cheering allie on and she too heard what they were saying and just than bea realised that what allie did wasnt just to save her it was too save everyone, when the group parted there eyes met and all the tension left bea's body, allie looked well, happier and refreshed, allie smiled and walked towards bea and as she got closer she ran and jumped into bea's arms kissing her so hard and knocking her down on her ass but there lips did not separate, the whole squad erupted in cheers and whistling even louder while allie kept kissing bea all over her face and lips making bea laugh... there crew walked over to them

'alright blondie let her up.. allie laughed and she stood up pulling bea up with her and wrapping her arms around her waist

'i missed you baby... bea giggled as allie kissed her neck

'i missed you too allie so much but im all sweaty

'you taste fucking amazing.. allie whispered into her ear making bea shiver 'as much as i would love to stay here and chat girls bea needs a shower and i need to scrub her back for her... they all laughed as allie pulled bea towards there unit stopping under the stairs to kiss her a few times and than on there way again, whne they got there bea grabbed her shower stuff and they left to go to the showers, whoever was in there scattered when they entered making allie laugh as bea put her stuff down

'why did the girls run out of here?

'i dont know

'what did you do? allie raised her eyebrow and bea shrugged

'i may have taken my frustration out on everyone, 

'why? bea felt embarrassed so she just took her clothes off and entered the shower as allie was sitting on the bench, bea was washing her hair and she felt soft hand go around her body and hug her

'baby i missed you too i hope you know that.... bea leaned back into allie's embrace and hummed

'i was a bitch to everyone, i hated you not being here and i took it out on everyone

'its okay babe you just apologise... 

'to everyone? thats not happening

'no i mean to your crew, they will understand

'i guess so... bea turned around in allie's arms her hands going to allie's shoulders 'how are you doing? how was treatment?

'it was hard, really hard and talking about all the stuff from my childhood till today bought up things i didnt even realise effected me

'do you feel like your in a better place?

'yes i still need to do sessions twice a week with bridget and it will take time but yes i am better than i was 3 weeks ago... allie went quiet for a couple minutes as they stood under the water looking into each others eyes 'bea im sorry

'for what?

'everything, me being jealous over franky, giving you grief over what happened, killing the freak... she whispered the last part

;allie you have nothing to be sorry for you did what you had to do, do you regret what you did to her? allie shook her head

'no it was to protect you and i would do it again if i had too, i would protect you with everything i can... bea smiled kissing allie's lips

'i would protect you too baby no matter what, what you did you saved my life, if it wasnt for you i would be dead

'i love you bea

'i love you too allie... finishing there shower they went back to the unit and there crew were there, bea went to put her stuff in her cell while allie went to her cell seeing it was different

'umm guys why is my cell different? bea came out of her cell and everyone looked to her to answer which she didnt want to tell allie but she knew she had too

'while you were gone someone trashed your cell.. allie nodded

'who?

'tina... allie nodded and bea walked towards her holding her hand 'dont worry about her allie she is gone

'what do you mean? she got released

'no she got busted for drugs and got 7 more years and her crew turned on her and she got bashed and is now in protection for a while

'good i hope she wallows in her pity, where did all the new stuff come from? the prison would never give that stuff i came in with it all and i got new books and extra ones

'i got mr jackson to get it for you

'you paid for it?

'i did, i want my girl to have whatever she wants.

'well right now i want you.. allie smirked and pulled bea into her cell and they laid down kissing for a while, after 20 minutes of making out bea pulled back allie following her lips

'sorry babe i have to go

'what now?

'yes its nearly nearly dinner and i have to do something,

'like what?

'i need to apologise and whats better than apologising with food so im gonna go talk to the governor and i will be back

'but babe i missed you and i want to touch you

'later i promise i wont be long... allie pouted making bea laugh as she pressed her lips to allie's one more time 'make sure no one goes anywhere

'fine... bea returned to the unit with mr jackson and miss miles holding 2 big boxes about an hour later

'just leave them on the table thanks.. 

'sure smith cause we work for you... bea smirked and folded her arms

'you kinda do... miles scoffed and jackson laughed as they exited there unit and staying guard not allowing anyone to come and see what was going on

'whats all this red?

'sit down guys i have something for you... bea pulled out containers one for each of them and when they opened them they were steak dinner with mash potato, carrots, and rice with gravy

'whats this for bea?

'an apology, i have been a bitch since allie left and im sorry

'its fine

'no its not your my family and i shouldnt have taken it out on you so eat up, i also have a garden salad, potato salad and satay chicken skewers and we have dessert

'this is great bea thanks... 

'anytime boomer... bea sat down next to allie and they all ate there food quiet coming over them at how delicious it was, all the food had been eaten and the rubbish was disposed of, 

'alright guys dessert time which i think is the best... grabbing the other box she pulled out a pavlova cake, a chocolate cake and a box with all different mini cakes in it and placing it on the table

'holy shit i think i died and went to heaven... everyone laughed at boomer

'maxi can you get plated please?

'sure love.. they enjoyed dessert and were absolutely full to the brim, there was left over cake so they put it in the fridge to have the following night after lockdown

'that was fucking delicious red, i can die a happy woman, thank you and your forgiven for being a bitch

'yea all good bea we know ya missed blondie here.. boomer nudged allie

'it wont happen again

'it better not red otherwise i will tell the governor to lock you up in the slot... bea laughed and rolled her eyes

'she would love that, the top dog in the slot

'she hates when your in there

'i guess i better behave... for now............ call came and they were locked in for the night and they decided to watch a movie so they all got comfortable on the couch allie pulling bea to sit on her lap which bea was quite happy to do so.. franky bought out packets of popcorn and after it was made they started the movie ... half way through bea had fallen asleep on allie's chest so franky grabbed bea's red blanket and putting it over her body as it was a pretty cold night... allie stayed seated with her arms wrapped tightly around bea's body and finished off the movie, when it finished they sat around chatting for a little bit

'so whats been going on since i was gone?

'the whole thing with tina happened but not much else except for queen bea here walking around with a black cloud above her, fighting and arguing with everyone, i love her but jesus she has a bad temper

'what can i say she needed the allie loving.. they all laughed

'so up yourself blondie

'whatever franky, so franks how is your parole doing?

'i have a hearing in a couple weeks

'thats awesome franky are you excited

'i dont want to get my hopes up incase it falls through

'fingers crossed for ya franky

'thank you

'i better get this one into her bed

'do you need help

'no im all good, you know she hates to be touched by other people

'aint that the truth.. allie picked bea's little body up in her arms and walked to her cell laying her in bed and pulling the blanket up over her body kissing her head, she went to leave but was grabbed by bea

'dont go.. bea mumbled

'i should sleep in my own cell.. bea's eyes were closed as she spoke

'no dont i want you in here

;babe i cant

'why not? allie sighed

'cause i have been having nightmares and its not fair to keep you awake... bea's eyes shot open to look at allie

'babe please sleep here i would rather you be here where i can hold you and help you through your nightmare... when allie didnt answer bea pulled allie's hand to her mouth kissing her pulse and than pulled allie to lay in bed with her, allie reached out to switch the light off and climbed in bed and bea turned to hold allie tightly being the big spoon

'im here for you i promise... bea whispered and allie felt the tears fall

'i love you bea

'i love you too allie.. kissing her cheek they settled together and fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your lovely comments i really appreciate it,


	18. mr stewart

as expected the nights were hard for allie and bea was glad she was there to support her, holding her close and rocking allie in her arms and talked to her gently teelling her how much she loved her and that she was safe with bea, this had gone on for the last 3 nights and as count came and went and they were sitting on the couches talking franky could see the toll it was having on both allie and bea, bea had told franky about what was going on after the first night when she had been woken by allie's loud voice yelling for help and she had kept an eye on them both often, as boomer and liz were talking about the new girls that came today franky saw allie had fallen asleep her head on bea's shoulder and bea's eyes were drooping as she fell asleep with a cup of hot tea in her hands, franky got up and took the cup from her hands making bea pop her eyes open 

'relax red you nearly dropped it

'shit sorry

'its all good come on lets get you both to bed... 

'im okay franky

'no your not, boomer get allie into her bed and i will get red in her own

'alright franky, 

'franky i dont want to leave her alone in her cell.. said bea

'dont worry red im staying with her, you both need some sleep so just relax she will be fine... bea nodded and turned to kiss allie's cheek as boomer picked her up and walked her to the cell, 

'come on red.. franky and liz helped a very tired bea up and to her cell putting her in bed, liz took her shoes off and jacket placing them where they belong and bea laid in bed

'franky you will look after her?

'of course red just relax and go to sleep.. bea nodded her eyes closing as franky switched the light off and she and liz left the cell closing the door

'franky im going to bed

'alright night booms

'franky love what can i do?

'nothing liz i got allie so go to bed.

'okay good night love

'night liz, night maxi

'good night... maxine and liz went to there cells to sleep and franky cleaned up the common area and headed into allie's cell closing the door and placing the chair by the bed and kicking off her shoes reading a magazine, the first couple of hours went by without a problem and as franky was falling asleep allie's voice made her open her eyes, she was mumbling a few things to start with and than she saw allie all of a sudden sit up straight in the bed heavy breathing and she was looking around in a daze

'hey allie its okay relax... turning her head to face franky

'franky?

'yea it me, 

'where's bea?

'in her cell sleeping, dont worry she is okay... allie nodded 'lay back down your okay.. allie lay back down and her eyes closed as she fell asleep, another hour passed and franky was doing a crossword when allie began crying in her sleep and mumbled bea's name with something else and couldnt quite understand what allie was saying until it became clearer the more she talked, 

'dont touch her.. 'leave bea alone... franky moved to sit on the bed as allie thrashed around more and she wrapped her arms around the blonde 

'shuuu its okay allie, its alright your okay and bea is okay... allie calmed down and relaxed with her head on franky's lap and franky ran her fingers through allie's blonde locks allowing her to fall asleep, by the morning allie had woken up one more time and franky had been there with her to help her through, 

bea woke up at the crack of dawn feeling better for sleeping through, she got up and freshened up and headed out to the common area, it was early and she didnt need to be up for another 3 more hours but she wanted to check on allie, opening the door she smiled when she saw franky back against the wall and allie practically hugging her legs with her head in her lap, shaking franky a little she waited till her eyes opened

'what time is it?

'its early franky, go to your cell and sleep properly i will stay with allie

'are you sure?

'yes no worries.. bea had to help franky slide from underneath allie and go to exit the cell 'thank you franky,

'anytime red.. franky went back to her cell and she fell onto her bed tired as her eyes closed, bea laid beside the blonde and allie moved and kissed bea's cheek without opening her eyes

'how do you know im not franky?

'cause i know what you smell like and how you feel.. allie mumbled as bea giggled

'are you saying i stink?

'you stink nice

'i stink nice?

'you know what i mean bea, you smell nice, you smell sexy and cute

'how does one smell cute and sexy? bea laughed and allie opened her eyes smiling at her, leaning up she planted her lips on bea's sexy ones shutting her up, the kiss deepened when bea put her hand behind allie's head and he tongue entered the blondes mouth caressing the blondes tongue, allie moved onto her knees and hovered over bea's body humming in delight when she felt bea's hand trial under her shirt running her hand over her left nipple making it hard

'hmm that feels so good baby... allie mumbled against bea's lips, pulling back so they could both breath they looked into each others eyes. allie took bea's shirt off biting her lip when she saw she wasnt wearing a bra, allie took her own top off leaving her in just her undies and straddling bea's waist

'your so god damn beautiful baby. . allie said lovingly making bea smile, allie bent down kissing bea a little more gentle this time and moving her lips down bea's neck her tongue working its magic sucking and licking her sexy neck, allie moved to bea's breasts pulling her nipples into her mouth sucking gently

'oh fuck allie.... bea held allie's head there to pay more attention to her hard sensitive nipples, one of allie's hands made its way down over bea's stomach and into her pants

'babe lets take your pants off

'dont worry about it allie please just touch me babe... 

allie put her hand into bea's pants and undies slipping 2 fingers into bea's wet folds making contact with her clit and she felt bea tremble beneath her, knowing bea was really worked up she wouldnt last long so she pushed 2 fingers into her soaking wet entrance pumping her fingers in and out working the red head up, allie's lips on her neck and breasts as bea's breathing increased and her body arched into allie's as bea's orgasm ripped through her body holding onto allie trying to keep herself stable, allie's mouth went to bea's to stop her loud moans echoing through the unit, when bea fell limp into the mattress a fine sheen of sweat covering her body, allie took her fingers out and pulled her hand out sucking her fingers clean and kissing bea allowing her to taste herself, allie lay beside bea pulling the blanket up to cover them both, bea leaned down pulling her pants off as she was hot and threw them on the floor, allie pulled bea into her kissing her shoulder

'are you okay?

'better than, 

'was it too much?

'not at all and its a great way to wake up to... allie giggled

'your so cute baby i love you

'i love you too babe

'how long until count?

'a couple hours lets have a nap im tired

'gee i wonder why?? allie smirked as bea lay her head on her chest

'cause you had your naughty way with me... they both giggled and settled down falling asleep not long later

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later that day allie was sitting in bridget's office for another session,

'so allie how is everything?

'its okay i guess, i mean im happy to be back here although it does sound weird who is happy to be back in prison but i am happy to be here, 

'why do you think its stupid?

'its jail and no one wants to be in jail, im more happy about the people im surrounded with, bea, franky,maxine, boomer and liz are important to me

'family? bridget asked

'very much so, i never really had that until being in here and now my uncle as well, 

'have you spoken to him?

'yes he is coming to visit in a couple of days

'are you looking forward to seeing him?

'yes and no, he was without a doubt the closest person to me when i was younger even my parents and i werent that close but its been a long time and a lot has happened and im not sure how he will deal with it when i tell him everything

'you dont have to tell him everything?

'i know but i think i should he will be the only family i will have except for bea and the girls, im just not sure how he will take it

'well allie he has seen your file so he knows a fair amount of what has happened and i honestly think the rest is private for yourself you dont have to tell him, who else knows everything?

'just bea and you

'how did bea take it?

'she was very supportive and didnt judge me, i think she is okay with it all we havent really spoken about anything personal since before all that happened

'do you think she would have a problem?

'i wouldnt think so but i should really talk to her about it all

'its a good idea to keep a safe space between you both, how are the nightmares?

'not very good to be honest, i wake up like 3-4 times a night and im not sleeping much

'maybe its time to try some sleeping tablets

'do you think it would work?

'not the normal ones but there is a new drug that puts you to sleep really quick and the nurse will have to give it to you instead of keeping them in your cell

'thats fine, are there any side effects?

'you can get a head ache every now and than and you may also sleep walk the first couple of weeks.. allie's eyes went wide

'sleep walk?

'yes it is a possibility, what do you think? do you want to try it?

'i guess i could, its not fair that bea or franky stay up with me most of the night, bea is top dog and needs to be on her game and franky is trying to do her studies 

'alright i will go and get it for you and you just need to go to the nurse just before count and it can take 1-2 hours for you to start to feel tired unless your body takes over and you have had a tiring day and you sleep early, it will help keep you asleep

'thank you bridget... they chatted about a few more things for the next half an hour and allie had just been left in the yard by a guard, she looked around to find her crew at the cages so she walked over there smiling at liz and maxine as she walked past and into the cages where franky was doing weights with boomer and bea was running full speed on the treadmill, allie went over to the other treadmill and got on next to bea smirking as bea looked at her

;i didnt think you ran on here? you always say weights is better

'true but how can i pass up the chance to be beside my girl.. ahh correction my woman.... bea laughed and continued to run but slowed her speed a bit to a light jog, allie was just walking on her own machine watching bea's body, eyes glued as she watched beads of sweat dripping from her body and allie licked her lips , allie and bea both turned to see boomer and franky cracking up laughing and walking towards them

'jesus blondie you have no shame

'what did i do?

'your pretty much eye fucking red here, i recon if non of us were around you would take her right now... allie blushed knowing it was true, stopping her machine she looked at franky and shrugged

'do you blame me? she is fucking gorgeous..... looking at bea she winked and walked off out of the cages yelling she was going for a shower over her shoulder, bea laughed and shook her head stopping her own machine

'your not finished red, where do you think your going? picking up her towel and water taking a sip and than turning to franky

'im going to wash allie's back, look after the girls... bea walked off hearing the other girls laughing , she walked to her cell getting her toiletries and clothes and went to the shower block, on her way she saw mr stewart and he smirked at her which made her feel uneasy but she let it go making a note to talk to franky and maxi about him later, going into the shower block no one was in there except her beauty so she got undressed and went into the stall next to allie turning the water on and standing under the hot water

'fancy seeing you here beautiful.. allie said and smirked

'well i thought i would have a wash while your in here... you know so you can protect me

'i guess i could.. allie turned her water off and went into bea's stall and bea felt her wrap her arms around her waist pulling bea into her front 'but babe who is going to protect you from me? bea chuckled

'maybe i dont want protection from you, maybe i want you to take advantage of me.... bea hummed as allie kissed bea's neck just under her ear

'i would love to take advantage of you but not here in case someone walks in, can you imagine someone comes in while im knuckle deep inside of you, that wouldnt be the best look for the top dog... bea turned around grabbing allie and turning them pushing her up against the wall kissing allie hard taking her breath away, she pulled back a little and whispered into allie's ear

'maybe im the one thats going to be knuckle deep inside of you... sucking allie's ear into her mouth she let go 'dont be long babe... bea got out and dried herself and got dressed, turning to leave she smirked as allie stood shocked in the same position and she winked at the blonde and left... allie finally snapped out of it and turned the water off drying herself and getting dressed, collecting her stuff she left the showers and began walking down the hall when bea appeared beside her

'where did you even come from bea?

'i didnt want you walking back on your own, i dont trust people... holding the top dogs hand they continued to walk 

'is this okay? or are you worried about what others would say?

'its fine babe, i will bash anyone that says anything... 

allie laughed as they arrived at there unit that was empty, they both put there stuff in the cells and bea sat on her bed back against the wall, allie walked in and straddled bea's legs once she closed the door. bea's hands around allie's waist and allie hands on bea's shoulders playing with her hair, bea began kissing allie's neck as she unzipped her jacket sliding it down her arms and throwing it on the floor with a thud, bea took allie's shirt off and allie could see bea's eyes literally dilate as she had no bra on, bea's hands were all over allie grazing her nails against the skin on her back, shoulders and stomach while licking and sucking allie's nipples, allie was very turned on and sensitive and her head dropped to bea's shoulder the sensation of bea's tongue anywhere on her made her feel so out of this world, 

'hmm bea.. allie hummed, 

'babe take your pants off.. allie sat back and stood up putting on a show for bea as she took off her pants followed by her undies, bea shook her head at her cheeky girl 'come back here beautiful... allie climbed back onto the bed and back over bea's lap. kissing bea softly

'your so beautiful bea... bea blushed

'so are you babe... bea was caressing allie's back and she didnt realise allie was getting turned on and as they were kissing she began to squirm 

'whats wrong?

'nothing its nothing

'allie whats wrong? do you not want me touching you?

'no its not that its the opposite actually

'what do you mean?

'fuck bea i need you, i need you to fuck me baby please im so fucking turned on right now and i know your worried cause your not experienced but i dont care and i want you so bad... bea was a bit taken back from allie's words but she was also turned on and wanted to make the blonde happy, moving her hand down in between them and pushing 2 fingers in between allie's hot wet folds rubbing her clit

'ohhh fuck bea... 

bea rubbed her clit a little harder loving the sounds allie was making, although she has only done this twice before she was getting used to the noises allie made when she touched her sensitive part, pushing 2 fingers into allie's entrance allie let out one of the most sexiest sounds bea had ever heard, as she pumped in and out of allie her thumb went over her clit intensified the sensations allie was feeling, allie began riding bea's fingers her breast bouncing in bea's face and she just couldnt resist bite suck on them and as soon as she did allie came and she came hard as her juices rolled down bea's hand, when allie went limp in bea's arms bea pulled out and wrapped both arms around allie's sweaty body, they sat like that for a while and allie was falling asleep on her shoulder and she began to shiver a little. bea lay allie down on the bed and she lay behind her and bought the blanket over them and her arm hugging allie's body closer to herself, allie woke up a little as bea was putting her down on the bed properly

'bea we have to go to lunch im hungry... she mumbled

'babe have a sleep dont worry i will get us food.. lets have a nap your tired... allie nodded and closed her eyes they both fell asleep

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke up a couple hours later and got out of bed and got dressed leaving allie to sleep a little longer, going out of the cell the girls were sitting around the table talking

'hey guys whats going on?

'not much red we were just talking about one of the new girls

'what about her?

'she went crazy outside screaming about being set up and it wasnt her fault, she started pointing at mr stewart blaming him and than she was taken to the slot 

'really?

'yep and he was fuming

'interesting, franky lets go to your cell...

'need some sexy time red? franky smirked

'no thanks im good just come on would ya

'yea alright... bea followed franky to her cell stopping to turn to face boomer

'booms can go to the kitchen and get something for me and allie to eat please, we missed breakfast and lunch

'sure i will be back... boomer took off and bea went into franky's cell closing the door

'whats up red?

'what do you think about stewart?

'havent really had much to do with him but after today im a bit weary about him. what have you heard?

'i havent heard anything but the way he looks at me and especially allie is creepy, he always smirks at me and he looks allie up and down like he wants to fuck her or something.. bea felt the urge to throw up when she said that

'thinking about it now there is something about him, he kinda watches the girls

'you mean woman?

'no girls as in all the young one, the pretty ones 

'do you think he is sleeping with them?

'i think if he is its not willingly on the girls part, maybe he is forcing them or... franky trailed off as a thought popped into her head

'or what franky?

'maybe he knows allie from the streets, this might be far fetched cause he doesnt seem the type but maybe he is a pimp?? bea's eyes went wide in shock

'fuck surely not franky

'i could be way off the mark red but now thinking about his actions something is up with him, you need to ask allie if she knows him

'i cant do that

'you have to, we need to know if he is hurting the girls in here, what if he comes after her or you even?

'me? what would he want with me?

'are you serious red? your hot and sexy and the top dog, for all we know he could be bringing guys in here at night and forcing the girls to have sex with them, he seems cocky

'fucking hell thats crazy

'it would be if thats whats happening, what do we do?

'i want trail on him as much as we can and i want to get our team together and speak to the younger girls we think he might be into and see if anyone has any word

'red you need to stay with allie all the time, like all the time and if you cant either me, boomer or maxine and no one else

'yea your right, im going to talk to allie and see if she can tell me anything

'alright and im going to take boomer with me to speak to some of our friends... they both left the cell 

'bea i got ya a tray of food

'thanks boomer, listen i need you to go with franky as muscle 

'whats going on love?

'tonight after lock up i will fill you all in but right now just stay close by okay?

'yea no worries bea, 

'booms lets go... boomer and franky left and bea took the tray into her cell and placed it on the table, she sat on the bed beside allie smiling when she heard a little snore from her mouth, 'she is so cute" she thought to herself. 

'allie wake up babe.. as bea placed kisses all over allie's face she began to wake up and smiled as bea's lips connected with her own

'hmm thats a great way to wake up, you should do that all the time

'maybe i will if your lucky, get up boomer bought us a tray of food 

'good im hungry

'you always are, your like debbie she can eat all day and stays a little stick

'we are growing girls.. allie giggled as she sat up and bea placed the tray on the bed sitting next to allie 'what have we got?

'a couple sandwiches, fruit, a bowl of bread and butter pudding and we have biscuits but i think there from boomer herself

'she's a good woman that boomer

'yea she is, a lot of people really underestimate her, she has a heart of gold and i trust her, 

'me too... they finished eating and than laid down together

'allie i wanted to ask you do you know mr stewart? like outside of prison

'not really

'what does that mean?

'it means i had seen him around but he and i ever spoke twice

'about what?

'your not gonna want to hear it bea

'please tell me

'alright fine, when i was working the streets he tried to be my boss i guess you could say

'like a pimp?

'yes and no, he owns a shitty ass motel and each room contained a girl in each and guys would come and have sex with them all, i had heard from others that some of the girls were forced to be there and were repeatedly raped, i tried to help once but it didnt end well

'what happened?

'me and one of the other girls went to the motel one night and tried to get one of the girls out and as we walked out of the room his muscle guy saw us and the girl got scared and went back into the room and the girl that was with me bolted but i didnt get a chance to...

'what happened? allie didnt say anything and bea turned to see her fidgeting with her fingers, bea turned on her side facing allie and grabbing her hand kissing her wrist 'you dont have to tell me its okay

'i dont want you to think different of me

'i never would, i love you babe and i always would... allie nodded and turned to face bea

'he grabbed me and pulled me to a white van and threw me in it, he drove to someplace not very far maybe 15 minutes from there and he raped me twice and than bashed me, i dont remember a lot of it the last thing i remembered was him punching me in the gut and than the face and everything went black after that, i woke up in hospital a few days later and from what i was told i guy was driving past in the morning and i was laying on the side of the road bloody and unconscious and he took me to the hospital, i was in a coma for 3 days and when i woke i had a broken arm, broken ankle, broken nose, 3 broken ribs, broken eye socket and cuts and bruises all over me, i spent 5 weeks in hospital it was so painful and a struggle to get back to myself, i found out later on that stewart had been following me and wanted me to be one of the girls and because i refused and tried to help a girl escape he sent that guy after me

'fuck baby im so sorry you went through that... alle had tears running down her face and bea wiped them before allie dug her face into bea's chest and bea's hand was on allie's head as she broke down in sobs

'shuuu its okay baby i got you i promise... this only made allie cry more as her heart burst with so much love for this beautiful woman looking after her... reliving the hardest time in her life was difficult for allie and her head began to fill up with all the hurt and pain she went through, her sobs turned to hyperventilating and her breathing became rapid, bea pulled back from allie as she felt the change instantly grabbing allie's face between her hands

'allie calm down.. calm your breathing... allie and bea sat up and allie's breathing became more rapid. there was no doubt about it she was having a panic attack, 'FRANKY!! bea yelled and franky opened the door and saw what was going on

'franky she is having a panic attack get bridget and the nurse now.. 

'on it... franky ran down the hall going to bridgets office banging on the door 'MISS WESTFALL, MISS WESTFALL... bridget opened the door

'franky whats wrong?

'allie is having a bad panic attack bea cant calm her... grabbing her phone 

'lets go... bridget stopped at the nurses office and asked her to bring a needle with the relaxant in it and they all ran back to the unit.. walking in allie was sitting on the side of the bed with bea in front of her talking to her.. bridget came to allie's side and touched her shoulder

'its okay allie its me, nurse give me that please.. handing it over to bridget 

'allie this will help you relax... everyone stood at the doorway watching on as allie struggled to breath and sweat was pouring from her face 'just stay calm allie and look at bea... allie turned to look at bea holding her hands and bridget administered the medication and within a couple seconds allie started to slow down her breathing and get tired her body slowly falling forward and into bea's arms as she was out cold. bea stood up and laid allie down on the bed allowing her to relax

'can i have every one out of here please except miss westfall and franky

'of course love if you need anything let us know

'thank you liz.. the door closed and bea took a big breath

'what the hell happened red?

'this needs to stay between us

'of course bea what is going on?

'sit down i will explain.. bea sat on the bed her hand on allie's thigh rubbing gently as she explained what allie told her telling the whole story

'fucking hell red thats crazy

'yea it is

'what are we going to do red?

'i dont know yet but we need to be very careful franky, he is dangerous so right now stay together as much as possible, did you speak to our friends?

'yes there on it, they will follow him when they can and report to you or me

'good job franky, 

'i will watch him from the inside

'no bridget i cant ask you to do that

'your not i want to but this is going to be harder than you think guys

'why?

'vera is in a relationship with him

'your fucking kidding

'no franky so trying to convince her to see him as a bad person is going to be hard

'alright right now i want everyone on there toes and be aware, bridget how long will she be out for? indicating to allie

'what i gave her wasnt too strong so i would say a couple of hours, she may be a little groggy so make sure she eats and it will help her, although she may still be tired for the rest of the day so dont be worried if she wants to sleep early

'okay thank you for coming bridget 

'of course anytime, she has been doing really well and this isnt a set back its actually a good thing, if she can talk about something so big it means she can deal with it and hopefully move on

'she said it was one of the worst times in her life

'im not surprised, i will talk to her in her next session just tell her if she wants one earlier to come and see me and i will fit her in

'i will thank you... bridget got up and kissed franky and left the cell going back to her office to write up some notes in regards to allie. 

'red its nearly dinner are you gonna come?

'no i dont want to leave her alone

'alright i will speak to vera about bringing you and allie some food, im going to tell the girls that they will find out everything later tonight

'im going to lay down with allie can you please ask the girls to keep the noise down please

'no worries red... franky left the cell and bea laid down next to allie wrapping her arms around the blonde and held her tight hoping to show allie she was there to support her and show how much she loved her. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

bea woke a couple of hours later to the feel of allie's breathing tickling on her neck, smiling when she felt allie kiss her neck she slowly moved her head to look allie in her eyes

'are you feeling okay?

'hmm just a head ache, im sorry about before

'dont be you have a right to have those kind of feelings about what happened, the medication might make you feel crappy bridget said... allie nodded

'what time is it?

'its nearly count

'we missed dinner but im hungry... she sulked

'dont worry franky organised it with the governor to bring it when we are ready

'im ready now bea im so hungry, 

'alright i will get it brought here now.... bea got up and went out to tell franky to get there food, allie got out of bed going to the common area

'bea do i have time for a shower?

'yes i will come with you babe i want to have another shower to freshen up... they both grabbed there robes, undies and shower stuff and left to go to the showers, once they had a quick shower they headed back to there unit and they quickly had count and locked in and allie was happy to see there food waiting for them, sitting down they ate there meals which bea only had half as she was still a little full from there late lunch but allie happily finished hers off.

'shit blondie you eat like a horse does

'i love food franky... she said her mouth full making them all laugh

'babe you have a little something.... 

'where? bea leaned over and wiped the side of her mouth 'thank you.. finishing off the trays were taken away and the girls were sitting on the couches relaxing nursing there tea's

'so bea are you going to tell us whats going on?

'yes liz but what i tell you needs to stay between us and the only other person that knows is miss westfall.. they all agreed and bea went on to tell them everything about mr stewart and how allie knew him but not what happened to her as that was allie's business, as all the girls sat at the table and bea was standing at the head of the table allie came out of her cell and wrapped her arm around bea leaning into her and bea put her arms around her shoulders as she spoke to the girls

'so bea what cha want us to do?

'boomer right now we watch him and see what he does, i want everyone to keep there eyes on the young girls and make sure there safe and if you see anything you come to me or franky, when it comes to allie its either me, franky, boomer or maxine with her at all times no matter what... the look in bea's eyes meant they better listen and if they fucked up there would be consequences 

'we got it red dont worry we got it

'good and allie dont you go anywhere on your own

'i wont i will be stuck to you like glue.. she smirked making bea blush a little

'i never thought i would see the day when red would be whipped

'i am not whipped franky shut up

'oh yes you are, you turn to soft puppy when allie is around... before franky could move bea jumped over the table pushing franky off her chair and they both landed on the floor, bea held franky's arms to the floor on top of her head and no matter how much franky tried to push bea off there was no doubt bea was stronger

'get off red

'no way admit that im not whipped, admit that im tough

'no way

'admit it or i will lick your face...

'you wouldnt dare... bea smirked as she stuck her tongue out and leaned down licking franky's cheek

'oh your fucking little shit get off me

'say or i will do it again

'fuck alright your not whipped and your the big bad top dog... bea let go of franky licking her cheek quickly before jumping off as franky pushed her off bea landed on her ass laughing

'your a shit red and allie why didnt you help me?

'why would i? if she gets angry with me i dont get no loving and im not giving that up for anyone... she shrugged making them all laugh, maxine helped bea up and she went over to allie who was yawning

'tired?

'hmm yea and my head hurts but i gotta get my meds from the nurse

'bridget said what they gave you earlier should help you sleep tonight so maybe take the sleeping tablets from tomorrow

'good idea your a smart one you are.. kissing bea's lips she smiled

'are you gonna sleep with me?

'i will but if i wake up during the night i will go to my cell cause its not fair to keep you awake

'but i dont want you to go

'you will be fine babe dont worry

'ugh fine, lets go to bed beautiful.. they said there good nights to the girls and headed to bea's cell closing the door behind them, both of them took there robes off and put t-shirts on and got into bed together, allie laid her head on bea's chest as bea's hand stroked allie's head

'bea?

'thank you

'for what?

'for being you, for being there for me, for supporting me and for not telling the others what happened with me and stewarts henchman 

'i will always be here for you babeand you dont need to thank me its your story to tell the only ones that know are franky and bridget, i tell franky everything and bridget wanted to know what was going on i hope you dont mind?

'no its fine i assumed you told them... silence fell over the room for the next ten minutes until allie spoke up 'bea do you..umm... think stewart will come after me?

'i would hope not but to be honest im not sure but dont worry one of us will always be there with you no matter what, your safe i promise but i want you to be aware at all times okay.. allie nodded as bea kissed her head

'i love you bea

'i love you too allie.. always...... after they shared a few kisses and sweet touches they both fell asleep


	19. in the middle

a couple days later bea was was sitting in the visiting center waiting for debbie and shane and allie was at another table not far waiting for her uncle who was coming to visit, allie turned to look at bea and winked making bea blush and mouth 'stop it' they both laughed and faced the door as the group of visitors entered, debbie came in and almost ran to her mum hugging her tight

'mum i missed you so much

'i missed you too baby.. debbie pulled back and shane hugged her

'shane you look good

'thank you i got a good tan... he laughed and they all sat down

'so how was your holiday?

'it was great mum did you get the photos?

'i did there hanging on my wall, it looks so nice where you went

'it really was mum when you get out you should go

'maybe i will but i have a while till im out

'i know, so tell me how have you been mum?

'pretty good

'your such a bad liar you know

'what? what do you mean?

'i mean i watch and read the news mum and your name came up

'hmm 

'why didnt you tell me you got hurt? 

'i didnt want to worry you

'didnt we agree to tell each other everything? maybe i should stop telling you stuff if your not telling me that you ended up in hospital and you were stabbed... debbie sat back her arms crossed and the the look she was giving bea it felt like she was being scolded

'alright fine im sorry but i didnt want to ruin your holiday, i will tell you what happened

'all of it?

'yes all of it... bea spent the next ten minutes telling debbie and shane what happened and telling her that if it wasnt for allie she would be dead

'she saved your life?

'she did

'wow she must really love you... bea looked over at allie who was busy talking to her uncle and debbie followed her eye sight 'is that her mum?

'what makes you think that?

'cause you look at her with starry eyes... debbie and shane laughed and bea blushed

''yes its her... debbie stood up and went over to allie and allie looked up confused

'allie right?

'yeees

'come here... debbie pulled allie up and hugged her tightly 'thank you for saving my mum, she is all i have... allie looked over at bea who was smiling

'i would do it all over again in a heart beat... they hugged for a few seconds and pulled back

'thank you so much i dont even know how to thank you

'your mum loves me thats all i can ask for

'im glad she is happy, i better get back to her but put me on your visitors list i would like to visit you, but dont tell mum

'i will, enjoy your visit.... they both spent another 20 minutes with there visitors and once they went through the search and they were now walking down the hall way towards there unit

'debbie is sweet

'yea she is

'she looks so much like you, absolutely beautiful

'your beautiful.. bea smiled, they walked into the unit and went and sat on the couches together

'where is everyone?

'in the yard or the library

'bea?

'hmm

'umm you know my past?

'yea

'do you have a problem with it? bea turned to fully to face allie

'what do you mean?

'i mean no wants wants to be with a junkie, a slut.. no one wants to be with someone that has fucked people for money

'allie i love you for who you are, for your beautiful heart and your soul. i love you because never in my life has anyone ever looked at me the way you do, i love you because you allow me to be who i really am, i love you because whenever your around me or with me i get butterflies and whenever your away from me i miss you.... allie's tears fell down her cheeks and bea wiped them, 'allie please dont ever call yourself a slut or junkie your a beautiful and amazing woman and you did what you had to do to survive

'so my past doesnt bother you? so many people have had me

'no beautiful it doesnt because im the one has your heart allie.... allie straddled bea and wrapped her arms around her neck holding her tight and bea reciprocated by holding allie around her waist, bea could feel the tears on her shoulder and allie's body shaking as she cried

'allie dont cry baby, i didnt mean to upset you... a few minutes later allie pulled back and bea wiped her tears

'im not upset

'than why are you crying?

'i guess its because no one has really understood why i did what i did and to have you the only person i love justify it means more than you can ever imagine, 

'its because i love you allie

'i love you too my big bad strong top dog..... bea smiled and leaned in kissing those luscious lips she loves so much, things got heated pretty quick and before allie knew what was happening bea had stood up with allie in her arms and was walking to her cell and allie wrapped her legs around her waist, they got to the cell and bea placed allie on the bed gently and went and closed the door, standing at the foot of the bed allie was flushed red and bea thought how beautiful allie looked right now

'stop staring bea

'i cant help it your beautiful.. allie smiled

'come here.. bea was predator like as she crawled over allie's body leaned close enough to her lips but not actually touching them making allie groan

'dont you groan at me.. bea smirked

'than kiss me

'no

'kiss me

'i said no allie, i will when im ready

'kiss me or i will go kiss franky... bea eyes went wide and her mouth hung open

'you wouldnt dare

'try me... allie dared and instead of kissing allie her lips went to her neck licking and sucking her pulse, 

'oh fuck bea that feels good... bea pulled back and stood up folding her arms 'what the fuck bea? you cant do that and thats it

'well you said your gonna go kiss franky so off you go than... 

'fuck sake bea i was kidding

'no its fine you can go to her.... allie stood up shocked looking at bea

'you want to play it like that do you? bea shrugged and allie began to walk towards the door but bea unexpectedly pushed allie into the closed door her whole weight pushed up against her

'bea... allie said so seductively that bea felt herself get wet, 

'no one touches you but me.. bea said and sucked on allie's ear lobe and kissed down her neck as her hands made there way to the front under her shirt and up to squeeze her breasts

'hmmm... allie moaned 

'is this making you wet?

'y-yes you should feel..

'i think i might... bea moved one hand down allie's body and into her pants and under her undies slipping into allie's hot soaking wet folds and touching her clit

'oh my god bea please i fucking need you so bad... her eyes closed at the sensation and her head dropped onto bea's shoulder

'i really want to taste you allie...

'w-what? are you sure your ready for that? 

'yes.. spinning allie around she dropped to her knees and pulled allie's pants and undies off and threw them behind her, she lightly bit up allie's thighs and threw one over her shoulder, bea was nervous but she really wanted to taste allie like she never wanted anything before, looking up at allie her chest heaving but the look in allie's eyes were of love and lust, kissing allie's thighs up to her slit she took her first tentative lick of her clit and she was instantly addicted, licking allie all through her core and sucking on her now hardened clit she heard allie's head hit the door and she looks up to see the pleasure etched across it, 

'oh fuck baby im so close please dont stop.. allie pushed bea's head closer to her and bea pushed 2 fingers into allie making her moan loudly, bea pulled her mouth from allie and looked up

'who's your top dog?

'oh fuck bea please dont stop im so close.

'tell me who your top dog is

'fuck its you

'who are you going to kiss?

'you only y..y..you.... allie stuttered out as her orgasm hit her and she moaned out bea's name over and over again... bea worked allie through her orgasm and that took her fingers out licking them clean, allie couldnt keep herself up and she slid down to the floor her breathing heavy

'fuck i....i...i.... what..just... allie couldnt even put a sentence together and bea chuckled

'are you okay?

'yes

'was it okay?

'better than i have ever had... bea blushed and allie giggled... allie calmed down her breathing after a while and they sat staring at each other, allie struggled to keep her eyes open and she was slowly falling asleep

'lets get you into bed allie... 

'my ass is cold.. bea laughed and helped allie up who was a little unsteady on her feet so she took her to the bed and lay her down putting the cover over her 'i love you bea.. allie mumbled

'i love you too my beautiful girl, im going for a shower i will be back soon you sleep... allie nodded and bea grabbed her stuff and left the cell seeing the girls there

'hey red where you off too?

'shower

'ah bea i need a shower i will come with ya

'alright booms... they headed into the shower block and there was a couple of girls there more a couple unknown girls that keep to them selves, they nodded to the top dog showing respect and she so back at them as they all got on with what they were there to do, bea and boomer both go into the shower side by side

'ay bea how is allie doing?

'she is okay boomer

'i see she has good moments and bad, like she could wake up happy but during the day she might have a couple of sad hours

'i thought i was the only one that saw that boomer, no one else has realised

'i love blondie she is like my sister yea but she is not a slut and mean... bea cracked up laughing

'oh boomer your a good one ya know

'you are too bea, your a cool top dog and you care about the women 

'thanks boomer... they finished showering and got dressing heading back to there unit and dumping there stuff, bea tiptoed into her cell as allie was sleeping peacefully and put her stuff down and left the cell, 

'hey red hows debbie and shane?

'yea there good, they had so much fun on there holiday

'thats awesome they deserve it after everything that happened

'yea thats what i said anyways franky and news from anyone about stewart?

'i spoke to the girl that had the freak out the other day and she told me how she knew him, red come to my cell... going in they say down the bed facing each other

'so what is it?

'well her story isnt far off from allie's, she was one of the girls that worked in the motel run by stewart and she tried multiple times to leave but every time she tried she was bashed and raped

'fuking hell what a pig

'yea so we need help on this red

'i know but who? we need people we can trust on the inside and outside

'3 people, mister jackson, miss bennett and miss miles

'fuck 3 screws?

'yes but it will be hard for miss bennett because she is dating stewart

'she would never help us franky, 

'we need to state our case with all 3 of them in a meeting

'yea i know, when are they all on shift?

'they are today so maybe we should do it now

'yea i think the quicker we get it done the better

'lets go.. walking out of there cell

'maxi your in charge we have somewhere to be, allie is sleeping and if she wakes up just tell her i will be back later

'no problems sweet heart... bea and franky took off towards the governor's office

==========================================================

 

standing in the office the governor looked at the top dog and her 2ic 

'whats this about?

'we need you to get mr jackson and miss miles please

'what for?

'trust me we need them in here

'alright fine... the governor radioed both miss miles and mr jackson to her office and they arrived a few minutes later coming in and standing next to the governor

'governor whats going on?

'im not sure mr jackson but bea and franky have requested you and miss miles be here, so get on with it girls... they looked at each other and than bea began tell them what they knew so far and about the new girl that worked for stewart and as she continued to speak bea and franky saw the sad look in the governor's face, they both knew that she was dating stewart and this must have hurt a lot

'there is no way that mr stewart in involved in something like this

'not only is he involved he is running it from the inside out

'why should we believe you smith?

'because i know the person it came from wouldnt lie and in fact she cant lie she cant keep a straight face

'who is it? taking a big breath she made eye contact with franky than jackson and miles and her eyes landing on the governor

'its allie

'how does she know?

'im not going to divulge how she knows unless she tells you herself but know that she wouldnt lie 

'how can i believe her she is a.... bea stepped closer to the table her fists clenching

'i would think really long and hard about what comes out of your mouth miss bennett

'dont threaten me smith

'dont talk shit about allie, she has been through enough and i wont have you make her feel like shit... miss bennett sighed

'your right im sorry i just cant believe this, i mean mr jackson just doesnt seem like the type to be involved in this its just crazy

'i agree with you governor but its coming not only from allie but one of the new girls as well, we need to put a stop to it asap

'if it is happening i agree with you, what do you need us to do?

'to start with it stays between us in here and you will not ask allie anything about it without my knowledge first

'thats fine im sure she doesnt want us knowing more than we need too. 

'mr jackson i need you and miss miles to go check the motel out, miss miles can keep watch outside and mr jackson can go in as a customer but it has to be when mr stewart is working here, 

'yea we can do that, miss miles you up for it?

'yea sure you better not waste my time smith

'it wont be miss miles but you need to be careful

'of what exactly?

'there is 2 big henchman that run it while he isnt there, mr jackson you will have to go twice, one when he isnt there and once when he is there to confirm he runs it

'should we call the police?

'speak to miss westfall her brother is a detective and he will set it all up for you

'alright i will call her in after she finishes today

'smith whats the plan for stewart here?

'i have the girls on him, we think that the girls that leave here and have no family or anything like that he takes them to the motel and makes them work for him as prostitutes

'far out and most of them dont have family

'exactly so he could have more than one motel so miss miles i need you to follow him for a couple of days

'i have a second job guys and i cant afford to take time off

'miss miles i will make sure your paid just get the time off your other job

'okay fine but smith you better keep your eyes on novak because if he knows who she is he might try do something to her to keep her quiet

'im way ahead of you, she is not allowed anywhere unless me, franky, boomer or maxine are with her. miss bennett i need permission to put boomer with allie on kitchen for now till this is sorted

'yes thats fine smith, do you want a guard on your unit?

'no it will look to obvious but maybe a few more checks would be good

'i can do that governor, i will make sure to keep an eye out for allie and the girls

'thank you mr jackson... they mad a final plan and franky and bea headed back to there unit 

'what do you think red?

'i think a shit storm is coming and we are right in the middle of it again

'at least we dont have kaz or the freak to deal with

'thats true but im so scared allie will get hurt in this, i mean he is a screw

'i know and we need to make sure we have eyes on her all the time.. bea nodded and they walked back inn silence, when they entered there unit they had to laugh as boomer was stuffing her face and allie was fighting with her ti give her a biscuit

'boomer stop being a hog... she tried jumping on boomer but boomer just held her little body with one hand

'nah there all mine go get your own, i gave you 3 already

'but i want more and i will get some in the spend later today pleeeeeeease

'fine you get one.. she handed one over and allie sat with boomer happily eating her biscuit and bea thought she was so child like and smiled, hearing a giggled allie looked up at the smiling top dog

'hey baby

'what are you doing?

'i was hungry and boomer wouldnt share

'i have snacks allie... allie's eyes lit up

'really?

'yes come on... allie got up and followed bea hearing boomer yell out to her

'you owe me blondie

'yea yea i know boomer i will look after ya.. walking into bea's cell she sat on the bed and bea fetched a box in the corner and bought it over to allie

'here you go have whatever you want

'thanks baby.. allie looked through and was excited to see bea had so many snacks 'babe why do you have so much?

'i just get a couple things every couple days just in case and well i know how much you love to snack.. allie sat against the wall and began eating a packet of chips smiling at bea

'where did you go?

'to see the governor

'why?

'about stewart, we have a plan to follow him inside and outside the prison and hopefully we can close all this shit down

'bea he is dangerous

'i know that why you stay with me, franky, maxi and boomer so we can protect you

'i have work in the kitchen and franky isnt there all the time

'i know which is why i have permission to send boomer with you, she will work kitchen till this is sorted

'your crew must be sick of protecting my ass... bea frowned and sat close to allie

'there our crew, our family, our friends are not sick of protecting your ass its what we do for each other, keep each other safe and besides i happen to like your ass

'only like bea? i dont know if your taking this relationship as serious as you.. bea lightly pushed allie and chuckled

'oh shut up... kissing allie's lips she pulled back looking into her eyes

'i love your ass and i love you

'i love you too beautiful, babe i need a shower i smell like sweat and sex.. she smirked

'i will take you come on.. allie got her stuff and headed to the shower black with bea and walked in thankfully it was empty and bea sat on the bench as allie stripped down and jumped into the shower.. allie was talking to her but bea couldnt stop looking at her body and she was so turned on, allie turned and saw the desire in bea's eyes

'babe.. babe... BEA!!! she yelled and bea shook her head and looked into her eyes

'sorry did you say something?

'you were staring... bea blushed bright red

'no i wasnt... bea mumbled

'dont be shy i like when you stare at me.. allie laughed and turned back facing the shower deciding to have a little fun of her own... turning to face bea she moved her hands onto her body running them over her stomach and up to her breasts squeezing them and she moaned tweaking her nipples, leaning back on the wall she trailed one hand down in between her legs and touch her own clit whilst her eyes locked on bea's, she hummed in delight

'hmmm that feels good

'al...allie what are you doing?

'nothing baby

'thats not nothing... bea had to clench her legs as the sight of allie touching herself while standing in the shower butt naked was completely turning her on and allie knew this, the door opening put a stop to allie's cheekyness and she smirked at bea and turned to finish off her shower. she got dressed and they went back to the unit, allie went to her cell and dumped her stuff and she heard her cell door being closed and turned to see bea standing there with her arms folded

'what the hell was that?

'nothing 

'nothing like everyone does that in the shower right? allie smiled bea was sexually frustrated and it looks like bea didnt even know this.. walking towards bea she kissed her hard and wet and bea almost lost her balance she felt dazed. pulling back allie looked into those gorgeous brown eyes and smiled

'take your clothes off

'what? allie no

'take them off now.. she said softly but authoritatively so bea did as told and allie sat on the end of the bed and pulled bea to stand between her legs, her hands ran over bea's body from her arms, shoulders, neck, breasts, stomach, legs and round to give her ass a squeeze 

'your so beautiful bea.. pulling bea into her lap bea straddled her lap and bea put her hands on either side of allie face pulling her into a kiss both moaning into the kiss

'i fucking love you allie

'i love you too baby so much let me show you how much... allie sucked on bea's hardened nipples as she moved her hand between them and into bea's wet folds touching her clit and bea;s breath caught in her throat, she had been so turned on that they both knew she wouldnt last long,, allie entered bea with 2 fingers and began to pump in and out

'ride my fingers baby... bea held onto allie around her neck and bounced on allie's fingers and within a couple minutes she came all over allie's hand and lap, as she slowed down riding out her orgasm bea finally went limp in allie's arms her head resting on her shoulder and she was trying to calm her breathing, allie wrapped her arms around bea and held her tight for sometime giving bea the moment she seemed to need

'baby are you okay? bea nodded

'yes i just... dont move please

'im here for you babe... they sat in that position for a while till be began shaking so she scooted on the bed to lean against the wall with bea still in her arms and she wrapped the blanket around her beautiful girlfriend rubbing bea's back gently, she was worried maybe she pushed bea too hard first the teasing in the shower and now in here

'baby your scaring me are you sure your okay... bea pulled back and smiled

'i am good dont worry its just being with you is so different and i want to enjoy the moment, harry was always so forceful and than he would go to sleep or go to do whatever the hell he used to do, with you i can snuggle with you, i feel happy and safe i guess in your arms

'you will always be safe with me bea i promise, i would die before anything happens to you baby

'and i for you

'were a pair of bonnie and clyde i recon... bea chuckled

'i guess so, do you mind if we just relax in here together for a while before dinner?

'i would love nothing more.. they lay down together staring into each others eyes both content in each others embrace


	20. pig

The following day allie and boomer had just come back to the unit from the shower block and dumped there stuff, the others were in there cells and as allie was drying her hair with her towel she felt someone push her hard into the wall splitting her skin just above her eyebrow

'ah fuck

'i know who you are bitch... allie knew exactly who it was, stewart

'get the fuck off me

'you better watch your self allie i might come in here at night and fuck you so hard you would bleed or better yet your girlfriend

'you dont fucking touch her you pig

'do you want to go in the slot?

'do i give a fucking shit, get the fuck off me... she pushed back and turned around and he came for her again wrapping his hand on her throat and held her against the wall blood coming down the side of her face

'you cost me a lot of business bitch maybe my mate should have killed you... allie couldnt breath he was choking her and without realising what was happening an arm around stewart's neck made him let go and he was pulled out to the common area by none other than bea and thrown to the floor coping a kick to the guts and one to the balls

'YOU DONT FUCKING TOUCH HER PIG... he was moaning on the floor rolling around... bea dropped on top of him and rained punch after punch after punch on him he was a bleeding mess bea was 10 times stronger than him, her crew was there but no one stopped her till franky said 

'enough red... pulling her to her feet

'you dont touch her i will kill you.... bea was breathing heavy and the rage in her eyes were scary

'shit franky what do we do?

'bea go clean your hands and change your jacket liz help her, boomer get a screw and tell them we found him here when we came from the showers... boomer went and got mr jackson and he came running in seeing mr stewart a bloody mess and everyone standing around, 

'what the hell happened here?

'we just got back from the showers and he was here... he hit the panic button and a few screws came and told all the girls to stand against the wall, allie was in her cell sitting on the floor only just getting her breath back, 2 guards took the injured guard to medical and mr jackson went to allie's cell

'smith come here now... bea went over to him and allie was sitting in the corner on the floor rocking back and forth blood on the side of her face

'allie? she said gently and stepped forward crouching down in front of her 'babe he is gone its okay... allie began to cry and bea held onto her... jackson walked in and closed the door

'bea i need to know what happened? stewart may die he is in bad shape

'good he is a pig, look at allie who the fuck do you think did this to her? he shook his head

'bea we should take her to medical

'no fucking way, put her next to him she would lose it completely, nope never going to happen, 

'what can i do to help?

'get the nurse to bring a syringe with something for her to sleep, dr westfall did it last time

'alright let me go get them.... mr jackson walked out yelling at the others to clean up the blood and headed to miss westfall's office knocking and entering

'mr jackson what can i do for you?

'we need you something has happened with novak and bea said to tell you to bring the syringe with something to help her sleep

'okay lets go... they both went to medical the nurse was busy with stewart so bridget grabbed what she needed and than back to the top dogs unit liz and maxine were finishing cleaning the floor and bea and allie were in the same position, boomer was acting as guard at the gate

'bea

'bridget please help she is shaking and crying

'its okay this will help her sleep can you bring her up here... allie pulled bea closer to her 

'i cant she wont let go of me..... turning back to allie she wasnt sure what to say to calm her down 'baby its okay your safe... 

'i need everyone out please, allie needs privacy.... everyone exited and closed the door

'thanks bridget

'of course, allie your okay its just me and bea here, im going to give you this so you can sleep... allie nodded but didnt say anything and refused to let go of bea... bridget gave her the shot and both bea and bridget watched as within a few seconds allie started to calm down and her breathing slowed down and eventually she fell asleep on bea's shoulder her whole body going limp so bea stood up carrying allie to the bed and putting her down placing the blanket over her turning to face bridget

'thank you for coming bridget

'no problems what happened?

'you cant tell anyone although i think they know

'yes of course... 

'im not sure what happened in here but me, franky, liz and maxine went for a shower and than when we got back allie and boomer went and came back, i came into her cell a few minutes after they go back to see mr stewart had her pinned to the wall choking her and she had blood on the side of her face so i snapped and pulled him out there and laid into him, fuck i couldnt stop bridget when i saw him hurting her i lost it

'im not surprised bea and to be honest i think you did the right thing, vera told me everything and your plan but i had a feeling he would try something

'yea me too but to do it while we are here he must be desperate

'it seem sit, i saw him when i went to medical

'how is he?

'a mess

'good.. bridget nodded

'im going to get a first aid kit and clean up her wound i will be back... bridget left and franky winked at her bridget laughing and shaking her head, bea came out and walked to franky

'how is she red?

'i dont know franky but she wasnt good, she was petrified

'i saw 

'she was doing so well he better not had delayed her recovery

'lets hope not, where had the dr gone?

'to get a first aid kit

'when she is patched up you stay in there with her we are on lock down anyways

'well im bloody hungry

'mr jackson said some one will bring lunch soon

'alright let me know when

'will do.. bea went and sat with allie stroking her hair and bridget came and cleaned her up placing butterfly stitches on her head

'it shouldnt be too bad bea

'okay good, what now?

'when she wakes up get the guard to call me and i will come back and talk to her, i have a feeling she wont talk unless you are here

'okay thank you

'no worries just try and stay calm i will see you later

'alright bye bridget

'bye bea... bridget left and went to her office and just than the food was delivered and franky called bea to eat.. she scoffed her food down and took allie's food and placed it on one of the spare plastic plates they had there not allowed but they had them and mr jackson let them, putting the food on and keeping it aside for when allie woke up

'bea love whats going to happen now?

'i dont know liz but that fucking pig i could kill him... they all saw the rage in bea's eyes and maxine put a gentle hand on her arm 

'bea sweety your no good in the slot, allie needs you so you need to try and stay calm

'i know maxi i just cant believe what happened

'none of us can... they heard clinks of high heels and as expected the governor walked into the unit escorted by jackson and miles

'smith do you want to explain what happened?

'i dont know what happened

'dont give me that smith... bea stood up and stepped in front of the governor nostrils flaring and anger radiating from her body

'why dont you explain to me why my girlfriend was attacked by your scummy guard? hey? have you seen allie? she is a mess, she is still trying to recover from what happened and i found him with his hand around her neck chocking her, you let scum like that into YOUR prison... she laughed bitterly 'thats putrid and you better fix it before i do

'is that a threat smith?

'no its a promise and i never break a promise, you better get onto this governor your losing control and it all happens to fall on one person mr stewart

'smith..

'no dont worry my crew know everything except what we dont know is how he was allowed to come here into forbidden territory for everyone especially him... bea shook her head 'we are no angels far from it but i wont allow him or anyone to hurt the woman and especially not my crew and allie you remember that... the governor didnt say anything but turn on her heels and left followed by a smirking miss miles who bea nodded in appreciation for her support and make a mental note to make a lump sum into her account for having her back, mr jackson understood exactly what bea was saying so he nodded and left as well and they were locked in

'bea love come and sit down and have a tea

'no thanks maxi i need to be with allie

'she will be out for a few hours she will be okay for 20 minutes so you can relax a little.. bea nodded and shared a tea with the girls not much was said except for boomer threatening to go bunta on mr stewarts ass making them all laugh even bea snickered

'thanks boomer im sure allie appreciates you having her back as do i

'anytime bea

'guys im going to lay down with allie, franky your in charge 

'no worries red i got ya.... bea nodded and headed into allie's cell taking off her shoes, jacket and pants and climbed into bed next to the blonde wrapping an arm around her holding her tight, bea felt tired and so she dosed off with allie

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

allie woke up groggy and feeling off she was groaning and calling for bea

'allie baby im here.. allie looked at her and calmed down, bea rubbed her cheek gently to keep her calm 'your okay i got you

'what happened?

'you dont remember?

'not really, the last thing i remember boomer and i came back from the shower and than he turned up

'mr stewart?

'yea he was choking me and than i dont know what happened, bea i was so scared

'i know baby... bea pulled allie into her arms 'your okay baby your safe... allie cried for a couple minutes and than calmed down a little pulling back

'where is he?

'in medical

'what happened to him?

'i bashed him, i saw him choking you and i lost it

'thank you babe.. 

'anytime, are you hungry?

'a little bit

'let me get you food... bea got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen grabbing the plate and a fork taking it back to allie and closing the door

'here you go babe that was lunch and i kept it, sorry its cold

'thats okay thank you... allie ate a little bit and than laid back down now both facing each other

'how are you feeling?

'like im hung over

'thats to be expected from the sleeping medicine

'i guess so... laying there staring into each others eyes bea smiled and kissed her lips 

'are you okay?

'i think so i guess i was just scared

'bridget wants to see you, she said she will come here and have a session with you

'can we wait a bit im tired and my head hurts

'of course baby come here i will rub your head... bea laid on her back and allie laid on her chest with bea's fingers running gently around her head, her fingers running around her face and threw her blonde locks

'hmm i love when you do that

'do what?

'rub my head like this it makes me feel safe 

'im trying to keep you safe, im sorry i wasnt there when he came in here

'you have nothing to apologise for babe you didnt know he was here and you helped me when i needed it most so thank you... kissing allie's head she continued to rub her ever so gently and allie ended up falling asleep again. she was in a deep sleep so bea got out of bed and went out to sit with the girls

'franky how long are we on lock down for?

'jackson said for the rest of the day for now and than who knows, dinner should be here soon where is allie?

'she woke up had something to eat and went back to sleep she is groggy and has a headache

'that poor girl has been through enough

'i know maxi as we all have, i just want us to be left alone and we can serve our time and piss off from here, im away from from daughter everyday and to be honest im sick of being top dog

'red are you saying your giving it up

'no franky i cant do that to the woman, im just saying i want to be left alone, i want our crew to be left alone

'i get it i really do red, we got rid of kaz, the freak and now we have stewart

'yes bus he is a screw so its harder

'yea i know, all we can do is stick together and always watch over our backs, he will be out for a while mr jackson said he is in a bad state so you did a good job on him

'good he is lucky to still be alive

'i know but your no killer red so lets do what we need to do and hopefully miles and jackson come up with something... bea nodded

'yea alright.... dinner was bought in and bea woke up allie to eat

'im hungry bea

'you need to eat something

'i dont wanna... allie whinned

'babe please come out and eat... 

'bea i dont want to be around them, they saw me have a melt down again its embarrassing... bea sighed and sat beside her

'baby they are our family and they will never judge you, they are worried about you and they are asking after you so please come out with me... allie nodded

'alright... they walked out hand in hand and sat down allie looked nervous, maxine put her hand on allie's arm

'are you feeling okay sweet heart?

'ah yea sorry about before

'dont you worry about that love it wasnt your fault and even if it was we are here for you no matter what

'yea blondie we have your back so dont be so nervous around us i promise not to feel you up... everyone laughed as bea's nostrils flared and she death stared franky

'shit i take it back red might kill me and i cant run anywhere

'franky shut up

'alright alright im done lets eat before boomer passes out... they ate and the trays were cleared and they were now sitting on the couches relaxing with tea and biscuits that bea and boomer had bought, allie was laying her head on bea's shoulder just listening to the others talk and than she looked at the gate and the governor walked in with jackson and miles

'smith 

;governor to what do we owe this visit?

'stewart is in hospital and has given us a name of who bashed him... bea nodded

'oh yea?

'yea he says you did it, can you explain that?

'nope i was with my crew 

'our cameras say you came back and than jenkins and novak went to the showers and they returned 15 minutes later

'so whats your point?

'i say he tried to go novak and you flipped out 

'i dont care what you say... bea said crossing her arms

'thought as much, mr jackson take her to the slot

'no you cant... allie said and stood in front of bea

'i can do what ever i want novak move

'no im not fucking moving leave her alone it wasnt bea

'how do you know? 

'it was me, he tried to strangle me and i over powered me and i bashed him

'i find that hard to believe novak

'i dont give a shit what you believe im the one that did it

'allie what are you doing? you cant get slotted... she whispered to her

'dont worry bea just look after the girls

'no your not going... allie ignored what bea said and looked at the governor

'i did it so if anyone gets slotted its me

'she is lying it was me

'oh jesus christ you 2 cant even get your story right... allie stepped forward

'it was me and bea and the crew had nothing to do with it

'mr jackson take novak to the slot

'lets go novak... allie was walked out and turned to look at bea

'i love you babe

'i love you too... bea looked sad but allie knew she was doing the right thing, jackson took her down to the slot and put her in the room 

'you did the right thing novak and stewart deserved what he got... allie nodded and he left locking the door and heading back to the office

bea stood there staring at the governor and anyone could tell she was angry

'this would never have happened if you didnt allow that scum around us, we are a bunch of criminals but you allowed another criminal watch over us and that makes you as bad as us

'i will never be as bad as you smith... bea scoffed

'you keep telling yourself that, miss miles i hope you and mr jackson can find what we need to put stewart away... miles nodded and she and the governor left the unit

'for fuck sake 

'its alright red calm down

'why did she do something so stupid?

'i think you know why red she needs a break, she was doing well and now that stewart is going for her she feels lost but i think this will help you, i will talk to bridget to keep an eye on her

'thanks franky, im going to bed guys

'if you need us you come talk to us bea

'i will thanks liz, good night

'good night all.... bea went to allie's cell stripped down and got into her bed holding her blanket close as it smelt like her beautiful girl and fell asleep, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later bea, maxine and liz were sitting on the top dogs bench out on the yard waiting for franky and boomer to come who turned up 15 minutes later sitting down with them

'so what did you find out?

'gidge saw allie yesterday and today and she seems to be holding up 

'well thats good but what arent you telling me? franky sighed

'stewart is coming back

'WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! bea yelled

'red calm down alright

'no franky this is bullshit, how is he even able to?

'gidge says you did a number on him for sure but he insists on coming back and intends to get payback for what happened

'after what he did there letting him come back?

'there is not proof yet on him so legally they have to let him back, the governor tried hard to not allow him back but they warned her she would lose her job

'fuck what about allie? he will go after her

'i told gidge that to tell the governor that if she isnt out of the slot by the time he is back i will make sure there is a riot and get it on tv, needless to say im in the doghouse but i dont care... bea smirked

'thanks franky when is he back?

'tomorrow he has an afternoon shift.... bea nodded

'alright lets stick together yea and when he comes back stay away from him and make sure your all covered at all times

'alright everyone understand? they all nodded 'good now lets play ball and clear our minds... they spent an hour playing ball with kaz's old crew and bea's crew kicked there ass, they all showered and had dinner and locked in for the night

'who wants tea?

'me please liz

'sure bea anyone else? they all answered and sat around nursing there tea's and watching tv for a while till they all headed to bed bea slept in allie's bed again

bea woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm going off and getting out of bed she went to the common area and all the girls were there

'franky whats going on?

'i dont know red... miss miles walked past 

'miss miles whats going on?

'i cant say

'what? why?

'smith i could get in big shit for this

'i dont care im the top dog so tell me

'its novak.... bea swallowed hard and the anger pulsated threw her vains and she tuned out once she heard it was allie, franky shaking her brought her back to reality

'red snap out of it

'shit sorry what the hell happened to her?

'as i was just saying she was found beaten in the slot

'WHAT THE FUCK!! bea went to walk out of the unit but was stopped by the screw 'move out of the fucking way now

'smith everyone is on lockdown

'i dont give a shit i want to see her

'you cant she is being taken to the hospital, smith she is in a bad way im sorry

'please i have to see her... bea had tears rolling down her face she didnt give a shit how others saw her right now without allie she felt empty and to know she is hurt right now is breaking her heart

'please let me go to the hospital

'i will speak to the governor but right now i have to go... miles locked them in and took off leaving bea crying in franky's arms and her crew surrounding them and boomer was crying as well being supported by maxine

'how could this happen? bea cried

'i dont know red but we will find out soon, right now we need to be strong and support each other... bea nodded and franky took her to lay down in her cell as the others seemed lost as one of there own so hurt and they didnt know what to do, the hours to follow will be difficult to handle especially for bea and the unknown will hurt her more than anything,


	21. long awaited

the following day bea was storming down the corridor following mr jackson to the governor's office, mr jackson knocked on the door but bea banged her fist really hard causing the governor to get up and open the door with a pissed off look on her face

'sorry governor it was smith banging

'its fine you can go mr jackson... bea walked in and began pacing the office and the governor closed the door

'what happened to allie? how is she? 

'she isnt in a good way, we are reviewing the video footage as we speak

'we know who it was governor, mr stewart is after her and she goes to the slot and all of a sudden was attacked, he is the only fucked up guard you have, 

'i know your right but i need evidence before i call it in... bea stopped pacing and looked at the governor with a sigh

'how bad is allie?

'im about to call the hospital take a seat and i will do it now.... bea nodded and they both sat down and she called the hospital, after 15 minutes of speaking to allie's doctor she hung up

'so?

'a broken arm, 3 broken ribs, broken left cheek bone and she has bruises all over her, but bea she was stabbed in the leg and several parts of her has slices from the knife, the doctor said there are bruises all over her and they had to pump more blood into her..... bea had tears running down her cheeks as she fell into sobs, her girl was so hurt and she didnt protect her. after a few minutes bea calmed down a little and looked at the governor

'im sorry smith

'im actually not blaming you i get you have protocols and your just going by them

'i am but i wish i could nab him and get rid of him, 

'what does the video footage show? 

'i was just about to look at the footage and the swipe card records

'do you mind if i look as well?

'your not going to want to see it bea

'i have to please.... vera nodded and bea moved a chair around to sit by the governor and she bought up the swipe card records

'well it shows here that its mr stewarts card that shows he went from looking at your unit to the shower block and than down to the slots, let me check the video footage... going through some of the video footage it was black as he left the shower block for a bout 20 minutes

'he deleted them

'fuck

'dont worry i got will to install back ups for the whole system so if anyone tries to delete anything the hard drive keeps it on record just let me call him in to bring it up... bea nodded and mr jackson was summoned and came in 5 minutes later

'will i need you to access the back up for the slots last night... will nodded and accessed what they needed and they watched as stewart went into the slot once he relieved the on duty guard and a few words were exchanged between him and allie and than he attacked her, as bea watched the attack she felt sick to see what he had done to her

'fucking scum is he working right now?

'yes but we will call the officials to take him in for attempted murder along with whatever else they can get him on

'fuck that im not waiting..... bea jumped up and stormed out of the office running through the prison looking for him and found him and most woman in the yard so she ran at him and tackled him to the ground

'YOU FUCKING SCUM I TOLD YOU DONT TOUCH HER!!!! bea yelled as she laid into him all her anger pouring into each hit... franky and the crew ran up to her telling her to stop

'bea stop you will kill him

'GOOD HE FUCKING ATTACKED ALLIE... HE STABBED HER, BROKE HER LEG, RIBS AND CHEEK BONE HE IS FUCKING DEAD MEAT..... SHE RAINED THE HARDEST PUNCHES ON HIM EVER, STANDING UP AND KICKING HIM REPEATEDLY, all the woman were cheering her on and he became a bloodied mess... she stood on her ankle and twisted it causing it to break and he yelled in pain... she felt 2 strong arms around her waist picking her up and moving her aside

'smith thats enough

'NO I WANT HIM DEAD!!

'red its not you, allie would never want you to kill someone.... bea stopped struggling and fell limp in mr jackson's arms as she tried to calm her breathing, franky could tell bea was about to lose it and cry

'mr jackson take her to medical and get her hands cleaned up... he nodded and signalled for the guards to get mr stewart and do the lockdown... bea sat on the bed of the secluded medical bay meaning it was locked unless you have a fob to get in and out, she watched at the nurse worked on stewart his bleeding body wasnt moving, the ambulance came not long later and took over taking him to the hospital to work on him.. the nurse cleaned up and than came to fix bea up checking her hands she had multiple cuts which needed stitches

'is he dead? bea asked

'no but you did a good job on him.... said rose

'good he deserved it

'i agree... rose whispered and bea smirked

'you looked after allie last night?

'i did she was in a bad way but i think she will recover but not easily

'thank you for looking after her, i appreciate it

'of course smith i just hate it happened to her

'me too, i should have protected her but what he got was long awaited

'i know im only a nurse but i have seen it all unfold with mr stewart and it seems it would have happened regardless, when someone does an attack like he did on allie it shows they would have done it whenever and wherever they could, allie is a strong woman and has been through a lot but she will get through it with your help and your crew... bea nodded 

'i hope so, i really want to see her

'i will talk to the governor and try get you to see allie, 

'thank you... rose stitched up bea's hands and wrapped bandages around her hands and miss miles escorted bea to the slot

'oh yay a holiday room all for myself... bea said

'have fun smith and for the record stewart deserved what you did to him lets just hope he doesnt die

'like i care if he does,

'you may want him too but he should suffer in jail and you have debbie, shane, allie and the girls that need you... bea sighed and sat on the bed

'i know.. with that the screw left and bea sat back and kicked her shoes off as she thought about allie and seeing her getting beat up the way she did, how did allie handle that happening to her? bea thought as her body became tired and she laid down closing her eyes and falling asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

allie's eyes opened slowly hearing the machines beeping and people moving around her, her whole body was aching and she began to groan when someone came into her view and it seemed to be a doctor

'allie.. allie look at me your at the hospital you were attacked in jail, do you understand? allie nodded and groaned 'im going to give you something to knock you out while we fix you up... allie nodded and within a minute her eyes fell heavy and she fell asleep, allie had 2 doctors and about ten nurses working on her cleaning her wounds, stitching her cuts and so forth and allie lay completely out of it which is what they all wanted, after a couple hours most of her injuries were taken care of except the broken leg and broken cheek bone which there was a special surgeon due to come up and fix her with a cast for her leg and a head piece for the cheek, allie was slowly waking up her body still ached beyond ever before and she could barely keep her eyes open as she was tired and very swollen

'bea... she whispered and a nurse came into view

'what was that sweet heart?

'b..b..bea

'bea? allie nodded and she could hear the nurse asking the others who that is 'does anyone know who bea is? a voice from the door way caught there attention

'thats allie's girlfriend... said mr jackson who went to the hospital to watch out for allie after things settled with stewart, he walked over to allie and bent over so she could see him

'allie its me will jackson, bea is okay she is safe

'ssss...stewart?

'he isnt there to hurt her dont worry, i will fill you in later you get some rest okay, i promise she is safe and she is with the governor and 2 officers... allie nodded

'tell..herr..i..i..lo..ovve... her..... she croaked

'i will allie you just rest alright.... allie nodded and will nodded to the nurse who administered allie with some strong pain killers and allie fell aseep again

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea was woken a few hours later by the squeaking of the slot door opening and when she looked up bridget and vera were standing there

'now what did i do?

'nothing smith but i need you to come with us

'why?

'bea trust me just come with us.... bridget said and bea put her shoes on and grabbed her jacket and followed them through the halls and down to the visiting room and they stopped

'where are we going? 

'bea we are going to see allie

'really? bea asked hopeful

'yes now can you promise to behave?

'yes yes i promise please i have to see her

'okay same routine as before we go in bridgets car and you keep your head down when we get to the hospital... bea nodded 'smith i have to tell you allie isnt in a good way and of what mr jackson tells me 60% of her body has bandages and is wrapped

'i understand i just need to see her.... they headed out and got into bridgets car and began to drive 'may i ask a favour?

'what is it bea?

'can we stop and get some flowers please? i know im asking for a lot but the hospital is so dull and bland and i want allie to have some light in that dark place... bridget looked at vera and she nodded

'okay stop at the florist bridget.... she stopped a little further up and bridget escorted bea inside

'shit i dont have my keycard

'here debbie gave me this in case you ever needed anything its connected to your bank account and has all your money plus the money from harry in there

'oh thanks bridget now which ones to get... bea got 3 really huge bunches of flowers and a huge teddy bear and ballons and paid and bridget helped her put it all in the car

'did you get enough smith?

'i would have got more but i dont have enough hands to carry them... bea said as she got into the car and they took off again and pulled up at the hospital 10 minutes later, it was late so they parked close and they got out all holding the flowers and bea holding flowers, the teddy bear and the balloons and followed vera and bridget inside going to the front desk and asking for allie's room number and once they found out they headed to the elevator and went to the intensive care unit as they approached allie's room mr jackson was standing guard outside

'how is she doing? asked bridget

'struggling and she keeps asking for bea

'i guess its lucky we bought her than

'yea and the florist as well

'this is smiths idea of a bunch of flowers.... they all laughed and bea shyly smiled 'alright smith lets go in... they all walked in and put all the flowers on the window seal and bridget and vera left leaving bea alone with allie, she tied the balloons to the bed post and put hte teddy beside allie's sleeping face, sitting down beside her girl she wasnt sure if she could hold her hand so she grazed her fingers on her cheek where she wasnt hurt on... bea had been sitting there for ten minutes when she heard allie's voice

'b..bea 

'baby im here... allie opened her eyes and looked at bea 'hey beautiful... she smiled

'ug..ly

'never baby... how are you doing?

's..sore

'can i get you anything? 

'just y..ou..... allie grabbed bea's hand holding it to her chest, looking around she saw all the flowers, balloons and the teddy

'what happened here?

'oh umm i thought they would brighten up your room and this little guy is for you to sleep with.... allie tried to smile but it hurt too much so she just gently squeezed bea's hand as a thank you

'you sleep baby i will be here

'please dont g..go

'i wont vera said we have a few hours till we have to get back.... bea rubbed her fingers on allie's cheek again and allie closed her eyes falling asleep and bea just sat there watching her girl resting but looking at the damage stewart had done made her sick and she was glad she beat the fuck out of him he deserved it, bea turned her chair so her arms was leaning on the bed there hands clasped together and a nurse walked in

'hi im nurse sandy and im just going to check her ops

'nurse can i ask how the tv works here?

'yes you can order it a day at a time or put a credit card on the account and it holds until you are done and you disconnect it yourself, or the patient can or we can do it for you

'can i do it for allie please? i have my card here and i want it to stay until she leaves the hospital

'of course i will set it up for you... the nurse checked allie over and than took bea's card setting the tv up and it turned on within half an hour and the nurse came back handing bea her card

'thank you so much

'anytime, you must be bea?

'i am

'i thought so all the flowers, balloons, the teddy and now the tv is cute you look after her

'she looks after me just as much if not more

'its cute i wish i had someone like that, 

'if i can find love in prison im sure you can as well

'i hope so, can i get you anything while your here?

'just some water would be good 

'sure i will grab you for it... the nurse returned with a bottle of water, a sandwich and some biscuits and placed 'here you go i thought you might be hungry

'thank you so much i havent eaten since yesterday

'no problems, if you need anything just press this button here.... the nurse left and bea sat back watching tv while holding allie's hand and she ate the sandwich and a few biscuits and she sat watching some more tv, bridget walked in and grabbed her attention

'bea vera and i are going to get something to eat we will be back soon, 

'how long can i stay here?

'i asked vera to keep you here most of the tonight so you still have a few hours

'thank you... bridget left and bea turned to look at allie her face was so swollen and bruised, she had a head piece on that covered her cheek that was broken, bea felt so sick looking at how hurt allie was and she wished it was her instead of allie, sighing she turned to watch tv the simpsons was playing which she used to love watching with debbie, a while later allie had woken up and saw bea had fallen asleep her head near allie's on the bed. allie lifted her hand and put it on bea's face rubbing her cheek which made bea flutter her eyes open and she lited her head

'sorry i fell asleep

'dont be its late

'yea it is, do you need anything?

'water please... bea poured some of her water into a cup with a straw and held it against allie's lips and she took a couple sips and bea put the cup down

'thank.. you... she croaked out and bea sat down 'what... happened to.. stewart? bea looked everywhere but at allie until allie put her fingers unders bea's chin and got her to face her 'tell... me

'okay but you will probably be mad

'tell me

'this morning i went to the governor's office and we talked about you and she gave me an update and than we watched the video of the attack and i lost it, i went looking for him and i found him in the yard so i tackled him to the floor and bashed him pretty badly

'did you kill him? allie asked

'i hope so... allie grabbed bea's hand

'your.. not a kil..ler

'he hurt you 

'im okay

'your not allie, you cant even talk properly, your so hurt and i should have protected you

'bea you always pro..tect me, i will rec..over and he will go to jail.... allie wiped the tears rolling down bea's face 'please dont cry baby

'im sorry i just... im sorry

'dont be i get why you did it... 

'i love you allie

'i love you 2 baby.... they spent the next few hours with allie sleeping a little but just talking through how they were feeling about the situation, bea agreed she would learnt o control he ranger more which allie was happy for, she didnt want bea continuing to get into fights all the time and getting more time added to her original sentence, allie agreed to accept help from her and the crew when she got back which made bea happy, they watched tv for a while and they both saw the sun coming up and bridget walked in with vera

;allie its good to see you awake, how are you feeling?

'very sore

'i have no doubt, stewart has been taken to a different hospital and is under surveillance with 3 guards there, he is hand cuffed to the bed and we have a warrant for his arrest 

'what are his injuries?

'he has 2 broken ribs a broken arm and you broke his ankle plus he is swelled up like a egg plant

'good.. said bea

'babe your better than that but he did deserve it

'he sure did

'smith im sorry but we have to get back

'i know... bea stood up and looked at allie 'i love you and you get better 

'i love you too... allie grabbed bea's jumper pulling her down for a soft kiss on the lips, it hurt but she didnt care, when they pulled apart bea kissed allie's hand and than let go

'i will see you soon and you have the teddy to cuddle with

'i will call it bea, thank you for the flowers, balloons and teddy

'anytime beautiful i love you

'always and forever..... bea walked out and stopped to talk to jackson

'you will look after her?

'of course bea, me and miles will be protecting her 

'thank you.... bea went to the car with vera and bridget and as they drove bea was quiet and bridget and vera could hear her crying in the backseat and just left her to herself, reaching the prison they got out and headed inside towards the slots and bea went into her cell

'thank you both so much for taking me i really appreciate it

'im glad you got to see her and we have her under 24 hour guard with the officers i trust smith, 

'if you need someone full time i will be happy to pay for security governor

'thats not necessary if it does come to that the board can pay for it there the ones that let him continue to work here and therefor he was able to get to her, im sorry i should have fought harder to get rid of him

'its not your fault governor you were just doing what you were told, can i just ask to get regular updates on allie please?

'of course but you should know she may not be back for a while

'i figured she would take a while to recover

'unfortunately so, im going to sort this mess out with the board and get the ball rolling on getting him arrested asap

'okay thanks again by the way how long am i in here? 

''i have to keep you here at least 2 weeks you attacked an officer

'okay i get it.... vera nodded and left the cell locking the door, bea plopped on the bed and took her shoes off and laid down she was really tied and her eyes felt heavy after trying hard not to give in she finally fell asleep the blonde on her mind

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

bea had constant update daily form both bridget and the governor which she was thankful for and it sounded like allie was healing slowly but surely, it had been 2 weeks and bea was just released from the slot and escorted back to her unit by mr jackson

'allie started to eat soft foods today bea, just like soup and jelly but hse managed to keeo it down

'thats great im so glad she is moving forward, has she been able to get out of bed?

'not yet but thats a bigger job but she managed to sit up in a seating position and is talking more

'is there a way i can talk to her? he slipped a piece of paper in her hand

'thats her room number im sure you have a way to contact her.... bea nodded

'thank you, can you tell her im so proud of her achievements and i love her

'of course i will be there tonight, oh and debbie has been visiting allie

'really?

'yes i hope you dont mind but i told debbie what happened and she insisted that if you couldnt be there she would, debbie and allie have grown quite close and have really bonded together, debbie and even shane have kept allie's spirits up, debbie goes in with games and her ipad and she even lent allie her ipad with music which allie hums to all the time

'im glad debbie is there for her and im ecstatic that they get along

'its good to see bea and allie really needs it... they reached the unit and mr jackson left bea to walk in the crew were watching a movie and it they were all concentrating so she grabbed a book and slammed it on the table

'is this how you welcome me back? they all jumped and turned to look at a smirking top dog

'bea... boomer yelled and went to her and picked her up swinging her around

'its good to see you too boomer, put me dow

'right sorry im just glad to see ya

'you too booms.... they all came and greeted her until franky came last and hugged her squeezing her tight

'she is a tough chick and she will get better and we will all be here for you both... bea dug her face into franky's shoulder and nodded as the others went to there cells and gave them some time alone, the top dog and her second in command were strong, compassionate woman and had hearts of gold but it wasnt very often they showed there feelings unless it was just there crew otherwise they would bottle it up and right now bea really needed franky, pulling back a little they looked into each others eyes

'you doing okay?

'im fine franky just worried, i miss allie so much and i want to be with her but i know i cant... franky nodded 'mr jackson told me debbie and shane have been visiting her which im glad about and they are getting on really well

'than dont worry debbie wouldnt let anything happen to her

'i know and if i cant be there im glad debbie is

'good now lets have a quiet day and relax yea

'sounds good, anything happen while i was away?

'nah you scared the crap outta everyone and there to scared to say boo... bea chuckled

'good i have enough shit to worry about.... they all spent the remainder of the day together and after dinner bea needed a shower big time being in the slot felt gross, they all went together to shower and after lock up they shared some tea and biscuits that boomer got for them and than headed off to bed


	22. shane

a couple days after bea was released from the slot she was laying in her cell her hands behind her head and her legs stretched out and crossed over, she was wearing allie's hoodie and had been since she got back and thinking about her girl no woman, allie was all woman and hers, god how she missed allie, her smell, the way she smiled, the way she slept, just everything about her and she really wanted to see her but knew she couldnt which frustrated her to no end, hearing a knock on her door she sat up as it opened and mr jackson and the governor stood there looks of concern on there faces

'whats wrong?

'smith i need you to come with me to my office... bea stood up

'tell me whats wrong? is it allie? the governor and mr jackson looked at each other and back at bea

'TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG? bea was getting irate as franky walked up behind the governor

'whats going on here?

'doyle stay out of this

'no fucking way, red is my family and i want to know... there attention going back to bea as she became louder

'YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

'smith calm down and come with us... franky walked past them and went to bea holding her hand 

'red relax yea and go with them

'i want you to come with me.... not many people saw bea's vulnerable side only the family and mr jackson, the governor and bridget

'i cant allow that this is a private matter

'governor she wont go unless i go with her and if you want her to stay calm than i need to come... the governor sighed

'alright come on... they walked out of the cell

'maxi your in charge and stay together

'no worries love you go i will handle everything... bea nodded and she and franky followed them to the governors office and went in sitting down

'governor whats wrong? is it allie? debbie? shane? please tell me

'its shane 

'what happened? bea felt her breath catch as the governor began to explain what had happened

'he and debbie were at the hospital and had gotten out of there car and as they walked towards the entrance a car that was speeding lost control and headed towards them, shane pushed debbie out of the way and got hit, im sorry smith he is in a coma.... bea gasped and tears fell down her cheeks

'fuck is debbie okay?

'she has a broken wrist as she landed on it and a cut on her eye brow but she is okay but shook up

'fuck i cant believe this, how bad is shane?

'he has a head injury and there not sure if he will wake up, he cauld have brain damage, he has broken ribs, broken arm, both legs are broken and cuts and bruises

'fuck i need to see them please governor i have too, he is like my son

'i know so i have organised to have you taken there, i fought hard with the board and they have given permission for you to stay there overnight with mr jackson staying there with you

'really? she asked hopeful

'yes are you ready to go now?

'yes, franky you will look after the girls?

'of course and give my love to debbie, shane and allie

'wait can i see allie as well?

'maybe but lets gets you there first... bea hugged franky and went with mr jackson and another guard to the van bea turning to talk to the governor

'i know that this was hard for you to swing but i really appreciate it and i promise to keep order when i get back here, i will do everything in my power to control the drugs and the woman

'i know your a woman of your word smith, my prayers are with shane, debbie and allie

'thank you governor... bea got in the van and headed to the hospital, they gave her a change of clothes so she would blend in to not draw too much attention to them, mr jackson knew she wouldnt do a runner when the 3 people she loved the most in the world are in hospital, getting out of the van with mr jackson by her side they walked inside and asked about what room shane was in and they headed towards it, going to the icu and finding shane's room they walked in and debbie turned her head to see her mum

'mum... she said and got up slowly and fell into her mums arms crying

'its alright baby im here... holding onto her daughter as she cried her heart broke for the physical and emotional pain her daughter was in, debbie calmed down after a few minutes and pulled back

'how are you? are you okay?

'just a broken wrist and a cut im fine but mum look at him... bea looked at shane he looked so small in the bed with all the machine and wires surrounding him

'what have the doctors said?

'not much, they did some fresh tests earlier to check for brain activity and im waiting to hear about it, 

'when did this happen?

'3 days ago it happened so fast mum, we were coming to see allie and the car came out of nowhere and shane pushed me out of the way and it hit him... shaking her head as fresh tears rolled down her cheek bea wiped them

'oh baby im so sorry come and sit down your hurt too... helping debbie sit down she grabbed a chair and sat beside her holding her hand and they sat together in silence for a while until debbie broke the silence

'what if he dies?

;debbie you cant thing like that, you need to think positive

'im trying mum i really am but its hard, i love him so much and he isnt only my boyfriend but he is my best friend, he saved me not just from the car hitting me but from life in general, after you went away mum i was so low like i had lost everything and in a way i did, you and shane have been the only Constance in my life and when i lost you i felt like i was falling but shane was there to catch me, mum i cant lose him... bea was struggling to keep the tears from rolling down her face as debbie poured her heart out so she stopped trying, debbie wasnt wrong shane had been there for her since he came into there lives and as he got older he began to stick up for debbie and bea against harry, he had been very protective of the smith woman and when bea got sent to jail shane was there for her and bea couldnt have been any more thankful for him

'its hard i know, i feel the same about allie and i never thought after harry i would never find anyone nor was i looking, i know she is laying in a bed right now in this hospital hurt and there is nothing i can do to help her, you feel like your sitting on your hands and cant do anything, 

''it sucks mum it really does

'i know baby

'mum are you allowed to see allie?

'i havent been approved too.... bea said sadly

'she is doing okay mum

'have you seen her?

'yes i saw her last night and she was okay

'is she in pain?

'im not gonna lie she is in quite a bit of pain but she is managing it mostly, 

'thank you for going to see allie

'im happy to mum she is part of the family and she is so funny and cheeky, i think she enjoys driving the officers and nurses crazy

'she is very cheeky and funny

'yea last week we were talking and she stopped breathing on purpose and held her breath making her machine go off and the nurse's ran in checking her and she opened her eyes and yelled 'boo' and they jumped and she scared the crap out of them, shane and i were cracking up laughing as was she, the doctor found out what she did and even he had a chuckle.... bea chuckled

'she is such a shit sometimes, thank you for hanging out with her i know she can get bored on her own and hospitals arent fun

'its fine mum she is really fun to hang with..... bea nodded and mr jackson walked in handing bea a coffee and sandwich and debbie a hot chocolate and sandwich

'that should keep you going for a bit... he said as he put 2 more coffee's and 2 sandwiches down on the table

'thank you mr jackson but do you really need 2 coffee's and sandwich's? bea and debbie laughed

'its for someone else there coming in now.... turning around to see a nurse pushing in a wheelchair with allie sitting in it a sad smile on her face, she had clearly lost weight and lost some colour in her face but it was good to see her beautiful girlfriend

'hey babe

'allie im so happy to see you baby... bea got up taking over the wheelchair rolling it beside her own chair and than giving her a kiss on the lips over and over again 'how are you feeling?

'sore but okay, how have you been babe?

'im fine just worried about you and now shane and debbie

'i know i cant believe what happened how is he doing?

'im going back outside bea, allie this is for you you need to eat

'thank you mr jackson for this and for organising this... he nodded and walked out

'he is still in a coma and we are waiting for the doctor to come and give us the results of the tests they did today

'hopefully its some good news, debbie how are you doing sweet heart?

'im okay... she shrugged and allie reached over taking her good hand squeezing it in support

'stay strong little one... debbie smiled sadly and nodded, bea and debbie began to eat but allie didnt want to

'baby your not hungry?

'no im fine

'please eat something you have lost so much weight

'im not hungry bea... bea took a bite of her sandwich and put it in front of allie's lips who looked at her and rolled her eyes before taking a bite

'good girl you need to get your strength back

'yes boss... bea smiled and gently kissed allie's uninjured cheek, debbie smiled at there antics thinking how cute her mum and allie were together, after they ate bea and allie caught up on what has been happening for both and than allie was slowly dozing off and bea pulled her head to lay on her shoulder and allie was out into a deep sleep, debbie went and got a couple blankets and a pillow coming back she put it on allie's lap for her injured hand and the blankets over her body as it was pretty cold, bea was happy to sit there with her girls waiting to hear some news from the doctor, a couple hours later a tall dark man walked in with a file in his hands

'hi im doctor cruise and i have shane's results

'hi doctor im debbie shane's girlfriend and this is my mum bea and her girlfriend allie who is fast asleep

'ah yes she is one of my patients, im glad she is out of the room instead of being depressed in her room

'she has been depressed?

'yes pretty badly, we have her on anti-depresents

'wait i have visited her a few times and she seems okay

'she is up and down i realise, i have seen what she is like when you visit and she is happy but when she is on her own which is a lot she is depressed and i have tried to get her to let the nurse or guard to roll her around the hospital but she doesnt want to and i cant force her

'thank you for letting me know doctor, will she be on anti-depresents for a long time?

'we are not sure yet, time will tell

'alright dont tell her you told us please but we will keep an eye on her when we can

'good, now as for shane i have some good news, the swelling in his brain is going down its slow but it is going down

'thats good

'yes it is, so we will continue with the medication and see how shane continues to develop, he has a lot of healing to do and it wont be hard but we are optimistic

'when do you think he will wake up?

'its hard to say debbie, it could be tomorrow or it could be in a year we just dont know, he took a pretty bad hit so its a wait and see situation

'okay thank you doctor cruise

'if there is anything else you need dont hesitate to get the nurse to contact me

'we will thanks... the doctor left and debbie and bea sat watching tv that debbie organised while allie continued to sleep on bea's shoulder, she had been relatively quiet since coming into the room and bea was worried but she wouldnt say anything until it was just them 2 together

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

back at the prison franky had gone back to the unit the other girls waiting for her

'hey franks what happened with bea?

'sit down booms, all of you come and sit down and i will tell you... once they sat down she did too and leaned in and whispered

'there was an accident and shane debbie's boyfriend was hit by a car, apparently yhey had been visiting allie every couple of days and they were walking towards the entrance from the car and someone was speeding through the carpark and lost control heading straight for debbie and shane, shane pushed debbie out of the way and it hit him, he is in a bad was in a coma the governor said

'shit, how is debbie?

'broken wrist and a cut above the eye

'fucking hell bea cant catch a break

'i know booms

'how is bea love?

'she is pretty upset shane is like a son to her, the governor organised to take bea to the hospital and jackson is going to stay with her and shane overnight

'thats good, i hope poor shane will be okay

'me too maxi, now maxi is in charge as i have a lot of study to do, no one is too know bea left the prison so if they ask she is busy dealing with business, you make sure you stay together and watch your backs you never know what can happen in here

'yea alright franks i will keep the family safe

'i know you will booms but make sure its on the down low....they all nodded in agreement 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea and debbie were watching tv when they both heard a soft voice so they turned to look at allie who was mumbling something and as bea put her ear closer she heard it

'get off me, 'dont touch me... as bea was about to wake her up allie's eyes popped open and she sat up panting looking around the room

'hey you okay baby? bea said and put her arms around the blonde woman, allie nodded as her breathing calmed down and she held onto bea's other hand for comfort

'yea just a nightmare... she said as she snuggled into bea's neck kissing it

'im here for you allie i hope you know?

'i do babe thank you, im just happy to be with you... bea smiled and kissed the top of her head, 

'you 2 are cute

'im not cute debbie

'yea you are mum

'deb im top dog of a maximum security prison so im definitely not cute... debbie and allie giggled

'your undercover cute... bea rolled her eyes and the other 2 laughed

'maybe only with you and allie

'see cute

'shut up you little shit... bea laughed and allie lifted her head up looking at her girl in the eyes

'i missed you

'i missed you too so much

'i love you

'i love you more

'impossible

'soft.... debbie laughed

'your such a twit deb... they all laughed and mr jackson walked in

'bea i bought you guys dinner... he said as he placed a couple pizza's and drinks on the table

'thank you mr jackson, i will get bridget to give you the money for what you have been buying

'no need i just want to help, 

'thank you... he went to walk out but was stopped by bea 'come and join us

'no its alright bea i have a sandwich

'no there is plenty here so please come and sit with us... he nodded

'alright.. grabbing a chair he sat down and rolled the table to sit in between them and they began eating

'mr jackson i really appreciate you doing all this for us, bringing allie in here and the food and staying with me

'its fine bea but allie has to go back soon she has antibiotics to take by drip

'i dont wanna go back its boring...allie whined 

'novak you have too and you know it, you have a lot of healing to do and tomorrow you have your first physio session, you havent walked since the attack and you need to start looking after yourself including eating

'i am eating

'no your not, half a apple and some juice a day is not eating novak, the guards guarding your room tell me everything im there boss

'shit... allie mumbled under her breath and bea was looking at her with raised eyebrows

'you know the longer you take to get back to yourself the longer we will be apart

'i know that bea

'is that what you want? do you not want to be together? debbie was shocked to hear how vulnerable that sounded coming from her mum but happy as it meant allie broke through her walls

'of course i want to be with you how can you ask that? i love you and only you, your my whole world

'than what is it? whats going on in that beautiful mind of your alliecat? allie had a small smile at the nickname bea didnt use very often and not in front of anyone

'beaaa... allie whispered and looked at mr jackson and debbie not wanting to talk about it in front of them and jackson picked up on this

'hey deb how about we take this to the kitchen and finish eating there... debbie nodded and stood up

'mum you will call me if there is any change?

'of course deb... they walked out and bea looked at allie who was looking outside the window, bea put her finger under allie's chin and turned it to face bea locking eyes

'tell me whats going on baby? allie had a couple tears roll down her cheeks

'im scared... she said so low that if bea wasnt hanging on every word she would have missed it 'i dont think my body can handle another beating, i dont think my emotions can... bea nodded knowing allie had been through so much in her life till now, they had spent multiple hours finding out about the details of each others lives and what they went through in more detail

'allie im sorry i didnt protect you from this

'no bea its not your fault he would have done it whenever he had the chance, he was ruthless and wanted to kill me, you protect me more than anyone else has before

'even so i dont want you being scared to come back, i know prison is well prison but im there and i want and need you back, franky, maxi, liz and boomer have been asking about you non stop and driving the governor and screws crazy trying to find out information, we all love and miss you so i want you to get better and work with bridget about everything, i will protect you no matter what i promise

'okay 

'so you will start eating and start physio?

'yes i will, i will work hard to come back to you

'good come here baby... wrapping her arms around the blonde allie lifted herself with bea's help into bea's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck finally felling safe in a long time

'babe you should eat more your going back to the room soon... allie nodded and bea fed her a few pieces and than debbie and jackson walked in with a nurse

'alright allie we need to get you back to your room... looking at bea she smiled at allie

'it will be okay i promise... allie nodded

'alright... bea lifted her into the wheelchair and kissed her lips

'i love you

'i love you too babe, bye deb i hope shane gets better soon

'thanks allie and i hope you get better soon too, work hard and get back to mum

'i will.... allie was rolled back to her room and put into bed and her iv hooked up again as it ran the antibiotics

'thank you nurse

'no problems allie, can i help you with anything else?

'can you turn the lights out and draw the curtain please

'of course and here is the button for pain medication

'thank you... the nurse left closing the curtain and the lights on her way out leaving her to rest sleep

'mum there is a foldout bed against the wall there for us to sleep in

'thats for you baby i will sleep on the chair

'no mum we can both fit...debbie went to the bed and set it up throwing the blankets and pillows from the cupboard on top, kissing shane's cheek good night she pulled her mum over to the bed and they took there shoes off and got in, bea laid on her back and debbie laid half on her mum her head on her chest and an arm wrapped around her waist

'i missed sleeping with you mum, i miss so much with you

'i know baby me too, im sorry im stuck in jail

'you need to stop apologising for being in jail, it was harry's fault not yours, he pushed you so far and you snapped i get mum i really do, i just wish that when you asked for help from the police they did something

'me too baby, lets go to sleep... kissing debbie's head they fell into a deep sleep

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

bea had fallen asleep pretty easily but had woken up after a few hours an couldnt go back to sleep as she felt a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, extracting herself from debbie she got out of bed and walked out to the hallway

'smith you alright?

'yea i just cant sleep, i have a weird feeling

'like what?

'i dont know but i feel like something is wrong, can you do me a favour and go and check on allie for me?

'how about you go do it, its just 8 rooms down the hall i will watch you from here

'really you dont mind?

'its fine but just for a couple hours and than you have to come back before morning

'thanks... bea wwalked down not bothering with her sneakers and got to allie's room walking in and closing the door behind her, the curtain was drawn so she went to where the opening was and peaked through seeing allie awake and crying

'babe? allie looked up and looked at bea

'bea... she breathed out as bea came over to the bed sitting next to allie and pulling her into a hug 'whats wrong babe?

'im okay bea

'your not please tell me whats wrong?

'its nothing just another stupid nightmare, it had him in it

'stewart?

'yea

'oh baby he cant get to you anymore, he is in jail now

'really?

'yes the governor told me he was moved from hospital to jail a few days ago so you have nothing to worry about

'i just cant get him out of my head, i close my eyes and he is there, the only time i feel safe is when your there

'i get it babe, come here lay down and close your eyes i will be right here with you for a couple hours than i gotta get back to shane's room.... allie nodded and laid her head on bea's chest and quickly fell asleep, bea didnt sleep she wanted to just lay there and watch allie and keep her indented in her mind, she probably wouldnt see her for a while once she went back and god was she going to miss her, she needed allie like she needed air and being without her hurt but allie had to get better and that means time apart, allie snuggled into bea and sighed with content


	23. frustration

bea was woken by mr jackson in the early morning

'bea we need to get going, we have to get back to the prison... bea groaned

'i dont want to

'i know but we have to get you back

'can i just have a minute please

'okay i will wait outside.... bea turned to the sleeping blonde in her arms kissing her neck, cheek and lips and allie stired

'bea... she croaked out

'yea babe i have to go... allie tightened her hold on bea's body

'noooo i dont want you to go

'i know i dont either but i have to get back to the prison...... 

'im going to miss you

'im gonna miss you too, you get better yea, i want you to eat, drink and rest, i want you to look after yourself and i will add your number to my call list so i can call you

'i will be waiting.... bea smiled and kissed allie on the lips

'i love you alliecat

'i love you too babe, you stay safe okay?

'i will... bea got off the bed and waved at allie before leaving the room her heart breaking when she heard allie crying but she had to be strong for both of them, 

'smith you can go say bye to debbie and get your shoes and than we are going

'okay... walking down the hall and into shane's room debbie was sitting in the chair her head on the bed sleeping and holding shane's hand, she put her shoes on and went to debbie shaking her gently

'debbie... debbie slowly opened her eyes and sat up 

'mum? she said groggily

'baby i have to go back

'already?

'yes im sorry

'its okay mum i understand.... debbie stood up and hugged her mum

''i love you debbie, you keep me updated on shane okay, call the prison and leave a message if you need to otherwise i will call you when i can

'okay mum i love you too, stay safe, 

'i will, can i ask you a favour?

'anything

'can you keep an eye on allie please? she isnt in a good way and im worried

'i got her mum dont worry, you better go the guard is eye balling us... bea gave debbie a kiss on her head and walked out and was hand cuffed by mr jackson

'sorry smith i have to cuff you

'i get it, its fine... they walked out of the hospital and into his car bea sat in the back and he drove them back to the prison, parking up they got out and he escorted her inside and she was strip searched by vera and uncuffed

'thank you governor for letting me go i really appreciate it

'i know you do, how are they doing?

'no change for shane unfortunately and allie well... she is struggling being on her own, im really worried about her... bea said after putting her clothes back on

'do you think she is a danger to herself?

'im not sure to be honest

'i will ask miss westfall to have a few sessions with her

'thank you that would be good, i will take you to medical and than you can leave on your own to show that you have been there and not out of the prison... bea nodded and a few minutes later had walked out of the medical bay and headed to breakfast, walking in she smiled at her crew as they came and greeted her

'hey red hows shane doing? bea and her crew sat down

'he is in a coma, his brain has a lot of swelling but it is showing its slowly going down, time will tell when he wakes up

'did you see blondie? boomer asked 

'i did, she is i dont know... taking a big breath liz put her hand on bea's arm

'take your time love

'she is not in a good way, she isnt eating or drinking until i got there and made her, physically she is recovering but she will start physio in a couple of days, miss westfall and the governor are going to keep an eye on her... they nodded and bea felt a nudge to her shoulder

'she'll be alright bea she is tough.... said boomer and bea smiled

'i hope so, anyways have you guys eaten?

'not yet we just walked in red so lets eat 

'yea okay and than i have to add shane and allie's number for the hospital to my call record... they got food and ate and they all went with bea to get a form and filled it out to add there number thank god mr jackson was the one dealing with it and he pushed it through straight away and within a couple hours it was going to be done,

'guys im going for a shower i feel dirty

'alright love i will come with you

'red boomer, maxi and i will meet you back at the unit.... bea nodded and took off with liz, 

'mr jackson can our whole unit have shane and allie's number on our records please?

'all of you?

'yea of course they are our family and we need to talk to them and debbie just dont tell red

'yea alright fill out a form.... franky took 4 forms and went around the corner and filled them out and did one for liz before returning them to mr jackson

'i will put it on today, it should be done in a couple of hours

'thank mr j... the 3 of them walked back to the unit and relaxed for a bit while they waited for liz and bea, 

bea got her shower stuff as did liz and they went to the showers and dumped there stuff on the bench, there was a couple girls in there but one look from the big bad top dog and they took off almost running,

'geez bea you scared the cap outta them... bea smirked

'i didnt do anything

'you dont have to they know what your capable of... bea shrugged

'its kinda fun to watch them run... liz laughed and they stripped off and got in the showers, bea loved to shower standing under the warm water she allowed it to cascade over her body releasing the tension from her body, rolling down her back felt amazing her body was a little sore the position she and allie slept but she would do it all over again to have the blonde laying in her arms

'so bea how is allie really? bea turned to look at liz as she washed her hair

'she really is struggling, she has been refusing to eat or drink, she doctor told me she just lays in bed either watching the tv or the wall or outside the window, i talked to her when i was there but im not sure how much it helped, i wish i could stay there liz im so worried, i have allie, shane and debbie all there and im stuck in this shit hole

'i know love you just have to keep calling her to make sure she knows your there

'yea im going to make sure i call her everyday, liz can you make sure if i end up in the slot or in shit you call her for me?

'of course bea i got you... bea smiled and they both finished off showering and than got dressed and went back to the unit dumping there stuff, 

'bea hun come and sit down and i will make you a tea... bea sat next to franky and maxine handed her a tea a couple minutes later and boomer came out with a packet of monte carlo putting it in front of bea

'thanks booms i love them

'me too... bea laughed and took a biscuit and ate it, after she finished her tea she leaned her head back closing her eyes, before she realised she had fallen asleep against franky's shoulder, 

'ay boomer get me her red blanket from her cell... boomer retrieved the blanket and franky had laid bea down so her head was in her lap, she couldnt move off the couch in case she woke up the redhead, boomer put the blanket over bea and they left her to sleep, boomer went to take care of some stuff as she said and the other relaxed with franky watching tv

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

after bea left allie's room she cried for a while she felt really shit having being stuck in hospital in pain and not able to have bea with her, her body was really aching as the sobs wrecked through her body, after about half an hour of crying she had calmed down a little and a nurse walked in seeing the state allie was in

'allie sweet heart are you okay?

'its just so hard, i feel so alone, i want bea here

'bea?

'yes bea my girlfriend, the love of my life... 

'you mean bea smith? allie nodded

'wow bea smith is your girlfriend she is amazing, me and my friends talk about her all the time after she tried to kill that scum, im glad she didnt because than she would be in jail for life but he deserved what happened to him... allie was impressed bea's reputation was pretty cool

'your a lucky woman allie

'oh i know she is the absolute best i just miss her so much... the nurse sat on the chair beside the bed

'listen i know what has happened to you i have seen the records and you cant let this consume you, you have to get through this and be stronger than that asshole, he is in jail ya know and coping it quite sweet, the guys in jail hate guys that lay there hands on females needless to say he is copping it sweet

'good he deserves it

'he sure does, so you need to get yourself together and get better and stronger and return to your woman... allie nodded

'i know your right

'good so lets start with a good breakfast a shower and a walk around the ward, it will hurt but its good to move around

'okay... allie felt much better speaking to the nurse and ate all her breakfast and had a shower, the nurse came in an hour later and allie was sitting up in a chair

'alright allie how about a walk?

'can we go see shane and debbie? there down the corridor 

'shane butler the one that got hit by the car otu front?

'yes thats bea's daughters boyfriend

'alright lets go.... the nurse supported allie around the waist and they walked really slowly out of the room and down the corridor walking into shane's room, debbie had just come out of the shower and saw allie

'allie should you be walking? 

'yes i need to that way i can recover quicker... the nurse lowered allie into a chair

'allie im gonna get you a snack i will be back

'okay thank you, debbie how is shane doing?

'the doctor came half an hour ago and the swelling is going down

'thats good

'yea but we wont know if he has brain damage until he wakes up... they went quiet for a few minutes 'what if he is a vegetable? what if he has brain damage? he would never want to be in that state

'hey deb he sounds like a strong kid and hopefully he will come out of this, dont give up hope if he is as strong as you and your mum than he is a beast.... debbie giggled and allie hugged her, just than the phone in shane's room rang and debbie answered it

'hello?

'hi baby its mum

'oh hi mum are you okay?

'yea im fine i just wanted to check up on you 2, hows shane doing?

'the swelling is going down but he still hasnt spoken

'you gotta give it time deb

'i know mum, 

'how are you doing debbie? dont lie to me.... debbie rolled her eyes at allie who giggled

'im doing okay mum im just worried you know

'i know baby, i wish i was there with you

'i know me too, i miss you so much mum

'i miss you too debbie, more than you could imagine, i got to go call allie before i run out of time

'she is here mum hold a second... debbie bought the phone over to allie 'its mum

'hello

'hey beautiful how are you doing?

'im okay, 

'did you eat?

'yes i had all my breakfast and drank lots of water and a juice, i had a shower and walked to shane's room with the nurses help

'thats amazing allie, you keep it up i need my snuggle bunny back... allie could hear boomer in the backround laugh and say 'gay' making bea growl

'piss off boomer, anyways babe i have to go 

'oh yea gonna go dispense some justice

'you know it beautiful, i love you and tell deb i love her

'i love you too babe, bye 

'bye... hanging up debbie put the phone back and sat beside allie with a smile on her face looking at allie

'what?

'its cute

'what it?

'you and mum, im glad she found you in the most surprising place... allie smiled

'she is my whole world i would do anything for her

'i know, she told me you saved her life with that ferguson chick

'she told you about that?

'she normally doesnt tell me anything but it was in the paper and told me what you did

'i would do it again if it was to keep her safe... debbie nodded

'im not stupid i know she is top dog and she has to do stuff in there to survive i just hope i dont lose her

'i wont let it happen, i would rather me die than her

'i know she is top dog but im glad she has you to watch over her so thank you... allie smiled and they sat there for a while the nurse walking in 15 minutes later

'sorry i had to check on a few patients, here i got you both a few things, a couple sandwiches, some biscuits, a couple fruit salads and a couple bottles of water

'thank you so much

'no problems, so your able to stay in here for an hour and than we have your first physio session its just a half an hour one

'okay thank you... the nurse left and allie and debbie sat and watched some tv while eating, allie just had some fruit as she had breakfast not long ago debbie easily finishing off the remaining stuff, allie had attended her physio and it was alittle hard but not too bad and the remainder of the day she was in her room watching a couple movies and than the exhaustion took over as she fell asleep 

the next day allie had just had lunch when her room phone rang

'hello

'hey blondie i missed ya

'hey booms i missed ya too, you alright?

'yea im alright just checking to see how ya doin?

'im sore but okay, 

'ya eating? 

'yes boomer im eating and doing everything the doctor tells me

'good good, ay mr jackson has a present from me he should be there soon

'you didnt have to do that boomer but thank you

'ah no worries blondie, i gotta go frnaky wants ta use the phone

'alright bye booms

'laters... hanging up the phone allie changed the channel and her phone rang again

'hello

'hey blondie

'franky?

'the one and only, ya missed me ay... allie laughed

'yea like you wouldnt believe

'hey i dont like your attitude blondie... they both laughed 'so how ya doing?

'im tired and sore but im trying to get better

'you stay strong and make sure you eat and drink plenty of fluids

'gee you sound like bea and boomer

'were a smart bunch us

'yea sure franky, is bea okay?

'she is good, sad that your not here but we are looking after her

'please make sure you do franky

'you dont worry about her okay?

'i will try, 

'hey hows shane doing?

'debbie said the swelling is going down on his brain but he is still in a coma, time will tell franky

'hopefully some good news soon, i gotta go so i will talk soon bye blondie

'see ya franky.. hanging up allie had another call 10 minutes later

'hello

'hey babe

'bea hey how are you?

'im good how are you doing?

'im okay, i had my first physio yesterday

'how did that go?

'it was a bit painful but it okay, i have another tomorrow

'thats good your doing well babe 

'i hope so... just than mr jackson walked in and handed allie 2 packets of monte carlo's

'babe tell boomer thank you for the monte carlo's

'she sent you biscuits?

'yep 2 packets mr jackson just bought it to me and she and franky called to check on me

'really? bea's heart swelled for her friends

'yep and im thankful they always make me laugh

'im glad babe, did you have lunch?

'yes i ate all my lunch babe

'good do you need anything?

'just you, i wish you were here

'me too but i will be here waiting for you

'i cant wait, 

'i will call you tomorrow i love you 

'i love you too... allie hung up and went for a quick visit to debbie and shane and than went to her room having dinner and falling asleep dreaming of brown eyes and long red curls in her mind

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a week passed and shane hadnt woken up yet but the doctor said most of the swelling in his brain had gone down and it was still a waiting game, allie was eating well drinking plenty of fluids and doing physio everyday, she got daily phone calls from bea, maxine, franky, boomer and liz, she loved talking to all of them maxine and liz were like mother hens to her, franky and boomer had her laughing when she felt so low about herself and bea well she is the love of allie's life and anytime she heard her voice it kept her calm, allie had just come back from physio not that she got much done after having a one sided screaming match with the physio therapist, allie struggled a lot for the first 20 minutes constantly snapping and finally she had a go at her and flipped out causing the security to bring her back to the room, getting out of the wheel chair she closed her door, window blinds and curtain not wanting to be disturbed, she had a shower and than got into bed pulling the blankets over her body she felt so frustrated and angry and it was starting to boil over, she laid there for an hour trying to calm herself when her phone rang and she reached out and picked it up

'hello... she said frustrated

'allie? its me

'bea hi babe how are you? bea could tell she wasnt in a good mood and wondered what happened

'im okay how are you?

'im fine

'whats wrong allie?

'nothing im fine

'allie i can tell your upset please talk to me... allie signed 

'its nothing bea dont worry about it.... she was trying to stay really calm with bea it wasnt her fault she was frustrated

'can i d anything to help?

'well obviously not look where you are and its like im in another country... she snapped

'im sorry allie if i could be there with you i would

'yea well you cant can you.... bea patience was wearing very thin

'you know what i risked coming to see you and i call you everyday to try and show you that im here for you and i feel like your throwing it in my face, i also have shane and debbie there or did you forget that? i have all this shit going on and you take your frustrations out on me its not fair

'bea...

'no dont worry about it im going talk later... bea hung up leaving an ever more upset and frustrated allie on the other line, grabbing the phone she launched it to the other side of the room breaking it into pieces

'fuck... she yelled a nurse coming running in

'allie are you okay?

'just fucking dandy, im fucking sick of it all, im in here cause some fuckwit used me as his punching bag well i wish he just finished the job off, he wants me dead and i should have just let him do it, thats where i deserve to be 6 feet under, the medication, therapy, physio, the drugs oh how i crave drugs right now, i just want to shoot up so fucking bad i feel sick.... throwing her head back as the tears began to roll down her cheeks 'im such a fuck up dying would have been easier.... 

'allie im going to get you something to help you sleep your exhausted

'just kill me already

'you have bea in your life and once you have served your time you can both get out and have a good life together... allie shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks

'i dont deserve her, she is beautiful, amazing, sweet, nice, kind, tough and so much more, me well im just scum

'allie dont say that she loves you

'just leave me alone please.... the nurse left and came back with something to help allie sleep, injection it into her iv allie didnt even look at her instead kept her eyes on the ceiling unill she fell asleep

 

bea slammed the phone down hard causing one of the guards to tell her off

'smith thats enough

'fuck off

'smith im warning you... bea's jaw tightened and she bridged up to him

'you think i care your the governor's puppet im the one that runs this prison not you... mr jackson came around the corner walking up to them seeing the anger radiating off bea

'smith come with me

'i was just about to slot her mr jackson

'just let it go mate i will take care of her

'okay fine but next time she is in the slot.... mr jackson pulled bea away from him

'like i give a fuck puppet....

'for fucks sake smith stop.... walking down the hall towards there unit they walked in and he stared at her

'what the hell is going on?

'nothing

'bullshit why are you so angry?

'i had a fight with allie alright, fuuuck she drives me fucking crazy sometimes... bea paced up and down in the unit

'smith calm the fuck down would ya your making me dizzy

'sorry but fuck what the hell is going on at the hospital?

'thats why i came to find you, i got a call from one of the nurses and she told me allie had a meltdown i guess you could call it... bea stopped pacing and looked at mr jackson

'what do you mean?

'it started earlier with her physio and kept snapping at her and than finally she snapped it so bad and began yelling so the security took allie back to her room to calm down, she shut the door, lights and blinds and laid in bed, 

'i called her not long ago she didnt say anything

'well im guessing she took it out on you because when the nurse went in after hearing allie yell and a big bang allie had thrown the phone against the wall and broke it

'fuck

'the nurse tried to calm her but allie just rambled on saying how sick of everything she is, how she wished stewart killed her, how she didnt deserve you and finally.. bea she said she craved drugs really bad, like really bad..... bea had to sit down this was all too much for her, it was obvious now why allie spoke to her like that now although its not acceptable to take it out on bea she understood

'mr jackson will she get a new phone?

'we arent sure to be honest we have to wait and see, im sorry smith i know how much allie means to you

'thank you for letting me know, please can you speak to the hospital and ask them to put a new phone and i will pay for it of i have too i need to talk to her

'i will do my best smith... bea nodded

'thank you... mr jackson left and the rest of her crew came back from the showers and saw how upset bea was

'bea love whats wrong? bea recounted what had happened as they all sat around drinking tea

'bea love this really shouldnt be a surprise

'what do you mean?

'she has been through a lot and has never fully recovered from one thing before another happens, she just needs time

'she is right red and i will speak to dr westfall and get her to go and see her

'thanks franky, look guys im gonna head to my cell can you wake me for count please

'your not gonna have dinner?

'no im really not hungry i just need some time right now, franky your in charge i need a few days off is that okay?

'no worries red we got ya go and rest... bea nodded and went to her cell climbing into bed and thinking of allie, she thought about all the crap allie had been through, from her parents treating her like shit than being on the streets to kaz and than jail, than kaz in jail, the freak and now stewart, allie had been through a lot in her short life and she vowed to do everything in her power to make sure allie got through this and dealt with her demons from the past. getting up a couple hours later for count she headed to bed and fell asleep pretty quickly


	24. blushing

a couple days later bea was currently following a screw to the governor's office, knocking on the door the screw opened 

'smith for you governor

'come in smith, miss miles close the door... the door closed and bea sat down

'whats up governor?

'i have debbie on the line waiting for you.. 

'is she okay?

'yes just here talk to her... vera picked up the receiver and pressed the line and handed it to bea

'hello

'hey mum

'hey baby is everything okay?

'mum shane woke up... she said happily and bea let out a breath she didnt realize she was holding

'thats great how is he?

'confused as to what happened but he is awake and thats what important

'what have the doctors said?

'they checked him over and he has no damage to his brain and the swelling has gone down, the doctor thinks after some physio and rehab he will make a good recovery

'oh im so happy baby, do you need anything?

'im fine mum how is allie? i havnt been to see her in a couple days

'im not sure we umm...

'what happened?

'we had a fight and than she broke her phone so i cant talk to her, mr jackson updated me on her yesterday but i havnt spoken to her yet

'i will go see her mum

'really?

'yea of course mum she is family and we stick together

'thank you baby, can you give her a message?

'of course

;tell her she is my sea horse and i love her

'i will tell her and hopefully you can talk to her soon

'thank you debbie, i love you and shane

'we love you too mum talk to you soon

'bye baby

'bye mum...hanging up the phone she sat back in her chair 

'shane woke up

'thats great smith i know you have been waiting and hoping he would

'yea the doctor says after some physio and healing he should make a recovery

'thats good, i spoke to novak's doctor today

'what did they say?

'she has been in a foul mood, did something happen?

'we had a fight a couple days ago

'oh well that would be the reason for it, she had been snapping at mr jackson and told miss miles to fuck a duck... bea snickered her girl is classy

'smith its not funny

'it kinda is... she shrugged 'allie is funny

'well i organised a new phone in her room and it will be hooked up in the next half hour, its the same number so you can call her and try not to piss her off she can have a fowl mouth

'oh i know... bea laughed

'get out smith and make sure you talk to her... bea stood up and saluted the governor and walked out and was led back to her unit the other girls waiting for her to go to lunch

'what happened love?

'the governor had debbie on the phone, deb said shane woke up 

'thats great love, how is he?

'yea it is, doc said no permanent damage to his brain and after physio will make a full recovery 

'thats so good to hear, how about allie? any news?

'apparently she snapped it at everyone and told miss miles to fuck a duck... they all laughed

'yep thats blondie for ya... boomer laughed

;her phone will be back on soon so lets go eat and than i can call her... they all went and ate and than followed bea to the phones

allie woke up in the morning had some toast and juice and had her physio session, came back to the room and had a shower before relaxing on the chair and watching tv, she felt antsy since her fight with bea and frustrated, a new phone had been installed while she was in the shower and she wondered if bea or anyone would call she was so bored, debbie had come earlier and gave her the good news on shane and kept her company for a bit until she had to go back to shane's room, flicking threw the channels she was tired and thought about having a nap and just as she was getting up the phone rang and she reached out to answer it

'hello

'allie

'bea.. she breathed out 'im so sorry i never meant to snap it at you i never meant to make you feel like i dont appreciate everything you have done for me, i love you bea i never want to lose you

'woah woah allie calm down and take a breath. i love you too and i know you never meant it and i didnt mean to snap at you, you should have told me you had a hard time at physio and have thought about drugs.... it was quiet on the phone

' i was scared... she whispered

'why?

'i dont want to scare you off. drugs is something i will always struggle with especially when im in a bad mood or stressed and i guess with everything that happened i let it get to me im sorry

'i dont know what your going through but i want you to know that im here for you and you wont scare me away, i want you to come to me, i want you to talk to me, i want to hold you when you need comfort, i want to be the shoulder you cry on, i love you baby... she heard allie sniffling on the other end

'dont cry baby

'i cant help it, i was such an asshole and your just so damn amazing

'no im not you are... allie chuckled

'no one is better than you queen bea... bea rolled her eyes playfully

';your cute

'your my sexy queen.. allie countered and laughed when she heard franky say stop blushing in the backround, 'so did you hear about shane?

'yes i spoke to debbie today im so happy he woke up

'debbie came here not long ago and she told me and spent some time with me, she is a sweet girl

'yea she is, im glad she has shane and he has woken up

;yea me too, how are you doing?

'im okay i had physio this morning i do it twice a day now

'isnt that too much for you?

'no i chose to do it that way so i can heal quicker so i can get back to dare i say home with you and the girls... bea smiled

'i cant wait till you get back here too, did they say how long?

'maybe a couple weeks i hope quicker i miss you

'i miss you too, babe im running out of time i should go but i will talk to you soon i love you beautiful

'i love you too my sexy queen... she giggled as they hung up and allie decided to get in bed and have a nap before her next physio in a few hours, bea herself looked at boomer and maxine

'lets work out its been a while... boomer clapped her hands

'yessss.... they took off and walked into the weights cage in the yard

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

maxine worked bea till her muscles ached and she was sweating from head to toe, she and franky went to shower after maxine, boomer and liz got back, walking into the shower block they put there stuff down only a couple other girls in there and they just kept to themselves, bea and franky undressed and got in a stall side by side and halfway threw the shower bea turned to see franky leaning on the wall and watching her with a smirk on her face which made her raise an eyebrow

'you know red i can see why blondie wont let you outta her sight, you got a fucking nice body... bea blushed and shook her head laughing

'ya know franky if i tell allie that you were perving at me she would beat the shit out of you and i would let her,,,, franky scrunched up her face

'oh fuck dont tell her she can be scary i dont want to get beat up... she said as she stood back up under her own shower

'i dont know franky we dont keep secrets from each other

'for fucks sake red dont be a bitch

'are you scared of my alliecat? she teased and franky huffed

'no i can kick her ass

'maybe..... if her hands were tied behind her back but even than its hard for you... bea watched franky huff as she finished her shower turning when she heard the door and saw the other 2 girls walking out

'red please dont tell her she will bash me

'i will think about it... they finished there showers and got dressed

'we got dinner soon do you want to quickly call allie before hand?

'she has physio so i will call her tomorrow, lets go dump our shit and than eat im starving... they went to there unit and put there stuff away and the crew followed bea to the eating hall and had dinner, after dinner they went to there unit and had count before being locked in

'hey boomer you got any board games? 

'i do bea, i have uno attack, monopoly and i have cards for poker

'anyone up for a game? 

'oh yes... they all replied

'alright how about poker?

'i will get the cards... boomer skipped off happily and got her cards and a packet of biscuits and they all sat down together and played cards enjoying there night together even though they were locked away in prison

 

the next day bea waited for the gate to open tapping her foot and staring down the screw

'hurry up for fuck sake

'calm down smith or i will slot you... before bea could reply she felt an arm on her shoulder turning to see maxine

'sweety its open now let go call allie... bea nodded and the crew followed her to the phones being the first ones there they had both phones, bea called debbie and liz offered to call allie with her time as you can only make one phone call at a time, putting in the details for debbie she picked up after the first ring

'hello

'hey baby im mum

'hi mum how are you?

'im good baby and you?

'im good shane and i just had breakfast

'how is he doing?

'its been 24 hours since he woke and the doctor says he is doing better, he cant get out of bed because his broken legs an a broken arm, he has 2 broken ribs but overall is in good spirits

'can i talk to him?

'of course mum.. shane mum wants to talk to you

'hello

'oh shane its so good to hear your voice you had me really worried

'i know sorry

'its not your fault its the crazy drivers fault, shane thank you so much for saving her i would forever be grateful 

'i would do it ten times over if it meant she was safe, you dont owe me anything i just want you out of there and allie so you can have a proper life.. bea smiled

'thank you shane, do you need anything?

'i dont think so debbie has it all covered

'okay good i will talk to you soon i love you shane, your like my son

'and your like my mum bea, i love you too, i will put deb on bye

'bye... debbie got on the phone

'mum i saw allie yesterday she wasnt in a good mood

'i know she told me, i spoke her her at lunchtime yesterday and we talked

'so you 2 are good?

'yes we are, she is struggling with everything that has happened and is hitting her all at once,

'it makes sense, im going to go and see her again soon and take her some proper food, bridget just bought in some chinese for us and there is plenty for her as well plus she bought us some donuts a whole box so i will pack her some of them to and go see her

'thank you so much for seeing her and caring for her i appreciate it

'im happy to do it mum, so mum do you need anything im gonna come for a visit today?

'can you bring me a new hair colour please

'dark red?

'yes please 

'sure mum i will see you in an hour bye

'bye baby i love you

'to the moon and back... hanging up liz came to her and put her details in and dialed debbies' number

'how do you even have her number on your records?

'we all do, we all have allie, debbie and shane just in case, plus we all call allie while she is in hospital well until she broke her phone but boomer and maxine rang her yesterday and chatted to her and boomer is talking to her now and about to hang up... bea turned and smiled as boomer snickered probably at something inappropriate 

'she would love that i know it gets boring in there for her

'were family love we stick together... bea nodded and waited for allie to answer the phone which didnt take long as she just hung up with boomer, 

'hello

'hey beautiful girl

'bea babe how are you?

'im good how are you?

'im good, i just got back from physio and eating breakfast, well whatever you call this food... bea chuckled

'not very appetizing ay?

'not at all, its still food though so cant complain

'how are you feeling?

'good, stronger each day, i took 10 steps today on my own

'thats amazing baby im so proud of you

'thanks the doctor said i will hopefully come back in about 8-9 days

'i cant wait i miss you so much

'i miss you too, by the way tell boomer i can hear her chuckling behind you and to not say anything... bea looked at a grinning boomer

'what did you say to her allie?

'nothing...

'allie

'what?

'what did you say?

'umm... well she asked me who was top me or you? 

'oh god what did you say to her?

'i told her i like when you dominate me... she giggled and bea went bright red causing her crew to all laugh as boomer told them what allie said

'oh god allie, 

'what? what else was i supposed to say?

'you could of just said nothing

'allieeee... she groaned

'oh baby but its true i love it when you push me up against the wall and fuck me hard, me dripping down your hand its so fucking hot... bea went quiet her mind going to the 2 times they did do that and after allie came bea got on her knees and licked all the juices rolling down allie's legs... bea blushed even redder and franky came up to stand by her

'red stop blushing 

'i cant help it, its bloody damn allie.... franky chuckled and took the phone from allie

'blondie stop making her blush she is top dog remember

'oh she is top alright.. allie replied setting franky off with a belly laugh and bea took the phone off her

'allie you wait till i see you

'i cant wait, i look forward to it... bea had to laugh allie was such a flirt 'baby i have to go the doctor is here

'okay i will call you tomorrow i love you beautiful

'i love you my sexy queen bye... hanging up bea looked at her crew and sighed as they giggled stopping when she gave them a dirty look and she smirked thinking 'i still go it'

'lets eat.. said boomer and they went into the food room to eat, the remainder of the day was spent chilling in the sun, reading in the library and having an early night, 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

after allie got off the phone she had a nap and than was watching tv, debbie walked in her hands full

'hey deb

'hey how you doing?

'im good, i took 10 steps on my own today so moving on up

'thats so good, here bridget bought food and donuts in and she got some for you, 

'oh thank you what is it?

'chinese curry chicken

'i havent chinese in like 5 years

'well shane went to sleep and will be out for a couple hours at least so i thought we could eat together

'sounds good to me... debbie took the food out and they began eating

'so have you spoken to mum? did you 2 sort everything out?

'yes we did yesterday, i was an asshole and i apologized to her... debbie knew all this but didnt want allie to think her mum was telling her everything

'thats good, can i ask what it was about? allie nodded

'umm well im sure your mum has told you about my past and everything.... debbie nodded 'well i guess a lot has happened and i never had a chance to deal with them so it got to me, i was in a bad mood when she called after having a screaming match with my physiotherapist and took it out on her which i shouldnt have, she is too good for me

'she would bash you for saying that... debbie and allie laughed

'she probably will

'she loves you and your good for each other, her going to prison made me so angry the fact that because of harry she has to suffer but in the long run she found you, now between me and you i have hired a top of the class hot shot lawyer to get her out and he has been going through all her files for the last 9 months and thinks she has a good chance

'she doesnt know anything?

'no and please dont tell her, i need my mum out here with me

'i know, i hope you get her out she deserves it

'she does... they ate in silence allie thinking how it would be in jail without bea and it saddened her, little did allie know that when debbie found out about the allie she told the lawyer to get them both out of jail asap and with the help of allie's uncle the case was going well for both of them using the self defense for both cases, allie's uncle helping and working with the lawyer to get them both off, debbie had very high hopes for them both and with the money from harry she had planned to set up a home for her mum and allie as well as herself and shane, they finished off eating and debbie got 2 drinks from the machine and they watched a movie and debbie could see allie was lost in her thoughts so paused the movie

'allie whats wrong? she shrugged

'its nothing im being selfish

'about what?

'when you get your mum out of jail i wont have her anymore, i mean she deserves to be free but we cant be together if she gets out, what kind of life is that for her? she deserves to be happy and visiting someone in jail for the next 8-10 years is no life... debbie smiled she didnt realize how much allie really loved and cherrished her mum and she was enjoying hearing allie talk about her mum like this, but she didnt like that allie thought she would leave her in there, the lawyer was actually working on bea, allie, boomer, franky, maxine and liz's case's and had hired a team of experts for all there case's and court hearings, maybe letting allie in on what was happening might actually help to soften the blow to the others, the only people that knew were herself, shane, bridget, allie uncle and the team... taking a big breath she locked eyes with allie

'i should tell you something

'okay... allie responded hesitantly

'what im going to tell you only a handful of people know and you cant tell anyone about it not even mum 

'i dont like to keep secrets from your mum

'it will be worth it trust me... allie nodded

'okay go ahead.. 

'okay well about a year ago i decided to try and get mum out of jail, so after a few months i finally found a top notch lawyer to fight her case, as time went on he said she had a good chance of getting out but it would take time, when mum told me about you a couple months ago and i met you i knew you were right for her so i did some digging into your files and the lawyer has taken over your case along with franky, boomer, liz, and maxine and is working on getting you all out of there, he has hired a team of 5 to work together along with your uncle who is a massive help and hopefully a date will be set for all of you , the lawyer has requested to do them all on one day or close together to make it easier.... allie sat there her mouth agape in shock 

'i dont know what to say, 

'you dont have to say anything i want you all out of there your all too good for that place, you cant say anything to any one the only ones that know are me, shane, bridget, your uncle, the lawyer and his team.... allie puffed her cheeks out

'thats crazy do you think we have a chance of getting out? i mean i killed someone

'there basing it on self defense for you and mum with harry although she didnt kill him she tried to, the hardest one is franky's because it happened with a celebrity

'oh yea the hot oil thing

'yea there going on the fact that she was being abused and bullied by him

'how about maxine, liz and boomer?

'maxine is self defense as well due to gary not accepting who she was, liz we are basing it on intoxication, boomer's will be based on anger and the 4 years she has been in there so far has offered her the rehabilitaion she sorely needs and will continue anger management should she be let out

'wow debbie your an angel do you know that?

'no im not i want my mum out and happy and you all are her family and have saved and protected her as much as she has you guys and she needs you all, plus i get all these aunties i never had... allie smiled tears rolling down her cheeks

'thank you, just thank you

'dont cry this is a good thing

'i know there happy tears i promise, the htought of a life on the outside with your mum and you means the world to me

'well can you imagine mum out here without you? she would purposely break the law just to get back inside to be with you... they both laughed

'she is crazy like that, but seriously thank you

'your welcome but its not just me your uncle had been a god sent and has helped us so much, we are just waiting for the information to say a date has been set for you all but until than secret okay?

'my lips are sealed

'enough of the serious talk lets eat donuts... allie laughed this girl was too cute and some of what she does is exactly like her mum

'lets eat... they had there sweets and spent another couple hours together until debbie went back to shane's room and allie had the biggest smile on her face and hope in her heart of a life outside of those walls, a life with bea, a life she can be proud of... she fell asleep not long later dreaming of red hair and bog brown eyes


	25. your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time for ballie to reunite enjoy

almost 2 weeks later and bea and allie had spoken everyday sometimes twice a day, bea also spoke to debbie daily and debbie had come to see her mum 3 times but bea told her to to worry about coming for a while and to concentrate on shane debbie wasnt happy with that so she just ignored what her mum said, bea's crew also spoke to allie daily catching her up on prison gossip, boomer and franky had her laughing a lot and the sweet words from maxine and liz were very comforting she even had a phone call from doreen who apologized for everything she had said to the blonde and how she treated her, she said she felt pressure from kaz and she was feeding her bullshit about allie and she retaliated like that, allie understood where she was coming from and forgave her but if it happened again she would get boomer to sit on her while bea bashed her, doreen and allie laughed and spoke for a bit longer before time ran out, allie made a mental note to talk to bea and the crew about the conversation, 

bea had come out of her cell for count and than she and her crew walked to the dining area for breakfast, they got trays and sat down to eat talking between themselves, bea wasnt really concentrating her mind was on the sexy blonde that she was dying to hear and see, her ears picked up a conversation between a couple inmates a couple tables away

'yea that blonde whats her name? allie i think is such a slut, i heard she was a prostitute 

'yea me too, she is a junkie as well

'she is pretty hot maybe when she comes back i could give her some lovin, i could show her a good time... they were new and had only arrived a couple days before allie was hurt and by the sounds of it either they didnt know bea and allie were together or they thought they were being quiet but whatever it is bea wasnt gonna stand for it... standing up hastily causing her chair to fall she turned and walked to the table the girls were at leaning over, the whole room went quiet as bea was in top dog mode

'what did you just say?

'we didnt say anything

'really? hmm because im sure i heard you say allie was a slut and a junkie... bea stood up looking down 

'we didnt say that

'oh so your calling me a liar?

'umm... well..... one of them stuttered out and before they could finish the sentence bea wrapped her hand around her neck and lifted her from the chair and threw her into the wall holding her there

'allie is my girlfriend and if i ever hear you say anything about her again i will make sure you eat through a straw for a month do you understand? the girl nodded and bea let her go and went to walk away but after taking 3 steps the girl mumbled something that made bea snap

'junkie slut.... bea turned around and launched at her and they fell to the floor the big bad top dog straddling the girl and punching her over and over again splitting her lip and breaking her nose she was a bloody mess. mr jackson had pulled bea up and bea had thrown one last kick into the girls side before she was pulled out of the room screaming and yelling at the injured girl on the floor, she was carried all the way to the slots and thrown on the bed

'for fuck sake smith what the hell was that?

'nothing get lost... he huffed and walked outside the slot locking her in there and went to tell the governor what happened, 

the rest of her crew went back to there unit and sat at the table

'bea bashed that bitch... boomer said happily

'well everyone should know not to say anything about bea, her crew and especially not allie so she got what she deserved

'yea true franks, so who is in charge now?

'its all your maxi i have too much study to do right now

'no worries love i got it, someone needs to tell allie

'i will call blondie now she needs to know bea is in the slot and she wont hear from her

'how long do you recon she will get?

'probably a week... they all nodded agreeing 

'alright im going to call her now

'i will come with you franky, boomer you stay with liz

'got it franky no worries... they walked to the phones and put in the code and number for allie and it rung 3 times before it got picked up

'hello

'hey blondie how are ya?

'im good franky how are you?

'yea pretty good, listen i got something to tell ya

'okay

'red's in the slot

'what the hell why?

'she got into it with a girl and put her in medical

'but why?

'um well she said some stuff about you and bea snapped

'what did she say franky?

'umm

'franky just tell me please

'fine she said you were a junkie and a slut and when you get back she basically wanted to get with you cause your hot, im sorry

'its fine im used to it but i dont want bea getting angry about it

'you know how red is she cant help it, anyone that says anything bad about her crew, family or you she snaps it

'yea i know, damn it i hate not being able to talk to her

'i know blondie hopefully she wont be in there too long

'yea true... they spoke for a few more minutes and than hung up, they called debbie and told her bea was in the slot and she just had to laugh her mum was such a hot head, franky went to her cell to study and maxine and the others went out for yard time

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea was sitting on the bed her head leaning on the wall she could hear the click clack of shoes and knew who was coming to see her, the door opened and she looked up to see a pissed off governor there

'smith do you want to explain how you got yourself in here

'not really im sure my jackson told you

'i want to hear it from you

'what do you want me to say?

'well i have a girl in medical with a broken nose, broken cheekbone, stitches on her lip and on her eyebrow all caused by the top dog so what was the reason for it?

'she needs to learn to keep her mouth shut is all

'what do you mean?

'tell her if she says anything more about allie that im coming for her... the governor stared at bea who was now staring out the little window

'smith you cant throw your weight around

'i can do whatever i want

'one week in here

'like i care...the governor shook her head and left closing the door behind her and going back to her office leaving the top dog to spend the week in there, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a week later allie was able to leave the hospital and head back to the prison, she had changed into her teal sweats and white shirt with her hoodie and was escorted by mr jackson to the van and they headed to the prison she was happy to be heading back to her family and especially bea, she was able to see debbie before she left and shane was being transferred to a rehabilitation center to heal and allie would get bea to call debbie as soon as she was out of the doghouse making debbie laugh, the van pulled up at the prison and jackson helped her down, she was walking with a limp as the leg was still healing because the knife hit a nerve so there was still a bit of recovery to do so, her walking was slow but it was getting better, going threw the strip search she was greeted by the governor

'novak good to see you up and about, you look good

'thank you governor

'smith will be coming out of the slot today and i hope you can help her behave

'governor bea is her own person and if people didnt open there mouths she would be just fine, you need to remember she is the top dog and she needs to show that no one is to be disrespected, weather its me or franky or even juice it doesnt matter who it is they need to respect everyone

'i didnt think of it like that

'you know governor i know bea is hot headed at times but she is always frustratingly right, she knows what she is doing and you need to trust her, i bet that girl that go bashed wont be disrespectful to anyone again

'well she has been keeping her head low

'see issue fixed

'just stay out of trouble... allie nodded and walked with mr jackson as he escorted her to her unit, there were some people that greeted her saying hi and welcome back which she thanked them all, halfway there allie had to stop and take a few breaths

'you okay novak?

'yea just my leg is sore i will be alright lets go to my unit... they walked the rest of the way and jackson left her, she walked into the unit seeing the crew watching tv

'is this how you welcome someone? they all turned to see allie standing there and smiling and they all jumped up and ran over to her 

'boomer gentle yea red will kill you if you hurt her more... boomer hugged allie and than the others followed

'how are you doing sweety?

'im okay maxi my leg has some nerve damage so it will take a bit longer to heal, my ribs arent completely healed but i will get there dont worry

'come and sit down love... allie hobbled slowly over to the couch and franky lifted her leg up and liz slid a couple pillows under to support it,

'hows that love?

'its good thank you, bea not out yet?

'not yet

'governor said sometime today so hopefully soon

'she is gonna love seeing you here

'i cant wait to see her i feel like i havent seen her in ages i miss her so much

'i can imagine, let me make some tea for you and we can watch some tv till she gets out

 

bea was in the slot and doing push up, she was sweating from head to tow her shirt sticking to her body and it was dripping on the floor, the cell door opened and in walked jackson

'smith your out... she stood up and breathed heavily

'about fucking time i was getting bored... jackson smirked

'come on trouble maker... she laughed as they walked out she always liked jackson he was always trustworthy, they walked out and up the stairs and he let her go back to her unit on her own, bea walked towards her unit she walked in seeing everyone gathered around the tv her eyes seeing a blonde head taking a few steps forward she saw who it was

'baby? allie turned and smiled at bea

'hey beautiful... bea walked over to allie and crouched down beside her

'your back i missed you so much

'i missed you too

'lets give the girls some time together, bea will will be out in the yard

'okay maxine its good to see you guys

'you too love... they all walked out and bea turned to allie her hand going to her cheek

'are you okay?

'mostly, i walk with a limp and cant walk for long and my ribs still hurt but im getting there, you were in the slot?

'uhh yea about that

'its fine babe but please dont get yourself locked up again how am i supposed to be without you

'im sorry it wont happen again

'it better not or your in the dog house... bea laughed and leaned in kissing the blonde which allie reciprocated there tongues gliding against each others, bea pulled back and smiled big

'i fucking missed you baby

'i missed you too beautiful but umm babe you stink.... bea laughed 

'i know i was working out in the slot i need a shower

'i do to i smell like the hospital, 

'you wanna come with me?

'sure oh and i saw debbie today shane is being taken to a rehab center to finish off his recovery today or tomorrow

'thats great

'yea and you should call her she wants to talk to you

'i will after we shower lets go..... bea helped allie up and they both grabbed there stuff and walked slowly to the showers, when they walked in there was 3 girls there and practically ran out when they saw bea making allie giggle, sitting her down on the bench she looked at a smiling allie

'what?

'you scare everyone but really your a little puppy... bea smirked

'only with you... she kissed allie's lips a couple times and stood back up taking off her own clothes

'now thats what i like to see, so damn sexy baby... bea chuckled

'your relentless ya know

'i know... bea stripped allie of her own clothes and than they got into the same shower bea behind allie so allie can lean back into her and support her body, bea washed allie's hair and than her body and than she took her over to the seats and sat her down the towel wrapped around her body, it was harder in prison as she didnt have a seat to sit in the shower so she had to support her own weight by holding the sides and leaning on bea, bea went back under the water and finished her shower before she got out and dried herself down and getting dressed, allie managed to get her undies and bra on and bea helped with her pants, top and socks and shoes, they went back to the unit and allie was pretty tired

'babe you go to lunch im gonna lay down

'arent you hungry?

'very much so but im so tired babe

'alright let me get you something to eat dont sleep yet okay... she said as allie lay on her bed 

'alright i wont sleep... bea went to the kitchen seeing a couple girls there

'i want 4 sandwiches and some fruit now

'umm okay... one of the girls said and they made bea what she wanted and she took off hiding it in her jacket until she got to the unit and into allie's cell

'here baby i bought us lunch... she handed allie 2 sandwiches wentworth style an apple and a mandarin and sat down with her own to eat, 

'thank you bea... they ate and bea poured them some water and than they lay down together in allie's bed, bea had her arms wrapped around allie's body and couldnt be any more happier that allie was back

'i missed you so much... bea kissed the side of her neck

'i miss you too beautiful, i love you bea

'i love you too allie, go to sleep babe... allie fell asleep and bea did not too long later

\---------------------------------------------------------

franky had come back to the unit on her own peaking into allie's cell she saw the top dog cuddled into her girl and she smiled, leaving them to sleep she went into her own cell taking out her books and stuff and settled on her table in her unit and she began to study as she was working towards a law degree, she still had 5 years in prison but she didnt want to waste it and she had worked really hard to get so far in the course, she had about 2 years left but if she worked hard she could get it done in a year, she had been sitting there for an hour when there was a light knock on the door

'come in... the door opened and in walked bridget

'hey gidge

'hey baby what are you doing?

'studying i have so much to do before i can finish this

'i know but it will be worth it franky, you work hard and when you get out of here you have a career

'i hope its worth it and someone gives me a chance

'i think you should open up your own office

'ya think?

'absolutely baby, your smart and talented and you know what your doing,.... before franky got locked up she had a decent amount of savings and bridget had put it in a special account so it could get good interest and it had almost doubled in the time

'i dont know gidge, me run my own office? thats a big thing

'yes it is and it wont be you on your own, you can have liz as a receptionist, boomer as muscle and we are all here to support you, your savings has almost doubled

'already?

'yes baby and it will get more by the time you get out

'i will think about it

'good now the reason i came here is to talk to allie but she is sleeping

'yea she got back today

'the governor told me and i wanted to check on her

'yea well the top dog has taken over her... they both laughed

'i can see. okay well i gotta get back tot he office i have some stuff to write up

'okay but do you know how shane is doing?

'yea i just spoke to debbie and shane was taken to the rehab a couple streets away from our place which would be easy for debbie to get there, he is in good spirits considering 

'thats good give them both my love

'i will baby... bridget kissed franky and left the unit going to her office, franky heard a few voices and than her door opened

'hey frnaky you alright?

'im good maxi im just studying

'alright i will make sure we keep the noise down out here

'thank you i appreciate it... maxine closed the door and told liz and boomer to keep the volume down as franky is studying and bea and allie are sleeping so they just sat down and relaxed for a while reading magazines and so forth, bea had woken up not too long later and smiled when she realized allie was back and she was in her arms, kissing allie's neck she got out of bed and quietly left the cell and sat on the couch with maxine

'hey love allie still sleeping?

'yea she was tired from the shower, i want to call debbie do you mind keeping an eye out for her?

'of course love i got her

'thank you maxi.... bea got up and took off to the phone's and pressed debbie's number

'hello

'hey baby its mum

'hi mum your out of the slot... debbie giggled and bea chuckled

'yes smarty pants i am, how are you baby?

'im good mum i just left shane after settling him at the rehab

'how is he doing?

'pretty good, he was laughing when the nurse said she was gonna give him a bath and i told her hell no she aint so i did it

'oh baby you sound like me

'oh i know mum, so allie back yet?

'yes she is sleeping right now

'how she doing?

'she has nerve damage in her leg and she walks slow and her ribs still hurt but she will get there, the leg is the worry right now there is a possibility it may not completely heal

'far out, does she have a brace or something?

'no they wont give her one

'assholes

'deb

'sorry mum but its true

'i know but you know i hate when you swear

'yea yea anyways im coming to visit tomorrow

'baby you dont have to do that you have to worry about shane

'dont worry about him he can do without me for a couple of hours

'okay fine

'do you need anything mum?

'no thanks baby im good

'alright well than i will see you tomorrow i love you mum

'to the moon and back baby, bye

'see ya..... bea hung up and went back to the unit and sat back down with maxine and boomer was on the other couch

'all good with debbie?

'yea she is good, she is coming in tomorrow for a visit 

'thats great hun... just than allie's cell door opened and out hobbled allie her hair disheveled and a sleepy look on her face

'babe your up... allie nodded and walked over to bea and sat on her lap bea wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her legs into her lap gently

'did you sleep okay?

'yea but i missed you when i woke up

'sorry babe i had to call deb 

'is she okay?

'yea she is on her way home, she made me laugh thou, the nurse said she was going to give shane a bath and debbie told her hell no and that she would do it.. allie giggled

'sounds like someone else i know

'thats what i said, no touches my woman

'i like how that sounds

'what?

'your woman.. bea smiled

'always babe... snuggling into the top dog they sat for a while watching tv when someone walked into there unit, maxine raised her eyebrows and nodded her head towards the gate so bea understood

'doreen what are you doing here? she said angrily

'umm i just came to give allie something

'you stay away from her

'no babe its okay

'wait what?

'when i was in hospital doreen called me and apologized for what she said and done to me, we talked and it was based around kaz being in her ear and she turned her against me and you and the crew

'okay

'its okay bea just stay here... allie got up and walked over to doreen smiling

'i am really sorry for what i put you through i never wanted to do all that to you and im really sorry

'i know you are thank you for apologizing

'i got you a little something... doreen handed over a bottle of scotch, a block of chocolate, a packet of licorice and 2 packets of biscuits 

'you didnt have to but thank you

'okay well i better leave you to rest, hope you get better soon bye allie... doreen turned to walk away but was was stopped by bea's voice

'doreen.. she turned to face bea 'thank you... doreen nodded and turned to leave exiting the unit, allie put hte stuff on the table and told boomer to hide the booze, franky came out and sat on the table

'whats going on out here?

'doreen was here

'and red's still sitting down

'when i was in hospital she called me and apologized for what went down between us

'thats good but just be careful of her intentions 

'i will but bea i want you to give her a chance 

'no not happening

'babe you dont need to let her in fully but she wants to show you that you can trust her... bea groaned

'fine but im not happy about it, if she fucks up she is going to medical... franky snickered

'that seems to be your favorite place red, you send all your friends there... bea smirked 

'dont mess with me and my family and we wouldnt have a problem

'true that, okay ladies lets go to dinner im hungry

'alright lets eat... they all walked to the dining room and had dinner retrieving back to there cell and miss miles did the count and locked them in, allie pulled bea's sleeve and she followed the blonde into her cell and closed the door, before bea could talk allie's lips were on her own pulling bea into her own body, bea moaned and held allie around her waist only pulling back to breath

'hmm i missed kissing you

'i did too... allie placed kisses along bea's jaw and whispered in her ear

'i need you baby, i need to touch you, taste you with my tongue, i need you to cum in my mouth... bea felt shivers run down her back and looked into allie's eyes

'allie we cant your hurt

'we can just slowly and gentle

'are you sure?

'if you dont touch me i will burst and vice verser, please baby make love to me..... an hour later they were both laying on allie's bed a sweaty mess there minds hazy and giggling when franky knocked on the door and told them to keep it down. bea turned on her side running her fingers over allie's exposed chest

'your amazing you know that

'you are.. allie countered and kissed bea's lips 'i love you my big bad top dog

'i love you too my girl.... they both fell asleep not long later

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea was sitting at the table in the visiting room waiting for debbie to arrive, she was thinking about allie she left in bed and the cute sulky face she pulled when bea got out of bed and got dressed, looking up she saw the curly head brunette that is her daughter and she stood up and hugged her tightly

'hi mum

'hi baby how are you? they pulled apart and sat down

'im good mum how are you doing?

'im good, allie is back, shane is getting better, my babygirl is safe so im happy

'thats good

'tell me about shane

'okay well because he has been in bed for 4 weeks the start of physio will be hard but he is determined, his body is healing well which is good, he is eating like a pig 

'oh so he is back to normal.. they laughed

'yea pretty much 

'how long will he be in rehab?

'probably 4-6 weeks they recon

'thats good make sure you use my account to pay for it

'no mum i

'nope i dont want to hear it, you make sure you do that or i will be really pissed

'yes mother... she saluted 

'smarty pants

'me? never mum, oh by the way i bought a brace for allie's leg its the best one the guy at the chemist said, the guard will give it to you along with a cake i got for you guys

'thank you baby i appreciate it and the girls will too

'no problems mum i remember allie saying she hadnt had chocolate in a while and she missed it so i got you something, 

'she will love it, are you back at work yet?

'mum i quit my job to look after shane

'what are you going to do?

'well since i got all the money from harry i decided to open a business

'which is?

'an italian restaurant its actually nearly finished the paperwork and all that stuff and dont worry bridget has helped me with everything so its a good deal, the head chef is really good and has 2 stars and i will change a few things but apart from a good renovation the place is really good and always busy, the owners are a cute little couple and are moving back to italy so they sold it quick and cheap

'thats great baby im so proud of you but im worried as well

'what about?

'about taking on too much, i dont want you stressed

'im okay mum, once shane is recovered he will be working with me to run the restaurant 

'thats good and you keep me up to date with everything yea

'of course mum... time was called and they hugged and went there separate ways, when bea got to her unit there was a big bag waiting for her on the table

'mr jackson dropped it off said it was from debbie

'thanks... she pulled out the brace first

'here babe debbie got this for you to help support your leg... she went and squatted in front of allie and put it on

'how does it feel?

'feels good tell her i said thank you

'i will... going back to the bag she saw 2 boxes and pulled them out and opened them one was a chocolate cake and the other was full of donuts, 

'oh yum red

'debbie sent them for us, lets have dinner and than come back for dessert.... they went and ate and came back stuffing there faces with cake and donuts and bea and allie were laying on bea's bed

'im so full bea... she lifted her shirt to show her little belly and bea rubbed it for her

'me too too much chocolate at once

'definitely and im tired

'lets go to sleep babe.... they snuggled together and fell asleep


	26. BREAKING NEWS!!!!!

a few days later allie was put on light duties in the kitchen with franky and the crew which had 2 of tina's crew, allie was sitting on a chair next to franky cutting up veggies and getting them prepped, 

'the delivery is here doyle.. jackson said

'alright come on one of you of you come and help.... one of tina's crew followed franky out to the bay to get the products, allie tried to reach for a bag of carrots but couldnt reach so stood up and took a few steps and as she grabbed them she was pushed hard and lost her balance landing on the floor face down hitting her knee and she screamed in pain

'ahhhhh fuck... franky walked in just than and dropped the box and grabbed the kim that pushed her by the neck and threw her against the wall and sucker punched her in the face, 

'you dont FUCKING touch red's girl, when she finds out about this your fucking gone bitch... franky walked over to allie and turned her around

'ah ah ah

'fuck sorry is it your leg?

'my knee

'lets get you up.... franky lifted allie up and she grunted in pain 'shit you need to go to medical

'no no im fine

'if you done more damage to your leg it will set you back and we need to just make sure allie... allie sighed

'okay fine

'mr jackson allie needs to go to medical she had a fall.... as jackson was out with franky doing the delivery he didnt see what had happened but when he walked in he saw one of kim on the floor her lip bleeding and allie being picked up by doyle

'alright doyle lets go

'since you want to be an ass hole look after shit and if you fuck up i will fuck you up... allie walked leaning on franky her arm wrapped over franky's neck as they walked slowly, when they finally got to the medical bay nurse rose helped allie onto the bed and lifted her leg to lay down on the bed 

'oh god fuck fuck fuck

'im going to get red

'no dont she will go crazy

'if i dont tell her she will kill me... allie knew that

'okay but tell her to stay calm please and if she ends up in the slot she will be in the dog house... franky cackled

'alright i will be back, you look after her... she pointed at the nurse and than walked out heading towards the laundry room, walking into the laundry she saw bea laughing with maxine and what was a smile was now a frown

'what are you doing here?

'ugh red

'where is allie?

'she is in medical

'what the fuck happened?

'firstly she is okay and allie told me to tell you if you go crazy and end up in the slot your in the dog house... bea walked from around the steam press and looked at franky

'what happened?

'one of tina's girls kim pushed her and she fell hitting her leg on the floor... bea bit her lip trying hard not to go crazy and keep her composure, moving her head side to side franky took a step back seeing the anger in her eyes and when she got like this you better watch the fuck out

'maxi take over... she said and walked out yelling franky's name on her way to follow and franky ran to catch up to her

'where were you franky?

'i was getting the delivery sorry

'its not your fault its that fucking bitches, will we ever have peace? franky didnt know what to say knowing bea and allie had been through so much, walking into medical franky squirmed as the nurse injected something into allie's knee, bea went to allie and held her hand

'are you okay baby? allie nodded

'its sore

'oh baby im gonna beat that bitches ass... 

'no you wont there just trying to get a rise out of you

'maybe but i need to teach them a lesson, 

'no bea

'allie im top dog i have to push back... allie knew this to be true but she hated bea fighting

'i just want it all to stop

'i know baby and it will hopefully, nurse whats happening? you gave her an injection

'it looks like the knee was damaged so i put in a cortizone injection to help, it will hurt for a few days but she will be okay

'did it damage her initial injury?

'a little bit but it was mainly the knee that took the brunt of the fall, she need to take these 3 times a day which will help to keep it from inflaming more... she handed bea a box of tablets 'im trusting you with these only because of who you are smith

'i got it no worries, no one is allowed in my unit without permission, thanks

'alright you can go now allie and keep the leg elevated 

'okay thank you... franky and bea helped allie back to the unit and laid her in her bed putting a pillow under her leg to keep it elevated

'babe can you take my pants off first please?

'ah yea okay franky get lost

'calm down i dont want ya girl im here to help

'fine but no perving... franky laughed and helped bea get allie's pants off and elevate her leg, franky had a smirk on her face and she couldnt help herself

'no wonder bea loves you, those legs wrapped around your waist while your knuckle deep inside her would be amazing

'for fuck sake franky... bea groaned but she did blush and allie laughed

'sorry red but really how sexy are her legs

'yea and there mine so fuck off... franky backed away with her hand up

'alright im going back to the kitchen

'good and thanks franky for looking after her

'nah if i looked after her she wouldnt have gotten hurt again... franky shook her head and walked off 

'babe its not her fault

'i know i will speak to her later dont worry, can i get you anything?

'do you have something for the pain?

'ah yea we still have your pain killers i will get you a couple and an ice pack.... bea went to the kitchen and got a cup of water and the ice pack and went to her own unit and got 2 tablets from her secret hiding space and took them back to allie's unit and handed them to her and she took them, allie patted the bed indicating for bea to sit down which she did and allie leaned her head on her shoulder

'you must hate looking after me by now

'i will never hate looking after you, your my everything and i so happen to love you.... allie smiled when she felt bea's lips on her head 

'i love you more bea

'impossible... allie giggled and relaxed more into bea, it didnt take long for allie to fall asleep, bea tried to get up but allie had a tight hold on her so she got comfortable and decided to stay for a while, after almost an hour later she managed to get lose from allie's grasp she laid her down properly and pulled the blanket over and left the unit

'time for payback... she said and walked to the laundry to get her crew, work time was over so she bumped into them half way

'hun is allie okay?

'one of tina's crew pushed her and its time for payback

'they would be out in the yard lets go.. following bea out to the yard they saw franky sitting at there table so they went over to her

'hey red allie all right?

'she will be she is sleeping and i want you to not blame yourself, they obviously waited till you were gone to do something so stop... 'your a good sister franky and i know you would protect any of us with your life... franky nodded

'i would

'i know... they sat on the bench bea and maxine scanning the yard

'bea over there by the flower beds..... boomer said and bea looked to see tina and her crew sitting at a table 

'whats the plan red?

'when yard time is over i want everyone in the laundry were going old school, spread the word no one is to miss out.... the crew nodded and walked off telling everyone speaking to the crews leader, time in the yard was up and they all went inside and towards the laundry room bea decided not to involve allie in this not wanting to see what was going to happen, bea was standing at the steam press as all the other woman waited for her to speak

'everyone knows by now you do not touch anyone of my crew especially not my girl, today someone did just that and now they will pay for there mistake... bea nodded and maxine bought over kim that pushed allie and boomer bought over tina

'what the fuck, get off me you fat bitch

'shut up chinky chonks

'you put your hands on my girl and i dont take well to someone doing that so it time for you to pay... maxine put kims hands on the bench and bea bought down the press burning her skin, you could hear her screams through the room until bea lifted the press and maxine pushed her aside

'now tina

'i didnt fuckin do anything

'she is in your crew and she would have gone off your word, boomer..... tina tried to fight boomer and wouldnt settle and normally boomer didnt have a problem but tina kept pushing and shoving her till tina felt a punch in the stomach bea surprised to see doreen had done it and than grabbed tina's hands and put them down.. nodding to bea she pulled the press down burning her hands, once she lifted the press doreen and boomer shoved tina to the side and she fell to the floor

'dont touch bea's crew you idiots... doreen said and than turned to stand with the other woman

'this is a warning if anybody touches my crew and especially my girl you wont live to see another day now get out of here..... bea nodded a thank you to doreen and everyone left the laundry tina's other girls helped them to medical, bea went back and checked on allie who was still sleeping and than went to her own cell laying down and taking a deep breath, she hated this part of being top dog hurting people is not who she is but she had to do it to stay alive and keep herself and her crew safe, her hand went over her eyes and she sighed things were really taking a toll on her and her state of mind, franky watched her through the window concerned, franky left bea to rest and sat on the couch next to maxine

'maxi do you think red is coping?

'what do you mean?

'i mean i know she is top dog but all the fighting, protecting allie, allie being hurt, shane being hurt, being away from debbie i think she is really starting to struggle

'i think so too franky, we need to help her more and be there to support her and hope things will fix themselves, shane is getting better, allie is too so thats a big thing she is worried about and as for top dog and all the fighting well with kaz and the freak gone it should hopefully settle down, tina is just a little shit trying to show her guns but in reality i can take her whole crew on my own and if she continues i might just do that, allie and bea deserve some peace for a while

'they sure do, i will speak to boomer and liz and get them to help out more as well even if its something simple like cleaning

'yea good idea and we should all keep an eye on tina

'yea for sure, maxi i gotta go study and bea is resting so can you keep an eye on allie?

'no worries love we are due for dinner soon so i will get them up in an hour... franky went to her cell to start her studying for the day

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea woke up to soft fingers grazing against her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes seeing blue eyes staring back at her, allie was sitting beside her

'there are those beautiful brown eyes, sleep okay? bea nodded

'yea.. she croaked out and turned on her side facing allie as she ran her fingers through her hair

'are you okay babe?

'im fine allie

'no i mean i heard about today with what happened in the laundry... bea sighed

'oh that.. i didnt want you there

'i know its fine babe but i want to make sure your okay, i know you dont like hurting the woman no matter what they did

'true but tina and kim deserved it after what happened to you, no one touches you there lucky i didnt kill them... 

'hey bea your better than that, your the top dog and you did what you had to do i just dont want this stressing you out

'im fine allie dont worry,

'i will always worry about you beautiful... smiling she leaned down and kissed bea's head 'are you hungry? we should go to dinner we dont have much time

'where are the others?

'they just went to dinner and i came in here to wake you

'alright im pretty hungry lets go.... at dinner they were sitting down eating when bea saw doreen getting food when she walked past there table bea called her name

'doreen... she kicked the chair out and silently asked her to sit which doreen happily did and put her tray on the table beginning to eat

'how are you dors?

'pretty good ya know just getting on with it, 

'hows little joshy?

'really good he is 1 now and walking 

'thats great love... liz said

'allie how are you doing? i heard about what kim did to ya in the kitchen well everyone did, how is the knee?

'sore but it should be okay in a few days

'have you healed from the injuries from before?

'mostly i have, my ribs are still sore and there is nerve damage in my thigh thats why i walk like a 80 year old woman

'do they think it will heal?

'there not sure, doc recons it could be permanent but time will tell

'im sorry you got so hurt, stewart is an asshole and we all knew it but not to that extent, i heard from nash that still has friends in the mens jail that stewart has been having a hell of a time, he has been bashed quite a few times

'good he deserves it... bea said and they all nodded, finishing dinner bea asked maxine, franky, boomer and liz to help allie to the unit while she talked to doreen, allie looked on worried but bea smiled and kissed her

'its okay baby i wont be long i just want to have a word with doreen.... allie nodded and walked off with the crew as bea watched, doreen moved to the seat allie was in and wondered what bea wanted

'listen doreen what you did to allie in the unit was fucked up and you let kaz into your head making you turn on your family

'i know bea im sorry

'i know you are and thank you for your help today in the laundry i appreciated it.. doreen nodded 'that showed me that your changing

'i am i want to prove to you that i am on your side, i know what i did was wrong and i have regretted it since it happened and i had time to think about what i did and i hated myself for treating allie like that, allie has never been anything but good and nice to me and acted like an idiot, 

'not gonna deny that, who's crew are you in?

'no ones i stayed solo, i want to be with you bea

'you keep showing me your loyalty and i will think about having you back with us 

'thank you bea, i gotta get back back for count

'me too... they took off back to there units and made it just in time as miss miles was standing there calling names and once done they were locked in for the night, they all sat down on the couches allie's legs resting over bea's gently as she massaged them for her

'hmm that feels good

'i like making you feel good... sliding her hand up and down allie's legs allie smirked

'you do a damn good job of it too... franky heard them talking and cackled

'you 2 better watch out before one of you catch on fire

'piss off franky... franky laughed

'so touchy red

'she is not touchy franky but she will be touched later on... bea groaned and covered her blushing face making everyone laugh and boomer almost fell off the couch trying to hi 5 franky 

'god your sexy when you blush

'allie stooooooop... bea whined 

'i cant when it comes to you sorry sexy flexy... maxine snickered as allie smirked, 

'im going to bed i cant handle any more teasing tonight... bea gently moved allie's legs and put them on the couch and leaned down kissing allie 

'are you okay to get to bed?

'im fine but i want you to sleep with me

'allie no your hurt and if i accidentally hit you i would hate myself

'but... 

'no sorry babe not happening... allie groaned

'fine... crossing her arms she pouted as bea walked towards her cell and turned around to face allie

'i love you

'i love you too... bea laughed as she went to her cell and closed the door and undressed herself getting into bed pulling the blanket over herself sleep quickly claiming her

'hey blondie you want some? boomer said lifting her biscuits

'yes please... she beamed as boomer gave her a couple 

'love would you like a tea?

'yes please liz i would love one... liz went to make them all tea and franky sat by allie

'do you need anything for the pain?

'umm not right now but i might later on

'i will a couple tablets in your room and if you need more just come and wake me

'i should be fine thank you... they all had there tea and headed to bed maxine making sure allie was all tucked in bed before retrieving to her own cell, to say allie barely slept would be an understatement, she fell asleep fine with the meds franky left her but was up after a couple hours and never got back to sleep, it was weird she slept so long without any really comfort or safety she was struggling to sleep without bea and thought of a few times to go and hop into bed with her but decided not to and tried to get herself to sleep which didnt work, after tossing and turning for so long she could see the sun coming up and decided to make a tea so got out of bed and hobbled to the kitchen being as quiet as she could as she made her tea and sat down on the couch putting the tv onto the news, she was watching for a while when breaking news comes up 

'WE HAVE BREAKING NEWS COMING TO YOU FROM THE 7 NETWORK, HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE TODAY AS THE JUDICIAL SYSTEM HAS ALLOWED A 6 PERSON TRIAL THAT HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR 6 INMATES IN THE WENTWORTH CORRECTIONAL PRISON, BEATRICE SMITH, FRANCESCA DOYLE, ELIZABETH BIRDSWORTH, SUSAN JENKINS, MAXINE CONWAY AND ALLIE NOVAK HAVE APPLIED TO HAVE THERE CHARGES DROPPED OR CUT TO LEASER CHARGES, PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR FURTHER INFORMATION

'fuck... allie said as she knew none of them knew what was going on and she would have to explain now, debbie didnt think it would move so quick but this was a good thing she hoped, deciding to get everyone up and explain before new spread thought the prison she knocked on franky's door first and walked in

'whats wrong allie?

'this is really important, i need you to get the girls up for a meeting right now

'its too fucking early.. she groaned

'i know but this involves you all and i need to explain whats going on before the gates open so please franky... franky sat on the edge of the bed and looked at allie

'okay go sit down i will round them up...... allie sat on the couch and turned the tv off till she told them, frnaky woke all the girls up and they were all sitting on the couch looking at allie

'whats going on allie?

'something has happened and i had nothing to do with it, it was all debbie and i only found out when i was in hospital

'okay so tell us than... franky said

'debbie, my uncle and miss westfall have lodged an appeal on our behalves to get us out of here, debbie hired the best lawyer in the country and he hired a team to help with all our cases to set us free

'are you serious? bea asked

'yes i am and um i didnt know it was happening so quick but... she turned the tv on and all there mouths dropped open in shock as the news reader repeated the story and gave out as much information as possible which wasnt really much just that the court date had been set for 3 weeks away, after it finished allie muted the tv and turned to face the group

'i dont know what to say? franky said

'i didnt either but there it is.... they all sat in silence until debbie's face came on the tv

'put the volume up... bea said

'debbie smith your mother is beatrice smith one of the woman your trying to set free, why does she deserve to be out in society? the microphone was shoved into her face outside the court house

'my mother is not a criminal and she is behind bars because the system failed to protect her and when she had to protect herself she got put away, it was a life and death situation and she shouldnt be where she is, my mum is an amazing person and needs to be set free

'your mother if im not wrong is the top dog, how can you say she is a good person when we all know the things she has to do in that position?

'yes she is the top dog and thats only because it was forced upon her, my mum does what she needs to do to protect herself and the woman, all of you on the outta dont understand unless your in there or have been in there, woman need stability, they need guidence and my mum offers that and goes the extra mile to help everyone in there, she and the other 5 woman she be free and my team and i will fight hard to make sure it happens, what i want to know is when will the system stand up for woman? when is enough enough? why do you wait for a dead body till something is done? there the questions to ask the system, so many woman suffer because of lazy investigations, its not about throwing someone in jail and that it but its about finding the truth behind everything that has happened, 

'thank you debbie for your time and good luck... debbie disappeared from the screen and the subject changed, bea sat on the couch and puffed her cheeks out

'wow i dont know what to say

'babe she wanted to do this for you, for all of us... bea nodded and laughed and they all looked at her

'she is fucking crazy... bea said 'trying to get 6 people out of jail thats crazy... they all laughed

'she is exactly like you red... bea nodded

'she really is, franky you know about this do you think we have a chance?

'it depends what they have? i mean we all know we did bad shit but we also know that we have more than done our time, 

'do you know the hot shot lawyer?

'yes he is the best in the country and a gun in court so if anyone can do it than he can

'shit i never thought i could get outta here

'me too booms... they sat in silence all thinking about life on the outside, hope filling all of them, bea looked down as she felt allie's hand come to her own and there fingers link

'i love you... allie mouthed and bea mouthed it back and they smiled, the gate opening got there attention and they went to there cells

'smith, novak, jenkins, conway, doyle and birdsworth.... once call finished they got ready and went to breakfast and than bea had a visit from debbie so headed to the visiting room and was seated at a table, waiting a few minutes debbie walked in a big smile on her face and bea hugged her

'your crazy you know that... debbie laughed and pulled back

'yea yea so i hear

'come and sit down and tell me everything.... they spent some time together debbie telling her everything she could in the short time and a quick catch up on shane and life in general, debbie left and bea headed back to the unit seeing maxine sitting on the table reading a book and allie fast asleep on the couch 

'hey hun how is debbie?

'yea good and shane is doing good in recovery

'thats great hun, 

'allie been asleep long?

'about half an hour she was exhausted after breakfast i dont think she slept too well last night 

'yea i figured that when i saw her this morning, she looked tired

'yea hun she was, are you staying here? i gotta go make a phone

'yea sure thanks for staying with her

'no problems see you soon... maxine left and bea went and got her bed blanket and bought it over to allie throwing it over her body and sat beside her on the couch thinking how things could be if they were out of this place


	27. falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a heads up there is self harming in this chapter so if its something you dont want to read than please dont, i dont want to offend anyone and i hope that anyone than struggles seeks help,

a week passed and bea had been in a really bad mood having a screaming match with juice first, than she had an argument with allie, than franky and than to go on she had been snapping it at every other person and kim was next to cop it even though she had already dished out her punishment for what happened to allie, bea heard kim make a rude comment about allie being a slut, like really come up with something new all the same thou bea had pushed her up against the wall and dared her to say another word and when she did bea punched her in the stomach and than the face before she slid down the wall and bea walked off, when bea came back to the unit her hand was bleeding and maxine saw it

'what happened to you love?

'nothing im fine

'come on let me fix it for you... bea didnt argue and followed maxine into her cell and washed her hand before sitting on the bed, maxine got a wrap from her draw and sat down with bea and wiped the hand before proceeding to wrap her hand when she proceeded to talk to bea, she could see she was on edge and had been for a few days now and bea needed to tell someone what was happening 

'whats going on bea?

'nothing... bea shrugged

'hun i know something has been bothering you, you have been snapping it at everyone even allie, i see you 2 havent spoken in a couple days

'she started it

'oh bea you sound like a child

'im not a child... bea rolled her eyes 

'what your doing is not fair on anyone and you know that, your the top dog and you need to be able to be approachable, 

'i am

'no your not, you have been a moody bitch and you need to sort your shit out with allie and franky but first i want to know whats going on.... bea shook her head which was full of questions

'im fine maxi

'bea your like my sister so stop with all this crap and if you think your gonna start an argument with me and take off i wont back down.... bea knew this to be true... taking a big breath she blew out raspberries

'i fucking hate being top dog maxine, i feel like im drowning in myself... bea sighed as tears sprung her eyes 'i have never hated anything so much 

'you want to give it up?

'more than anything in the world, i cant handle it anymore maxine, the hurting people deserved or not, the bitching in my ear all the time, the whole 'taking care of business' im sick of it all

'i get it but what are you going to do? i mean if you step down they will come after you and who will step up? tina? juice? 

'fuck no way i wont allow it to be them, thats the problem i have maxi, if i step down i leave myself and our crew open for anyone to go for and especially allie, look at whats happening now with her and im top dog, im stuck maxi unless you want the job?

'im happy to step in when your in the slot but full time? no thanks sorry love

'i know maxi, i appreciate your help always

'i know love, 

'im just gonna have to stick with it and hope that we get out of here soon

'i heard the lawyer she has for us is the best in the country so fingers are definitely crossed, we have court soon

'yea we do, i hope debbie doesnt have her hopes up too much i would hate for her to feel let down if it doesnt go our way

'oh honey she knows i spoke to her yesterday, she has high hopes but she would understand if it didnt go well.... bea nodded

'we can only hope maxi,

'alright your all done now go and speak to franky and allie

'where are they?

'in the yard in the cages, franky and boomer are helping allie strengthen her body

'i should be the one helping her... bea said sadly

'well than go and apologise and be there for her... bea kissed maxine's cheek and took off towards the yard with maxi in tow, walking outside they headed towards the cages seeing allie sitting on the weight bench and lifting weights with her legs, boomer and franky encouraging her, as they got closer and walked into the cages bea could see allie was working hard as she was dripping wet with sweat, she stood beside franky and franky turned to look at her her eyebrow raised

'im sorry for being an asshole...franky laughed

'ah i knew you couldnt be mad at me for too long red im to hot.... bea laughed and pushed franky

'your such an asshole

'ah i know i know... she gently nudged bea and nodded her head at allie who was telling boomer to shut up and they both laughed

'you need to sort it out

'i know

'good..... franky walked towards boomer 'hey booms come on lets go shower, maxi and liz are coming with us

'but what about blondie?

'she will be in good hands.... they all looked at bea and than boomer nodded

'ah right see ya's at the unit.... boomer, franky, maxine and liz who was reading her book left together heading inside to the unit, allie watched as bea moved closer to her there eyes connecting

'bea if your gonna have a go im not interested... bea shook her head 

'im not gonna have a go, i came to apologise im really sorry allie for how i have been acting, i have been a complete asshole

'i need to know why? i need to know what your mood is about

'i will tell you but not out here, it needs to be in private, can we go for a shower and than talk? allie nodded and put her hand out and bea helped her up and they went to the unit and grabbed there stuff, on the way to the showers they saw there crew and told them they would be in the showers, walking into the shower block they were happy to see it empty, they quickly showered without saying anything and than got dressed and went back to the unit and into allie's cell sitting on the bed allie laying down and bea sitting against the wall and she pulled allie's legs into her lap running her fingers up and down a gentle massage to her tired muscles, they had been quiet for a while till bea started

'i fucking hate being top dog allie... she sighed out 'i fell like its eating me up inside to hurt someone or scold someone, im sick of fighting, im sick of the complaints, last week when kim pushed you and i punished her i wanted to do more than just burn her hand i wanted to put her in hospital but i cant because i am top dog, i cant do what i want because there is a way i need to be acting, i fucking hate who i have become because of the top dog status, i just want to live a calm life in here and stay out of trouble because with any luck i can get out of here and be the mother debbie deserves to be but as top dog i have to watch over my shoulder and hope that no one wants to kill me right now, i have debbie and shane to think of and all this is driving me crazy, i dont know allie maybe i should put myself in protection for the remainder of my sentence 

'i knew you werent enjoying it but i didnt realise you felt that fucked up about it, bea you dont have to do it if you dont want to

'but i do otherwise who else is going to take over? juice? tina? maxi wont and i know franky wont either, if im not in here its not my problem

'if you go to protection what am i supposed to do? i cant and i wont live without you and yes i know thats selfish but its true.... bea put her head back look at the ceiling

'i dont know what to do allie? if i step down everyone and anyone will come after us and i wont have that, im sorry i didnt mean to take out my frustrations out on you and franky... the tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt allie tug her arm

'come here babe.... bea allowed allie to pull her down until her head hit the pillow and allie's hand was on her face running her thumb over her cheek and wiping the tears

'what do you want to do? 

'i want to be myself, i want to make sure im not dead inside when i leave here so debbie has a real mother, i know she is old enough and will be when i get out but still i dont want to be broken and thats how i feel right now... moving her face into allie's chest allie held her as she cried, she had never seen this kind of emotion from bea and it really worried her, wrapping her arms around bea she held her tight

'im so sorry... she mumbled against allie's chest

'your forgiven stop apologising bea, i love you and that wont ever change, im here for you and what ever you want to do i will support you even if it means going to protection... bea pulled back to look into allie's eyes

'i dont want to leave you thou, i dont want to leave any of you

'i know and i dont want you to leave either but you need to do whats right for you

'i will think about it..... snuggling in together allie had been running her fingers through bea's curls until she fell asleep and allie followed not to long later

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

a couple days passed and even though bea had apologised to franky and allie she was pretty standoffish and her crew just surrounded her with love and strength supporting her the best they could, walking down the hallway with franky, maxine, boomer, and allie they passed liz with a new girl alice

'alice love this is bea she is top dog so any problems you have you go to her and this is her crew maxine, franky boomer and allie her girlfriend

'and liz is in our crew, its good to meet you alice, if you need help or anything come and find me

'umm thanks bea....t he girl was young maybe 19-20 and she looked nervous and so out of place

'liz why dont i help you settle alice, what unit is she in?

'our unit actually, she will be in doreens old unit

'okay i will come and help you, babe you go ahead and eat we will be there soon... kissing bea's cheek she stepped aside

'come on alice lets get you to your cell... alice and liz followed allie to the unit and walked to the spare cell

'here ya go its not much but you can do with it as you please, liz will tell you the rules

'ah yes well stand outside your door for count, dont touch anyones stuff and finally you see that red button? never ever push it no matter what, i think thats everything, do you have any questions?

'umm i guess not, 

'okay how about we go get some lunch girls?

'sounds good... they walked together down the hall and walked into the food room and got there trays

'alice because your in our unit you should sit with us and hang with us, dont worry we will look after you just stick to the rules.... she nodded and they got food and sat down at the top dogs table allie smiling at bea

'everything alright?

'all good babe just showed alice her cell and explained the rules, 

'good... finishing eating they went to the yard bea, allie, boomer and franky going into the cages and began working out, bea helping to strengthen allie's legs for her especially the hurt one, maxine went to her appointment with miss westfall and liz and alice sat on the bench alice's eyes looking around scanning the other crews, 

'you okay hun?

'yea im just a little nervous, i have never been in jail before

'i get it you just need time to get used to it... alice nodded

'can i go for a shower?

'of course love let me show you where they are.,.... walking to the unit alice grabbed her stuff and they walked towards the shower block only to be stopped by the nurse

'birdsworth drug test

'right now? i have to show alice where the showers are

'she can figure it out, get in here now... it was nurse radcliffe she was stand in for nurse rose who has fallen ill for a couple days

'love its just down there to the left i will catch up with you... alice nodded and walked down the corridor finding the showers and walking in there were a few girls in there but she didnt know any of them so she just put her stuff on the bench and took her clothes off and wrapped the towel around her body and walked towards the showers until she was stopped by someone a big lady with bad breath and 2 woman beside her

'hello there sweet pea, whats your name?

'its alice

'you must be new here?

'ahh yea i am i came today

'well im juice and this here are the boys, we would like to welcome you... juice said and moved closer to alice locking her against the wall and herself and her hand went up on the wall

'your a pretty little thing... she ran her fingers down alice's cheek and she moved her hair from her face, alice turned her head

'get away from me

'boys... juice said and the other 2 girls from her crew grabbed alice and slammed her against the wall hard

'you see love i like to welcome the new girls a special way and i think your welcome gift is coming..... alice struggled to get away from there grip and was met with a punch in the gut and than her towel was ripped off of her body and she stood there naked

'mm yum... juice ran her hand down her body and between her legs and just as she slipped into alice the door flew open and in walked allie, she had been looking for alice as liz said she went off on her own so didnt want to leave alice alone just in case, 

'what the fuck is going on here? allie asked hobbling in as juice retreated her hand

'non of your business... juice stepped away from alice and the boys let go of her

'leave her alone juice

'nah i want her so i will have her, if you want to hang around blondie you can be next

'oh grose you grotesque bitch, let her the fuck go

'or what?

'or you will have me to deal with... allie stepped closer, alice took notice that they stepped away from her and picked up the towel looking at allie she nodded towards the door

'run out of here.... alice ran out looking for bea and the rest of the crew, allie stood strong against the 3 woman standing in front of her, unbeknown to them allie knew how to fight kaz had taught her quite a lot and than watching bea and franky in the cage helped her out as well, juice launched forward first and allie's fist connected with her face breaking her nose and than another hit to the side of the head dropping juice on her ass, the smaller of the boys came at allie and she used her good leg to kick her in the stomach but not before she got a good punch in allie's face but allie stood strong, after she kicked the girl she doubled over and allie kneed her in the face and than pushed her to fall on top of juice, the other girl was a big girl , built and strong and allie worried about this one, the girl ran at allie taking her off guard and she slammed allie into the wall with a big thud

'you fucking bitch... the girl yelled in allie's face as her fist connected with allie's cheek and another into her stomach followed by another to her gut and that took allie's breath away she had never been hit so hard in the stomach and she struggled to breath and she slid down the wall, the door flew open again and bea ran in with the crew and she grabbed the big unit dragging her off allie and laying punch after punch into her, juice and the other girl had gotten up and it was all on than maxine and franky took on juice and boomer taking on the other girl no one realising that allie was struggling to breath until bea through one last hit to the girl and she was out cold on the floor, turning around she saw allie turn blue

'FUCK ALLIE!!! she screamed and they all stopped to look as bea ran to her

'c..c..cant br..eath.. she struggled to say

'i got you baby.... bea scooped allie up in her arms and franky held the door open as they all ran together towards medical being stopped by miles

'what the hell happened smith?

'she cant breath i need to get her to medical... she said in a panic

'alright come on... they all went quickly and the nurse saw them so stood up as bea put allie on the bed

'what happened?

'she got hit in the stomach i think, she cant breath help her... the nurse as fucked as she is went into quick motion and took the oxygen machine out and a stethoscope out 

'i need everyone out now

'im fucking staying with her... the nurse didnt even argue bea always did whatever she wanted plus she was scared of the top dog, checking allie's stomach it seemed to be a bad case of being winded

'allie take deep breathe's in and out, slow your breathing your very winded but i need you to slow your breathing, slow and steady good just like that... the colour was starting to come back to her face as her breathing was beginning to even out, allie grabbed bea's hand and held it tight

'im here baby im not going anywhere.... allie nodded and continued to slow her breathing as she looked into bea's worried eyes

'im okay... allie groaned out through the mask but that didnt do much to ease bea's anxiety about what happened, 40 minutes later allie's breathing had returned to normal and the colour was fully back, allie took the oxygen mask off 

'can this off now? she asked the nurse

'not yet you need to keep it on for another half an hour just to keep the air flowing

'but im fine

'you may seem like that but this is protocol

'baby just do it please... allie sighed and put the mask back on 'thank you

'like i had a choice... bea smiled and kissed her cheek, an hour later and allie sat up as the nurse cleaned up her bloody cheek, 

'alright how do you feel?

'a bit sore but im fine, can i go please?

'yes you can go but you may feel sick and if you do take 2 of these

'okay thanks... allie got off the table and bea wrapped her arm around her waist as they walked to there unit, walking in there crew were there and stood up

'are you okay love?

'im fine liz just got winded, how about you guys?

'ah were tough us dont worry blondie... boomer replied

'thats good, alice are you okay?

'yes i am thank you so much allie, i dont know how i can repay you

'no worries i told you we would look after ya, sorry guys but i need to lay down

'no worries blondie i will make you a tea

'thanks franky... bea helped allie to her cell and she saw down taking off her pants, jacket, shirt and shoes leaving her in her bra and undies and she got into bed, bea kneeled by the bed running her hand over her now severely bruised stomach

'its not that bad

'of course it is allie, you couldnt breath and look how bruised you are and to top it off a cut on your cheek..... bea placed soft kisses all over her stomach as lightly as possible and allie's hand in her hair

'it will be okay..... allie felt bea's tears on her stomach and pulled bea's face up and towards her so they looked into each others eyes 'please dont cry babe?

'i should have protected you, why do i always fail when it comes to protecting you? why did you have to go by yourself? you should have been with me

'please dont do this to yourself, you have saved my ass more times than i can count and you protect me no matter what, it was something that just happened, i was looking for alice and luckily i did because juice was going to rape her

'what? seriously?

'yes when i walked in she had her hand between her legs and than she took it away when i told her too leave her alone

'that fucking bitch is dead meat

'although i dont agree with hurting anyone she deserves it but please dont end up in the slot i dont think i can handle that

'dont worry baby i will be smart, hows the pain?

'not too good i feel queasy

'okay here take these and i will get some pain killers for you... allie took the tablets and bea went to her cell to grab a couple pain killer tablets and walked back to allie's cell franky was in there pulling the blanket over allie who had fallen asleep

'she fell asleep red so i covered her up... she whispered

'thanks franky i appreciate it, i will leave these near her bed in case she wakes up, come i need to talk to you... franky followed bea into her cell calling maxine over as well and they closed the door leaving liz, boomer and alice on the couch

'whats up red?

'allie told me that juice and the boys were going to rape alice and when she walked into the bathroom and juice had her hand between her legs

'fucking scum she is, i was wondering how it all started, so whats the deal now red?

'i need to come up with something for juice and her boys, what do you 2 think?

'hand burning?

'nah thats too easy, it needs to be harsher... they sat down thinking for a while thinking about what to do till franky spoke up

'i know what to do

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

being out in the yard gives you a reason to get some fresh air and to open your soul up to the breeze, bea and her crew were sitting at there table and after yesterdays conversation with franky and maxine they came up with a plan of punishment, bea looked at franky and nodded and she got up and went over to miles with boomer who was standing by the gate

'doyle

'its time, the cameras?

'there off so just be quick yea... franky nodded and as miles turned around franky hit her so she was knocked out, that was the plan and once that happened a few of the woman looked over to see what was happening and when they saw the top dog stand up they were wondering what was happening, walking over to the basketball court where juice and her boys were playing ball it went quite as they were grabbed by bea's girls from another unit including doreen holding them strongly

'what the fuck get off us... they tried to struggle but knew it was inevitable after yesterdays incident, 

'juice you have been told to not put your hands on anyone and yesterday you broke my number one rule, you continue to disobey me and have not learnt to keep your hands to yourself so im going to make you understand the repercussions... 

juice and her boys were walked to the gate and tied up like animals as the other woman surrounded them, maxine, frank and boomer to one side of bea and allie, liz and alice on the other side. a few of the girls all helped in stripping the girls of there clothes and they stood in undies and a bra, bea stepped forward and was passed the huge fire hose and it was turned on and the water hard and cold was sprayed on juice and her boys making her scream and yell, after bea turned the water off the hose was taken away and doreen and another 2 girls stepped forward electric razor in hand which miles bought in for bea and that cost her some dollars but she didnt care, doreen held the shaver as the other 2 girls held there heads and shaved all 3 womans head leaving them bold

'next time dont break the rules... doreen said and stepped back

'were not done, i have one more surprise..... she nodded her head at the pile of manure that was going to be for the new greenhouse but bea managed to get it freed 'everyone enjoy... the woman grabbed the shit and started throwing it at juice and the girls covering them in it, once finished bea stepped closer to them and punched juice in the face twice

'you touch another woman ever again and you wont live to see another day.... she walked away with her crew in tow stopping to talk to doreen

'leave them there for 20 minutes than cut them loose

'got it... bea and her crew left the yard and went back to there unit sitting down on the couch 

'fuck bea i thought you would bash them or something?

'i changed it up boomer, if i bashed them they would just do it again but being shamed and treated like animals would make them think again... they all nodded in agreement, 

'im going to my cell for a bit... bea got up and went to her cell pacing up and down it made her sick doing that even though they deserved it, feeling her blood pulsing through her vains she took out her shiv and sat on the floor pulling her pants down halfway, touching her thigh with her fingers she put the shiv to her thigh and pushing in she cut a strip along her skin the blood seeping out, she did it again and again, the door opened and allie walked in

'babe are you... she stopped in her tracks when she saw bea with the shiv in her hand and her leg bleeding, she closed the door and crouched down next to bea

'babe what are you doing? bea shook her head and allie took the shiv off her and threw it in the sink and grabbed a hand towel and wet it before handing it to bea and she put it on her thigh where the cuts were, sitting beside bea on the floor and put her hand over bea's hand holding the towel and bea starting to cry sobbing as allie used her other arm wrapping it around bea and pulling her into her chest, allie's heart was breaking to see her woman struggling so much and she wasnt sure what to do, 

'i got you babe... kissing the top on bea's head they sat there for about an hour as bea didnt want to move, bea stopped crying after a while and had fallen asleep on allie's chest and allie wasnt sure how to get her in bed, the door opening slowly made her look up to see franky standing there, allie nodded her head to the shiv and than franky looked to bea seeing her hand still holding the towel on her thigh

'what the fuck? franky mouthed

'i know, help please.... franky closed the door and went to bea picking her up bea must have been completely exhausted as she didnt even flinch she was a light weight, franky placed bea in her bed and quickly cleaned up her cuts, 

'go to my cell and get a cover and bandage please, its in my draw... allie returned with the stuff and franky wrapped up bea's cuts and dressed her properly before pulling the blanket over her, grabbing the shiv she cleaned it and took it with her to her own cell pulling allie to follow, before closing her cell door she spoke to the others

'red is asleep so keep the noise down.... they all nodded and than she closed the door turning to face allie

'what the fuck happened?

'i dont know, i found her cutting when i walked in, fuck franky im so scared for her.... allie's tears fell it was too hard to see the love of her life in so much pain, franky wrapped her in a hug

'i didnt know she was struggling so bad

'me neither franky what if she tries to take it further next time, i cant lose her, debbie and shane cant lose her... frnaky pulled back wiping allie's tears

'im gonna talk to gidge and see what she thinks but for now she is not to be alone no matter what, say nothing until i talk to gidge unless she brings it up

'okay thanks franky, im going to sit with her while she sleeps 

'alright i will be back... allie went back to bea's cell and sat on the bed beside bea and and ran her fingers through her red locks, bea moved and her head landed on allie's lap and her arm went over her legs as she got comfortable, allie cant believe what had just occurred, walking in to see bea cutting and hurting herself she never thought she would ever see that, she sat there just comforting bea the best she can hoping to god that franky could get bridget to help


	28. depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk of cutting, depression

the next couple of days passed and allie and franky had not bought up the fact of bea cutting to bea, franky went to talk to bridget about it after allie told her what she had found she told bridget and she immediately wanted to get bea into the psych but franky wasnt having any of it

'no fucking way gidge, over my dead body, im not putting her into psych where i cant look after her

'but franky she needs help

'yea she does but she wont cope in there, there literally crazy in there and she will get doped up on drugs

'franky she needs help

'i agree and she can get that while staying with us, she needs our support... bridget sighed she knew franky wouldnt allow bea to go there and tired of fighting

'what do you want me to do franky? 

'talk to her gidge, have a session with her every second day

'she wont agree to that

'i know so just tell her that she has to or she goes to the slot and she wont go there because she will have to leave allie

'alright fine, do we know what set this off?

'honestly she hates being top dog, its taken a huge toll on her and she cant cope with it right now, i also think she has been through so much and never actually dealt with it

'it was only a matter of time till it took a toll on her, i hope debbie works fast and gets her out, all of you out

'me too gidge, 

'are you going to tell debbie?

'i dont want to but i think she needs to know about red, she will be so upset and angry if i didnt tell her

'its still early and i get can her in here today franky, i think the quicker the better

'okay set it up please gidge and listen you cant tell the governor, maxi is looking after things right now so its under control

'i wont say anything, i will call debbie tell her its urgent for her to come in

'thanks babe, i gotta get back to bea and allie, bye beautiful

'bye babe.... franky left the office and was escorted back to her unit allie was sitting with bea's head in her lap and running her fingers through her locks, as franky got closer she realised bea had this far away look in her eyes as she stared at the ceiling, sitting down on the couch she nodded at allie 

'where is everyone?

'in the yard, we decided to relax in here today... franky nodded not really sure what to say to bea, leaning forward a little she looked at bea

'red? ......no answer 'hey red look at me.... still nothing, walking over to bea she leaned over her and clicked her fingers trying to get her attention 'bea snap out of it... she felt bea grab her hands and her eyes looked into franky's 

'you okay? bea nodded

'yea... bea croaked out

'dont scare me like that, i get your not in a good place right now but i need you to talk to us, were here for you all of us... she saw the tears falling down bea's cheek and sat on the table beside the couch and wiped them away

'tell me whats going on right now?

'i dont even know franky, i feel like im suffocating

'in what way?

'like im under water, like im in a box and i cant get out, i dont know im so confused... bea turned to face the back of the couch and began sobbing and franky looked up at allie who she could tell was feeling bea's pain, it happens when your so in love with a person you feel everything they do and allie's tears said it all, hearing voices behind her franky turned around to see boomer, maxine, liz and alice walk in

'hey franks

'hey guys can you please go to your cells for a while... maxine looked past franky and saw allie crying and bea facing the back knowing something was going on

'come on guys lets leave them to it, boomer come with me we can read magazines

'ah yea okay.... boomer followed maxine, alice and liz went to there own cells closing there doors, franky faced bea and allie and squeezed allie's knee and mouthed 

'its okay... allie wiped her tears and nodded

'bea turn around and look at me.... she waited a minute but finally bea turned to face franky hugging allie's hand for comfort 

'whats wrong with me franky?

'honestly?

'please... she croaked out franky struggling to hold in her own emotions at seeing a broken down bea, her best friend, her sister

'i think your depressed, i think after everything that has happened it has finally hit you, you never really dealt with what happened to you and you have finally cracked, harry. debbie in the middle, allie being hurt, the freak, kaz, the top dog position, shane, everything else that has happened has got to you and you dont know how to deal with it

'what do i do?

'you need to see dr westfall.... shaking her head no franky leaned a little closer 'you have to before you end up in psych and im sure you dont want to go there

'i dont but i dont wanna see dr westfall

'you need to before you have a full on break down, 

'i dont know franky.... franky looked at allie and nodded for her to jump in knowing bea would listen to her

'babe please see dr westfall, i dont want to lose you to psych, please baby i need you... bea looked up and saw allie tears rolling down her cheeks and it broke her heart, she hated seeing allie so upset

'okay i will do it for allie

'i dont care why you do it as long as you do it... franky said and bea nodded

'okay set up the time

'and you will be honest with her right?

'i will do my best franky

'good, i will speak to her and she will let you know when your next session is... bea leaned up and pulled franky into a hug

'thank you... she whispered in her ear

'anytime.... franky whispered back, franky sat back on the couch watching some tv till mr jackson came and told her she has a visitor and she knocked on the doors telling the others they could come out before following him

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

sitting at the table in the visitors room for 5 minutes she saw a worried looking debbie walk in and up to her hugging her

'what wrong franky?

'sit down debbie i need to talk to you about something

'is mum okay? your worrying me... sitting down franky held debbie's hand

'your mum doesnt know i asked you to visit and im not sure how she will take it

'okay

'your mum is severely depressed deb and she is really struggling

'fuck, how bad is it? franky blew her cheeks out not sure how debbie would take this 'just spit it out franky?

'a couple of days ago allie caught her cutting herself.... debbie gasped and cupped her mouth shock cursing through her body and tears falling 

'how the hell did this happen? i thought a little depression is normal for this place but cutting? thats fucked up

'i know, luckily allie found her before she made a lot of damage

'where did she cut?

'her thigh, she cut 3 strokes and than allie walked in taking the shiv off her and covering it with a wet towel, i walked in half an hour later after your mum cried herself to sleep on allie and i picked her up putting her on the bed and patched up the cuts, i should have fucking picked it up that she was this bad... franky shook her head

'its not your fault franky, when mum has an idea in her mind there is no changing it, 

'maybe

'so whats going to happen now?

'i just had a talk with her and she agreed to see dr westfall, i think she might put her on anti depressants most likely, she wanted to put your mum in psych

'no fucking way dont let that happen franky please

'i wont deb, dont worry

'i cant help but worry, this place is supposed to help get your life together not fuck them up even more, mum would never have done this outside

'i know deb, me, allie and the girls are watching her, there is always me or allie with her at all times, 

'good, what can i do?

'i think regular visits right now, i know you have shane in hospital

'dont worry about that i will come twice a week at least

'thats a good idea and that way she knows your here for her, it will help her feel safe, hows it going with the lawyer? we need to get her out of here

'agreed, i had a meeting with the lawyer and his team today and he is really hopeful for all of you, i think you will all get out on the day of court finishing

'thats great, when is court?

'next week is the first day but we dont know how long it could go for, it could be 2 days it could be ten months it just depends, do you think mum can handle court right now?

'shit i dont know deb, would she be put on the stand?

'i dont think any of you will be to be honest

'than i think as long as either me or allie are with her she should be okay

'alright good, 

'TIMES UP, SAY GOODBYE INMATES AND EXIT THE ROOM!!! mr jackson announced and they stood up and hugged

'you will look after her franky? i cant lose her

'i will lay my life down for her, i promise she will be safe with me, allie and the girls, im going to tell her i saw you and she might beat me up... debbie giggled

'she probably will ya know

'oh well i will take the beating its fine, alright you better get out of here

'okay and tell mum i love her and i will come see her tomorrow

'i will. bye deb

'see ya franky... when franky finished she went through a strip search and asked the guard to see dr westfall so she was escorted there and the guard knocked and entered when was told

'doyle for you miss westfall

'thank you please close the door as you leave miss miles.... franky came in and sat down

'i spoke to debbie

'how did that go?

'she was so worried 

'i can imagine, i will talk to her when i get home tonight

'thanks gidge

'hows bea?

'i talked her into coming to see you so make the appointment and tell her, 

'good thats good franky, how was she when you went back to the unit?

' a mess gidge, she was basically staring at the ceiling when i walked in, allie and her were the only ones there

'did she say anything to you?

'yea she opened up a little, she says she feels stuck, like she is in a box and cant get out, or like she is drowning, i told her i recon she is depressed

'yes it sounds like it franky, alright i have booked her in monday, thursday and friday right after breakfast so tell her tomorrow to be ready after she eats

'thats if she eats, she only had an apple yesterday and thats after i forced her to eat it

'hopefully we can get a hold of this quick

'i hope so gidge, i better get going and try get her to eat and tell her about debbie... kissing bridget she took off back to the unit, allie and bea were in the same position and the others were sitting on the couches with them watching tv

'hey guys its lunch lets go eat... walking over to bea she put her hand out and raised an eyebrow, bea sighed and grabbed franky's hand and she pulled her up

'good lets go eat.... allie got up holding bea's hand and they followed maxine who was in front as she was stand in top dog for now, reaching the food room they walked in and franky whispered to allie to sit down with bea and she would bring there trays which allie did so, franky bought over a couple trays for them and went back to get her own joining the crew to eat, bea was just using her fork to play around with her food and she felt a nudge in her side turning to see allie looking at her

'please eat something babe, you need to keep your energy up

'im not hungry allie

'please eat for me, just have the sandwich and the banana... bea nodded and began to eat, after they finished lunch bea, allie, franky and maxine headed to the unit as liz and boomer went into the yard, franky asked maxine to come in case bea decks her, walking into the unit allie sat down and pulled bea into her lap wrapping her arms around her, maxine and franky sat opposite them

'ah red i need to tell you something and i hope you wont bash me

'what is it? 

'i told debbie, i told her whats been happening...... bea stared at franky not even moving just staring and franky wasnt sure what else to say. 'red? she asked

'what did she say?

'she is worried about you, she is coming to see you tomorrow.... bea nodded but franky saw her jaw tense and she knew she was in trouble 'shit dont be mad

'you shouldnt have told her... bea said trying to stand up but allie kept her arms around her waist holding her down

'let go of me allie

'no, franky did this for you not against you, you need debbie 

'she shouldnt have told her... she tried to remove allie's arms but damn she was strong 

'why not? debbie is not a child she is 19 years old babe, you need her so im glad she told her

'oh are ya now, of course all of you talk about me behind my back talking to each other and now my daughter.... she managed to loosen allie's arms and stood up and walked away towards her cell stopping for a brief minute 

'i will just leave you here to talk about me, i will get out of your way

'thats not how it is bea and you know it

'do i? 

'yes you know it, why would any of us talk about you behind your back? fuck sake red think about what your saying

'oh i have, very much so, you had no right telling debbie as if she doesnt have enough to deal with... allie stood up taking a few steps towards bea stopping when she put her hand up

'come on babe dont be like this, debbie needed to know

'no she didnt and even if she did it was up to me to tell her

'you would never have told her 

'thats right allie i wouldnt, she is my daughter and i know whats best for her

'you dont think she would find out? come on babe think about it, she would find out no matter how hard you try to hide it, were all on your side here

'nah your not, your both against me.... maxine saw the hurt in allie's eyes and stepped in walking over to bea holding onto her arms

'now you know honey thats not true, both allie and franky would do anything for you no matter the consequences.. hmm 

'im going to my cell and i dont want to be disturbed... by anyone

'go on love... bea walked into her cell and closed it, 

'im outta here

'blondie dont go... franky said grabbing her arm

'if she thinks im against her i cant be around her, just let go of me franky... yanking her arm allie took off

'fucking hell maxi what do we do now?

'i will stay with bea you go see if allie is alright.... franky nodded and walked out of the unit going out to the yard looking around to find allie punching the bag in the cages, walking to there table boomer and liz were sitting talking with doreen

'hey guys

'hey love everything alright? allie looked pretty upset when she walked out here?

'not really liz, im gonna go and check on her... heading towards the cages allie's anger had clearly cleared the place out as she could hear mumbles from the other girls, walking in she stood behind the bag as allie punched and kicked the bag the anger clear on her face, after ten minutes of no talking allie spoke

'fucking hell franky she makes me so angry

'she doesnt mean it blondie

'i know but fuck it hurts when she doubts me like that, i would never go against her and neither would you

'i know but i think she is so far stuck in her head that it takes over her mouth, she is so confused and unwell at the moment and she doesnt realise what she is saying at that time, she will think about it as she is laying down and apologise 

'i dont want to hear it right now, i know that sounds selfish but i cant stand when people doubt me, my parents did it, kaz did it and now bea? no thanks i have had enough of it franky

'all i can say allie is just give her time and hopefully when debbie visits more and she has sessions with dr westfall it will help... allie stopped hitting the bag and sat down dropping her head in her hands

'i never thought that bea would ever do anything like the other day franky

'me neither, im as shocked as you are

'i fucked up, i should have picked up how much she was suffering

'we all fucked up allie, we dropped the ball thinking she was fine but now when i look back she has been going downhill for a couple months

'yea

'lets just give her time yes?

'alright, im going to shower

'i will come with you, your not to be on your own, the rules have not changed... allie nodded and she and franky went to the unit and got there shower stuff and toiletries and went for a shower, maxine was sitting on the couch reading her magazine so bea was in good with her there, walking into the showers they undressed and got under the water, they didnt talk just washed and than just stood under the shower, allie was facing the wall leaning on her arms her head down and franky wondered if she was stressed enough to want to get a hit, before she was going to ask the door opened and bea and maxine walked in, not saying a word she turned to face the wall as well not wanting to provoke bea

once franky and allie left for a shower bea came out of her unit

'you okay love?

'i need a shower

'alright lets go than.... grabbing there stuff they took off to the showers maxine knowing that franky and allie were in there, walking into the shower block bea stopped in her tracks when she saw allie and franky and tried to turn to walk back out

'go... maxine said and pushed her forward, bea huffed but did go to the benches and put her stuff down, she undressed and took her toiletries to the furthest shower and got in, whilst she was washing she took a quick look over at allie feeling guilty for making her feel like this, she hadnt even lifted her head since she walked in and by the looks of her shoulders bouncing she was crying, she would never want to hurt allie but thats exactly what she did, allie was sweet, beautiful, amazing, sexy and so much more and bea treated her like crap, she was shook out of her allie filled thoughts when maxine got into the shower next to her, maxine looked at her and leaned in to whisper

'you should talk to her

'i cant, she probably hates me

'she could never hate you although i think you really hurt her, you doubted her and can you imagine how many people in her life doubted her? bea sighed

'im such an idiot

'im not going to deny that love, you need to apologise

'i know but she probably doesnt want to talk to me

'she might need some time but you need to start trying.... bea nodded and continued her shower, allie and franky finished there shower and got out, it was only than that allie realised bea was in there with them, drying off quickly she got dressed and left with franky going back to the unit, bea and maxine turned up there 10 minutes later, it was now dinner and they all went together even thought bea wasnt talking to allie and franky and to be honest she needed to apologise to both of them for what she said and was just plain and simply embarrassed, once they all got there food they sat down at the top dog table and ate quietly but it was boomer who couldnt handle the quietness

'ay why the fuck is everyone so quiet?

'boomer love everyone is just tired thats all, we just want to eat and get back to the unit, 

'ah yea okay..... allie and bea still sat together but didnt talk or look at each other, allie was pissed off and upset and bea was pissed off with herself, they went back to the unit and had count before being locked in, 

'im making tea would anyone like one?

'no thanks liz im heading to bed i have a headache

'okay allie do you need anything?

'no thank you i just need sleep, good night everyone... allie turned and walked into her cell closing the door behind her, she was taking off her pants when there was a knock at the door

'come in... thinking its was one of the girls she sure didnt expect it to be bea

'can we talk?

'bea i dont have the energy to fight with you, im tired and i have a headache

'i dont want to fight i swear, i know you dont want to talk to me so please just give me a couple minutes... allie nodded and they both sat on the bed

'im sorry for how i spoke to you today, i didnt mean to say what i said, i know your not against me it just kind of flew out

'you really hut me bea, i hate being doubted and i have had it from my parents and by kaz but i never thought i would get it from you

'i fucked up alright, i dont want you to hate me

'bea i would never hate, i just need some time right now

'okay... bea stood up and went to walk out stopping to face allie 'i love you

'i love you too bea..... bea walked out leaving allie to lay down, she went to her own cell and got a couple tablets giving them to liz asking her to take them to allie for her headache and than heading to her cell to sleep for the night, stripping herself of her clothes she put on a fresh t-shirt and undies and got into bed sleep consuming her straight away

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a couple days and bea and allie had barely spoken to each other, bea was giving the blonde the space she needed and just keeping to herself, she had to admit she felt even more alone without allie by her side or in her bed and she really hated fighting with her, she hated allie being mad or angry at her, even though allie and bea werent talking allie made sure to be wherever bea was to make sure she was okay even if bea didnt know this, she apologised to franky and they were all good, once she had seen bridget and debbie she understand why franky had told debbie about what had happened, it was after lock up that night and bea had went to bed early leaving the others to watch tv, they watched a movie when everyone went to bed except allie who just watched tv for a while, it was dead quiet only the tv on low and she could hear someone talking and mumbling, muting the tv she stood up following the voice which too her to bea's cell, she slowly opened the door

'bea... she whispered, walking in further she saw bea tossing and turning and talking in her sleep, 

'im sorry, i didnt mean to, 

'bea... she whispered again but it didnt wake her

'no stop not him, NO DONT, baby dont go... bea yelled out and allie sat on the bed beside bea running her fingers along her cheek

'babe wake up, wake up baby.... bea's eyes popped open and she looked around, her breathing was heavy and she had tears in her eyes, she looked petrified

'bea are you okay?

'allie... she croaked out

'yes its me, are you okay?

'im fine, what are you doing in here?

'you were talking in your sleep so i came to check on you

'um thanks but im fine... wiping bea's cheeks she than rubbed her jaw

'no your not, were you having a nightmare?

'im fine allie dont worry, you should go to sleep... ignoring what bea said she asked another question

'tell me about it

'you dont want to hear about it

'i wouldnt ask if i didnt, 

'its nothing

'its not nothing dont dismiss yourself like that, please talk to me... playing with the edge of the blanket bea looked at allie

'i dont want to burden you

'you could never be a burden to me bea

'but your mad at me... she said so cutely allie had to smile

'babe im not mad at you im a little upset but not mad, i know your sorry for what you said 

'im very much so... allie got up and took her shoes, jacket and pants off and got into bed with bea pulling her into her arms

'i know now tell me what your dream was about... 

'you dumped me for someone else

'who?

'harry, you dated him and debbie left me and went with you 2.... allie could imagine how bad it would have freaked out the red head, pulling bea even closer she kissed the top of her head

'babe that will never happen, firstly harry is dead, secondly there is no one else i want to be with except you

'but what if it becomes too much for you? 

'what becomes to much?

'all this, my mood swings, my depression and my umm cutting.... she whispered the last bit, turning over so they were facing each other she moved a lock behind bea's ear leaning in to kiss those soft lips she missed so much

'i love you bea and no matter what happens, how much you try to push me away i will be here, no matter what, your the only one for me

'but

'no there is no buts, im here for you, with you forever.... bea nodded and they sat in quiet and darkness for a while

'im scared allie

'i know you are, but you shouldnt be because your not alone, we are all here for you, me, franky the girls, debbie, shane, bridget were all here for whatever you want.... kissing bea's lips over and over again they linked hands and together fell asleep bea finally having a good sleep after not having allie for the last 3 nights, no one knows what the next few weeks is going to bring but right now they had each other and thats all that mattered, allie saw how vulnerable bea was and made sure to never leave her side when possible


	29. struggle street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk of cutting and self harm

A couple days passed and although bea and allie were getting better it still wasnt the same and bea knew she had a lot of making up to do, what she really loved and realised that allie was everywhere she was, the shower, the phones, the yard, the cages, even the library and allie would eat when bea did making sure the redhead did in fact eating, franky wasnt far behind her either and if allie had work duty franky would be there and although it was annoying at times she felt safer with one of them around, on the one occasion they had all come back from lunch they all went to there cells to lay down after the late night of watching movies the previous night, 

bea decided on a shower and although she wasnt in the best head space she crept out of the unit and went to the showers on her own, heading into the shower block there was one girl there just getting dressed and than she left, bea stripped down and got into the shower and standing under the warm water, she washed her hair and body and than just stood under the hot water cascading down her back as her mind wondered off, the last few months had been tougher than she realised but good at the same time, good was that allie came into her life, the bad is well shit so much, the freak, kaz, stewart, allie being hurt, shane being hurt, the fights and so much more, sliding to the floor of the shower she felt she couldnt hold back the sobs coming from her mouth, she always had a shiv with her just in case and pulling it from where she kept it she sat back under the water and held it in her hand, she needed the pain to go away, she needed relief, needed release, flicking the shiv from hand to hand she finally stopped and held it to her leg getting ready to cut but unbeknown to her the door opened and in walked an inmate, doreen stood there looking at the top dog concerned

'bea... bea shot her eyes up and locked eyes with doreen, 

'i..i.... shaking her head, doreen stepped into the shower and turned the water off than took the shiv from bea

'this is not the answer bea... putting the shiv in her pocket she grabbed bea's towel and wrapped it around her and pulled her up

'doreen i dont.... she stuttered

'its not my business bea, i know a lot has been going on in the last few months but that is no solution, come on lets get you dressed and back to your girls... doreen kept watch as bea got dressed and than took her back to her unit

 

allie had come out of her cell to make a tea and went to bea's cell to ask her if she wanted one but she wasnt there so she checked franky's cell, opening the door she saw franky was reading a book

'whats up blondie?

'do you know where bea is?

'she should be in her cell

'well she isnt

'what the fuck where is she? she got out of bed and checked bea's cell 'fuck where is she?

'im going to look for her... just as they were about to take off they saw doreen come into there unit with bea right beside her, by the look on bea's face she had been crying so they left her to go to her cell but she stopped at her door

'thanks doreen

'anytime and remember what i told you..... bea nodded and went into her cell closing the door, 

'what happened doreen?

'i saw her in the shower trying to cut herself, here take this... she handed franky bea's shiv

'fuck did she hurt herself?

'no i took it off her before she did

'thank you dors, i appreciate you watching out for her

'anytime but you need to keep an eye on her

'we were but we didnt realise she took off... doreen nodded

'i know a lot has happened in the last few months and its obvious she isnt coping

'yea we know, we are trying to get her help... allie stepped forward

'you cant tell anyone doreen

'i wont tell anyone dont worry, if you need anything dont hesitate to ask

'thank you.... doreen left and allie turned to franky

'im gonna go talk to gidge

'good idea i will go check on her... allie went into bea's cell to see her laying on the bed facing the wall her shoulders bouncing and allie could tell she was crying and her heart broke for this woman, rushing over to the bed she lay behind bea and wrapped her arms around her

'im here baby its alright 

'allie... bea sobbed out as she turned to face allie and cried into her chest as allie's hand was running through her curly locks, 

'i got you baby... bea cried for a while finally calming down after 20 minutes and allie realised she cried herself to sleep, bea was out like a light, pulling the blanket over bea she held her as she slept, franky came in an hour later and sat on the chair whispering not wanting to wake bea

'i spoke to gidge told her what happened

'what did she say?

'she didnt really want to do it but she is prescribing bea medication

'anti-depressants?

'yea, gidge wanted to hold out but after today she thinks bea needs them... allie nodded and sadly smiled

'i know she does, i hope they help

'gidge thinks they will help her

'fuck franky she needs to get out of here, i wish i could do her time for her and she can be free with debbie and shane

'she would never want you too do that, i spoke to deb yesterday we have court in 4 days i hope bea is up for it

'i will make sure she is franky

'well im gonna leave you 2 to rest i will get you up for dinner

'thanks franky... franky left bea and allie to rest and went out to talk to maxine it was time to let her know exactly what was going on

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea woke up feeling like she had the biggest hangover, looking over she saw allie was sleeping next to her, she remembered her earlier meltdown and how allie held her tight as she cried herself to sleep, bea had only ever felt like this once before and that was just before she tried to kill harry, harry had been on her every single day with beatings and being raped every single day for the last month and bea had enough of it trying to take him out although debbie put a stop to it which she was thankful for as she didnt want to spend her life in jail, although now for some reason it was worse and she didnt know how to handle it, she needed help and she needed it now, the feeling of allie's lips on own made her jump a little but she calmed down quickly

'i didnt mean to scare you

'its okay i was just lost in my thoughts

'anything i can help with? bea shrugged and pulled allie closer her face going in between her neck and jaw inhaling the scent that was allie, after a few minutes she pulled back and looked into those beautiful blue eyes

'allie about before

'wait before you go on you dont have to tell me if you dont want and you dont need to give me a reason, i know your struggling and i want you to know that im here for you no matter what

'i dont deserve you allie, you deserve better than me... bea's words cut right through allie's heart

'oh baby you have no idea how much i love you, your the most amazing woman i know and yes you may be going through a hard time right now but your my everything bea, my world and i never want to be without you, your worthy of love and to be loved.... smiling at the redhead she kissed her lips and wiped her tears away

'i love you beautiful girl

'i love you too queen bea... they lay there hugging and sharing a few kisses for a while till someone knocked and opened the door franky walking in

'ah i should have waited a little bit it might have been more interesting... franky smirked wanting to break the ice and not let bea feel embarrassed about earlier

'what do you want franky?

'its dinner so get your asses up were all hungry and before you say your not hungry i dont care get up.... bea sighed but she and allie got up and put there shoes on and went for dinner, bea tried to get just some rice but between allie and franky who were stacking her tray it was pretty full with veggies, some kind of meat with sauce, bread and pudding, sitting down bea saw doreen walk in and signalled for her to sit down with them which she was happy to do so, once dinner finished which bea ate most of hers boomer finishing off the remainder they went back to the unit and had count before being locked in, as the other were getting ready for bed and making tea miss westfall was at the gate talking to bea

'how you doing bea? franky told me about today

'i dont really know how i feel, stuck is the only way i can explain it

'a lot has happened as we discussed in our sessions and its all hitting you at once, we will talk more in our session tomorrow but for now i have these for you

'what are they? she examined the bottle with what sounded like tablets in it

'there anti-depressants there not too strong but strong enough to help you day to day at the moment, they will keep you calm and relaxed and not too anxious, just one tablet a day unless you feel anxious or anything than you can have 2

'okay

'dont worry bea your not alone in this, your whole crew is here for you, me, debbie, shane you have lots of people, if you find your struggling and need help either come to me or ask a guard to get me

'okay thank you miss westfall

'no problem, i will leave you to it, oh before i forget debbie told me to tell you she loves you to the moon and back.... bea smiled

'tell her i say forever and ever

'i will, good night bea

'good night.... bea went to her cell and put the tablets where no one else can see but she will tell allie just in case, allie at that time came strolling in looking so cute in her pj's

'everything alright?

'yea she just gave me some anti-depressants... allie nodded

'thats good i think they will help

'i hope so, there right here just in case

'i got you babe.... allie smiled as bea walked over to her wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her lips

'i know you do, you always do

'that will never stop, how about a movie? you up for it?

'im a bit tired but i will for a little bit... pulling bea to the couch allie sat down first pulling bea into her lap and she snuggled into allie's body, 20 minutes in bea had fallen asleep in allie's arms so maxine got her red blanket and draped it over her to keep her warm, they finished off the movie and frnaky helped allie get bea into bed 

'thanks franky

'no worries, good night

'night... franky walked off and allie leaned down kissing bea 'good nigth beautiful... she whispered and went to walk off but bea's hand on her stopped

'stay.. please.... bea mumbled

'are you sure?

'yes please i dont want to be alone.... allie nodded and got into bed behind the redhead and they both fell asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day before the trial date debbie was sitting in the visiting room with the lawyer and had organised a special meeting with all the girls to go over some case notes before the trial the next day, it was only them and the governor had organised to have mr jackson and miss miles there to guard, as they were escorted in debbie was surprised to see her mum clinging to allie and she looked so different, she had clearly lost weight and when she sat down in front of her debbie could see the fear in her eyes, smiling gently at her mum she reached her hand out to take bea's which she took

'hi mum 

'hi baby how are you?

'im good and you?

'im fine, how is shane doing?

'he is doing well in rehab, hopefully he will be out in 2-4 weeks

'thats great deb... bea smiled but it didnt reach her eyes and it had debbie worried, 

'guys this is your lawyer patrick hensly, he wants to run through a few things with you separately about your cases and tell you what will happen, who do you want first patrick?

'lets start with sue jenkins

'ah yea thats me... boomer said a little shyly

'great follow me just to that room and we can chat..... they each had there turn spending about 20 minutes with him, he came out bringing maxine back when he called

'beatrice smith? her eyes went wide and she squeezed allie's hand tight 

'babe you need to go and talk to patrick...she shook her head no, debbie had told patrick a little of what was going on with her mum so wasnt surprised when bea didnt want to go

'how about we bring allie in with you and i can talk to you both at the same time? he looked at bea and she looked at allie who smiled and nodded

'that would be great thank you patrick, bea just cant get enough of me... allie said to try and lighten the mood and it worked when she heard a little chuckle fall from bea's lips as they walked into the other room closing the door behind them

'what the hell franky? why is she like this?

'it hasnt been a good week deb, doreen caught her a few days ago about to cut herself in the showers but stopped her, that night miss westfall put her on anti-depressants

'fucking her i havent seen her like this since, well since him

'i know, fuck i dont know what to do? we have been keeping her in the unit and taking her out to the yard an hour a day, we make sure she eats and we are with her all the time, maxine is top dog for now and everyone knows not to approach her, apart from us she only talks to doreen

'fuck i didnt know any of this, i havent seen her in 4 days i have been so busy, i should have made time

'its not your fault deb its this fucking place, it drags you in and fucks you up... shaking her head

'patrick thinks you should all be able to get out very soon

'i hope so, i want your mum out more than anything

'thats shit ay, bea is a good person, she dont need to be in here... boomer said

'agreed boomer

'i think patrick is going to use her depression to say this place is messing with her and she needs to be let out, do you think she will be mad?

'dont worry about what she thinks, do whatever you need to get her out of this shit hole

'listen love we are looking after her, me, boomer and maxine didnt knwowany of this till a couple days ago and since than she hasnt left our sites, one of us if not all is always with her

'thank you so much liz i really appreciate you all helping her, listen i gave mr jackson clothes for you all for court for tomorrow so make sure you get it from him

'thank you love, we dont know how to thank you for doing this for us

'lets make a deal, you look after my mum and i will do everything i can to get you out?

'deal love... just than the door opened and bea and allie came and sat down beside them, patrick came and sat down next to debbie,

'alright guys so this is how it will work, i have already put your cases forward and reasons why you should be allowed to be released early or even your charges dropped due to its own reasons, tomorrow the judge will decide if you will be released or not and if your not me and the team wont stop fighting for you, if the judge calls on you, you need to stand up and address him/her 'your honour' he may ask you if you feel like your ready for the outside world and have you learnt a lesson so have a think about that, if you do get released your residents will be debbie's house

'you have a house baby? bea asked

'yes mum, i hope you dont mind but i used half of my money and half of your to buy a pretty shitty run down house but the shell was really strong and tough, i gutted it and redid the whole place and built a granny flat and pool as well,

'im not mad at all, you did good baby, go on patrick

'as i said if your released you will live at debbie and bea's house until you have a job and can support yourselves, do you have any questions? they all shook there heads no 

'okay great im going to head off i will see you all there tomorrow morning

'thank you patrick i will see you in the morning

'bye debbie, bye girls... patrick left and debbie turned to the others

'guys can i get some time with my mum please?

'of course deb we will see ya tomorrow.... liz, franky, maxine and allie stood to leave but allie was stopped by bea and her pleading eyes

'its okay allie you can stay

'are you sure?

'yes your family i want you to stay... allie sat down and bea snuggled into her, miss miles took the others back to the unit leaving mr jackson, debbie, bea and allie there

'mum talk to me, im worried

'i dont want you to worry about me

'its a bit hard not to when your like this, you havent been like this since him

'i know, i dont know what it is deb

'bridget says that maybe everything has hit you at once and your struggling to come to terms with things... bea nodded

'yea she said that to me too

'im going to get you out of here mum, all of you

'i hope so deb

'i need you to promise me something mum

'what is it?

'i need you to fight, i need you to dig deep and fight for yourself, for me, for allie, for our family can you do that? bea nodded

'i can, im not giving up baby i swear

'i love you mum

'to the moon and back baby... hugging her mum and than allie whispering

'look after her.... in her ear

'always.... debbie left and allie and bea were taken back to there unit, when they got bea turned to allie

'will you lay down with me?

'of course..... they went to bea's cell and got into the bed bringing bea's red blanket over them and lay there hugging just staring into each others eyes, they lay there for a while not saying anything just loving the feeling of each other, bea eventually spoke

'thank you allie

'for what?

'for being here, for not turning your back on me, for accepting me, for dealing with my crap, for not dumping me... tucking a curl behind bea's ear she kissed her cheeks and than her lips

'i could never in a million your turn my back on you or dump you, i am here with you forever, you know why?

'why? 

'because you bea smith are the love of my life and i dont want to live a day without you, yes we have had our ups and downs but no matter what your my forever.... bea smiled

'you will always be my forever... bea whispered before she latched her lips onto allie's placing a soft but long kiss, 

'i hope you get out of here tomorrow bea, there is nothing i want more than to get you out of here

'you too allie

'i dont think its going to happen babe, i killed a person... she said sadly 

'im not going anywhere without you allie

'if it comes tomorrow and thats the outcome than yes you will, you will go and be happy with debbie

'no not happening, no way

'babe look at me, you need to get out of this place and i think you will, i may still have time to serve and thats something i cant change, promise me you will go and be happy

'no

'bea promise me

'no im not doing anything without you allie, i cant and i wont.. putting her hands on either side of bea's face she stroked her cheeks

'promise me bea, please i need you to be out there and okay... wiping bea's tears bea saw how serious she was right now and allie is very rarely serious

'okay i promise

'good... kissing bea she pulled her close because if this was there last night together than she wanted to fell bea close to her for a long time, they both fell asleep in each others arms hopeful for the following day


	30. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do they get out? who gets left behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea about all the legal stuff so i made it up as i went along, i hope you enjoy this really long chapter

There unit was closed off and no one was allowed to come or go, the inmates of h1 were given the brand new clothes and shoes from debbie and after they all showered and were now getting ready in there own cells, allie wasnt really in a good mood having woken up to the realisation that all the others would most likely get out but she would be stuck here at wentworth for god knows how long, although she was upset she didnt let it show not wanting to upset the redhead, taking a big breath she walked out of her cell and going to bea's cell opening the door bea was standing in her black pants and bra running her fingers over her stomach and upon walking closer she was running her fingers over the scars that harry had given her, allie wrapped her arms around bea running her fingers over bea's stomach and they just stood there for a few minutes, 

'harry did this when debbie was younger, she was only 2 and she was teething and i couldnt get her to stop crying for about 2 hours and when she finally tired herself out i put her in her bed and went to my room only to be met with an angry harry, he wanted to start a fight but i just went to the bathroom to shower, i didnt realise he followed and he pushed me into the shower screen causing it to shatter and it cut me in a few places but this was the worst one, the glass went in and got stuck so i needed surgery... pulling bea closer to herself allie kissed her shoulder

'im so sorry babe, your the most amazing woman in this world and you never deserved any of it

'but maybe i did?

'what makes you think that?

'maybe i wasnt a good wife and mother

'babe you know if debbie heard you saying that she would be really upset, she loves and adores you so much and she told me that your her hero

'really?

'yes beautiful, i try to call her everyday to see how she is and we talk

'what about?

'mostly you, she tells me how much she admires you and how you have gotten through everything, how she cant wait to have you back home, even though she is 20 all she wants is for you to tuck her in at night, she misses you so much

'i missed out on so much with her

'i know, i hope you get out babe so much

'i want you with me if i get out

'there is nothing i want more bea but it is a possibility that i wont be able to get out

'i dont want to think about that... bea huffed

'i know babe we just have to stay realistic, no matter what happens i love you and that wont change anything.. spinning bea around she held her face in her hands rubbing her cheeks she kissed bea's lips gently

'i love you too and no matter what happens i will be here for you allie

'i know you will, lets finish getting ready and get to court... bea nodded and allie picked up her shirt and held it out for bea to slip it on and do the buttons on

'lets go....they were all hand cuffed and taken out to the van bea and allie at the back, boomer and maxi in front and than liz and franky in front of them. the ride there was quiet and all 6 of them lost in there own thoughts as they stared outside the window, they arrived 20 minutes later and they had to close there eyes and move away from the windows as there were tons of news and people taking there photos as the bus drove inside to the private car park, they were escorted out by the guards and 4 police man and taken to the cells waiting for court to start, they didnt have to wait long and half an hour later they were escorted through the hallways and entering the court, they were directed to sit at there table where the lawyer was sitting, debbie, bridget and vera were sitting right behind them, bea looked at debbie and smiled and debbie blew her mum a kiss, they all sat down and the lawyer patrick hensly chatting to them about what to do when the judge walks in and so forth, there werent tons of people in there about ten staff members of the court, the lawyer for the courts the girls and there lawyer and about 8-10 people in the seats, the officer stood and announced

'please rise for the honourable sandra peterson.... they all stood and bowed as the judge entered and she sat down

'please be seated everyone thank you, we are here today for the final verdict of beatrice smith, elizabeth birdsworth, fransesca doyle, maxine conway, susan jenkins and allie novak, 

'yes your honour i am patrick hensly lawyer representing those inmates

'my hensly are they aware of what has happened so far?

'they are your honour, i have advised them that we have had court proceedings previously and i have given all there records to yourself, i have also handed in statements on there behalf from multiple people including bridget westfall the psychologist at wentworth prison and vera bennett governor for wentworth prison, they know they are here to find out the final verdict for the for seen future

'is there anything else each side has that i should know? 

'no your honour... patrick answered

'no your honour... the other lawyer answered

'okay as this is for 6 inmates lets do one at a time, maxine conway please rise... maxine rose and stood by patrick

'maxine conway your charges are assault with a deadly weapon against your than partner, the evidence mr hensly has shown me has been very interesting, what really intrigued me was the statement by miss westfall saying that you were defending yourself of your partner gary who had been abusive to you for a period of the last 12 months of your relationship and he had pushed you so far that you took things into your own hands, im upset that this wasnt bought to the attention of the court with your previous court appearance, may i ask miss conway why it wasnt?

'embarrassment your honour, being a trans woman is hard in general but i felt like if i cried wolf would anyone really care? i feel the answer is no so i just kept quiet and took what they gave me, your honour no one knew about the abuse he did to me not even my best friend beatrice smith.. maxine looked at bea and she smiled at her.. 'a lot of people dont accept the whole trans, gay, lesbian and so forth culture

'thank you miss conway, it is by my ruling that all charges against maxine conway be surrendered and she be released out of wentworth prison immediately... maxine smiled and wiped her tears

'thank you your honour... the judge smiled and maxine sat down at the end of the table all the girls congratulating her 

'elizabeth birdsworth please rise... liz stood up next to patrick and took a big breath

'miss birdsworth you were charged with manslaughter, dangerous driving causing death while under the influence, can you tell me what you have learnt while being in prison?

'your honour i deserved to be in jail, what i did was inexcusable and i still cant believe it happened to be honest, i was an alcoholic and although i dont want to use it as an excuse its not, its a reason i guess you could say, i drank day and night and it led me to the fateful day i drove the automobile and took someone's life, being in jail i got clean and although i tripped once i got myself back on track thanks to bea and franky here, they are my rocks and they showed me i was worth more than just drinking myself silly, i am peer worker and help other woman get there lives together to better them selves, i learnt to not take advantage for what i have and the life we live, i have my kids in my life and although i dont see them often i plan to rebuild my relationship on the outside with them, 

'thank you miss birdsworth, i have seen your records and after seeing the statements from multiple people it shows your taking the right steps to better your life, you have served 9 years of your sentence and i think you have been rehabilitated, it is my ruling that the charges still stand and early release will be granted, elizabeth birdsworth will be released immediately ... liz stood there shocked till patrick touched her arm

'liz?

'hmm... she turned her head 'patrick am i free?

'yes you are.. shaking her head

'i cant believe it, thank you so much patrick

'your welcome, go and sit beside maxine... he nodded and she walked past the girls all patting her back in congratulations

'susan jenkins please rise... boomer came and stood by patrick

'miss jenkins your charged are intentionally causing serious injuries, you have served 5 years of your 7, what do you feel you have learned in that time?

'ah yea um your honour when i was first locked up i was like really angry because my family well arent really my family, my mum never wanted me so i was like the kid no one wanted and it made me angry for a long time and when i bashed that chicks tits in i thought she deserved it but when i went inside and i met franky she was good to me right, she is like my sister but better cause she likes me and isnt like a slut.... boomer cupped her mouth as the others giggled even the judge had a little chuckle, 'sorry your honour

'its okay miss jenkins please continue

'well franky and liz taught me how to manage my anger and how to ignore people who try to start fighting with me, than bea and maxine came into the prison and they all treated me like there family and they looked after me and i looked after them, altogether with allie we learned to be good and we did our best to stay out of trouble. ah yea okay thats it your honour

'miss jenkins do you think that outside of prison you will be able to stay out of trouble?

'well yea cause im not angry anymore, i want to like get a job and me own place and be happy... she smiled wide and the judge nodded

'thank you miss jenkins, after reviewing your records i am releasing you on parole for a period of 12 months, miss jenkins if you get into any fights or get into trouble in the next 12 months you will go straight to jail with a longer sentance

'nah nah i wont your judgeness... boomer bowed and went skipped off to sit beside liz

'congratulations love

'thanks lizzy, were getting out....t hey both smiled and hugged

'francesca doyle please rise... franky stood by patrick

'miss doyle your charges were of deadly assault, grievous bodily harm, miss doyle please tell em how you spent your time in jail and whet you have learned?

'your honour when i went in i was very much like miss jenkins angry and bitter and i didnt care who i hurt, for the first year in jail i was stupid and got into trouble a lot as you can probably see from my record, it was when beatrice smith came in that everything changed, we clashed to start with and to be honest i hated her but that was because i knew who she was and i craved to be like her, she was strong, powerful and well beautiful.. franky looked at bea and smirked making her blush, 'your honour bea showed me that i could be a better person than just a person existing, she showed me i was worth more than what i was doing to myself so i stuck with my crew, i began the law degree and i am 3 years into the program, the angry person i was does not exist anymore, prison is refine people and i am definitely done and dusted with all of that, thank you your honour

'thank you miss doyle, it is clear to me by your record that you have in fact shown you have changed, i think the time you have spent behind bars has made a clear change in you that i respect, it is in my ruling that francesca doyle be released early from wentworth prison, miss doyle please make sure you keep up with your studies your doing really well

'thank you your honour... franky walked to sit beside boomer smiling at bridget on the way and bridget mouthed i love you to her, 

'beatrice smith please rise... bea kissed allie and than went and stood by patrick

'miss smith you have been charged with the attempted murder of your now deceased husband harry smith, your an interesting character miss smith, so many people speak so well of you and yet you have ended up in jail and are known as queen bea the big bad top dog, how do you feel about what people think about you?

'only my true family and friends know who i really am

'please explain miss smith

'well when your inside you have to do whatever you can to survive, on the inside woman are conniving, ruthless and bored which causes them to make trouble, you have to constantly watch your back and hope that they wont come after you but unfortunately it doesnt stop them, they call me the big bad top dog but thats just a facade to try to keep the woman in line and not cause others harm, i never want the woman to feel unsafe or get hurt if i cant do anything about it, my crew are my family so they know who i am

'and who are you miss smith?

'a mother first and for most, a girlfriend and a friend

'miss smith can you tell me about your relationship with harry smith please? i get it might be hard and i have a lot of information in front of me including medical records but i want it in your own words.... bea took a deep breath she hated talking about harry but she had to do this for debbie

'harry hurt me from pretty much the day we met, instead of putting his hands on me in love and affection it was in anger and pain, he would snap at the smallest of things, his dinner wasnt ready on time, it wasnt what he wanted, it was too cold in the house, too hot, no beer, too much beer, it didnt matter everything was my fault and he took his anger out on me

'may i ask miss smith what it was that made you do what you did? 

'for the month leading up to that day he forced himself on me everday and beat me just to finish it off, he would say 'its my job to teach you lessons bea and this is the only way your going to learn' your honour i guess i snapped and i couldnt take it anymore, how can i be the kind of mother that allows someone to do that to me? it would show my daughter that its okay to be treated like this and what if someone does it to her and she accepts it? no way i want debbie to grow up strong and fearless, 

'with a mum like you i have no doubt she will be, miss smith i can tell you have been in and our of hospital so many times why didnt you use this information at your trial?

'your honour harry took every cent i had and made so i didnt have a very good lawyer, 

'thank you miss smith and im sorry to bring up such awful memories, miss smith you have suffered at the hands of harry smith for so long and in self defence you tried to kill him, im dropping all charges against you and releasing you immediately..... bea's mouth hung open in shock as debbie jumped up and down

'woo hoo go mum.... bea turned around and hugged debbie

'i love you mum so much

'to the moon and back deb, 

'your coming home

'im coming home..... letting go of debbie she went and sat down beside franky hugging her as well

'allie novak please rise.... allie went and stood by patrick

'miss novak your charges are causing serious bodily harm, assault and kidnapping and manslaughter which is a new charge, miss novak these are serious charges especially the kidnapping and manslaughter, can you tell me about the serious bodily harm and kidnapping first please

'your honour i was living on the streets for a very long time and in that time i was working as a prostitute and was hooked on heroin, i was um taken advantage a lot from many men and when i went to the police to report it they told me it was my fault due to my profession and that nothing will be done about it, i tried 4 times to get help but they always said the same thing, your honour on the streets i was alone until kaz found me the leader of the red right hand and helped me get clean and when i told her my story she talked me into getting revenge for me by getting a girls together and we created the red right hand taking revenge on the men who hurt me, i didnt want to do it to be honest but i trusted kaz so i went with it, we kidnapped men that hurt me and beat them to show that they cant just do whatever they wanted to do and not have any consequences, what we did was wrong i know that but i felt stuck and when the person that is putting a roof over your head says to do something you just do it

'i appreciate your honesty miss novak, im sorry that the system that is supposed to keep you safe and protected turned there back on you, just because you were a prostitute it doesnt mean you shouldnt have the same rights as everyone else, please tell me about the manslaughter charge, it says here you were protecting your girlfriend bea smith..... allie nodded

'not just my girlfriend your honour, the love of my life, there was a fight with bea and joan ferguson for top dog, joan was contesting the top dog position so they fight it out, joan lost and even though bea won she was hurt badly and quickly losing consciousness, joan doesnt take losing very well and her crew at that times came after our crew and they fought except for me and liz who were with bea on the floor trying to keep her awake till we got her help, she had lost a lot of blood, i saw joan at the other end of the room grab a knife and come for bea she wanted her dead so i stood up and took out my knife and it went into her, she ended up dying which was definitely not my intention but if she didnt come for bea i wouldnt have done anything, i wont ever ever ever let anything happen to bea if i can, if it was between joan and bea i would protect her with my life no matter what your honour, you see kaz got me off the streets and got me clean but she treated me like her own personal slave so it wasnt until i went to jail and found bea that i finally found someone that accepts me for me and loves me for me

'thank you miss novak, you have lived a hard life and nothing has really ever gone your way, im going to drop your original charges of assault and kidnapping as the ring leader has been identified as karen proctor which i assume is kaz?

'yes your honour thats correct

'now stands the manslaughter charge, i will drop the sentence to 5 years and you will spend it in wentworth prison... before anyone could say anything bea jumped up full of anger

'NO THATS BULLSHIT!!! she was grabbed by one of the police man

'bea babe please calm down

'GET THE HELL OFF ME, IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ALLIE... she screamed and tried to pull away from the police man

'settle down miss smith... the judge said

'NOOOO ALLIE SHOULD BE OUT NOT IN THERE, SHE NEEDS A CHANCE AT A REAL LIFE, SHE DESERVES A CHANCE TO BE FREE AND BE HAPPY

'miss smith that is enough, i will hold you in content

'no please your honour let me... the judge nodded and allie went to bea 'its okay let her go... he looked at the judge and she nodded and he let her go

'babe look at me and calm down yea.... bea looked at allie tears streaming down her cheeks and allie held her face between her hands rubbing her tears

'you promised you would stay calm

'but its not fair allie, you deserve a life outside of that place, you deserve to be happy, you deserve to be free

'i will in time but right now you and the girls are going to be free and i want you to be happy

'how can i when your not with me, when your not there to hold me, when your not there to talk to, to be there when i need you

'you have debbie babe

'i know and i love my girl more than anything... she looked at debbie 'i do debbie i swear

'i know mum and i agree allie should be free, i understand you dont want to be without her

'i dont, i cant be without you

'you need to bea, it will be 5 years and than i can be free, we talked about this and you know things never go my way... she sighed things really never went her way and thats why her hopes for herself were very low for today and she was not expecting to be leaving prison

'its not right, first kaz fucks things for you and the freak does

'it will be okay i promise..... bea fell into allie's arms holding onto her as they both cried, the judge watched the whole thing unfold and was listening intently at what they were saying and she wished she could drop all charges and release allie but there was no way around it, nodding to the officer he walked to allie and pulled her away from bea and hand cuffed her

'please take her to the cells officer.... as allie was taken out of the court room bea fell to the floor crying and was instantly surrounded by franky wrapping her arms around her

'its alright red she will be okay

'its not right... bea said, debbie went to patrick and talked a little the judge was still there looking through the paperwork

'patrick are you sure there isnt anything that can be done?

'i showed the judge everything on allie to show that she should be free

'did you show her the paperwork on jake stewart?

'jake stewart?

'yes, its because of allie she took down his whole illegal brothel business and saved all the woman that were held captive, 

'i dont have that paperwork but i do know about it, can you get it?

'yes its in my email,

'okay hold on, your honour my i approach the bench please?

'you may mr hensly... patrick approached the bench

'your honour i have something i think you need to see, it is about allie novak taking down a brothel business from inside the prison, 

'how?

'jake stewart was a guard at wentworth and before she went in she found out about jake and set him up, please may i bring you the paperwork to show you what happened? debbie smith has it in her email

'go and print it out in the hallway there is a computer there i want to see this..... patrick went to debbie and told her to go print it and hurry up... bea had calmed down and she and the other girls were now sitting down waiting to find out what was going to happen, patrick came over to them and explained what was going on

'hey guys we may have one more chance, the judge doesnt know about jake stewart and that situation, debbie went to get the information this might help... bea just kept crying silently now knowing how she could be without her girl... debbie appeared with the paperwork and gave it to partick

'your honour here is the paperwork

'hand it to my officer and we will take a recess while i go through it all... she hit the gavel and left the room, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they were allowed to sit in a room while they waited for the judge, debbie and bridget had gone across the road to the sandwich shop and got a big platter with all different ones and drinks for everyone adn took it back to them and they all ate together, bea didnt eat she just sat there staring at a spot on the table, debbie moved in closer to her mum turning bea chair to face her

'mum i know your upset, what can i do to help? bea shrugged

'she deserves to be out deb

'i know mum, 

'dont get me wrong deb im happy to be free and be with you, be the mum you missed out on having

'i know mum, i would be the same if it was shane... bea nodded

'how is shane?

'he is doing really good, he managed to stand up yesterday so he is making progress, the insurance company is giving him a payout for medical bills and pain and suffering

'really?

'yea mum its $850,000

'wow thats huge but he deserves it

'he does, i have been covering his bills even though he doesnt want me to

'dont worry about what he says just take it from our money, i want to help as well deb so when i get out i will settle everything

'thanks mum, now please eat something for me, allie would be upset if you didnt eat

'yea i know i just hate not having her here

'i know mum, lets hope for the best with what i gave the judge... bea nodded and took the sandwich and ate it, they waited for 1 hour and they were all called back into the court room now sitting in the seats with bridget, vera and debbie. allie had been bought back in completely confused as to what is going on, allie eyes locked with bea's as she walked both mouthing i love you to each other, the judge came out and sat down

'miss novak please stand.... allie and patrick stood up 

'miss novak i have been given some new information about the situation with jake stewart, i have never seen something so disgusting and i have been in this job for 20 years, jake stewart is thankfully behind bars now and that place has been closed down, this paperwork says that jake stewart attacked you is that correct miss novak?

'yes your honour, he tried to kill me so i could keep my mouth shut but i lived and told the police everything and he was arrested and the place was closed down, his muscle guy was also arrested, the girls they held captive are thankfully physically okay but mentally they would need a lot of help

'i see you spent quite a bit of time in hospital due to the assault?

'yes your honour and rehab as well, i walk with a slight limp but its getting better each day

'miss novak i made some phone calls about this situation and found out he had 30 woman held there for work, tied up so they could do what ever they wanted with them and you got them closed down and saved all those woman you should be very proud of yourself

'i just did what anyone else would have done

'no you didnt, a lot of people would have been to scared and i dont blame them considering the situation, i have thought about this long and hard and have chosen to overturn your conviction to self defence and you will be released immediately 

'are you serious your honour? im very fragile right now and i couldnt take it if you were messing with me

'im very serious, you will be released along with your family.... allie turned around and saw bea jump over the barrier and into allie's arms, allie picked her up and swung her around squeezing her girl tight

'i cant believe it

'me neither babe.... they stood there hugging in the middle of the court room the others crying as well they were all going to be free, pulling back they shared the most loving kiss ever and than turned to the judge

'thank you your honour

'i believe that you 2 will have the most amazing life together

'you bet we will.... walking to the girls they all hugged each other

'alright ladies so you will be taken back to the prison to get your belongings and be signed out and released congratulations you have made history.... they all thanked him and said there good byes to debbie and bridget and vera said she would see them back at the prison, they were escorted out and to the bus going back to wentworth, they had there last ever strip search going in and were taken back to the unit to pack there stuff, the woman had heard about there releases and were congratulating them, they packed at fast speed giving most of there stuff to alice even there shivs as they didnt need them anymore, bea wanted to announce the new top dog as she was leaving so her crew grabbed a few of there things and all followed her out to the court yard and she stood on the table, everyone cheered 

'queen bea, queen bea, queen bea!!!! over and over again till she put her hand up and there was complete silence

'you all know now that me and my crew have been released and therefor a new top dog needs to be announced, i know exactly who it will be and i want y girls from g block and c block to make sure you help her out till she finds her feet, just because im not in here i know exactly what will be going on and i will come after anyone who tries to fuck with the new top dog... she looked at juice and raised an eyebrow, juice put her hands up in surrender

'the new top dog is........... its my bunkie alice!!!!!!!!!!! bea put her hand out and pulled alice onto the table and whispered to her

'its okay you will be in the best position to stay safe and you know everything i taught you, the girls will help you out

'you really think i cant do this?

'100% you got this

'thank you bea for everything

'anytime... bea turned to all the woman 'dont fuck with her or i will reign down on you so hard you will regret the day you were born.... with that bea jumped off the table and took off inside with her crew in tow heading to the gates, mr jackson, miss miles, miss westfall and of course miss bennett were waiting for them

'look girls a good bye party... they all laughed

'funny smith, i dont want to see your ugly mugs back in here alright

'yes boss... they signed out and were walked outside by the governor, when they went outside debbie was there with a limo and all the girls ran there except allie and bea who were now facing the governor

'thank you smith for everything you did for the woman, you got rid of kaz and joan so it will be smoother than it was

'well allie did take joan out but hey it was a team effort.... allie giggled 

'you both stay out of here and be happy, build a life for yourselves and debbie

'we will, thank you miss bennett... bea took allie's hand and walked towards the limo debbie jumping out and running to her mum launching herself into her mums arms luckily bea caught her and spun her around

'your free to do whatever you want, 

'i just want you, allie and the girls

'you got us, lets go home to our new house... they jumped into the limo and it took them back to debbie and bea's house which was pretty damn big, once they got there they got out and followed debbie inside

'come on guys i will show you around... walking in there was 4 rooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, dining, laundry, double lock up garage and out the back a big patio deck leading to the swimming pool and than the granny flat

'mum i think you and allie should stay here so you have some private space for yourselves, franky is going to bridgets and there is plenty of room for the rest of us

'are you sure deb? what about you and shane?

'we have our own room set up with an ensuite

'oh now i get it you have the master bedroom... bea laughed

'you got that right mum

'alright i guess we will take the granny flat.... the granny flat was 2 rooms, the main room had a kitchen, dining and lounge area and than there was a bedroom with a king size bed and than the bathroom with a laundry to the other side, it was quite big for a granny flat and debbie had done a great job of doing up the whole house, 

'mum you guys need to go shopping for clothes, shoes and furniture, i set aside money for all of you to get whatever you need, there bedrooms inside and the whole house has furniture i just didnt get a chance to do the granny flat except for the bed and a tv in your room

'thats fine deb who is up for shopping?

'gidge is coming to get me in a couple minutes so i will go with her, i just want to say thank you so much deb for everything, i honestly thought i would die in that place

'yea me too... boomer said and they all agreed

'your mums family so your my family, i wanted you all out so i was being purely selfish on my part, plus i got all these aunties now that i never had... they all did a big group hug 

'well isnt this sweet... they all turned to see bridget standing there

'gidge... franky went to her and kissed her 'its so good to kiss you and not have to worry about being caught

'i know baby, you ready to go? we have to do a few things before we go home

'home? i love how that sounds, yes babe lets go, i will be around tomorrow make sure you all get a phone

'we will bye franky

'see ya red, bye guys... franky left happily with bridget

'shopping time guys....... they all changed and went shopping deciding to catch the bus as it stopped right outside there house and went straight to the shopping centre, they arrived 20 minutes later and got out amazed at how much things had changed

'alright guys here... debbie handed maxine, liz, boomer and allie and envelope each containing money and when maxine counted it her eyes went wide

'sweety this is $5000?

'i know, your starting from scratch, go buy clothes, underwear, shoes, jackets, hair stuff, your favourite shampoo and soaps and buy a phone, get anything you want

'but its still too much

'yea well your gonna need money to get around and things like that while you look for work, the house is fully stocked with everything so dont waste your money on that stuff, this is for you so enjoy... boomer wiped her tears away and pulled debbie into a big hug squeezing her

'mum... debbie croaked out

'boomer let go of her you will kill her

'ah yea sorry little bea, lets go shopping.... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

they went inside the house and debbie gave her mum her keycard and told her how much was on it, bea was shocked she didnt realise how much she had but she was glad she didnt need to worry about money for quite a long time years even, 

'deb apart from upgrading this place its pretty much the same

'yea pretty much mum, do you remember how to get around?

'yes i do so why dont me and allie go and get our stuff and you take these 3 with you?

'sure mum, lets meet in the food court in say 3 hours and than we can get dinner and take it home

'sounds good to me, boomer look after the girls

'of course queen... allie giggled and they walked a different way bea heading towards the furniture shop, bea ordered a couch, coffee table, side table, dining table with chairs, 2 big lamps, 2 cupboards and side table for there bedroom, an ottoman for the couch and a book shelf because she knows allie loves to read and would fill it up with books she would want, once she paid she organised to have it all delivered for the next day at lunch time, they went and bought phones and than went to the book store

'babe what are we doing here?

'well we will have quite a bit of down time so i think we should get some books to read as we get used to the world of living, so chose some books.... allie chose 3 books but bea wasnt happy with that so watched what allie liked and put back on the shelf not wanting to seem greedy which bea thought was cute but all bea wanted to do was treat allie like the queen she is so when they went to the register bea told allie to stay there for a minute and she went to the book shelves and picked up another 12 books and bought them to the counter

'woah babe thats too much i already got 3

'but we have a whole book shelf to fill so humour me

'but

'no, no buts just let me do this... allie nodded and the books were paid for and the bags handed to bea, taking allie's hand they went to the big clothing store and got a trolley walking in they looked around not sure where to start

'lets do undies and bras first allie... they got undies, bras, socks, allie got a few g-strings which bea thought was so hot, they bought a few set of pj's for winter and summer and than went on to get clothes, t-shirts, singlets, tops, pants, trackies, jacket shorts, anything they needed and than some, bea may have gone a bit crazy but she didnt care she wanted allie to have everything, they got fluffy slippers, thongs, a winter and summer robe as well, they walked passed the music area and bea wanted to get a stereo so they got a mini hi-fi system which had blue tooth, cd player and radio, they also bought a bunch of cd's of there favourite music realising they both liked most genre's and had a love of music, bea got allie a nice pair of head phones so she could listen to music on her phone that debbie will help them put on it, 

'we need a laptop

'okay you get what ever you want

'no no allie, we, whats mine is yours

'noooo 

'yep thats how it is so we are getting a laptop.... bea chose a really nice laptop and put it in the trolley heading towards the bathroom area to get shampoo, conditioner, body soap and anything else they needed there, they went next to the perfume area and got 3-4 different perfumes each and deodorant, body cream, moisturiser and make-up as well, 

'what else do we need allie?

'i cant think of anything, oh actually can we get a few frames so we can put photos up? 

'of course... they got 5 frames and put it in the trolley

'allie we need pillows, sheets, blankets and a quilt and curtains for our room

'oh yea.... once they got everything they looked around a bit more

'okay lets go pay and we can go get some new shoes.... everything was scanned and bea paid, allie tried too but bea pushed her hand away

'no allie you keep that for yourself, your my girl and i want to look after you, i know you never had anyone look after you without wanting anything but its true, all i want from you is your love

'you have that, you always will... they kissed and than walked to the shoe shop and got 2 pairs of sneakers each, they both got a pair of boots and a couple pairs of high heels each for job interviews or going out, bea paid and they kept walking looking through the shops for anything else and than something caught   
bea's eyes and she pulled allie to this clothing shop that had nice dress up clothes

'baby this dress would look beautiful on you

'bea i havent worn a dress in so long

'would you wear it?

'yes its very nice

'good lets look around see what else they have... they both got a few dresses each, a couple skirts, blouses, 3 pairs of jeans each, bea got a jean jacket and allie got a black jean jacket, bea paid and then they walked further along, they stopped at a bits and pieces shop and got a few things for there place, coat hangers, ice cube trays, some hair stuff and a few other things, they were finally done and it was time to meet the others so they went together the trolley was over stacked and debbie laughed when she saw them 

'did you 2 leave anything in the shops? 

'yea well i wanted some stuff for our place

'i can see, 

'how did you guys go? they all had trolley full of stuff, 

'i never had new stuff thanks guys

'were happy to do it boomer no worries, 

'mum were going to have to get taxi's home so you and allie head home here is a set of keys and we will get a maxi taxi, what do you want for dinner mum?

'do they still have the chicken burgers i love?

'aww they do i will get them, why dont you and allie head home now so by the time we get there you have unpacked whatever you can for now

'yea okay see you soon guys..... bea and allie arrived home 20 minutes later and took everything into there place and dumped it on the floor in the corner

'allie lets just set up the bed and curtains for now we can get clothes out after we eat

'okay beautiful... they made up there bed and put curtains up, they had time to take out the bathroom stuff and took out some pj's and towels to shower later on, they heard the others arrive so they went into the house 

'hey mum i got food lets eat

'oh god it smells so good deb

'its so much better now mum... they sat down to eat and it was silent they first proper meal since they were all locked up and it was heaven, after they finished eating they sat there nursing cans of coke

'coke has never tasted so good

'i know maxi, guys now that we are out were going to live life properly yea, get ourselves together, be family orientated, work, go on holidays, go to the park and do things, lets take these next week or so to get into the swing of things and just enjoy being out and than we can look into work and liz you need to get in contact with your kids

'i know love and i will, im just worried they wont accept me

'its gonna be easy and you need to ear there trust back

'i will do everything i can to do so bea, thank you so much for everything, you and deb have been so good to us

'were family and we stick together, i dont about you guys but im buggered an i want a nice shower without anyone watching

'except me... they all laughed

'yea except this perv, oh deb are you home tomorrow?

'i will be until 3 when i go see shane

'alright at lunch time i have a delivery of our furniture so can you let me know when it comes please?

'of course mum, here i bought some sweets profiteroles, tiramisu cups, canoli's, mud cake slices and a few other things, there is a box for you to take to your place and the bigger one is for us in here, your kitchen is fully stocked as well mum with food, drinks, plates, cups, cutlery if there is anything you need just got get it but im pretty sure you have everything, i remember how you used to have it and what stuff you like... pulling her daughter into a huge hug she kissed her head

'thank you baby, are you going to bed now?

'in about half an hour i will, i need a shower

'alright good night... good night girls... bea and allie went to there place the box of sweets in hand and put it in the kitchen, bea had a shower first and than allie both taking there time to wash up

'allie im going up to the house i will be back in a few minutes... she yelled out to allie

'okay babe see you soon... bea put on her pj's, robe and slippers and went up to the house entering quietly, she went to debbie's room and knocked before opening it

'deb

'mum are you alright? bea walked over to the bed and sat down 

'im great but i wanted to come say good night properly and tuck you in... debbie missed more than anything her mum tucking her in at night and kissing her good night

'god i missed you mum

'i missed you too baby, thank you for getting me out and all the girls

'im happy to do it, were family

'we are and as you get to know them better you will understand why they all mean so much to me

'i can already see why... standing up bea tucked debbie into bed kissing her cheek as debbie giggled

'good night debbie i love you

'to the moon and back mum good night.....placing one more kiss to debbie's head she left the room and went back to her place closing and locking the door before putting out the lights and going to the bedroom, allie was laying in bed her eyes were slowly closing but when bea slipped into bed she woke up

'sorry i didnt mean to wake you

'its alright i was trying to wait for you, i didnt realise how tired i was

'its been a big day baby, come here... allie laid on bea's chest the sound of her heart beat lullying her

'good night babe

'good night beautiful girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didnt really thing i would leave allie with the crazies in jail did ya? hells no


	31. special news

bea was standing in the yard with all the girls behind her, they were facing the freak, kaz , tina and there crew everyone knowing what was about to happen, all the other prisoners surrounding them, within a minute of staring each other down the fight broke out, kaz was fighting allie, tina and her crew were fighting franky and the girls and bea and the freak were going at it, bea had tackled the freak to the ground punching her and she was trying to fight bea off, the freak flipped them and she was now on op of bea her arms wrapped around her throat chocking her, she had this strength about her that bea didnt realise she had and as bea's face was going red and blue from the lack of oxygen she was losing her strength and breath, as she was about to completely pass out the freaks hands let lose as franky tackled the freak off bea and falling to the floor laying into the freak over and over again, bea was trying to get her breath back coughing as the air hit her lungs, when she managed to get up she looked around franky had taken care of the freak she was out and franky came and stood by bea

'fuck red you alright?

'im good thanks, fuck where is allie? they both scanned the group and for some reason another 20 inmates were involved and it was a mess of bleeding people

'she is there red... pointing out allie who was fighting kaz she went to run over when they saw a flash of silver and kaz stabbed allie over and over again

'NOOOOOOO ALLIE!!! they both ran over there fighting through the bodies and bea dropped by allie's body holding her hand over her stomach, allie was barely awake as she looked up at bea

'allie im here its okay

'b.b.bea 

'im right here baby, its going to be okay, help is coming

'i want you to know... allie took a breath as bea moved her hair out of her face 'i have never loved anyone like i love you, coming in here was the best thing in my life because i met and fell in love with you, i love you so much... allie's eyes closed and she died

'NOOOOOOOOO ALLIE PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!!!!!! she screamed and cried

 

it was the middle of the night when allie was woken by bea moving around and mumbling in her sleep, she turned over to see tears running down her cheeks but she was fast asleep, she was calling out to allie and her arms were moving around, allie leaned over stroking her cheek

'babe wake up, bea wake up babe... bea didnt wake but her movements slowed down and than bea screamed loud

'NOOOOO ALLLIE......... allie jumped from the yell but than shook bea a little harder

'bea wake up now.... bea's eyes popped open and she scanned the room her eyes finally landing on allie

'allie... she croaked out

'yea babe its me, you okay? bea nodded but put her face into allie's neck sobbing and allie wrapped her arms around bea holding her tight 

'shuu its its okay baby im right here.... bea cried harder not being able to control herself, bea cried for 15 minutes till she finally calmed down and allie bought them to lay down on the bed never letting go of bea, bea looked up into allie's eyes and she kissed her head

'are you okay? did you have a nightmare? you scared me

'yea i did, sorry i didnt mean to scare you

'do you want to tell me about it?

'okay... bea spent the next few minutes telling allie what happened and allie pulled her even closer and kissed her head

'its okay babe im right here, we are out of that place and home with debbie remember

'i know i guess it will take some time to get used to it

'a lot happened when we were in there and you need time to process a massive change in your life

'i guess so

'let me get you a some water... allie went to get up but bea kept a tight hold on her

'no please dont go anywhere im okay, i just need you

'im right here beautiful... holding onto bea tight she waited till bea had fallen asleep again and than she too fell asleep, allie woke mid morning seeing the time it said 9.30, looking at bea she was completely out of it so she kissed her cheek and got out of bed tucking bea in before going to use the bathroom, she put her robe and slipper on and went up to the main house walking into the kitchen debbie and liz were sitting there

'good morning girls

'morning allie, coffee?

'sure i will get it... after she made a mug she sat down at the table with them

'where is mum?

'still asleep

'she never sleeps this late... allie smiled sadly

'i know

'what happened?

'she had a really bad nightmare, i woke up in the middle of the night to her screaming and crying, i managed to calm her down but it really took a lot out of her so she is out of it

'oh poor love, she went through a lot in there to survive and she needs to deal with it

'yea mum has always been strong and she went through a lot of crap with that ass hole and than all the crap in there im not surprised she had fallen into depression and having nightmares, im glad she found you though allie and she has the girls, its because of you girls that she didnt hurt herself more, i cant imagine ever living in a world without her.... debbie wiped a couple tears that rolled down her cheeks

'its alright deb she is out now and she can get some proper help, the nights are always the worst but in time she will be okay, we just have to surround her with love and affection and she will come out of it

'yea i know its just hard to watch

'i get that sweet heart but we are all here together and she will get through it... liz said and debbie nodded

'thank you, im gonna make breakfast and requests?

'we have been living off cardboard for a long time so anything would do for us, here let me help you deb

'thanks allie, im gonna make a big breakfast that mum used to make before she went inside, 

'okay great.... they made eggs, bacon, sausages, french toast, pancakes, mushroom and tomato mix and toast and liz helped set up the table

'im going to wake up your mum so she can eat and the furniture is coming soon as well.... allie went back to the granny flat and walked inside going into the bedroom, bea was just waking up and snuggled under the quilt

'hey beautiful your awake... she smiled as she sat on the bed

'yea i just got up, where were you?

'i was just with deb and liz having a coffee, i wanted you to sleep a little longer, how you feeling?

'im okay, a little tired but im okay

'babe maybe you should see someone

'i know i should but the thought of talking about everything that happened doesnt fill me with joy

'i get that bea but i think you need too, you need to let it all out and feel refreshed 

'yea i will look into it when im ready

'good... bending down she kissed bea 'get your cute butt out of bed debbie made the big breakfast that you taught her

'really? bea smiled she remembered making it on special occasions and debbie loved it being the food head that she is 

'yep its ready so come on cutie... bea freshened up and they went into the main house seeing everyone sitting around the table including franky and bridget

'hey red

'hey franky how was your first night at home?

'amazing, gidge made us an amazing dinner and we had some wine and fell asleep in the most comfortable bed

'thats great franky

'how was your night?

'it was good, we went shopping yesterday and we had burgers for dinner and fell asleep pretty early we were tired

'how good does it feel to do whatever you want?

'freaking sick ay franks

'yea booms it is, so whats the plan for today?

'the furniture comes for our place and just set things up than just relax for the day

'yea were going to do that as well, i just want to do nothing today and watch tv.... they had breakfast and as they were cleaning up there was a knock on the door and allie answered it seeing a couple of guys there

'hi im looking for bea smith we have her furniture delivery

'yea sure come through she is inside..... they followed allie through to the kitchen 'babe the delivery is here

'bea smith?

'thats me, the furniture will be going in the granny fla out the back there is a side gate i will open it for you

'thanks.. it took the guys 2 hours to bring it all in and unwrap and set it up for them, once done bea gave them a tip and a couple bottles of water and they left, debbie had bought an outdoor setting and put it on the veranda connected to the granny flat and thats where allie was sitting as she set up her phone, once the guys left bea went to allie and sat on her lap

'everything is set up allie, 

'thats good, i guess we should put all the stuff we got yesterday away and set up our place

'we could but i would rather do something else baby....... kissing allie neck and up to her soft plump lips allie moaned 'come to bed with me baby

'right now?

'right now, i know we havnt been together in a while and thats down to me, as much as i appreciate that you gave me the space to go through all that i really want you, right now all i want is you so come to bed with me... allie smiled and stood up bea in her arms as they went inside and locking the door to make sure there not disturbed, putting bea on the bed she smiled and crawled over her body, they stared at each other for a moment when bea kissed her lips

'make love to me my beautiful girl... they spent the next couple of hours getting reacquainted with each other and fell asleep in each others arms

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

waking up a couple hours later to banging on the door bea jumped up and wrapped her robe around her body and went to the door opening it to see a panicked looking debbie

'mum finally

'sorry deb we were sleeping, what wrong?

'i got worried when you didnt answer your phone or your door

' its on silent, im still trying to get used to having a phone, sorry baby i didnt mean to worry you

'its just with everything that has been going on i got worried... bea pulled debbie into a tight hug

'im sorry deb and so you know im here for you

'i dont want you to leave again.. debbie muttered against her mums chest 

'oh baby i wont i promise, im going to stay out of trouble and were all going to be happy okay... debbie pulled back and nodded

'okay mum... kissing debbie's cheek she smiled

'did you need something? i thought you were going to see shane

'im about to leave and i wanted to tell you 

'i want to see him do you mind if i come?

'he would love that

'great can you wait 15 minutes so i can have a quick shower?

'sure mum i will be in the house... debbie left and bea jumped in the shower and having a quick wash, once dressed she wrote a note for allie and left it on the pillow leaving a kiss to her head and left going to the house, they both went to debbie's car and got in debbie driving

'how far are we deb?

'about 15 minutes mum

'can we stop somewhere i want to get him a gift?

'we can but he wouldnt want anything

'i know but i want to get him something, he is like my son and i want to

'alright we can stop at the shops over here... debbie parked the car and bea ran inside on her own going inside and over to the flower shop and getting a big bunch of flowers, a balloon and after paying she went next door to the perfume shop and got a really nice cologne pack and got them to wrap it before going to the sweets shop and getting a box of shane's favourite and than she went to the car, debbie laughed as her mum came out hands full

'jesus mum you got enough?

'well i havent been able to get anything for both of you in so long and thats going to change... debbie smiled

'we dont need anything we just need you

'you have me now baby... debbie kissed her mums cheek before turning the car on and heading to the rehab centre parking up not too long later

'here we go mum let me help you... carrying the sweets they walked inside and signed in as the receptionist was sitting there

'hello debbie

'hi melanie, hows he doing today?

'he hasnt had a good day emotionally, the sessions stressed him out quite a bit so i think getting visitors will help him

'he hasnt seen mum here in a while and i think it will make him happy

'is this the bea i have heard so much about?

'i guess i am

'i have heard all about you not just from shane and debbie but on the news as well, im glad your out

'thank you, its great to be free

'well off you go and see mr grumpy... they took off down the corridor down to his room and debbie walked in first and saw shane sitting on the chair watching tv

'hey babe... he smiled tirelessly 

'hey debbie 

'how you doing babe?

'its been a shit day, what you got there? he signalled to the box

'there some sweets from mum

'i miss mum..... he huffed, he didnt know bea had gotten out wanting to surprise him 'i wish she was here i miss her hugs.... bea walked in smiling

'are my ears burning... shanes head snapped up to look at the door seeing bea standing there a big smile on her face

'bea... he croaked out and began to cry, bea had always held a special place in his heart having being left to fend for himself by his own so called parents

'oh dont cry... bea put the present and flowers on the table and went to him wrapping her arms around him, he had clearly lost weight but that was understandable considering what he had been through, he cried into her shoulder as he held her tight, debbie herself had to wipe away her own tears, bea pulled back holding his face in her hands

'i cant believe your here

'you and me both....she kissed his cheek and stood up 'how are you doing? i heard it hasnt been a good day

'its just stressful sometimes, i really let it get to me today

'its alright to have bad days shane, it makes you stronger

'yea i guess so, anyway enough about that both of you sit down and tell me how everything went.... bea and debbie sat on the bed and told him everything about court and how it all went down, 

'holy shit thats crazy, how does it feel to be out?

'freaking amazing, we went out and got furniture which arrived today and we also went shopping yesterday and got everything we needed

'sweet, do you have a phone?

'yes give me your phone and i will put all our numbers in... handing his phone over she put hers, allie, franky's, liz's, boomers and maxine's numbers into his phone and handed it back

'there you go you have all our numbers, just text us saying its you so we can all have your number, the girls are really excited to get to know you better and you too deb

'i cant wait to hang out with them

'babe did they say anything about when you will out of here?

'well i can take about 20 steps at a time and if i continue to get stronger about 2 weeks i would say

'thats great babe

'yea, i wish i was home now i miss our bed

'me too but in time babe

'yea i know, debbie have you told your mum? 

'told me what? 

'i havent told her yet, i guess i should tell her now... she laughed nervously and bea held her hand

'whats is it?

'umm i dont want you to be mad

'baby you can tell me anything.... debbie nodded and grabbed shane's hand as well, bea could tell debbie was really nervous

'im 2 months pregnant... silence fell throughout the room as the news filtered through bea's ears, her baby girl is having a baby? surely she is too young? is debbie aware of what involves in having a baby? bea was quiet for quite a while and debbie was starting to worry

'mum? bea looked up into debbie's worried eyes 'your mad arent you?

'im not mad im just surprised, is this what you want? both of you?

'it wasnt planned but we are happy, i know your probably disappointed mum im sorry

'oh no no im not disappointed at all deb, your having a baby this is amazing news im just shocked is all, i love you both and i will be here for you both no matter what... pulling the couple into a hug she kissed them both on the cheek

'congratulations to you both

'thanks mum, your gonna be a grandma... bea scoffed

'surely im too young to be a grandma... debbie giggled

'we can call you gran gran

'hey cheeky thats enough outta you, now tell me have you been to the doctors to get checked? 

'yes i have, all is good and travelling well

'have you got vitamins?

'do i really need them?

'yes you do and we are going to get some on the way home, 

'okay grandma... debbie giggled when bea swatted her arm playfully, they spent another hour there and than left to go home stopping at the chemist to get vitamins for debbie and something for nausea as she had been sick a fair bit, arriving home they went inside to see the girls cleaning the house and the music playing, everyone was there except for allie 

'hey your back, hows shane?

'he is okay, didnt have the best day but his movement is getting better

'thats great love

'it is liz, umm listen i have to tell you guys something so can you take a break for a few minutes?

'of course.... boomer, liz, maxine, franky and bridget came and sat down at the table

'whats up mini red?

'well i guess i should just say it, im 2 months pregnant... franky's eyes went wide with shock and looked at bea and smirked

'holy shit your gonna be a grandma red... she cracked up laughing and bea rolled her eyes

'piss off franky

'sorry couldnt help myself, seriously deb thats amazing congratulations

'thank you franky... they all congratulated her 

'ay we should like celebrate yea? 

'we should wait till shane get out and we can have a bbq or something boomer

'yea okay good idea maxi

'guys i need you all to look out for debbie and make sure she takes her vitamins

'we got ya red no worries

'thanks guys, where is allie?

'we checked on her an hour ago and she was still sleeping

'still? its nearly dinner time 

'you better go check on her red... bea nodded and stood up looking at debbie

'jesus mum im fine, you dont have to watch me every minute

'but i worry

'i know you do but im good plus there all here

'okay, hey boomer order some pizza would ya? she handed her keycard over

'yea no worries bea... bea left out the back door and went to the granny flat, when she entered she went into there room and allie was still sleeping, sitting on the bed she moved allie hair out of her face and ran her finger over her cheek which was warm, she touched her forehead as well and she felt sad to know that allie felt quite warm, kissing allie she gently shook her

'baby, allie wake up... allie fluttered her eyes open and bea saw the spark gone from the look in her eyes 'are you alright baby?

'im tired bea

'your really warm, do you feel sick?

'my head hurts really bad, its throbbing so much

'i think you have a high temp, im gonna go see if debbie has a thermometer, i will be back.... bea went into the house and debbie gave her the medicine box that had a thermometer and went back to allie who falling asleep again

'dont fall asleep yet allie, here put this under your tongue... a minute later it showed her temp was 40.1 degrees

'shit your temp is really high allie, we need to get you to the doctor

'bea i cant move right now, im tired

'alright im gonna get bridget... bea ran inside and looked around for bridget

'bea hun whats wrong?

'where is bridget? allie is sick

'she is in boomers room with franky

'thanks maxi... she went to boomers room and walked in

'bridget can you come check on allie she is sick

'yes of course, franky get my bag from the car in the boot please

'got it...bridget followed bea back to the granny flat and walked in, they could hear allie throwing up and bea went to the bathroom opening the door

'allie? allie was huddled over the toilet throwing up, she held allie's hair back as she vomited and she rubbed her back. after she finished bea helped her up

'are you okay?

'i feel so sick, like im gonna pass out

'bridget is here to check you over

'i just need to brush my teeth... she brushed her teeth and washed her face before bea helped her into bed

'allie im going to look you over to see whats going on, if i cant than you will have to go to the hospital... allie nodded, franky came in with her bag and she checked her temp which was 40.1, she saw allie's skin was sweaty and she pulled the blanket back and her t-shirt up and feeling around her tummy, pushing on her right side just under her breast allie yelled out in pain

'oh fuck, 

'sorry allie, have you been having problems with eating? or digesting? have you felt sick at all?

'i dont think so, oh fuck why does it hurt so much?

'i think your gall bladder is inflamed, you need surgery, franky call an ambulance please and tell them to hurry up... franky walked outside and called for one,

'bea... allie moaned and bea was by her side 

'i right here, its alright baby the ambulance is coming you hold my hand okay... bea squeezed her hand and stayed by allie till the ambulance arrived, they turned up within 5 minutes and 2 officers walked in franky showing them where to go

'hi im bridget westfall a doctor, i have checked her over her temp is high and very tender where her gallbladder is which means most likely its inflamed

'okay lets get her to the hospital and we can get her vitals on the way, whats her name?

'its allie novak

'okay i will grab the bed..... bea ended up carrying allie out of the house as the bed wouldnt have fit proper;y, she placed allie on the bed and they strapped her into the ambulance and bea sat with her, the officer in the back taking her vitals and pre-filling out the form with all allie's details

'do you have a next of kin allie?

'yes beatrice smith my girlfriend

'would that be you miss? the officer turned to look at bea

'yes

'alright can you fill out this part please... bea filled out the form and gave it back to them, they arrived to the hospital and allie was taken to emergency and into a room a doctor and a couple nurses doing fresh vitals and taking her bloods

'miss novak

'call me allie... she groaned out in pain

'allie we think your gall bladder in inflamed the blood tests will confirm it, the results will come back in an hour

'please i need something for the pain

'yes of course the nurse will bring you something, if the tests prove to be the inflamed gall bladder we will get you into surgery straight away

'okay... the nurse gave allie something for the pain which helped a little, bea sat with allie stroking her cheek and head trying to keep her calm

'what can i do for you?

'just stay with me, thats all i want

'always baby

'how was shane?

'he had a rough day but he is getting better, hopefully he should be out in 2 weeks

'thats really good, 

'debbie has some interesting news

'hmm and whats that?

'she is 2 months pregnant

'holy shit seriously?

'yep, she and shane are gonna have a baby

'wow how do you feel about that?

'a bit worried, i mean she is only young 

'yea but babe she is 20 years old and very grown up 

'she had to grow up fast which is my fault

'no its that ass holes fault, you did everything possible to keep her safe and she is safe, she is happy and going to become a mother this is amazing news, congratulations babe your gonna bea a grandma... bea rolled her eyes 

'geez a grandma, im getting old, are you sure you want to stick around?

'absolutely, i take you and everything else around you without a doubt beautiful... bea giggled as allie slurred her words

'i love you allie

'i love you too beautiful... the doctor came in and confirmed she needed surgery and the nurse came in to give allie a gown and told her she would be taken in a few minutes, 

'babe can you help me please change into this?

'of course... once allie was changed into the gown the nurse came in and she was rolled out and towards the operation room, she signed the forms on the way, bea held her hand as she was rolled down the hallway to another and than another finally arriving at the doors

'miss smith you cant go any further

'okay just give me a minute please

'of course.. bea turned to allie 

'i will be waiting for you when you wake up

'bea im scared

'i know you are but it will be fine, you heard the doctor its an easy surgery and i will be there when you wake up

'promise?

'i promise, have i ever broken a promise?

'never

'you will be fine, i love you allie

'i love you too... sharing a few kisses allie was rolled through the doors, a nurse came over to bea

'bea there is a waiting room just over there, it has a coffee machine and snack machine and a tv, i will let you know when she is done

'okay thank you.... bea went to the waiting room and took her phone out to call debbie who answered after a couple rings

'hey mum how is allie?

'she has an inflamed gall bladder they took her in for surgery

'oh shit, alright mum i will be down there soon im just gonna have a shower

'you dont need to come deb

'i want to, allie is family and we stick together

'thank you

'do you need anything?

'can you just grab allie some stuff

'sure mum i wont be long

'text me when you get here i will meet you outside

'i will see you soon... hanging up bea got a coffee and relaxed back she hated waiting but would do anything for allie

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

debbie arrived an hour later and had text her mum so was waiting out the front with maxine, bea turned up a couple minutes later and hugged them both

'thanks for coming 

'of course we would love, any news?

'not yet, they said it will take a couple hours so soon hopefully,

'here mum i bought you pizza and a drink i know you didnt get to eat

'thanks baby im starving, come on through to the waiting room.... they walked through the hall way and into the waiting room and bea began to eat ans debbie opened the bottle of coke for her

'mum i went through the mess of your clothes at your place and i got allie some pj's and a couple change of clothes, i also bought some toiletries 

'thats great thank, i know its a mess we havent had time to sort it out

'its fine um like i care, i just wasnt sure who's clothes were who's

'its fine we are pretty much the same size but she is a little taller.....once bea finished eating she washed her hands and they sat there watching tv waiting, an hour later a doctor and a nurse walked into the room and bea shot up

'how is she? is she okay?

'she is okay bea, her gall bladder was quite infected and we took it out, it all went well and she is in recovery now

'can i see her?

'yes were just going to take her to a room but if you follow me now i will take you to her room and we will bring her in soon

'thank you... they followed the doctor to allie's room and sat down, allie was bought in about 20 minutes later and bea's heart broke she looked so small and pale, pulling her chair by allie's bed she hesitantly went to hold her hand as the nurse was checking her vitals

'its okay love you can hold her hand, she will wake up soon.... bea nodded and held allie's hand, they nurse left and the other were sitting there for not too long later allie groaned and began to wake up, 

'bea.. she mumbled out

'im right here baby... allie's eyes half opened but she was still very hazy from the anaesthetic 'hey beautiful how are you feeling?

'p..pain.... she mumbled out

'mum i will get the nurse to give her something

'thank you deb... turning to allie she touched her cheek 'the nurse will get you something for the pain... allie nodded 'do you need anything?

'water.. she croaked out, bea poured some water in a cup and put in a straw and held it to allie's lips and she took some small sips, the nurse walked in and over to allie

'how are you doing allie?

'sore

'it will be sore for a few days but everything went well, im going to give you something through your iv and it will help with the pain... the nurse pushed the medication through the iv 

'this will make her sleepy so dont be worried if she falls asleep, visiting hours were finished 2 hours ago so you need to leave now that she has woken up

'can mum stay?

'as much as i wouldnt mind i could get in trouble for you staying as allie has woken up, im sorry, although allie will mostly sleep for the next 24 hours and she is in good hands i promise... bea nodded

'okay but my daughter left her some stuff if she does wake up and want to shower 

'no worries just leave it in the draws there... the nurse walked out leaving the girls to say there good byes, bea stood up and looked at allie who was trying to keep her eyes open

'baby we are going to go, i will be here in the morning, i love you

'i love you too, debbie?

'im here... debbie walked closer to allie

'congratulations for baby... debbie smiled

'thank you, you get some rest we will see you tomorrow... kissing the blondes cheek allie's eyes closed before they even took a step, bea tucked her in and kissed her cheek before leaving her room, they arrived home 20 minutes later and the other girls were there except franky

'how is she doing bea?

'surgery went well so its just a matter of recovering, thank you so much for helping out bridget

'its no problem bea

'where is franky?

'at your place... bea nodded and went out to the granny flat to see franky unpacking hers and allie's stuff, she had set up the stereo and was playing the music in the back round, be walked in and threw herself on the couch 

'hey red hows allie?

'recovering, poor thing is so sore

'i can imagine, you okay red? you look tired

'yea its just that she has been through so much and spent so much time in hospital

'yea but this is just a normal thing and she wasnt hurt by anyone, she will be fine in a couple weeks

'yea true, so what are you doing?

'well your place was a mess so im sorting your crap out, i hope you dont mind

'not at all, thank you, we were gonna do it earlier but got side tracked... franky smirked

'yea you got your fuck on... thay laughed and bea blushed

'piss off franky, lets get this done so we dont have to worry about it anymore and allie can come home to a clean place, are you sure you dont mind helping franky? its already 11pm

'yea were gonna stay here anyways so no worries.... they spent a couple hours sorting out the rest of the stuff and the place up

'i gotta say it looks pretty good in here red

'thanks for the help franky..... franky went to the freezer and took out the ice cream and grabbed 2 spoons sitting down next to bea

'out reward..... bea laughed and they began to eat it, the door opened and in walked debbie and bridget

'so this is what you 2 have been up to... debbie said looking around seeing the house set up 'looks good

'franky did most of it, we only just finished a few minutes ago

'well it looks awesome, umm is that ice cream? debbie smiled shyly

'yes here baby... debbie sat by bea and took her spoon eating some

'franky im tired and you comign to bed?

'yea where are we sleeping?

'in my bed and im sleeping here with mum if thats okay with you?

'i would love that baby

'great good night girls

'hey no fucking in my bed

'i would dream of it deb... franky laughed and walked off with bridget, bea was quiet for a few moments

'you okay mum?

'im fine baby i just didnt expect that to happen today

'yea true but allie will be okay and she will be home in a few days

'yea i know, how are you doing? did you take your vitamins?

'yea well boomer forced me to, she is on my ass making sure i dont do anything stupid or lift heavy things

'good i dont want you doing anything stupid

'i wont dont worry... debbie yawned

'come on deb lets go to bed... closing up the house they got into bed and debbie snuggled up to her mum and they both fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know allie is hurt again but its my secret thing that i love bea looking after her blonde princess


	32. coming home

bea arrived at the hospital early in the morning as she couldnt sleep so leaving a note for debbie and packing a bag for allie she took off towards the hospital, walking in she looked at the sign and visiting hours were from 9am-8pm, looking at the time on her phone it read 7.30

'shit... she mumbled, maybe they wont let her in but she had to try, taking the elevator to the right floor she got out and slowly walked into the ward trying not to get noticed, as she was about 10 feet from allie's room she heard a voice

'miss visiting hours arent for a while yet... she turned to face the nurse

'i know but i couldnt wait to see allie

'oh you must be bea?

'i am

'its probably a good thing your here than

'why?

'because we just tried to help her have a wash and she was fighting with us, she told us to brutally fuck off and you will help her... bea chuckled

'yep thats my girl, i will do it dont worry

'great thanks, she will struggle to walk so there is a wheel chair in the room to help her and if she is in pain please call us, the first 48 hours are pretty bad

'ok i will thanks... walking into allie's room she smiled when allie lay there staring out the window... clearing her throat allie turned around to see her bea standing there and she smiled

'baby your here early

'well i couldnt sleep and i missed you... allie smiled and put her hand out which bea took and sat down putting the back pack beside her bed

'how are you feeling?

'im hurting a lot, everytime i move my stomach hurts

'did you tell the nurse?

'yea i had something about 2 hours ago its probably to early to ask for something else

'i will ask them but first one of them told me you were being difficult this morning about the shower... allie looked at anywhere but bea

'it nothing bea

'why didnt you let them help you? allie shrugged 'talk to me allie... turning her head to face to look at bea

'bea im embarrassed about my body... bea frowned 'the scars... bea's face softened

'oh baby you have a beautiful body

'no i dont i have scars everywhere, my legs, stomach and arms and i dont want them looking... bea understood her hesitation bea was pretty much the same as harry had left her with some bad scars and allie and franky are the only ones to have seen them, 

'although i understand i still thing your drop dead gorgeous.. allie smiled 'how about i shower you? allie nodded

'okay babe.... allie struggled to sit up as her insides were brutally hurting due to surgery but with bea's help she was up and on her feet, bea bought the wheel chair over and allie sat down in it, taking her to the bathroom she got her onto the shower chair and took her gown and undies off before turning the shower on, 

'bea your clothes, take them off or they will get wet

'good idea... stripping herself she got in the shower with allie and began to wash allie, bea had bought soap from home the one with allie's favourite smell vanilla and allie was loving it, after she cleaned allie she quickly washed herself and than got out drying allie and herself before getting dressed, she brushed allie's golden locks and put it in a pony tail and kissed her cheek

'there ya go

'thanks babe i feel so clean

'good now lets get you in bed..... walking allie back to bed she got out of the wheel chair and slowly eased onto the bed, the bed had been done up with nice clean bedding

'ugh fuck

'slowly baby, i will get the nurse to get you something... allie nodded as she lay back and bea pressed the nurse button and she came in

'ah nice and clean allie... allie nodded 'what can i do for you?

'the pain is pretty bad can you give her something?

'sure i will be back... after checking allie's chart she went and got a couple things to help with the pain and came back in

'here we go allie this will help with the pain, for a few seconds your body will tingle but after that you will be fine... allie nodded and she pushed the meds through the iv

'all done if you need anything else dont hesitate to call out

'thank you nurse and sorry about swearing before

'oh its fine no worries allie, its a stressful time for you, rest up.... the nurse left and allie held bea's hand

'did you eat bea?

'not yet

'babe go and get food from the cafe

'i will later, i want to stay with you

'go now bea these meds are making me sleepy im gonna fall asleep... she said as her eyes fluttered

'alright go to sleep first... allie hummed in response as her eyes fully closed and she fell asleep, bea got another blanket as it was cold and put it over allie and kissed her cheek before she left the room to get something to eat, seeing a nurse she stopped

'nurse can allie eat?

'not yet, she can only have fluids

'so i can get her juice and jelly or something like that?

'you sure can

'okay great im just going to get breakfast

'okay bea but no coffee for allie, she can have coffee once she starts eating proper food which will be probably tomorrow... bea nodded and walked off heading down to the cafe, she got a croissant with ham, cheese and tomato and a coffee and sat down at one of the tables, taking out her phone when she heard it ringing seeing debbie's name came up

'hey baby

'hey mum you at the hospital?

'yea im just having something to eat

'hows allie?

'in a lot of pain, i gave her a shower and than she had some pain meds and fell asleep, nurse recons the first couple days are the worst

'poor allie, do you think she will up for visitors?

'sure but maybe in a couple hours deb

thats fine mum franky the lazy ass is still in bed so by the time everyone gets up and we have breakfast and get ready we wont be there till lunch time and i will bring lunch for you 2

'no dont she cant eat yet, not till tomorrow yet only liquids

'oh that sux, well i will bring her something, do you need anything mum?

'yes in the draw in my room is a little teddy can you bring it

'sure who's is it?

'its allie's, i got it for her when she was in hospital and she sleeps with it

'thats cute, alright mum i will see you later on

'bye baby... hanging up the phone she put it on the table and ate her breakfast, after she finished she got allie a juice and some jelly before going back up to allie's room, she was still sleeping so she placed the stuff on the table and sat down putting the tv on and watching it while holding her girls hand, 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

a couple hours later bea was so into the show that she didnt realise allie had woken up, allie stroked her cheek with her fingers and bea jumped a little

'sorry i didnt mean to scare you

'thats okay, how did you sleep?

'good knowing your here, did you eat?

'i did dont worry, i got you a jelly and juice cause you cant eat yet

'thank you, can you get me a cup of ice please there is a machine in the kitchen just next door 

'of course i will be back... bea returned with a cup of ice and a spoon, pouring allie some juice she opened the jelly and fed allie

'i can feed myself bea

'i know but just let me... allie smiled and opened her mouth and let bea feed her, after she finished they sat watching tv for a while till debbie walked in with the others

'hey mum, hey allie

'hey guys its good to see you guys

'hey blondie how ya doing?

'im okay im tough me

'yea ya are, you will be good in no time

'allie love is there anything you need? maxine held her hand gently 

'i have my girl so im all good

'good, 

'hey allie i bought you chicken soup

'i cant eat yet

'i know but i called your doctor and he said you could have this so here you go

'thank you debbie i appreciate it.... allie ate slowly not wanted to hurt herself, after she ate they all hung around for an hour till the doctor walked in

'we are gonna leave you to it mum were going to head home 

'okay baby

'thanks for coming guys

'no worries blondie, if you need anything call us

'i will... once they left the doctor stepped forward

'how is the patient doing?

'im hurting doctor

'i know allie, i will prescribe something stronger for you, im just going to check your incisions, may i?

'please.... pulling her top up he peeled off the patches on the 4 incisions and looked at them

'they look okay, the nurse will come and clean them and put fresh ones on, 

'when can i go home?

'either tomorrow or the day after depending on your pain and there is no infection, the nurse will come in now and fix you up, leave your shirt up to dry them off a bit

'okay thank you doctor... the nurse came in a few minutes later and clean and dressed the wounds before leaving allie to rest

'babe can i get you anything?

'no thanks bea i just need you

'you always have me, 

'what time is it?

'nearly 6pm

'shit babe you missed lunch and its now dinner time

'im fine dont worry about me

'im always worried about you, please go and get some food 

'im fine baby

'if you dont go and get food i will order a pizza to be delivered here

'you wouldnt dare... bea countered

'really? picking up her phone she dialed a number 

'allie what are you doing?

'ordering food, hold on a second babe... waiting till the call was answered 'yes hi i need a pepperoni pizza delivered to my hospital room can you do that? 

'we sure can, i need your room number...... after placing the order for a pizza and a drink she hung up and smirked

'allie you cant get a pizza delivered here

'course i can and i did, my girl needs to eat... bea kissed allie

'your very cheeky but fuck i love you

'i love you too beautiful... the pizza was delivered 20 minutes later and a couple nurses giggled as allie was demanding bea sit down and eat making bea almost finish the pizza

'oh im so full allie.... she said rubbing her belly

'good, your little belly is so cute bea

'i think your trying to fatten me up allie

'ah you caught me out, i just want to eat you out, oh i mean up, eat you up... allie giggled and bea blushed

'do you ever stop?

'nope never, i cant help it when im with you... bea chuckled

'alright than i better get going before they kick me out

'i guess so, im gonna miss you

'i will miss you too baby, you have a good sleep and i will be back tomorrow i love you

'i love you too... kissing allie a couple of times she grabbed her stuff and left, arriving home 15 minutes later she paid the taxi guy and got out walking into the house, she laughed when she saw debbie a giggling mess as boomer was tickling her

'whats going on here? boomer stopped and they both looked at bea guiltily 

'umm nothing, debbie was being a little shit... debbie giggled

'no i wasnt

'what did you do deb?

'i sat on her and farted... she laughed as did bea

'im not sure about you too together... debbie laughed and went and sat on the couch next to her mum

'hows allie mum?

'very sore so they gave her some pain meds and she will go to sleep soon

'hopefully it will help, have you had dinner?

'yes allie ordered me a pizza

'what like to the hospital? debbie asked

'yep straight to her room and than demanded i sit down and eat.... debbie laughed

'oh thats gold, i wish i had seen that

'it was so embarrassing deb

'she just wants to look after you mum

'i know and i do appreciate it, i just hate eating when she cant especially in front of her

'i get that but you do yourself no favours by not looking after yourself

'i know, anyways have you taken your vitamins?

'yes boomer has me on a schedule.. she rolled her eyes

'good you need to keep your strength up

'i am no worries, 

'so how is shane today? 

'well since you saw him he has had the biggest smile on his face, he walked 20 steps today on his own

'thats amazing deb, im so glad he is on the mend

'me too but god i miss him

'i bet you do, hopefully he will be back home soon... bea wrapped her arm around debbie's little frame and debbie put her head on her mums shoulder

'im gong to bed girls, got a couple new dvd's today so gonna watch one

'okay boomer good night

'night girls... boomer took off to her room, bea and debbie sat together in silence for a while

'i missed this mum

'me too baby, im so sorry i left you

'nah mum dont do that, dont take the blame for what happened it was all harry's fault, he pushed you so far and you snapped

'yea but the last thing i wanted was to leave you

'i know mum but you have to look at it this way, since you went inside harry died and you found allie and all your girls... bea nodded and smiled

'yea i did

'allie is the love of your life so you have to look at the positive side of it all

'yea true, im going to bed baby you gonna come sleep with me?

'definitely mum... they went to the granny flat and crawled into bed falling asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day bea had a phone call from allie's doctor as she was having breakfast

'hello

'hi bea this is allie's doctor

'is everything okay? is allie alright? she panicked 

'yes yes she is fine, i just want to let you know she can go home and her phone died so she couldnt call you

'okay im on my way to pick her up now, thank you... hanging up bea dropped her phone on the table

'everything alright mum?

'allie is getting released i gotta go pick her up

'i will drive you

'okay i just need to have a quick shower and we can go

'sure mum.... 40 minutes later bea and debbie walked into allie's room seeing allie sitting on the chair watching tv

'hey baby

'hey beautiful you ready to go?

'i need help to put my shoes on

'i can do that baby.... bea put allie's shoes on and debbie bought in a wheel chair with bea helping her into it

'here mum you push this and i will take the bags and the flowers you got her

'thanks deb... walking out to the car allie got in the back with bea and debbie drove

'deb drive slow please im hurting

'no worries allie i got you... it took longer to get home as debbie drove really slow and took the back streets, once home franky came out and helped bea take allie out the back to there granny flat, walking in it smelt so nice and allie saw a few candles burning, the lights dim and the blinds were drawn

'baby do you want to lay on the couch or the bed?

'bed please... walking allie to the bed they gently sat her down and bea pulled her legs up so allie can lay back

'babe what do you need?

'bea i have too many clothes on and i need my meds

'alright baby give me a minute, thanks for your help franky but you can go now while i undress allie

'but i wanted a look... she smirked

'oh piss off franky, no one looks at her but me

'alright alright im going up to the house if you need us let us know

'i will thanks

'come on deb... franky and debbie went to the house and bea got a bottle of water and her tablets and went back to allie, allie took a couple and than bea stripped her pants and bra and laid her down properly

'thank you babe

'can i get you anything else? are you hungry?

'yea a little and i can eat proper food

'how about i make you a sandwich?

'yes please

'i wont be long.... bea returned with a sandwich and allie sat against the head board and began eating and bea sat next to her

'im so glad to be home babe

'me too, im lonely without you... allie smiled and kissed bea's cheek

'i missed you too, i hate sleeping without you

'me too, eat your sandwich i will be back im just going to the house quickly.... bea went to the house and debbie was on her laptop on the table

'hey mum allie settled?

'yea she is having a sandwich, deb is there any cake left over from last night?

'yea just over there, i kept it for allie and you

'oh thanks deb, were gonna spend most of the next week at home so if you need me just come down

'no worries mum you just look after allie, oh mum before you go could you come with me to my doctor appointment next week?

'your ultrasound?

'yep

'of course deb i will be there

'thanks, alright off you go... walking back to the granny flat she closed the door and walked to there room seeing allie asleep with half the sandwich in her hand, putting the cake box down she took the sandwich from her hand and gently laid allie down who groaned and stired

'shuuu baby go to sleep..... she hushed like a little baby and run her hand through her hair and allie went back to sleep,, she put allie's teddy under her arm o snuggle with, bea decided to get in bed as well wanting to be close to allie, taking off her jeans and bra she got into bed and snuggled up to allie gently and taking her hand and she fell asleep

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

waking up a few hours later bea turned to see allie watching her and smiling

'your so beautiful 

'clearly your eye sight wasnt hurt... allie giggled 

'no i always see your beauty babe... pulling bea's leg over her own she sighed any contact with bea was worth so much and she craved it

'i love being this close to you bea

'me too baby, your so soft, like a babies butt

'are you calling me a baby? said allie

'well your my baby, your my baby girl... allie blushed a little and hid her face under the covers but bea saw her blush and pulled the cover down

'is allie novak blushing?

'i dont blush

'than why are your cheeks red?

'cause its hot

'no its not babe your blushing, its so cute look at your cheeks

'oh stop it... bea smiled and kissed allie's lips

'my baby girl... she giggled when allie's cheeks flushed again

'babe

'alright alright, its dinner time so how about i make us something and we can eat

'but i need a shower i stink... bea sniffed allie's neck and kissed it ever so gently

'you smell like the hospital

'yea i hate that smell

'okay how about we eat first and than shower and than i have something sweet for you

'that sounds good babe.... bea helped allie to sit on the couch before deciding to make chicken breast with a salad and they had dinner, after dinner bea helped allie have a shower, sitting on the chair she was washing her hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door

'hey mum its just me

'hey deb everything alright?

'yea i just came to see how allie was doing

'okay im just showering her we wont be long

'alright... debbie decided while she waited to clean the kitchen and than turn down the bed for her mum and allie, perching herself on the lounge with a drink she turned her head when they came out and she helped her mum bring allie to the couch, allie took a few deep breathes that really made her tired

'how ya doing allie?

'im okay deb, you know recovering isnt fun but at least the operation is done

'true, did you 2 eat?

'yea your mum made chicken with salad, what did you eat?

'maxine made satay chicken sticks with rice, we have left overs if you want?

'oh no thanks deb i have just enough room for desert that your mum promised.... debbie laughed

'well thats good, so mum im going to shane's tomorrow if you want to come?

'another time deb i need to stay with allie

'i will be fine bea

'someone needs to stay with you all the time 

'no they dont, im just gonna lay in bed anyways

'but i dont want to leave you alone

'fine than get one of the other girls to stay with me if your so worried, but you need to go

'but..

'no buts bea, your going to see shane tomorrow... bea didnt even bother to argue because allie always wins

'okay fine i will ask one of them to stay with you

'good, deb what time are you leaving?

'10.30

'your mum will be ready and she will meet you in the kitchen at 10.30, isnt that right babe?

'whatever.... she mumbled and debbie giggled as she stood up

'you got told mum...she laughed 'alright im off to bed do you need anything before i go?

'no were good thanks deb

'alright good night... debbie left and allie looked at bea

'cake? she smirked and bea chuckled

'okay cake and than bed

'yes boss... once they had there sweet they got into bed falling asleep

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the next morning franky came over to sit with allie while bea went with debbie, kissing allie she took off and met debbie in the kitchen and they left in the car, on the way debbie stopped at the shops so bea could get shane a couple things and than they were on there way, parking the car they signed in and took off towards his room, walking in they both smiled as he was walking around in his room he looked up when he heard foot steps

'hey babe looking good

'hey deb, hey bea its so good to see you.. they hugged him 

'sit down... they all sat down as shane got comfortable

'how you doing babe?

'im good the physio therapist was here earlier

'what did she say?

'that if i pass my physio test in a couple hours i can go home tonight

'really? debbie asked excited

'yes babe

'oh shane thats amazing

'yea im excited, hopefully i can pass the test

'just take it as it goes shane, 

'i will

'mum bought these for you babe... she handed over the 2 boxes and he opened one to find some sweets and the other had a nice aftershave 

'thanks bea i really appreciate it 

'anytime sweat heart... they stayed around for a while and took off home and shane would call them after his test, when they got home debbie went to lay down for a while and bea went to her place, walking inside she didnt see franky and allie so went into the room to see them both asleep so threw the blanket over them and closed the door as she got a start on dinner, she decided to make enough for everyone so went into the main house to use the big kitchen, liz was sitting on the table having a tea and reading

'hey love how was shane?

'pretty good, if he passes the physio this afternoon he can come home tonight

'oh thats great love, debbie really misses him and she will need him through the pregnancy

'she sure will, im gonna make dinner liz 

'do you need help?

'no thanks i like to cook on my own but i wouldnt mind your company so please stay

'of course love...t hey chatted about different things liz's kids which she has contacted and is going to see them in a couple days, debbie's baby, shane, allie and than liz decided to approach a subject that bea probably doesnt want to talk about

'bea love how are you doing?

'im good liz

'no i mean how are you doing with your depression? bea turned to face her and sighed

'its hard at times, i mean yes im out but all the memories from being inside still sit with me, debbie's face when i was pulled from her arms when i got arrested to the fights, stabbings, murders, bashings, allie hurt, all of it still sits with me

'i get it love, you need to see someone

'i know, im just not sure who?

'well i think you should ask bridget, she knows a lot of people in her profession and im sure would point you to the right person, the longer you leave it the worse it will get

'yea i know but what if it doesnt work, what if i do all this therapy and it doesnt work

'its not about getting rid of the memories completely its about learning from them and kinda putting them away like a safe box in your head, you went through a lot in there and have had to deal with a lot, you have been there for everyone and its time to look after yourself... before bea could answer she heard a soft voice

'she is right bea

'allie you should be in bed

'i missed you and i heard your voice up here.

'here come sit down... bea helped allie sit down and put a pillow behind her back

'bea liz is right you have been through enough crap and its time to put yourself first

'dont worry about that allie.... bea said as she crouched down in front of her and allie held her face between her hands rubbing her cheek softly

'i do worry about you, i want my bea to be okay, to be happy, to be healthy, please babe get some help i dont want you going back to that place you were in, you were so lost and i couldnt do anything to help you and that almost broke me... bea wiped allie's tears she didnt realise how badly this affected allie as well as herself, her self harm was to feel something and right now she felt like she got a kick in the guts to see allie's sorrow

'okay i will talk to bridget and get a referral

'thank you..... bea smiled and kissed allie before standing up

'i better finish dinner

'dinner is not till a few hours

'i know but my stew has different stages and it cooks for a while

'whats in it?

'chicken, beef strips, eggplant, carrot, peas, broccoli, cauliflower, zucchini, corn and a red sauce, i will add pasta right at the end

'sounds yummy, do we have fresh bread?

'no but i will get some later

'great

'is franky still sleeping?

'yea she didnt sleep well last night

'why not? 

'she had a nightmare so only slept a couple hours

'do you know what about?

'the freak, it was to do with the final fight and you died and it scared her,

'she did seem different this morning, i will talk to her later on

'she needs to see someone as well, in fact we all should just to get our bearings

'i agree liz, when bridget comes later we can all talk to her about seeing someone, lets admit it were all a little fucked from being inside.... liz and allie nodded, just than debbie walked into the kitchen looking quite green

'deb are you okay?

'oh i feel like crap, i just threw up

'i think you have morning sickness baby, come sit down i will make you a tea.... bea made a tea for allie and debbie leaving a kiss on there heads

'thanks mum, what are you making?

'stew

'oh yum i miss your stew, i tried to make it but it didnt taste the same

'dont worry deb when ever you want it i will make it, well it just needs to simmer for a couple hours so im gonna go get some fresh bread and something for dessert, anyone need anything else?

'mum can you get me chocolate please im craving it

'sure deb which one?

'the cookies and cream one

'okay, allie, liz?

'im good thanks love

'nothing for me babe

'alright im gonna go get franky up or she want sleep later and allie you need to get back in bed

'but its boring

'how about i get you a few new dvd's? will that help?

'i guess so

'good now come on let me get you to bed

'just what every girl wants to hear... they all giggled and bea took allie back to there place and franky was walking out of the bathroom

'oh your awake?

'yea sorry i didnt mean to fall asleep... she yawned

'its fine franky your always welcome here, im going to the shops to get a couple things you want to come?

'yea sure i just got to find out what time gidge is coming to pick me up

'why dont you 2 stay for dinner? i made a huge pot of stew 

'are you sure? we wont be intruding? 

'of course im sure, call bridget while i settle allie... bea walked allie to the bed and tucked her in kissing her lips 

'i wont be long baby you sure you dont need anything?

'i dont think so

'okay, i love you, get some rest

'i love you too beautiful... bea closed the blinds as allie fell asleep and she left with franky and got in the car driving to the shops

'do you even know how to drive red?

'of course i do

'yea but we have been locked up for like 4 years

'its fine dont worry... bea was the perfect driver, well kinda she snapped it at an asshole that tried to cut her off but apart from that all was good, parking the car they went inside the shopping centre

'gidge said she would love to come for dinner

'good and i need to talk to her about something as well

'like what? 

'like how we all need to see a therapist, being inside and dealing with everything we went through is not gonna happen on its own, liz made me understand that today, and before you say no to it i know you had a nightmare last night of the freak and thats why you need to see someone, im gonna do it too franky as much as i dont want to.... franky nodded

'i know bea, its not easy adjusting to life out here 

'but we will do it with the help of each other

'your right i know that, its just embarrassing ya know

'i know franky but you know what?

'what?

'i dont give a shit about what people think about me, i always cared what harry thought about me and look how that turned out, right now i have debbie, shane, allie, you and the girls and thats all i need, im going to be a grandmother and i need to be the best damn mum i can be and i want you girls to be the best you can be as well

'okay we will talk to gidge after dinner but i dont know how boomer is gonna take it

'im still queen bea franky, dont you worry about her... she smirked and franky laughed, they got some nice crunchy fresh bread and got debbie her chocolate and a few extra blocks for the others and allie as well, she got allie 5 new dvd's as well, arriving home they went inside and bea checked the food and it was coming along nicely

'hey liz can i ask you stir it every now and than please, i will be back in half an hour

'of course love take your time, young debbie went to your place just after you left she wasnt feeling well and i think wanted to lay down with allie in the dark

'i will check on her, franky do you mind setting the table the food wont be too long

'no worries red.... bea went down to her place and walked in, it was really quiet and neither deb or allie were in the lounge room so she went to the bedroom to see allie and debbie laying down sleeping, leaving them to it she grabbed her laptop and sat down she had an idea for work for everybody so she spent 20 minutes having a look around and than closed the laptop and went to wake allie and debbie, sitting next to debbie first she kissed her cheek

'deb wake up... debbie opened her eyes

'mum

'hey deb you feeling better?

'a little

'when i was pregnant with you i had some morning sickness

'always?

'no just every now and than, hopefully its not too bad, why dont you go and have a shower as the food with be ready in about 15 minutes

'okay mum... debbie got up and went to the main house and bea sat next to allie, moving a lock of hair behind her ear she kissed her lips and allie fluttered her eyes open

'your back

'i am

'how long was i sleeping?

'about an hour, dinner will be ready soon so why dont i help you up to the house

'you go ahead im gonna have a shower first

'i will help you

'its okay bea i can do it, i just need you to put a chair in there for me and thats it

'i dont like you showering on your own right now

'im fine bea, i can manage dont worry

'okay but im sending franky here in case you need help

'if that makes you feel better than fine

'it does, but dont let her see your body unless you have too.... allie giggled

'you dont like sharing bea?

'never, your mine and only mine

'so dominating babe, i love it

'you have no idea, alright i will be in the house franky will be out soon

'okay babe... bea went into the house sending franky out to sit in the granny flat with allie, bea added 2 packets of pasta in the sauce and let it cook, cutting up the bread into squares she put it in a big bowl and in the middle of the table, 

'liz can you get the others for dinner please

'sure love... withing a few minutes the others were at the table

'were just waiting for allie and franky guys

'its fine love, here they come... franky helped allie to the table and bea put a bowl of food for them all and sat down to eat

'oh babe this is so yum

'yea bea its great... they all agreed

'thanks guys, i used to make this for deb all the time she loves it

'and i still do, oh mum can you come with me after dinner?

'where too?

'shane's coming home

'he called you?

'he did and he did really well and past his physio

'thats great, of course i will come with you deb, hey guys why dont we go and get shane and you can set up a little welcome home thing for him?

'no worried red we got it covered... after they ate debbie and bea took off as liz and maxine cleaned up the kitchen, franky and bridget went to the shops quickly to grab a few things.. arriving at the hospital debbie and bea got out and walked inside and signed in before going to shane's room he was packing his things up

'hey babe... shane turned around and hugged them

'hey its good to see you both, im so happy to be leaving

'we are too, you nearly ready?

'i just need to pack this stuff in my bag and we can go

'i will do it, you sit down with deb

'thanks... a few minutes later bea had his bag slung over her shoulder and was holding a few things

'lets go guys... shane did walk slow but neither of them minded as he happily walked out of that place after thanking the staff for everything, arriving home half an hour later bea went inside with his stuff and saw the lounge room has streamers, balloons, a welcome home banner and a table with drinks as well as cakes and sweets,

'wow looks awesome in here, you work fast

'we had too red, now where is shane?

'he is coming, he walks slow and dont over whelm him... a few minutes later shane walked in with debbie following and they all said 'welcome home' welcoming him with hugs and kisses

'thank you so much everyone, its so good to be home

'shane come and sit down you cant exert yourself...... he went and sat with allie and hugged her gently

'how are you doing allie?

'sore but okay, it takes a while to heal from this surgery 

'i know i read up on it, make sure you let bea take care of you yea?

'i will and you let everyone help you as well, remember i know how your feeling i was in a very similar situation and had to learn to walk again

'yea i remember, does it get easier?

'it definitely does, its hard but worth it, just think you will be able to run around with your little one and be thankful your here to do it

'yea true, im gonna be a dad... he beamed

'you sure are.... just than bea came over with 2 plates for them

'here you go dessert

'thanks bea

'thanks babe,

'what do you 2 want to drink?

'water... they both said and bea got them 2 bottles of water and bought the little table over for them

'shane have you had dinner?

'yes i ate just before you picked me up

'okay good, i have to talk to bridget but if you need me call out

'no worries babe.... bea went to bridget who was sitting on the couch with franky, the others were chatting and eating

'hey bridget i need to talk to you

'okay, whats up bea?

'well i think we all need to see a therapist, being inside has really messed with us and we need to figure out how to deal with it all, as you know i didnt deal with it very well towards the end with my cutting

'your not still cutting are you bea?

'no, no im not but i know if i get in my head like that again than i will

'okay do you all want to see the same one?

'im leaving that to you bridget, you send us to whoever you think can handle our issues, me franky, liz, boomer, maxine and allie all need to do this to better ourselves

'alright bea i will be in cantact within the next few days once i figure out who is a good fit for each of you

'great, thanks bridget.... they spent a few hours catching up shane with everything and talking about the baby and anything else, they all retreated to bed just before midnight leaving bea, allie and franky sitting in the lounge room

'thanks for letting us stay red

'franky i will tell you this one more time, you and bridget can come here anytime you want, were family no matter what.... franky nodded

'this is gonna make me sound so stupid but is it weird that i feel more comfortable knowing your close by?

'no... bea said shaking her head 'it doesnt sound weird, we lived together for 4 long years and went through so much together, i like having you close to me because i know if anything happens you will protect the family

'without a doubt.... silence fell upon them for a while till bea heard light snoring and turned to see allie had fallen asleep on bea's shoulder, franky chuckled

'she must be tired?

'yea the meds make her drowsy

'how long will recovery take?

'doctor says up to 6 weeks

'oh shit thats gonna be hard

'yea it will but so far she is doing well, day by day she will get better and i will be by her side every step of the way, alright well i better clean the last few things and than get allie to bed

'i got it red you take allie to bed

'are you sure?

'definitely, do you need help?

'i dont think so... standing up she woke allie up enough to get her too her feet and they walked to there little flat and into there room, allie was basically asleep on bea's shoulder the whole time but bea didnt mind, laying allie in bed she took off her jeans and bra and tucked her in before closing the front door and turning the lights out, undressing herself she got into bed and pulled the blanket over them

'bea... allie mumbled and bea put her hand on her face

'shhuuu baby im right here, go back to sleep... with that allie went to sleep and bea followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having gall bladder surgery is shit it had it only 3 months ago, hope your all enjoying the story, please leave comments and let me know what you think


	33. happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all i hope your enjoying this story, a heads up it will come to a finish soon enough, not sure exactly how many chapters left but as i get closer to the end i will give you notice

1 month later and allie was doing much better, she was almost completely heeled and was well on her way to be moving on with her lover, shane himself was doing much better as well and with his hard work was almost back to his normal self, he did occasionally get tired when he walked for a long time or did something to exert himself, debbie's baby scan went well and they had decided to not find out the sex of the baby just yet although bea was dying to find out, it was allie's birthday and bea had spent the last week organising something special for her girl, she was up early and had just finished making breakfast and set up the table with pancakes, french toast, a bowl of fruit, coffee, tea, orange juice, maple syrup and nutella which was allie's favourite, she lit a couple candles and had picked some flowers and put them in a vase and spread some rose petals all around them, going back into the room she sat beside her beautiful girlfriend and bent down kissing her cheek, she followed up with kisses from her cheek down to her neck sucking her pulse, allie moaned and her eyes sprung open and her hand went to the back of bea's head loving bea's lips on her

'oh babe thats feels amazing.... bea kissed up her neck and landed on her lips kissing her over and over again

'happy birthday beautiful girl

'thank you baby now come down here so i can have my way with you... allie tried to pull bea down but she pulled away smiling

'no we have a busy day allie and we are going to start with breakfast

'but i want you... allie pouted making bea laugh

'your so cute when you do that, i will make it up to you later on i promise

'okay fine... bea pulled allie up to her feet and pulled her out of the room and allie gasped and felt the tears spring to her eyes

'this is for me? bea nodded

'all for you my girl

''its too much bea, im not worth all this... bea pulled allie into her and kissed her lips

'your worth more than you could ever imagine, your my girl and i love you... allie smiled

'i love you too..... they sat down and had breakfast and allie sat back rubbing her tummy

'oh babe im so full thank you

'your welcome baby but the day is only beginning

'yea?

'oh yea, you can relax for an hour and than you get your sexy ass in the shower and get ready

'for what?

'you will find out soon enough

'what do i wear?

'comfortable, jeans and a top and sneakers

'okay well right now im going to sit on the couch im so full.... bea laughed and cleaned the kitchen quickly before joining allie on the couch, as they were watching tv the door opened and in walked debbie, shane and the others 

'happy birthday allie... they all said and handed over flowers and presents 

'oh wow thank you guys

'come on blondie open your presents.... allie received a perfume pack, a voucher to get her hair done, a box with mixed massage oils, creams and bathroom stuff for her to enjoy, boomer gave her a bottle of baileys and franky and bridget gave her an envelope with $500 in it to get what she wanted

'no i cant accept this guys

'of course you can blondie

'no i cant, this is too much you take it back... she tried to hand the envelope back but bridget pushed her hand away

'no allie you take this and get something for yourself, we want you to go spoil yourself so please take it... allie nodded

'thank you so much

'anytime. alright lets leave the love birds to get on with there day... franky knew what bea had planned and helped in doing it all, marching them all out bea mouthed thank you before they left, 

'we should get ready so we can go

'alright im going for a shower.... allie got up walking to the bathroom and striping her clothes and she turned her head just before she entered the bathroom to see bea's eyes on her ass and smirked

'you coming? she asked and bea's eyes shot up to meet clear blue ones and bea nodded before jumping up and running to the bathroom striping her clothes and joining the blonde in the shower, they hadnt showered together like this in a while due to allie being unwell and in fact hadnt been intimate either and now they were standing under the water there lips connected as there hands roamed all over each others bodies, bea pulled back when allie's hand dropped between her legs

'no wait allie we cant

'why not? allie breathed out the desire evident in her eyes

'because your not well

'im fine bea, the muscle is a little sore but im fine, bea i need to touch you and i need you to touch me, its been so long i miss your touch

'are you sure?

'100%

'okay but not in here.... allie nodded and they finished there shower quickly and dried off before they went to there bed making love to each other before they snuggled together for a while holding one another 

'we need to get going baby

'i know but i need another shower.. she giggled

'me too, why dont you go first allie and i will go after.... allie nodded and got into the shower, 45 minutes later they were in the car with bea driving and allie kept asking where they were going 

'you will find out soon baby, patience beautiful

'ugh fine... allie sat back and bea took her hand kissing her pulse smiling, half an hour later allie's eyes lit up when she saw bea pull up at the dock by the water 

'babe are we going on a boat? she asked the excitement in her voice giving it away that bea chose right with this, 

'yea we are, i booked us onto a whale watching tour

'oh my god bea i have never been on a boat but i always wanted to go on one, your the best... kissing bea's cheek she got out and almost bounced around as she waited for bea to get out of the car, bea grabbed allie's hand and they walked down the long jetty and there was a captain and his crew there

'hello ladies welcome to my boat, 'blonde beauty' which is named after my late wife

'its so beautiful

'thank you miss, so who do we have here?

'im bea and this is allie 

'ah the birthday girl, happy birthday love

'thank you, im so excited

'we are happy to have you, we have few others on the boat but we have reserved a special area for the both of you so please follow me and we can get going... following the captain on the boat they walked past the others and over to the front of the boat on the little deck where there was a table and chairs and also a couple of sun chairs

'here we go ladies, we will descend very soon and one of the crew will be around with some drinks and lunch

'thank you captain... he took off and bea sat on the lounger and allie sat between bea's legs wrapping her arms around her body kissing her cheek, the boat took off and the waiter came around with champagne and lunch placing it on the table and they sat down to a seafood platter

'wow this looks amazing bea

'it really does, lets eat cause than we can see the whales.... they thoroughly enjoyed there food and once it was cleared away there drinks were topped up and the boat stopped and anchored and there was an announcement that the whales were to the left of the boat and they went to the edge and allie couldnt help but laugh when and squeal when the whales jumped up in the air and bea smiled loving how happy she was right now

'bea look at them there huge

'i know babe

'there beautiful, the black and white colour is so beautiful... bea stood behind allie and wrapped her arms around her as they both watched on as the whales swam around and you could hear the whale noises, allie took her phone out snapping photos of the animals as well as some of her and bea and her favourite was when they had there backs to the whales and bea kissed allie's cheek and a whale had jumped out of the water and allie snapped the photo and it looked amazing so she set it as her screen saver, after an hour the boat went slowly around the water as they had some dessert which was chocolate covered strawberries, tiramisu and fruit, a couple hours later they had come back to the dock and got off the boat thanking the captain and crew and walked to the car getting in 

'thank you babe that was the best thing ever... she pulled bea into a kiss making them moan

'this is just part one were not done yet

'really?

'yes so lets get going..... bea took off and drove to the next part and allie wondered where they were going, bea stopped in a car park and they got out, allie looked around and saw the sign and smiled it was simple but trust bea to remember that allie had said she had never been to anywhere like this and she always wanted to go

'you remembered?

'of course i did i never forget anything you say to me, come on baby... it was about 3 weeks ago and bea and allie were laying in bed talking about what they always wanted to do but never did and thanks to the shitty lives they had they both had simple lists and one of the things on allie's list was to go bowling and play games so bea was going to do just that, walking inside bea paid for a game of bowling and 2 cards with money on them for the games after, they were given shoes and put them on and bea put in there names on the screen and allie giggled when she saw what she put for her

'baby, sexy ass? 

'yes cause your ass is so sexy, now come on sexy ass its your turn first.... they played for a while and to bea's shock allie kicked her ass and she sulked about it

;oh baby dont sulk.... allie wrapped her arms around bea

'im not sulking... she crossed her arms 

'you kinda are, i beat you fair and square

'i know you did but i didnt think you would kiss my ass... allie's giggle was too cute and she smiled and kissed her

'ah there's that smile i love so much, now come on lets play games... allie tugged a laughing bea towards the counter and they put there proper shoes on before going to play games, they played games for a couple hours and they had so much fun and bea had won so many tickets so they could get prizes so they went to the counter and looked through them all

'allie what do you want?

'you won all the tickets you get what you want

'nope its your birthday and i want you to choose

'okay.... allie smiled making the red heads heart flutter 'i want the sea horse.... she pointed out and the lady got it for her and with the remainder of the points bea got a mixture of chocolates and lollies they had there and than they left going back to the car

'one more surprise

'what is it? allie asked excitedly

'its.......................... she took a big pause 'something you will find out when we get there.... she laughed and allie playfully smacked her arm, bea drove off and they ended up at the beach in a side street and no one was around, it was about 6.30 so it had just gone dark and as they got out of the car allie could see a bonfire on the sand with a nice tent that had been set up

'are we staying here tonight?

'we sure are, just you and me and no distractions.... pulling bea into her she kissed her lips before hugging her tightly, bea could feel the wetness on her shoulder and tried to pull back but allie had a tight hold on her so she just held her for a few minutes, after some time allie pulled back kissing bea again

'thank you, thank you so much this day has been perfect and your perfect

'no im not.... bea blushed

'to me you are.... bea smiled and wiped allie's tear stained cheeks before they took there shoes off and walked onto the sand towards the area and it was clear that bea had some helpers, there was also a couple fold out chairs and a table that had food on it, since the operation allie hadnt had any junk food and had been craving it so whoever the helper/helpers were had just dropped off fresh maccas for them for dinner

'you hungry? allie nodded

'yep

'lets eat baby... they had dinner and disposed of the rubbish in a close bin, bea had clothes there for them so they changed into trackies and a t-shirt and got comfortable on the run on the floor, the tent was a decent size and it was open unless you zipped it up so they lay down under the tent on the blanket looking at the stars in the sky, words didnt need to be said as they lay there comfortably, bea sat up after some time and reached for something from the bag handing the box to allie

'happy birthday my beautiful girl.... allie sat up and took the offered box

'you didnt have to get e everything, you have already done so much for me

'i wanted to so open it.... allie opened the box and gasped it was a bracelet with a sea horse link and 2 blue diamonds as the sea horses eyes, not only was it stunning it looked very expensive

'bea... she whispered and bea worried that maybe allie didnt like it

'if you dont like it i cant take it back

'babe i love it, its beautiful but i dont want you wasting your money on me

'nothing is ever a waste on you, money, time or anything, i love you my beautiful girl

'i love you too... pulling bea into a loving kissing it soon turned into a heated kiss and they spent the next few hours moaning each others names

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

the next day they arrived home and dumped there stuff in there place and sat on the couch together to watch some tv for a while, allie was looking at the bracelet her heart beating fast for the red head sitting next to her, allie had never had anyone care about her like bea did, someone who put her first, someone who made sure she was safe and cared for, turning her head to look at bea she watched as bea laughed at the show she was watching, her defined jaw line, brown eyes and beautiful face made her smile, feeling like she was being watched bea turned her head to look at allie

'your staring 

'sorry.... allie blushed and mumbled 'i was just thinking

'what about? bea said turning her body to face the blonde holding her hand and caressing it

'you, how you have been treating me

'not bad i hope... allie giggled and smiled

'never bad babe, no one has ever cared for me the way you have, you look after me when im sick, make sure im loved and cared for no matter what, i just love you so much bea... a couple tears rolled down her cheeks and bea wiped them for her

'its because i love you too allie, i love you down to your beautiful heart and soul, you my baby are the best person i have ever met... allie blushed

'im not... she whispered and dropped her head and bea put her finger under her chin to raise her to look into bea's eyes

'your an amazing person my girl and your all mine

'only yours... allie said and pulled bea into a loving kiss, the door opened a few minutes later and a frantic liz walked in

'bea its debbie, something is wrong come quick.... bea jumped up and ran inside the main house and into debbie's room seeing her girl lay in a ball in pain

'baby whats wrong?

'oh mum it hurts so bad

'what is it?

'my stomach, it hurts bad mum

'alright lets get to the hospital, where is shane? bea asked liz

'he is at his session 

'okay im taking her to the hospital can you call him please liz

'of course love go on... bea picked debbie up into her arms and ran out the house allie was already waiting by the car with the keys and allie opened the back door and she slid in

'bring her here bea... bea put debbie in the back seat and allie stroked her head as it lay on her lap as bea got in and drove off 'its okay sweety take deep breathes

'what if something is wrong with the baby? allie i cant lose the baby... she cried 

'it will be okay debbie you stay strong, me and your mum are here for you... debbie nodded and bea finally arrived at the hospital and bea carried a groaning debbie inside followed by allie

'someone help me... a couple of nurses came over with a bed and bea laid her down

'whats happened miss?

'she is 3 and a half months pregnant and she has stomach pains

'alright lets get her inside, miss i need you both to stay here

'NO!! debbie cried out 'i want them both with me

'okay lets go... they followed the bed inside to an emergency room and the nurses started taking her blood pressure, temp and also getting the ultrasound machine ready to check the baby

'mum... debbie moaned out and bea took her hand

'im right here deb, its okay stay calm

'im scared mum

'i know you are, there going to check the baby now... debbie nodded and allei stood behind bea and they watched on as the nurses did there work and a doctor walked in looking at the clip board

'miss smith

'call her debbie

'okay debbie, your 3 months pregnant?

'yea

'how long has the cramping been happening? 

'a couple hours and it has gotten worse, please tell me is my bay okay

'lets see here..... he took the doppler for the machine and put some get on debbie's stomach before running the doppler over her stomach, 

'so is there anything wrong with the baby? bea asked 

'we may have an issue i need to get some bloods first

;what could it be? bea asked worried

'the sac may have been damaged so we are going to get some blood tests to double check... they took some blood and got the nurse to rush them

'debbie im going to give you some pain medication for now and we will get the results soon

'okay... while they were waiting a frantic shane came bounding into the room going over to debbie

'babe are you okay?

'i dont know, they said the sac for the baby may have burst, im so scared

'i know im right here baby... shane held a crying debbie in his arms, bea and allie watching on there hearts breaking, the doctor came in half an hour later 

'whats the results doctor?

'we have it confirmed that the sac has broken so we have called in the a specialist and there ready to do it

'right now? debbie asked

'we have to debbie, the longer we wait the harder it will be for the baby

'alright... after quite a few tears and kisses and hugs from the others debbie was rolled inside to the operating theatre and was getting prepped, a woman came into view and smiled at debbie

'hi debbie im doctor johnson and i will be lead in your surgery, do you have any questions?

'no... the doctor could see how scared debbie looked and rubbed her hand

hey its okay to be nervous debbie, your in good hands

'thank you... a mask was put over debbie's face and she was soon out

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

bea, allie and shane were sitting nervously in the waiting room, bea's knee bouncing up and down and allie grabbed her hand with one hand and grabbed her knee with the other

'stop baby, take deep breaths

'sorry im just nervous

'i know so am i, we just have to hope and pray for her and the baby.... bea nodded and a couple hours later the doctor walked out

'debbie smith

'yes thats my daughter... they all stood up and took the few steps 'how is she?

'it went well, we went in and repaired the tear and she will be fine

'and the baby?

'baby is fine as well, she will be in her room in about an hour so go and get some food or something and than you can see her

'thank you doctor.... they walked to the cafe and sat down

'shane what do you want?

'nothing im fine thanks

'come on you got to get something, debbie would be really pissed if you didnt... he nodded

'a coffee with 2 sugars 

'bea what do you want?

'a coffee please... kissing bea's cheek allie went to the counter

'hi what can i get you?

'can i get a 3 coffee's 2 with 2 sugars and the other with 3 please, can i also get 3 chocolate muffins

'sure coming up.... allie paid and waited 

'are you okay shane?

'i was so scared, i have never in my life been so scared to lose someone... bea nodded

'me to, i thought i was going to lose her and the baby, she will be okay shane, debbie is strong and she will get through this

'i know she is, i cant wait to see her

'soon enough... allie returned and put the tray on the table handing them there coffee and muffin and bea looked at her confused

'i didnt ask for a muffin

'i know but if i tell debbie that you and shane havent had anything to eat she will bash me... shane giggled 

'thank you..... they stayed there for a while before going to the front counter and being told what room debbie was in and they took off in the direction, walking into the room bea and shane took a hand each and kissed her cheek before sitting down, the only sound in the room was the machines, debbie stirred an hour later and groaned

'mum?

'im right here deb... debbie turned her head and smiled weakly at her

'shane, allie?

'we here babe... she turned to look at them

'how did it go? 

'it went well, they repaired the tear

'the baby?

'the baby is fine debbie dont worry.... debbie nodded

'good... debbie fought to stay awake really hard but she just couldnt

'debbie go to sleep everything is fine... debbie nodded at allie 

'thank you for being here for them

'i always will be... with that debbie fell into a deep sleep

'i better call the girls and let them know what happened

'i will do it bea you stay with debbie i will just be in the next door room.... allie went to the extra room next door thankful no one was there and closed the door, sitting on the couch she took out her phone and called liz

'allie how is she? your on loud speaker im here with franky, bridget, maxi and boomer

'the baby sac had a tear and she had an operation which went well, both baby and mum are doing good... she could here the sighs in relief 

'thats so good to hear love, do you guys need anything?

'a bag for debbie would be good she will stay in for 3 days probably and for shane as well i dont see him going anywhere anytime soon

'no worries love i will get it done and we will all be there soon to visit

'okay just give it a couple hours she just went back to sleep

'no problems we will see you later on... hanging up the phone she sat back with a sigh herself so thankful debbie and the baby was okay, she was really worried that debbie would lose the baby or bea would lose debbie, her muscle around her stomach was a bit sore so she decided to go for a walk, quickly telling bea so she didnt worry she walked off slowly strolling through the corridors of the hospital, the took the elevator to the ground floor and went out the front for some fresh air, walking around the front garden and sitting on a bench for a while, she looked at where her life was heading and how much it changed since bea had come into it, she was out of jail, she had a beautiful girlfriend that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, debbie was okay and the baby as well, they had great friends, she and bea were building a life together, the next step was to find work but she wasnt sure what type of work, she wasnt good at anything except being a prostitute but she would never go back to that time in her life, she was actually good at one thing and that was cooking, although she hadnt done it in a while for obvious reasons but when she was with kaz she would cook every day and she always got compliments for her cooking even if kaz hated when the other girls complimented her as she was clearly jealous, she had to get a resume together but what the hell was she going to put on it? putting it to the back of her mind for now she stood up as she had been outside for over an hour, she turned to walk off when she heard her name seeing franky and the girls

'hey blondie what are you doing out here?

'i got a bit crampy so i went for a walk

'you okay? bridget asked concerned

'im fine thanks bridget, come on lets go see debbie..... they followed allie inside boomer making a stop at the gift shop to buy a huge teddy bear and a box of chocolates and they continued to her room, walking in her room they saw debbie was awake

'hey guys

'hey deb how you feeling? 

'im okay franky, i little sore but much better

'thats good too hear... a shy boomer came over and handed debbie the teddy and chocolates

'there for you and the bubba

'thank you so much boomer... pulling boomer down she kissed her cheek making her blush and she went and sat down on the chair

'love we bought you and shane some clothes and toiletries 

'oh thank you liz just put it in the corner

'will do love, so how long do you need to stay here?

'3 days i think, its more of a precaution than anything, 

'thats great debbie, do you need anything?

'no im okay but please guys sit down.... as they all sat down allie excused herself to go for another walk and bea got up to follow her

'debbie im just going with allie

'thats fine mum im good... kissing debbie's cheek she ran to catch up to allie and grabbed her hand

'bea what are you doing? you need to be with debbie

'she is fine with all of them i want to walk with you

'are you sure?

'absolutely..... they went to the bottom floor and walked slowly through the hallways and they ended up where the nursery was and they came to a stop allie was looking through the window with bea standing behind her

'there all so beautiful bea

'yea they are, jesus im going to be a grandma, i feel so old... allie giggled and and turned around wrapping her arms around bea's waist pulling her closer

'your not old

'yes i am, allie im going to be a grandma

'i know but your a young grandma, your my sugar granny... bea chuckled 'plus your only as old as you feel and trust me your feel fucking incredible... she roamed her hands all over bea's back and kissed her

'so you ever stop flirting?

'never, with you i cant help it

'i kinda like it.... bea admitted and blushed

'good cause i love doing it, now im thinking we should go get food for everyone its dinner time

'will they let us bring food in?

'i dont care if they do or not were doing it, debbie needs proper food not this slop they give her

'alright what were you thinking?

'chicken, chips, salad and all the trimmings

'sounds good lets quickly duck off, i will text franky..... bea sent a text off to franky letting her know they were going to get food and to not go anywhere, bea drove down the street and stopped at some shops there, they got out and looked around

'what should we get babe? allie asked bea

'what do you think? the options are chinese, thai, greek food, lebanese food, pizza, chicken and chips and fish and chips?

'well i still say chicken and chips

'alright come on than.... they walked into the shop hand in hand and had a look at the meal deals they had there and decided on 2 family feasts which consist of 2 whole chickens, 2 large chips, a large garden salad, a large coleslaw, a large garlic sauce and a big bottle of drink for each meal.. bea ordered and added 2 packs of lebanese bread as they all loved that bread, they sat and waited for the food which didnt take too long as there was no one in there which they were happy about... as they were handed the food the server looked at them with a confused side stare 

'is there a problem? bea asked

'no why?

'your looking at us weird

'sorry its just you look so familiar but i cant figure out where from... allie knew where from there faces had been all over the news since the trial but thankfully they werent getting bombarded, than the servers eyes went wide

'oh shit your bea smith and your allie novak from the news, you 2 were released from prison... bea nodded

'yea thats us but keep your voice down would ya, i dont want people following us

'oh shit sorry but you shouldnt care what people think about all you being set free, i have read all about the both of you and what happened in your past and whilst you were in there and you both should never have been in there from the start

'i agree.... allie said

'i guess so... bea shrugged

'well you have a lot of supporters out there and there behind you 100% as am i, you both deserve to be out and be happy, the only good thing about going in is that you found each other like romeo and juliet... bea and allie giggled

'what can i say? would you resist this babe? allie said laughing as bea's cheeks went bright red

'aww she is such a cute blusher... said the girl

''oh i know but keep your eyes off her... the cashier lifted her hands in defeat

'she is beautiful but my girl is all i need forever

'good to hear, well we better get going thanks for the food

'no worries and just remember you have a huge support system

'thank you, it means a lot.... bea held the bag of drinks and allie held the food in one hand holding bea's hand with the other and they walked to the car, 

'babe you wait here im going to that shop there to get plates..... bea nodded and waited in the car and allie returned a few minutes later with plates, cups, cutlery and napkins, getting in the car she laughed when she saw bea eating some chips

''babe you couldnt wait

'i was hungry... allie chuckled

'alright lets go so my girl can eat.... bea drove back to the hospital and they got out and made there way tot he room, walking in they laughed when boomer was bent over trying to do something but fell

'whats going on here?

'oh mum listen to what boomer has to say... boomer sat on the floor properly and looked at bea

'ah..yea..bea..like i was thinking right that maybe i should take up some activity and shit

'oh yea booms like what? she said amused as she and allie began taking the food out and making plates for them

'ah well maybe that gym gym thing... bea scrunched her face but it softened when she realised what she meant

'you mean gymnastics?

'yea that thing gymsticks... they all snickered

'well boomer your free now and can do do whatever you want to do, franky might even d it with ya.... she smirked and bridget tried hard not to laugh

'oy what the hell? i aint doin that

'why not franky? your supposed to support your friend

'which i do but that is too far, im not exactly bendy and i dont have the patience

'ay bea i think she is scared

'i think so too boomer, scaredy cat

'oh piss the both of ya, i can do anything

'prove it and go with boomer

'fine i will but you have to come with us? they stared each other down both knowing they cant do gymnastics but they said they would be there for each other

'fine im in...

'oh god why do they thought this is a good idea is beyond me... bridget said to allie who nodded in agreement

'i guess where gonna have a couple sore girls soon enough

'great... bridget rolled her eyes

'way to have faith in me gidge

'i do have faith but i also know you will regret trying this

'nah we got this ay booms.... they high fived

'yea for sure franks, we can go like this... she pulled a pose 'of like this... she pulled another pose and they all laughed as her attempt didnt look very good and allie laughed so much she was holding her stomach

'oh shit boomer please stop im hurting

'shit so am i, alright food time... she sat against the wall as bea handed her a plate and a cup of drink, they had eaten and cleaned up before settling down with a fresh drink

'deb do you need anything? visiting time finishes soon so we have to leave

'im good thanks mum

'how about you shane?

'im fine bea, as long as debbie and the baby are okay than so am i.. he held debbie's hand and smiled lovingly at her and bea was so happy her daughter found someone like him, not too long later they all left except bea, allie and shane, while bea got a fresh jug of water and some snacks from the vending machine allie set up the rollaway bed they bought in for shane, once finished they kissed both debbie and shane and went to leave

'you will call if you need me deb

'i will mum i promise

'shane make sure she does

'i will bea dont worry... taking a few steps she turned to look at debbie again

'are you sure you dont need anything? or want me to stay?

'mum im in the best place so dont worry and i have shane... bea took a big breath and nodded

'i know sorry im just worried

'i get it mum but im fine, allie please take her home she looks tired

'oh thanks deb, is that your way of saying i look like shit?

'well you said it mum... she and shane giggled, bea walked back to debbie kissing her all over her face loving the little giggles debbie let out it was just like when she was little and bea would do that and debbie would laugh, giggle and squeal

'mum stop it tickles... pulling back a little she tucked a lock of hair behind debbie's ear and caressed her cheek

'i love you deb

'to the moon and back mum, now get out of here

'alright bye guys

'bye... bea held allie's outstretched hand and they left the hospital, arriving home not too long later they walked into there place 

'babe why dont you go for a shower?

'are you coming?

'in a couple minutes.. kissing allie's cheek she went into the bathroom and striped her clothes before getting into the shower the warm water cascading over her tired body, allie came from behind her a couple minutes later lacing her arms around her waist and bea leaned back into allie 

'you alright?

'yea i was just so scared today, seeing debbie going through that made me sick

'i can imagine so but she is tough and the surgery went well

'thats true, thank you for being there with us

'anytime you need me i will be there

'im always going to need you, forever

'thats a long time babe

'i hope so...... once they showered they were in bed facing each other, allie could see how tired bea was as she fought to stay awake

'go to bed bea, your tired

'no im fine

'no your not you struggling to stay awake.... bea didnt say anything she just spent the next 10 minutes slowly dose off and than her eyes would pop open and repeat

'bea what are you trying to stay awake for? its late and its been a big day you need to sleep

'what if debbie calls or the hospital? what if something happens and im here sleeping? the panicked look in her eyes broke allie's heart so she pulled bea to lay her head on her chest

'babe debbie is okay, our phone are on charge and on loud, if anything does happen we will wake up and go there, your no good to anyone like this so please go to sleep.... looking down she only just realised bea had fallen asleep before she could finish her sentence, pulling the blanket up and over them she too fell asleep and her arms wrapped around the red head


	34. not good enough

debbie had been home for a couple days and bea was around non stop, debbie was on bed rest for at least 2 weeks to heal properly and shane was helping her with most things as well as bea and the other girls but for some reason bea kicked it up a notch, cleaning the house constantly, telling boomer to stop being loud, making sure debbie ate breakfast, lunch dinner and even snacks, walking past debbie's room at least every hour to make sure she had everything she needed , fluffing her pillows, bringing her sweets, any thing you could think of and more to help debbie, shane had just come back from the shop as debbie wanted ice cream and he walked into the room seeing bea fixing the blankets

'mum there fine

'no there non, im going to buy you new ones

'dont buy new ones these are good, i only bought them a couple months ago

'no there not good enough for you

'ugh mum please stop and breath your going over board... bea looked up at debbie 

'what?

'mum i love you and i appreciate your help but you need to relax, im fine and i dont need to be fussed over

'of course you do, you nearly lost the baby, i wont let that happen again, this family wont lose another baby now im going to clean the kitchen i will be back... before debbie could say anything else bea took off and went to the kitchen, 

'what was that about? another baby?

'i dont know shane, she has been a bit all over the place since i came home

'did she have another baby?

'i dont think so, she never told me

'maybe you should speak to allie and find out if she knows anything

'good idea can you pass my phone please.... debbie called allie who was cleaning up there place and asked her to come to her room

'sure deb i wont be long

'thanks allie... allie arrived in the house a few minutes later kissing bea's cheek as she cleaned the dishes 

'hey beautiful cleaning again? i told you to relax

'i cant allie i need to do this for debbie, she needs to stay in bed

'alright babe, im just going to see how she is wont be long... bea nodded and allie headed for debbie's room and knocked on the door

'come in allie... allie walked in and debbie told her to sit down

'so whats going on?

'whats wrong with mum?

'what do you mean deb?

'since i got home she has been manic and constantly around, dont get me wrong i want her around but she is fussing so much and cleaning constantly

'yea i did realise that

'and just now she said something weird

'like what?

'she said i nearly lost the baby and we wont lose another baby

'wow um okay, i didnt know she had another baby

'i didnt think she did, can you please talk to her allie, i feel like she is spiralling a little bit and im worried, i dont want her to you know... debbie looked worried and allie knew it was because she didnt want bea to cut because of some feeling from all this

'dont worry guys i will go talk to her, shane you will be here?

'yes i dont have anything on today, please help her allie

'i will do my best but we all know how stubborn she can be

'oh yea for sure, 

'you relax deb and i will speak to her

'thank you allie... leaving the room she went to the lounge room where bea was now folding clothes and grabbed her hands putting the shirt she had down

'what are you doing allie? i need to finish this

'no you dont, i want you to come with me, i want to talk to you about something

'im busy i cant now

'bea i need you to come with me.... shaking her hands from allie she huffed

'allie i cant... allie rolled her eyes this woman was going to drive her crazy

'so your just going to ignore me

'im not ignoring you allie im just busy... allie took a few steps back and sighed

'yea too busy for me, great thanks bea... she said sarcastically and began to walk off but stopped when she heard bea's voice

'its not like that allie, i need to be here for debbie

'i get your her mum and you want to be there for her but she is okay and resting with shane by her side

'she may be okay now but what if something happens? huh, i need to be here, i need to be here for her in case anything happens

'why do you think something will happen bea? what happened to her happens to others, she is okay

'how the hell do you know, you dont have kids, you dont understand how it feels to have your child sick and not be able to help, you will never know..... she snapped and the look in allie's eyes made her want to vomit, allie scoffed

'thats really great bea, throw the fact that i dont have kids nor can i ever have them in my face... tears already welling up in her eyes

'allie... she took a step forward but allie held her hand up

'dont come near me bea.... she turned and walked away back to the granny flat and got changed into jeans and a shirt, grabbing her wallet she took off and left the house bumping into franky on her way, franky could tell allie was upset and was going to stop her but she should at least fond out what happened

'woah blondie where is the fire? allie ignored her as she walked off down the street, franky went inside seeing bea sitting on the couch her head in her hands

'red whats happened?

'im a dickhead is what happened

'what did you do?

'i dont even know how it escalated to what just happened... lifting her head she sat back against the couch fully as debbie and shane walked out and sat down with them, they had both heard the loud voices and debbie was coming out to calm the situation but allie had obviously stormed off before she had a chance

'debbe you should be in bed

'dont worry about me, what happened with allie? bea shrugged 'mum? she said warningly 

'i dont even know, she was trying to get me to come with her to the flat but i snapped at her

'what did you say?

'i was trying to explain that i needed to be here for you deb and she said you were okay and healing and you had shane

'which is true,

'i still need to be here deb, 

'what else did you say? bea looked guilty and the others knew she said something really stupid

'i told her she didnt understand what its like to have a sick child and not be able to do anything about it

'okay well thats not too bad

'you dont get it franky, do you remember when we found out about her getting beaten and raped by the guy stewart sent to get rid of her?

'yea

'well she was pregnant at that time and lost the baby, because of how violent she was beaten she cannot have any kids

'wow mum you threw that in her face, i asked her to talk to you about how erratic you have been, i dont need you or anyone fussing over me constantly and i wanted her to figure out what the hell you meant when you said we wont lose another baby, what does that mean? bea took a big breath

'3 months before everything went down with harry i was 3 months pregnant and i was going to tell you after the scan following the next week, harry knew and he said he was excited but a few days later he punched me so hard i bounced off the table and landed on the floor on my stomach and i had a miscarriage, i tried to kill him not long later, the anger i had towards him was something i couldnt handle and i snapped

''mum i didnt know this... she said holding bea's hand 

'im sorry red... bea shrugged

'it was hard, thats why deb i dont want anything to happen to you

'i get that mum but i am okay, i will heel in a couple weeks, me and this little one are good right now so i need you to calm down and be the normal mum i need you to be

'okay i will, im sorry

'i know you are and its fine but you need to figure out how to sort things out

'i know im such a fucking idiot, she shouldnt be with me i dont deserve someone like her, she is too good for my fucked up head... she said wiping a few tears away

'come on red your being too hard on yourself, you deserve her, your good for each other, do you want to be with her?

'of course i do, without her i feel dead inside, i cant explain it but i need her, i want her forever

'well than go and talk to her

'where is she?

'she left

'where the fuck did she go? bea asked frustrated

'not sure red but she was pretty upset when she left, is there anywhere she would go? anywhere she mentioned to go?

'i can only think of one place she would go right now but its too far to walk

'where mum?

'she told me when she was younger she came here on holiday and ended up at luna park loving the music, rides and colour of everything, she said it made her feel safe and wanted, 

'shit that is like an hour walk at least

'yea it is, debbie do you need your car today?

'no mum take it the keys are on the table... jumping up she grabbed the keys ready to take off

'red there is 3-4 different ways to walk there

'fuck shit, maybe i should meet her there?

'choose a route and drive it, if you dont see her than just go there and wait for her

'okay umm deb

'its fine red im staying with deb dont worry

'sorry its just

'its fine mum now go.... bea went to the flat and grabbed her mobile, wallet and a couple jackets seeing it was getting cold and took off, she noticed allie's phone sitting on the table as she was trying to call her, 

 

allie walked for quite some time knowing exactly where she was heading, her mind a mixture of hurt, confusion and anger as she thought over the conversation with bea, she hadnt thought about kids for quite some time leaving it in the back of her mind as there wasnt anything that could change what happened, yes she got pregnant buy a guy one of her regular clients but had decided to keep it and raise the child saying that she had a sperm donor, allie had always loved kids and always wanted them but since the incident the doctor removed her uterus due to extensive damage, at the time she looked to drugs to take all of it away but now that she was clean and had a life worth living with the redhead it did bring up some stuff that she didnt want to deal with, having bea throw it in her face like that angered her but at the same time she knew bea didnt mean it and it was just out of frustration but it still hurt a lot, turning the corner she smiled when she saw the big clown head all lit up as it was dark now, walking in she wondered around not realising someone had spotted her and was now watching her, allie wasnt going to go on the rides but decided she would seen as she was here, putting her wrist band on she walked around a bit playing a few games and won a little teddy, walking over to a ride it was the ghost train, the line wasnt too long and she was in with the next lot and it was 2 to a cart, getting in she was looking at the other people getting on not concentrating on who got on hers, she heard one of the people come to her cart and say

'time to close the bar... allie looked beside her and saw it was bea sitting there, the girl walked away and bea and allie just looked at each other for a few seconds before allie turned her head 

'what are you doing here bea?

'im sorry allie... allie nodded 'i was an asshole, i am an asshole and you deserve better... allie said nothing and the ride took off, she was angry and sad because hearing bea call herself an asshole made her feel like shit, she would never ever call bea that or ever think she was but right now she had to concentrate on being mad at her, the ride went on and to say it was awkward would be an understatement, they got off when it finished and bea stood there not really knowing what to say, allie looked at her and shook her head before walking off down the strip of the park, bea followed suit a few feet behind her, she didnt know what to say to allie to make it better, she wasnt sure she could so without even thinking she acted, allie was walking towards the ride when bea grabbed her hand and pushed her gently against the wall

'bea... allie said surprised 

'wait please just let me say something... allie nodded 'im fucked up okay, i know i am and im trying to fix myself because apart from debbie your the best damn thing in my life without a doubt, i over reacted and what i said to you was of pure frustration, i was angry with myself not you or anyone else because when harry was around he hit me and i was pregnant and i lost the baby, i never told anyone but not long later i snapped and tried to kill him, i know i have been crazy and debbie told me she asked you to talk to me and thats what you were trying to do but as usual i opened my big fat mouth and say something that i normally never would, i love you allie, i fucking love you so much that when your not near me i feel empty, when your hurt i feel your pain and the look in your eyes today made me realise how much of a fucking asshole i am, im not good enough for you... taking a step back she looked at allie tears streaming down her face

'im sorry for what i said and as much as it would kill me to let you go i would understand that you need someone better than me, your an amazing, beautiful woman allie and i want the best for you.... taking a big breath she took one last look into those big blue eyes and turned and started walking, 

allie was feeling so many emotions from what bea just said combined with her own mind that she didnt know what to say, how to react or anything like that, turning her head she saw bea walking off her shoulders slumped and bouncing so she knew she was crying, her head down and not looking at anyone and she couldnt bare watching bea leave, there is no life without bea, she didnt want to live without her....running to bea she grabbed her hand spinning her around and pulling her into the most loving kiss anyone had ever felt, there tongues battled for dominance and allie wrapped her arms around bea's waist pulling her in as close as possible and bea's hands in allie's hair, when the need to breath over came them they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes

'you dont get to say all that and than leave, its not fair

'but... bea went to talk but was stopped with allie's finger on her lips

'its my turn now.... bea nodded 'first of all im so sorry you lost your baby because of some dickhead who couldnt control himself, no one should have to go through that, second of all how could you say that your not good enough for me? dont answer that it was rhetorical... she said as bea opened her mouth.. 'today what you said to me really hurt but i also know you didnt mean it and you were frustrated and angry because of what happened, bea i love you so much, like if i lost you right now i would rather jump off the harbour bridge than live a day without you, your right here in my heart... she said holding bea's hand on her chest and bea gasped at how fast it was beating 'bea your the only one for me, your the one that makes my heart beat like this, your the one that picks me up when im down, your the one that hold me close when im hurt, your the one that holds my heart in your hands, bea your the one i want to be with for the rest of my life, the good, the bad and the crazy.. bea giggled 'lots of crazy, but im so crazy about you that i cant live without you..... pulling bea into her they hugged each other for a couple minutes

'im so sorry for what i said and how i acted... she said in allie's ear

'i know you are, i forgive you but please bea its a really sensitive subject for me 

'i know... she whispered 'i love you beautiful girl... she squeezed allie's hips tighter

''i love you too babe... allie pulled back a little just to kiss bea's lips

'i should go and leave you to enjoy your night here but just be careful and if you want a lift home i will come get you..... she tried to pull away but allie wouldnt let her

'dont go, stay with me please 

'are you sure?

'of course i am bea, i love this place and i love you and i want enjoy it with you, please stay..... bea nodded 

'okay but im so hungry i need to eat... allie laughed

'its normally me thats hungry, come on lets get some crappy food.... going to the food stalls they ordered a burger with hot chips and drinks and took there order and sat down eating, bea was stuffing her face and allie watched on

'babe what did you eat today? bea looked up her mouth full and than shrugged 'you didnt eat?

'no i forgot.... she mumbled as she swallowed her food knowing full well she was about to get told off

'what have a i told you about eating?

'that i have to eat at least 3 meals a day, i know i just got busy

'yea well i will be on your ass from tomorrow about it

'you can be as close to my ass as you want baby... allie chuckled

'your so cheeky... bea giggled as allie wiped the sauce from the side of her mouth

'fanks.... she mumbled again her mouth full, bea ate so fast and allie had only had a few chips so she went and got bea another meal to eat which she happily accepted, once they finished eating they went for a walk to help the food digest easier, holding each others hand they walked down the water side of the park along the water that splashed against the dock, allie pulled them to sit on a bench facing the water and bea sat next to her wrapping her arm around the blonde, they sat there for some time just enjoying the city light and the sound of the little waves made by the ferry

'are we okay? bea asked and looked over at allie

'yes we are

'are you sure, because i would understand if you couldnt forgive me, i dont think i deserve it

'babe your way too hard on yourself, people make mistakes and they get forgiven, you made a mistake, a big one but a mistake none the less and you apologised, i forgive you so please stop putting yourself down, your an amazing person and i love you so much

'i love you too... pulling allie into her lap they sat for a while bea holding allie to her chest

'how about we go have some fun? allie asked 

'i would love that, 

'good because i cant go on the roller coaster by myself im scared... bea chuckled

;lets go baby... heading back in the park they went on the pirate ship, the wild mouse, some spinny one which almost made bea throw up but she held it, they a few games and bea won a big cuddly penguin and gave it too allie, they went back onto some of the other rides before going to the roller coaster. they got into the cart and were waiting to be locked in, bea could see allie was scared and held her hand

'baby you dont have to do this

'i know but i want too, i have been so scared of heights for so long and i need to concur them

'can i do anything to help?

'dont let go please

'never baby... they were locked in and it took off slowly at first climbing the hill to reach the top, allie's eyes went wide when she saw the drop and bea wrapped an arm around her as best she could before the train with all the carts dropped and went up and down, spinning around and than in through the loop, after a minute it finally pulled into a stop and they were unlocked and got out, bea jumped out first putting her hand out for allie to take which she did, they walked out and bea pulled allie into a hug feeling her tremble

'its okay im right here baby... allie held onto bea like she was her last breath, she had always been petrified of heights since she was little no thanks to her grandfather so this really had her rattled, after some time allie pulled back 

'are you okay?

'yea its just a bit scary

'it can be, we have done all the rides how about we get something sweet.... allie nodded and they walked towards the sweet shop and coffee shop, they decided to share the churro pack which came with 10 churros, chocolate sauce, nuts, cream and some ice cream, they also got a bottle of water to share and sat on the benches to eat, 

'these are so good bea.... bea smiled as she wiped the side of allie's mouth as there was chocolate there

'yea there yum

'we should get some for debbie and shane

'i think we should get some for everyone

'good idea, text them to make sure there still awake i just realised its 10.30.... bea called franky and found that liz didnt want any as she was heading to bed and the others were still up and would love some, hanging up she put her phone down

'everyone wants except liz she is going to bed

'alright well we have done all the rides and the games so we should head back

'good idea, let me order the packs to take home.... once bea ordered they waited 10 minutes for them to be ready and they got them and left the park, allie holding her stuffed penguin under her arm and holding bea hand, they arrived home not too long later and went inside

'guys were home

'in the kitchen mum... walking in they were all nursing cups of tea

'hey here's dessert

'thanks mum i really wanted something sweet

'yea sweet as bea, your a good mate

'your welcome boomer but i have to say im sorry to all of you for how i have been acting the last few days, i have been an ass hole

'i wouldnt say asshole red i would say idiot

'thanks franky appreciate your input... she rolled her eyes 'anyways im really sorry and i will try and do better

'its fine love you have been through a lot and are still trying to deal with it, you remember were all family here and you can come to any of us for anything

'thanks maxi... looking at allie who looked really tired she fare welled them and they headed to there flat, they quickly had a shower and than got into bed bea putting the penguin in the middle of them

'babe as much as i want this fella in bed with us he is keeping me from you... moving mr penguin as allie co cleverly named him to the other side of her she wriggled closer to bea and laid her head on her chest and an arm around her waist, sighing in content as bea ran her fingers through allie's blonde locks

'im so tired... allie said and yawned

'go to sleep baby

'hmmmm but the make-up sex would be amazing...... she mumbled as her eyes closed and she fell asleep, bea looked at allie and smiled, placing a kiss to her head she too fell into a deep slumber

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day bea made breakfast for allie and bought the tray into there room putting it on the side table before sitting down beside the blonde and tucking a lock behind her ear, grazing her finger down allie's cheek she fluttered her eyes open and smiled 

'good morning beautiful girl... she bent down to kiss allie's soft lips

'good morning babe.... allie stretched out 

'i made you breakfast.... allie looked beside her to see a tray full of yummy goodness

'you didnt have to do that

'i wanted to, i really fucked up yesterday and you forgave even though i dont deserve it, im going to treat you like the queen that you are allie

'your the queen so i can be the princess... allie giggled and bea smiled

'i love you allie

'i love you too babe, let me freshen up and than we can eat... allie jumped out of bed and used the bathroom before getting back in bed and bea placed the tray over there legs which had pancakes with maple syrup, fresh fruit, coffee and juice, 

'oh babe this is so yum, thank you

'anytime beautiful.... once breakfast was finished bea dis guarded the tray on the floor and they laid down facing each other, there legs tangled and bea was holding one of allie's hand and the other wrapped around her and under her shirt sitting on her bare back grazing her fingers up and down, they were lulled into each others embrace for quite some time

'can i ask you something allie?

'anything

'you dont have to answer if you dont want to i will understand

'okay, you can ask me anything bea

'i know you cant have kids and neither can i but have you thought about adoption? allie didnt say anything for a few seconds not sure how to word what she wanted to say, she had thought about adoption but with her history of drugs, prostitution and now jail seems to be clouding over it all

'yea i have but i wont be able too

'why not?

'bea look at my past, drugs, prostitution, jail, they will take one look at my file and take off running

'yea i didnt think of that, sometimes people dont realise that others make mistakes and can change to make there life better, my past is pretty shit as well and they wouldnt let me either

'its very shit bea but at least you get to be a grandma soon, when debbie has her baby you can hold that little one in your arms and show him or her so much love

'i want you to have everything allie

'unfortunately for me it wont happen... un beknown to them debbie had come to see if everything to them and had heard there conversation and when she spoke up they both jumped

'thats not true allie

'what are you doing here deb? you should be resting

'well move your butt over and let me get in.... bea sat up and debbie lay in the middle of them and bea laid back down and pulled the blanket over them

'warm?

'im good allie thanks, but listen you will also be a grandma to my little one, i know your not going anywhere and will always be here with mum, harry he never cared about me until mum went to jail and he followed me and all that shit happened but you have been out for a few months and have been there for me and mum without even asking

'i always will be

'i know you will, so you and mum will be the best grandmas to my little one when they come along... she grabbed both there hands and put it on her belly 'your like mum, my mama now too..... allie gasped and looked over at bea wondering if what debbie said might hurt bea but all she saw was a big smile and love radiating off her

'mama?

'well yea, i know we havent known each other for ages but your the love of mums life, we both love you and want you apart of our very highly dysfunctional family, i dont want you to feel pressured or anything but we love you and i would like to call you mama? mum is that okay?

'its perfect debbie, baby you a big part of our family unit... allie smiled and rubbed debbie's belly

'im gonna be a grandma... she giggled and kissed debbie's cheek

'you sure are mama... they all happily laughed, they hang in bed for a while as they watched a movie as franky had taken shane to physio, he was doing really great and was almost back to walking properly, he would have to work up his stamina to jogging and running but shane was a strong man and worked hard for what he has and what he wants so they all knew that in time her would be good, he kept saying i will run by the time the baby is born which is 5 months away, bea made them ice cream sundaes and not long after that debbie and allie fell asleep so bea switched the tv off, closed the blinds and left them to rest as she went up to the house seeing franky and shane walk in and she pulled him into a hug

'woah your all sweaty

'i know sorry 

'he worked his damn ass off today, he is getting so much better.. franky said with so much pride

'thats great shane

'thanks bea, so did you sort things out with allie?

'yea i did, but i have a lot of making up to do thats for sure

'red as long you understand what you did was wrong and you work to make yourself better thats all she wants

'i know and thats what im trying to do, i have a session with a psychologist today so i am trying franky

'i know you are, you wouldnt go to a doctor for yourself so i know your doing it for allie and debbie... bea nodded 'what time is your appointment red?

'in 45 minutes

'how about i take you and than pick you up after?

'you dont need to do that franky

'i know but just let me okay, gidge bought me a new car so i want to take you for a drive 

'okay fine but as long as you and bridget come for dinner tonight

'okay we will

''what time are you leaving bea?

'in about 10 minutes

'can i talk to you in private please?

'of course lets go onto the balcony... shane nodded and they went out there and sat down, bea could tell he was nervous and wondered what was going on

'hey dont be nervous shane, whats going on? is there something wrong?

'no its not bad i hope, umm well i know me and debbie havent been together for a long time but i love her dearly and we are having a baby so i want your blessing

'for what? bea asked confused

'to ask her to marry me? bea went quiet for a moment and shane wondered if bea thought he wasnt good enough for her little girl, before he knew it bea smiled and stood up pulling him up into a huge hug squeezing him tightly

'of course you have my blessing shane, your the best man for my girl and i know you will look after her

'thank you so much bea, you both mean the world to me i love you so much, your the mum i never had

'i love you too son... they pulled back and smiled

'i have a ring, do you want to see it?

'absolutely... following shane inside to there room he opened the cupboard and grabbed a chair and behind some books, blankets and other stuff he grabbed a shoes box and bought it down, sitting on the bed as did bea he opened the box and there was a few things in there and her took out the small box opened it up to show the gold ring with a huge ring right in the middle

'wow shane its beautiful

'you think she will like it?

'she will love it, this would have cost a fortune, how can you afford this?

'well i got a phone call a while back when i was in rehab and they told me they doubled my insurance payout and i got it like a month ago, i didnt tell debbie because i wanted to buy the ring for her so it worked out

'you know she is going to tell you off for buying something expensive for her?

;oh i know all about you smith woman and attitudes... he laughed as did bea

'she will love it shane, what else have you done with your money?

'i paid for all of rehab up front and thats it, i was thinking of buying debbie a new car and you can take hers but she will go crazy if i did that

'she definitely will, im going to buy a new car today anyways so dont worry about that and plus she loves her car

'yea true

'just hold onto it, maybe put some in a saving account that can gain interest for a while

'thats a good idea i will call the bank and sort it out

'good, so when are you going to purpose?

'well tomorrow actually i have it all planned.... he told bea what his plan was and she was going to help him as the others girls would too, bea told shane she had to go to her appointment and allie and debbie were sleeping int here flat and franky drove her to her appointment, 

'you can do this red no worries

'i hope so franky im so nervous

'all you can do is be honest

'i will try, oh after the appointment i need to get a new car will you take me?

'sure red see you in an hour, im going to meet gidge for lunch

'okay bye franky thanks for bringing me

'anytime, see you soon... the session for bea was really hard, she had given the doctor on over look of her life and even she was shocked by what she had been through from harry to prison and all the crap she had dealt with, franky was waiting for her where she dropped her off and she got in the car, franky could see she was exhausted and she put her hand on her arm

'do you still feel like going for a car?

'not really but i need one for me and allie

'okay but if you want to go home you just tell me... bea nodded and franky drove to the car alley which had about ten car shops in one street, parking the car franky saw a shop and got them a coffee first and than they went on the walk down looking at possible cars, an hour later and they hadnt found and thing suitable till franky pointed out the red jeep with black leather top that was a convertible that lifts off. it was brand new and bea fell in love with it straight away

'its a beautiful car red

'yea it is, do you think allie would like it?

'i think she will love it, her in a hot car with her hot girlfriend yea im pretty sure she wont have a problem especially when you get to christen the car... bea laughed and blushed bright red

'the price is a bit high

'yea but let me take care of that..... franky bargained the guy down by $5000 and he even gave them a $2000 petrol voucher and warranty for free, once bea paid and all the paperwork was dealt with she was given the keys and was taken to her car

'alright red im going home for a bit and i will see you around your place later

'thanks heaps for today franky

'no sweat, go home and relax i know its been a hard couple of hours for you... they both drove off in different directions, bea had to do some shopping so rang boomer to ask if she was free and she would pick her up, picking up boomer was actually pretty funny as boomer got in the car a massive smile on her face

'fuckin ay bea this is a sexy car

'thanks booms.... she laughed

'you and blondie are gonna get it on all the time in this car... bea blushed again as the thought of her blonde beauty was draped over the back seat and her fingers knuckle deep inside of her making her scream her name

'anyways boomer lets go do shopping yea

'oh yea okay and debbie and allie said they want ice cream and there special toppings... eba laughed

'okay we will get it... driving to the shopping mall they headed inside grabbed a trolley and within 2 minutes boomer tries to ride the trolley and knocked over the can stand of tuna fish

'for fucks sake boomer.... she tried to be angry but boomers face was just too funny

'quick bea just go to the next isle

'we have to clean it

'no way thats whats they get paid for

'but boomer... she tried to protest but boomer threw her over her shoulder making her squeal and they went to the next isle with there trolley

'boomer put me down

'ah yea well you werent listening

'im not a child you know booms

'yea whatever, alright lets do the shopping... bea shook her head laughing, they spent the next hour stocking up on food, snacks, drink and meat from the butcher before heading back home, once home maxine helped them bring in the shopping and they packed it all away, bea had about 10 bags that were just for her place and took them down to her flat and began unpacking, she could hear giggling in the bedroom so went to check what was going on so peaked her head in 

'whats going on here? allie pulled the blanket over the box of ice cream as debbie hid her spoon

'nothing... allie said her mouth full

'really? nothing at all?

'nope nothing we are just watching tv

'the tv isnt on... bea said and allie and debbie looked at each other and giggled

'we were imagining the tv show... bea rolled her eyes

'what are you 2 eating? its nearly dinner time.... bea moved the blanket and saw the tub of ice cream and it had nuts, topping, some fruit and marshmellows in it all mixed in and they were eating it

'ice cream? really? you just had ice cream earlier

'we got hungry

'okay but you couldnt have an apple or something?

'we could but this looked better

'well its nearly finished

'not yet babe.... she stuck her spoon in as did debbie and took the last 2 spoons before handing the box to bea

'finished now... bea chuckled

'im not sure about you 2 together

'i think its great, mama loves ice cream like me

'actually deb she loves all foods like you

'even better

'well i hope you havent spoiled your dinner?

'no we havnt boss, we have plenty of room, what are we having?

'not sure yet but bridget and franky are coming over

'i will cook

'can you cook allie?

'its been a while but yes i can cook

'well the kitchen is all yours but first i have to show you what i bought today

'what is it?

'its out the front of the house

'out front of the house? debbie asked and than her eyes went wide 'did you buy a new car mum?

'i sure did, come and see it.... they both got out of bed and followed bea out the front slowly as debbie had to walk slowly and saw the red jeep

'woah thats beautiful babe

'yea mum it really is, does the top go down?

'it sure does... she pressed the button to put the top down and they sat in it

'congrats babe its beautiful

'actually congrats to both of us.... she said as she handed over the papers for the car... allie scrunched her face confused till she saw the car was in both there names and she smiled

'its belongs to both of us?

'yes it does, i want to share everything with you baby... allie was lost for words

'shit mum you broke her, i dont think mama is ever lost for words.... allie and bea laughed and allie leaned over to kiss bea

'thank you babe, i love you

'i love you too, alright lets get dinner going and we can go for a drive later if your up for it deb?

'maybe in a few days mum being in the car for long is too hard

'no worries i can go with allie

'sounds good to me, lets go inside... allie and debbie went inside as bea put the top back on and locked the car before going inside, allie was pulling stuff out of the fridge

'what are you making?

'basil and lemon fish with safron potatoes and butter sauce

'oh wow sounds yum, what can i do to help?

'you can sit down right here with a beer and tell me how your session went... she said as she pulled bea down on the seat and handed a cold beer to her before she started her prep, bea was silent for a while and allie looked over her shoulder to see her lost in her thoughts, washing her hands she crouched in front of bea and rubbed her thighs

'bea look at me babe... bea looked up and smiled

''sorry i got lost in my head

'its okay, you dont have to say anything just know that im here for you, weather its a shoulder to lean or cry on, someone to listen or someone to love you im here

'thank you.... kissing bea she went back to the bench and than she heard bea speak 

'i told her about the main points of my life, when i was younger, harry, debbie, me trying to kill him, jail, top dog, meeting you, making a family all of it

'how did you feel talking about it?

'i didnt think anything of it all previously but now i guess a lot has happened, my life has been like a roller coaster

'it definitely has

'she said something that kinda caught me off guard

'what was it?

'she called me a fixer.... allie turned around and looked at bea

'a fixer?

'yea like no matter what happens and no matter what the danger i put myself into i want to fix things for people 

'well thats true babe, you have done it since we met, i was in big trouble when i met you with kaz and you got me out of it, i was stuck in a place that i didnt know how to get out of and you could have easily told me to fuck off which i thought you would or give me a beating as i was with kaz but you didnt, you got me away from her and kept me safe

'i could never beat you allie, that day i met you and you told me what had been happening i made it my mission to help you, what kaz was doing was disgusting and no one should have to go through that... allie nodded her mind going back to when she first met kaz, how she trusted her, how she cared for her but it was all an act and she betrayed allie without a care in the world., feeling someone touch her cheek she shook her head of those thoughts and looked ahead as bea was standing in front of her

'are you okay? bea asked gently

'yea i was just thinking

'your safe here, with me, with us

'i know i am, i trust you with my life and although we do have our issues just like everyone else at the end of the day i can come to you for anything

'without a doubt... allie leaned her head on bea's chest listening to her heart beat, she loved to hear it to know bea was real and she wasnt dreaming up this beautiful amazing woman, lifting her head she smiled at bea and kissed her

'i know... she whispered, pulling apart when they heard the front door open and franky's voice

'you better get everyone drinks im gonna finish dinner.... half an hour later allie placed a tray with beautiful fish, a tray of potatoes and pumpkin and a bowl of burnt butter sauce as well as lemon, they all sat down to eat complimenting the chef on how good it was

'damn blondie if i knew you could cook like this i may have tried harder to get you in my bed

'it would never happen franky, bea is the only one for me and im sure bridget would have been really impressed with that

'hmm she sure wouldnt... bridget replied but she knew franky loved her so wasnt jealous, 

'dont worry gidge your the only one for me

'you bet your ass i am... they all laughed, after dinner franky and boomer cleaned the kitchen leaving the others to relax for a while on the couch, bea ordered some dessert on on uber eats which wouldnt take too long to be delivered, they chatted about just different things and how debbie was doing, bea went to get a drink for allie from the fridge and stopped in the door way when she saw franky and boomer, boomer had franky over her shoulder and ready to dump her in the dish water

'boomer stop

'nah bea she is being a shit, she threw water at me

'boomer put her down

'but she deserves it

'she probably does but just dont please..

'come on boomer ya know i love ya.... franky kissed boomers cheek and she put her down

'fine but next time im gonna punch ya tits in

'im sure she will be good boomer, wont you franky?

'yea yea whatever... she laughed, shakign her head bea grabbed a bottle of water and took it back to allie, the door bell went ten minuts later and she went to open it

'hi miss are you bea smith?

'thats me

'here is your order enjoy

'thank you.... taking the few boxes inside she put them on the table and went and grabbed some plates and they all sat down to enjoy there sweets, they had dontus, cupcakes, pieces of cakes and profiteroles, after they finished they sat around for a some time chatting, just passed midnight franky and bridget left and the others headed to bed, laying in bed bea was looking at allie so intensely that allie blushed slightly

'why are you looking at me like that?

' i just cant imagine my life without you

'well its a good thing you never will have to, im here with you, for you no matter what.... bea smiled and kissed allie, it became heated quite quickly and they made love long into the night and fell asleep in the early morning


	35. hero

bea woke up a little earlier today wanting to do something special for allie and help shane get a few things ready, leaving allie to sleep she kissed her cheek and put the covers over her beautiful body and headed to the shower, after washing she dried off and got dressed quietly and left the flat going to the main house seeing a nervous shane pacing the kitchen

'shane are you okay? he shook his head and bea moved closer to him trying to calm him

'shane it will be okay

'what if its not? what if she says no? what if she doesnt want to marry me? bea pulled on his arm wrapping her arms around his body feeling him relax

'shane she loves you and would never say no to you, you are a good man and she is so happy with you... she pulled back kissing his cheek

'you okay? he nodded

'yea thanks bea, i was stressing out, im so nervous

'i know you are and a little nerves is a good thing, alright now im going to the place to get things organised you relax for a while, what time are you leaving here?

'11

'okay good, if allie comes looking for me tell her i will be back at lunch time... she walked over to the table and scribbled a note and handed it to shane

'give this to her please

'okay i will, bea are you sure what i have organised is good enough for her? he asked shyly

'oh shane you can ask her while she is sitting on the toilet and she would be happy, now make yourself a coffee and i will be back... kissing his cheek bea grabbed her car keys, mobile and wallet and left the house, shane had hired out debbie's favourite restaurant and with the help of franky, bea was going to decorate it, pulling into the carpark franky was sitting on the bonnet of the car with a tray sitting 2 coffees and a bag in the other hand, getting out of the car bea walked towards her and franky handed her a coffee

'thought we could use a good start to the day

'thanks franky

'here i also got us a bagel each

'cheers franks, im hungry

'lets eat and get started, im so excited, mini-red is gonna bea a married woman and a mum.... franky gushed and bea mirrored the look of happiness

'my baby girl is growing up

'that she is

'hey franky can i ask you for help?

'sure with what?

'you know how allie and i had that fight and i know she forgave me but i want to do something special for her, i feel like she let me off too easily, i want to show her how much i love her, how much i appreciate her, how i cant live without her, how she is the only person for me and always will be

'okay what were you thinking? bea shrugged

'i dont know thats why im asking you

'okay well im guessing marriage is out of the question?

'i dont think its for us but im not sure what she even thinks of that

'she wants to get married.... franky said and bea raised her eyebrows

''really?

'yea we talked about it back in jail, she said that marriage would be the ultimate thing to do for love, although she thought you would never be into that considering what happened with him... bea nodded

'i never saw myself getting married again but with allie its different, i want everything with her

'maybe thats the way to go? allie is great for you, do you see yourself marrying her? bea thought for a minute and smiled wide

'more than anything i want her to be mine, i love her

'i know you do red

'i want to do it today before i lose my nerve, will you come with me to get a ring?

'absolutely, lets get this done for shane and deb and than we can head to the shops..... walking inside there was 5-6 boxes of stuff mostly light to hang around, it took them 2 hours and the place looked amazing, the fairy lights laid the walls giving the place just enough light to make it a moon light feel, there was a table in the middle with the others packed away that had a white table cloth with red napkins, porcelain white plates and crystal glasses with shinny cutlery, there were lanterns hanging around and rose petals scattered from the door to the table and some around the general area, speaking to the owner of the place and his 2 staff members she made sure the meals were going to be ready on time and also that no alcohol was to be offered at shanes request, debbie being pregnant and shane still on medication so both unable to have alcohol, although shane had asked them to make mocktails and a special non alcoholic drink for them, 

'dont worry bea everything is ready for the couple, you, debbie and shane have all been coming here for years so we will look after them

'thank you mario, i know you will, is there anything we forget franky?

'no everything is done, text shane and tell him all is ready for him.... bea did just that and he responded with 'will be leaving in half an hour thank you so much... she went to put her phone in her pocket but it began to ring seeing it was allie 

'excuse me a minute its allie... walking to the end of the room she pressed call

'hey allie

'hey babe i missed you when i woke up

'i know sorry i had to help shane with something

'when will you be coming home?

'about an hour, did you get my note?

'i did it was very sweet, where are we going?

'its a surprise but dress warm okay?

'okay babe see you soon i love you

'love you too beautiful girl... hanging up she put her phone in her pocket and went back to franky who was chatting with mario

'alright franky you ready to go i have an idea

'lets go get you sorted, 

'mario of there is any problems please call me and i want to pay for today for shane

'no no none of that, you, debbie and shane are my favourite and best customers, no charge for anything

'but what about the food?

'you dont worry about that, you always leave a tip for us, a big one which i appreciate, so as a token of my appreciation let me do this

'thank you mario, we better go they will be here soon... after they said there good byes they got in the car 

'so whats the plan red?

'well......

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

bea arrived back home just over an hour later and entered the house seeing allie laying on the couch watching tv with boomer, when there eyes locked allie smiled so wide it made bea's heart pound fast

'your back babe

'sorry i took so long had some things to take care of.... allie got up kissing bea's lips

'your here now, are we going out?

'we are i just need to have a quick shower if you dont mind waiting?

'of course not off you go babe.... bea returned half an hour later in jeans a singlet and her leather jacket that debbie had kept of hers and her boots, allie herself was wearing jeans with a long sleeve shirt and the leather jacket bea bought her a few days ago 

'you ready beautiful

'i am, should i wear boots or sneakers

'boots fr now but bring your sneakers like i am

'okay.... saying bye to boomer and franky who were stuffing there faces sitting on the couch they left the house and got in the car

'so are you going to tell me whats happening? debbie and shane are out and now your taking me out

'you will know soon enough... she said and began driving, bea and franky went to multiple jewellery stores but didnt find anything they liked and than they found a shop that does custom made jewellery and one offs which is what bea wanted, allie was unique in the best way and wanted something unique like allie, she found a exquisite ring that had a gold band and 3 diamonds of the blue colour to match the blonds eyes, it was quite expensive but bea didnt care she would pay 1000 times that price for allie, while they were shopping bea booked in how she was going to propose to allie and franky thought it was a great idea, she was bought to the present when she felt allie's hand glide onto her thigh and squeeze gently 

'you okay babe? bea looked at allie as the car stopped at the lights

'perfect, your just perfect.... for the first time in a long time allie blushed her cheeks and chest turning a flush of pink making bea smile so wide

'thats so cute... allie shook her head and giggled knowing full well what bea was talking about, they drove for quite some time and allie was weary of where they were going till they finally stopped and allie saw the sign 'THE HARBOUR BRIDGE CLIMB' 

'were doing the climb?

'we are, is that okay? i know your scared of heights

'i am but i have always wanted to do this and never thought i would, im a bit worried about the height but you wont leave me? allie said so sweetly it made bea's heart beat faster

'not a chance in the world, lets go beautiful..... getting out of the car they grabbed there sneakers and they walked hand in hand towards the building and got inline, there werent many people so after ten minutes they reached the reception desk

'hi i called earlier and booked us both for the bridge climb, bea smith

'give me a minute... the lady checked her computer 'ugh yes here you go the couples package....s he smiled

'thats right 

'okay great well i just need you both to fill out this form and than you can get changed into out special suits.... they took a clipboard each and a pen and sat at the table filling out the details, once done they handed them back and bea paid before being sent over to one of the security guys to get suited up and a harness on

'alright love how does it feel on?

'its a bit tight around my stomach, i had surgery not long ago and its a little tender

'oh yea sorry about that, i will just loosen it a bit.... after he loosened it they were both run through the safety guide and what they will be doing, bea didnt really concentrate more worried about what she was going to do, she was nervous more nervous than she had ever been before, what if it wasnt what allie wanted? she was starting to doubt herself till her phone went off and she checked it, a message from franky

'you got this red, be happy, be free, be with the woman you love...... reading ti a few times she sighed in relief and put her phone on silent and than they had to put all there belongings in there own personnel locker, the only bea had left was the right which they all knew there as bea had tole them about her plan before booking, there were 6 others doing the climb as well unaware that they were about to experience a proposal, 

'if everyone is ready please follow me.... allie walked in front of bea and they stood in a line being the first 2 in it, they were hooked to a line and lead out onto the first step, allie froze scared and the lead person and bea picked it up straight away, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist she pulled her back to be flush with bea

'we can leave if you want i wont be upset, i dont want you to do anything that you dont want to do... bea felt allie take a big breath 

'im okay just stay close to me

'always baby..... bea nodded towards the lead guy and he smiled before turning and leading the group up the first few steps, looking back he saw allie had loosened a little as bea kept her hands around allie's waist as they walked, it wasnt what they normally did but this was a special occasion and to be honest he had never scene anyone calm another person down like that, there was a lot of people that once they took the first few steps got too scared and ducked back inside not wanting to participate, facing forward he led the group up the stairs slowly and one by one explaining information about the bridge and answering any questions the group had, it wasnt an easy walk and there were a lot of steps but by the time they got to the top they were all relieved to relax a little and take some photos, one of the guys with them took group photos and personal photos of bea and allie together, the guides had pulled the others to one side and nodded at bea, allie was watching over the city as the sun shone down on them and this was the moment that would lock in her mind, allie's soft blonde locks were shinning in the sun, her eyes bright blue pools of amazement and bea reached into her pocket and one hand went behind her back and the other she grabbed allie's hand getting her attention, allie turned around to see how nervous bea looked and got worried

'are you okay babe?

;im more than okay.... bea took a big breath and smiled

'allie your the most amazing person i have ever met in my entire life, i love you with every inch of myself and i cannot imagine my life without you by my side, i never in a million years thought i would fine someone but you fell into my lap with your cheeky smile and eyes i get lost in, your the only one i want and the only one i will ever need in my life, im not perfect but i will do my best to make you happy and keep you safe, loving you is the easiest thing in the world and i dont want to go another day without asking you something..... dropping to her knee she pulled the box from behind her and opened it up 'ALLIE NOVAK WILL YOU MARRY ME? to say allie was shocked would be an understatement, the tears fell own her cheeks when bea showed her the ring, bea was in front of her and proposing a life together forever and thats all she ever wanted, yes they werent perfect but together they were pretty damn close, realising she hadnt given an answer she swiped her tears and smiled

'yes

'yes.... bea asked nervously

'1000% yes i will marry you bea.... bea jumped up and put the ring on allie's finger and pulled her into the most loving kiss as the others clapped and cheered for them, pulling back allie held bea's face between her hands stroking her cheeks lovingly

'i love you bea so much

'i love you too my baby, more than i can express

'were getting married... allie squealed as some poppers were set off by the others and the congratulated the couple, after some more photos and plenty more kisses they headed back down back to the safety of the connected building, they took off the harnesses and suits and quickly used the bathroom, allie pulled bea into her toilet cubicle her lips on her neck and hands on her ass

'oh allie

'bea i want you so bad baby, please i need to feel you... bea was losing all control but allie deserved better than a quick fuck in the public toilet and pushed her back a little

'not here allie

'please bea... allie whined as she kissed bea's neck again sucking on her pulse as ehr hand made its way into bea's jeans and underwear her finger making contact with bea's wet clit 

'fuck allie we cant do this not here... she groaned as allie rubbed her clit and bea's head fell against the door

'if i dont fuck you now bea i might actually die, please baby i need something... bea couldnt deny allie anything so she wrapped her arms around allie's neck and kissed her lips

'make it fast.... allie smiled widely, bea came fast soaking allie's fingers as she fucked her hard, once allie touched her she felt the orgasm building so when she entered the redhead bea felt like she was going to pass out, when allie pulled her fingers out she licked them clean and than washed her hands looking at bea with a satisfied smirk on her face

'fucking hell allie my legs are like jelly

'thats just the beginning, wait till later

'im not sure i could handle it... allie laughed and pulled bea into a hug kissing her neck

'were engaged... allie gushed 'im engaged to the most amazing woman ever, i love bea

'i love you too, come on i have another surprise.... they left the bathroom and were told the photos and a video of the proposal will be emailed to them, one of the guys used his phone to video the proposal so that was sent to bea's phone so they could show people, collecting there stuff they left the building and got in the car, bea checked her phone and saw a text from shane, opening it up it was a photo of them together and debbie had the ring on, just under it it said 'she said yes' both there smiling faces giving away just how happy they were, 

'allie look at this.... she showed allie the photo and her mouth went wide

'holy crap shane proposed?

'yep and she said yes, seems were all getting married..... they both laughed

'im so happy for them and for us

'me too, okay so lets go to the next surprise

'babe as much as i want to im so hungry... bea chuckled

'i know me too and we eat very soon.... allie nodded and bea drove off towards her final surprise, pulling up at a hotel 45 minutes later, not just any hotel it was the most beautiful hotel either of them has seen or heard about, 

'were staying here?

'we are for 2 nights, 

'what about debbie?

'she will be fine, shane, franky and the girls are with her, this is about us, about you and me celebrating, come on beautiful... getting out of the car bea grabbed the bag from the boot and than allie's hand and they walked in together, once they got there room key they were taken to there room and entered, bea tipped the guy and he left and closed the door behind himself, allie was shocked the room was immaculate, there was 2 rooms the first one had a small l shaped lounge with a big tv on the wall, a mini fridge, office desk with a chair, there was a circle dinning table that was laid out with so much food that allie could barely contain her excitement, there wa also a champagne bucket with a bottle and ice in it and 2 flutes, 

'this is all for me? allie looked at bea shocked

'always for you, i would do anything for you, anything you want and need

'i only need you and maybe some food... she giggled as her stomach growled

'come and sit down my lady.... bea pulled the chair out and allie sat down and bea followed suit, pouring them both a glass she raised her glass as did allie 

'here to you beautiful girl

'to us baby... bea smiled and they clinked glasses, once they stuffed there faces to the brim they left the table and headed into the bedroom which had a huge kingsize bed with bed side tables, a lamp was on, there was another tv and the bathroom connected which consisted of a spa bath which allie was excited to try, allie crawled on the bed and lay down as did bea

'im so full bea

'me too, if i move too much i might be sick... she giggled and allie smiled

'can we rest for a bit?

'of course allie, its 4.30 so lets nap for a couple hours and than we can get up for dinner

'sounds good to me, but first.... allie stood up taking off her clothes till she was naked telling bea to do the same and they got under the really comfy quilt pulling bea into her arms

'thats better, i want to feel you close to me bea

'me too baby.... they fell asleep not long later, once they woke they had dinner and dessert in there room before spending the night making love to each other, falling asleep tangled in bed sheets there bodies trembling and sweaty from there love making, 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

they spent a blissful 2 days at the hotel before going home, when they arrived home they got out of the car to see debbie and shane waiting on them, smiling at her daughter she ran over to her and hugged her 

'oh mum im so happy for you

'thank you baby, im so happy for you too, you got a good one there

'dont i know it, as do you

'the best.... bea hugged shane as allie came up beside them the bag in hand and hugged the couple

'congratulations guys

'to you 2, how was your little getaway?

'absolute bliss, whats not too love? food, sweets, sexy woman, more food and more bea.... allie said and they laughed while bea blushed

'im happy for you both, we wanted to talk to you about something if you have time?

'for you anything deb

'good how about a walk? 

'are you okay to walk debbie?

'im fine allie as long as its slow and not too far, so just leave your bag on the front here... dumping the bag the 2 couples set off on a brisk walk down the street

'so whats up deb?

'mum as you know im due in 4 months.... bea nodded and debbie continued 'well shane and i discussed it and we want to get married before i give birth

'okay like when?

'like in 3 weeks before i get fat

'babe your not fat and you wont be fat, your beautiful... debbie playfully rolled her eyes at shane and smiled, bea had absolutely nothing to worry about as debbei would be well looked after

'3 weeks deb? thats not much time

'i know which is why it will be small and intimate, we dont have family except each other and nor does shane, we have all of you so we were thinking on the beach a small set up, a celebrant, food, drinks and music

'okay we can do that

'one more thing, you can say no we wont be offended but what would you think about a double wedding? bea stopped walking and turned to face debbie

'a double wedding?

'yea, if you want to, i thought we can kinda give each other away and both start our lives with these 2 bozos... allie and shane giggled

'i would love to but deb i want you to have your day

'mum its because of you i will even have a day and i want to share it with you both, you are the one that kept me safe, your the one that made sure he didnt touch me in any way, i know when he screamed at me that you stuck up for me and got hit, your my one true hero in my life and i would be nothing without you.... wiping her mums tears she smiled 'i love you mum so much and it would be an honour to share this special day with you

'i love you too deb, i need to talk to allie about this

'im in... allie said from behind her

'me too... said shane and they all laughed

'i guess everyone has spoken, we have a double wedding to plan deb.... bea hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek hearing debbie mumble in her ear

'always my hero.... bea squeezed a little tighter at those words and held her daughter for a couple minutes, pulling apart they smiled

'there is a lot to do

'dont worry mum we will do it, dont stress

'do i stress? 

'yes... they all said and laughed

'oh piss off you shits... linking her arm with allie and than debbie and shane on debbie's arms they headed back towards the house to tell the others, walking in the house she was surprised to find everyone there with balloons, streamers and a congratulations sign there

'hey there back, congrats guys... franky hugged the couple

'thank you franky, whats all this?

'just a little get together to celebrate the 2 couples, so whens the big wedding day?

'actually in 3 weeks, we are doing a double wedding

'thats awesome..... franky yelled

'yea it is

'well come and celebrate with us.... they spent the afternoon with all there friends talking about ideas for the wedding not far away and making plans, later that night allie was a little drunk, scratch that she was pretty drunk and bea laughed when she helped her in bed and watched as allie tried to take her clothes off, she managed her shirt and bra no problem but the jeans were to difficult, half way down she looked at bea who was standing in front of her with pleading eyes

'do you want some help?

'please babe, i cant do it.... one her jeans were off she lay back but because she was sitting on the edge of the bed flopping her body back

'allie you need to lay on the bed properly

'i cant bea, just leave me here im too tired.... allie crawled into a ball and bea giggled, 

'let me help you okay.... bea pulled allie up the bed till her head hit the pillow and tucked her in

';better?

'much better thank you fiance'.... she slurred and bea smiled 'are you getting in bed?

'yes i just need to use the bathroom.... bea used the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth before stripping off and getting in bed facing the blonde, allie's eyes were almost closed till they opened fully and she wrapped her arm around bea

'thank you

'for what baby? bea put a lock of hair behind the blondes ear

'for making me the happiest i ever imagine to be, i love you bea smith and i will make sure you are always happy

'i love you too allie novak, you make me happy every day... they both succumbed to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you didnt see that coming? this story has only a couple chapters left but dont worry i have already started a new ballie story


	36. The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter of this story, i had intended to make it much longer but i have so many stories and im not as available as i was previously, it is broken up into time frames so hopefully there not too confusing, please enjoy

*3 weeks later*

 

the last 3 weeks have been full of wedding planning, dresses, suits and so much more, bea went with debbie to find her a dress which ended with bea in tears to see her daughter so grown up, bridget helped allie find herself a dress and franky took both shane and bea to get there own suits, shane had worked so hard to get his legs stronger and had a surprise for debbie, she didnt think he would be able to do there wedding dance but with what he has been doing he had strengthened his legs willing him able to do so, the night before the wedding and allie and shane stayed at bridgets place and franky and the other girls stayed with bea at there place, bea was laying in bed the night before hugging allie's pillow and smelling her unique scent she missed her and she had only been gone for a few hours, her phone started ringing and she picked it up to see the blondes name flashing

'hey baby

'hey babe how are you?

'im good and you?

'im good but i miss you

'i miss you too beautiful, i wish you were here with me

'me too bea, how was your night?

'yea good we had pizza and a couple beers but nothing too crazy, boomer wanted to go out drinking and i told her if she got me drunk than she would be in trouble by you, she decided to stay in as your very scary when angry... they both laughed

'good girls, are you ready for tomorrow babe?

'im nervous, very nervous

'i am too you know but im also excited because after tomorrow your officially mine

'shit i cant get away from ya can i? bea asked teasingly

'no babe and you dont even want to be

'thats very true.... they were silent for a few minutes just hearing each other breath

'bea?

'yea?

'i love you

'i love you too allie, we should go to bed

'yea okay, i will see you tomorrow

'absolutely, dont be late allie... allie giggled

'babe im never late

'yea whatever baby i love you good night 

'good night babe... hanging up bea put her phone on charge and got comfortable before falling asleep

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

once everyone had woken they all had breakfast bea only managing a small pastry that was on offer, debbie of course eating like it was her last meal, bea and debbie decided to get dressed together so once they both had a shower they were in there robes at bea's place, maxine and liz also there to help them both, 

'mum hair up or down?

'its a little windy so up is better so its not in your face

'okay will you help me with it? i know maxi or liz can do it but i want you too please

'of course baby, come sit down..... while bea did debbie's hair maxine did bea's and liz did there make-up which was actually really good, they got dressed and bea tried hard again not to cry as she didnt want to smudge her make-up

'mum dont cry again.... debbie giggled

'i cant help it, my baby girl is getting married and having a baby, im just so happy for you

'thank you mum but look at you, your getting married and your going to be a grandma

'shit a grandma? i thought i was too young for that.... they all laughed

'come on girls lets get you finished..... liz helped debbie finish getting ready and maxine helped bea with her suit which was lavender pants and jacket, a white shirt, a dark purple vest and tie which allie requested, the photographer took photos the whole time and one the other girls were ready group photos were ready, while maxine and liz had dresses on franky and boomer also had on suits which were black and white mixed, not long later they were on there way in the hummer limo that franky hired for them and she also hired a black limo for shane, allie and bridget, it was on a beach so when they got there the guests were there waiting on them, there werent many people about 70 total which included will jackson and vera bennett, both sides had an area set up which were actually side by side but a partition was in the middle to separate them, bea and debbie were seated in front of the mirrors as there hair and make-up were touched up, they could hear noises from the other side and both giggled when they heard allie

'holy shit i nearly fell... bea stood next to the partition that separated them

'hey allie you okay?

'babe? is that you?

'unless your marrying someone else yes its me... allie giggled as she stepped closer to her side

'no i think its just you today

'are you okay? did you fall?

'oh you heard that?

'everyone heard it

'oh well im fine i didnt fall, luckily shane grabbed me... that made debbie smile he was such a gentleman

'thats good to hear, i miss you

'me too babe, not too long know till i can call you mine

'i cant wait, see you out there

'indeed you will, if your lucky.... bea chuckled and went to sit down again as did allie, franky came over to bea 

'you ready?

'i think so, shit i hope so

'you will be alright red no worries i got ya yea? bea nodded

'i know you do

'how about you deb you ready?

'definitely, hey franky me and mum were talking and we want you to walk us down the isle, will you do it? franky's eyes went wide causing bea and debbie to laugh

'oh shit mum i think you broke her

'oh piss you little shit, im fine and yes i would love too, come on lets do this.... holding out her arms debbie linked one and bea linked the other arm

'lets get you girls hitched...... allie and shane stood nervously getting ready to walk down the isle which was a red carpet basically, itwas really think so when you walk with high heels you dont fall, they did not want or need debbie, allie or anyone else falling

'shit im so nervous

'you will be alright shane, just take slow deep breaths and calm yourself

'i will try

'good, now is anyone walking you both down the isle?

'well we were hoping you would? we dont have family except for you, franky and the girls 

'i would love too. come on lets get you out there.... they linked onto bridgets arms and began there descent down the other isle, they had 2 so all 4 can walk out at once, this was not about one person or one couple, it was about 2 couple reuniting for life, as they walked down they could all see each other and bea fell like she couldnt breath as they reached the front, allie looked absolutely beautiful, she was in a beautiful boob tube dress which had a little tail and also had a veil and silver high heels, as they joined hands bea had to wipe the couple stray tears from her eyes

'bea... allie whispered

'im okay, you just look so beautiful

'thank you, you look sexy as......bea giggled of course allie had to say that, looking over at shane and debbie shane was a crying mess and franky needed to stand by him to help him calm down

'aww babe dont cry

'im sorry deb but you at you, your absolutely stunning, im so damn lucky to have you.... she wiped his tears as he composed himself, the celebrant stepped forward

'hello and welcome to everyone today, both couples would like to thank you all for being here to celebrate there union of marriage, here we have 2 very i would say interesting couples, a mother and daughter that fought there way through life and the dark tunnel to find the light at the end of it, there partners who have finally found the family they deserved to have, both couple have written there own vowels so lets have bea and allie first, allie would you like to go? allei nodded and held bea's hands

 

*** my dearest bea, we found each other in the craziest and weirdest place you can ever do so, we have been through so many good times and bad times but no matter what i know one thing is that i love you, more than i can ever imagine loving someone, until you came into my life i was never happy, never me, never myself, you bought out all these feelings that i tried to hide for so long and you broke down my barriers, you make me whole, you make me feel, you make me the happiest person on the planet and im going to spend the rest of my life making you just as happy if not more, loving you is easy bea because i know you love me too, your my queen and always will be**** smiling at bea she squeezed her hands

'that was beautiful allie, bea

*** some smart mouth once told me that if you dont take chances in life that you will forever be alone, i was as i quote a 'moody bitch"..... they all laughed as she looked at franky which was who it came from 'when you came into my life i instantly felt a connection with you and it has only grown stronger, yea your right we have have been through a lot together but i would go through it all over again to have you in my life, to call you mine, to hold you at night, to wake up with you in my arms because love like ours doesnt come around often, i was lucky to find you and im going to make sure to keep you happy for the rest of my life, i love you my beautiful girl.... bea croaked out the last sentence, 

'beautiful words for your bride bea, debbie

**** shane we grew up together and you have been there from the start to protect me, you were a shoulder to cry on when things got tough, apart from my mum you were the only person that was there for me, when i was younger a friend at school used to giggle when you used to walk me home from school and one day i told her that he will grow up and i will marry him, i was 10 as if i knew any better but here we are standing in front of each other ready to start our lives together and i wouldnt chose any other person but my night in shining armour in front of me, shane your the one i want to spend the rest of my life with, your the one i get to call mine, your the love of my life and i love you ever so much*****

'thank you debbie, shane

****im literally the luckiest man on this planet to have you to call mine, i have always loved you from the first day we met even if we were so little, i will always protect you and be here for you, today i will marry you, my friend, my partner, the one i will dream with, live with and love forever, i promise to keep you safe from harms way, make you laugh in my goofy way, i will make sure that you and the baby are happy and healthy for the rest of our lives, i love you debbie and i will forever have you in my heart

'thank you shane for your beautiful words, can we have the rings please? franky bought the rings over to bea and allie first

'bea please put the ring on allie's finger and repeat after me 'with this ring i thee wed

'with this ring i thee wed... she slid the ring on allie's finger and kissed her knuckles

'allie please do the same the same and repeat after me, with this ring i thee wed

''with this ring i thee wed.... allie said and put the ring on bea's finger

'shane and debbie now, 'shane repeat after me, with this ring i thee wed

'with this ring i thee wed... he said and put the ring on debbie's finger and smiled wide

'debbie, with this ring i thee wed

'with this ring i thee wed... debbie said and put the ring on shane's finger

'today you have all witnessed a true blessing of commitment from these 4 people, please help me in celebrating as i announce you husband and wife and wife and wife, you may kiss your brides.... both couple kissed to celebrate and allie pulled back a cheeky smirk on her face and bea knew she just couldnt help herself

'who knew you were such a softy babe? queen bea? maybe i should call you princess bea..... bea giggled against her lips

'when we are in bed later i will show you why they call me queen.... allie chuckled and kissed bea again and again

'alright love birds get over here so we can congratulate ya..... the couples were congratulated by all the guests and the last 2 were vera and will

'congratulations girls at least one good thing came from wentworth

'thank you so much, how is it going there?

'its not too bad, your girl you put in charge is like a mini you and has picked it up real fast, juice hasnt touched anyone in ages

'good to hear

'allie i have a message and a letter for you, its from kaz... vera handed it over and allie looked worried

'i have read it, i have to and its not bad trust me... allie nodded

'okay thank you, you will both stay for the reception wont you?

'yes we have others covering for us so yes we will, im really happy for you both, you deserve to be happy.... bea, allie, debbie and shane went and did photos down at the beach with the photographer doing all different poses but allies; favourite was bea sitting on the log and allie was in her lap, the way bea was looking at her made her heart beat so fast and she loved it, the reception was set up on the other side of the beach and after some time taking photos they went over to the reception area, it was small and intimate but thats what they wanted, they requested no gifts but they had a donation drive going on for the kids at the hospital for the cancer ward, you could bring them a gift or donate money to buy something for them, both couples had everything they needed so gifts werent necessary, walking in they sat down at the bridal table as everyone clapped and yelled out there congrats, boomer and franky whistling because thats just them, as they sat down the waiters began to bring out the appetisers which was a platter of cold meats, dips and bread to share over the table

'allie do you want a drink?

'yes please a champagne babe

'coming right up... the night went on as food was eaten, drinks were drunk and laughter was throughout, both couples cut there own cake and than bea decided to make a speech to thank everyone, grabbing the microphone she stood up and cleared her voice

'hey everyone shush its queen bea.... everyone laughed as bea shook her head at he best friend

'thanks franky, i just want to say on behalf of the 4 of us thank you all for being here to celebrate our special day with us, debbie, shane, allie and i havent had it easy but we came on top at the end, i am so happy to start my life with this beautiful woman of mine and to become a grandmother to my little girls baby, things have changed so much and all for the better, so drink, eat, dance and enjoy the rest of the night with us.... everyone clapped and bea sat down, not long later the mc introduced the couples to the floor for there first dance, as allie led bea down to the floor shane stood up and put his hand out

'may i have this dance with my wife?

'you cant shane

'yes i can, come on babe... taking shane's hand they walked to the dance floor and wrapped there arms around each other and began to dance, debbie was shocked shane wasnt able to dance just yet as he still had quite a while to recover

'how? debbie asked 

'i have been doing therapy twice a day

'why? you could have been hurt

'because i wanted today to be perfect for you, for us

'thank you so much... debbie smiled and kissed her man, the night came to an end and everyone had left except bridget, franky, bea and allie... shane had taken a tired debbie to the hotel they booked for the night, the other for left went down to the beach and sat down together, franky and bridget wanted to leave the couple to themselves but allie and bea asked them to stay, allie sat between bea's legs wrapping her arms around her holding her tight and franky and bridget tight beside them

'thank you so much you 2 for everything you have done for us

'ah it was nothing red

'its not nothing

'its more than you cant imagine, from inside and having both our backs, to being there when shit has hit the fan to being there for the good times, you 2 have looked after not just us 2 but debbie as well and i cant thank you enough

'we would do it all over again red.... they sat there quietly for some time before allie pulled kaz's letter from bea's jacket she was wearing 

'i guess i should open this?

'its up to you babe, do you want to?

'im not sure but i want to know what she has to say... opening up the letter she decided to read it out loud

**dear allie, 

I know you dont want to hear from me after everything that i did but i need to say something to you, im sorry allie, the way i treated you when we were together and than after is not the person i am and i never wanted to be, you are an amazing person allie and i stuffed things up between us not as a couple but as a friend, we were so good with friends and i was so proud of you getting clean and getting your life together but i fucked it up with my anger towards assholes and got you involved which we got locked up for, i made your life hell as well as bea's and im so sorry for that, i dont know why i turned so angry like that and maybe its because of my dad dying but its not excuse and you both deserve better, i see how happy you are with bea and i wish you only the best with your life together, i heard you were getting married and i am truly happy for you both you will make the most amazing wife allie, live your life to the fullest allie you deserve it

'love kaz

folding it up she put it back in her packet and cuddled up to bea who kissed her cheek

'are you okay?

'yea, i just wasnt expecting that

'what were you expecting?

'i guess the completes opposite,

'how do you feel about it?

'i appreciate it but it doesnt change what she did, she put me through too much crap to forgive what happened

'i get that baby..... holding allie tighter she laid gentle kisses to her cheek and neck, 

'you alright blondie?

'yea i am franky, i have my wife right here with me so im happy

'good.... they spent a little longer there before franky and bridget dropped the couple off at there hotel as the next day they were leaving for there honeymoon, 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 months later**

 

bea was picking up allie from work which was at a restaurant, in the last 5 months a fair amount has happened, debbie and shane had gone to america for there honey moon and bea and allie had gone to italy and greece, shane had bought a house for him, debbie and the little one, bea didnt want them to move but she understood they needed there own place, bea and allie were quite happy in there little flat right now and werent in a hurry to do anything else in that respect, allie started tafe and was now doing a apprenticeship at a very well known restaurant that her uncle had sorted for her, boomer and maxine had gotten work at a bar and liz got a job at a cafe which was close to where her kids live and go regularly, shane had finished his last physio session a month ago and was fully recovered, bea herself had decided to open up her own salon and was in the process of getting things done, she had asked maxine to join her when it opened which she was stoked too, boomer herself would work there part time taking appointments and working the front desk, 

she was waiting on allie outside the place and looking at the time it said 11.15pm and she worried allie was pushing herself so hard at work, seeing the door opened allie slipped into the car and kissed bea

'hey babe hope you werent waiting long?

'about ten minutes not too long, allie you stink 

'i know, one of the new guys opened a jar of the fresh garlic and dropped it on me, sorry i stink bad

'lets get home so you can shower, at least vampires wont come near you.... allie giggled

'and you too ay?

'not till you shower baby

'alright lets go than.... arriving home allei had a long shower and when she got out she was sitting on the bed as bea brushed her hair

'how is the shop going babe?

'its good, we are opening in a month, im so excited 

'im so happy for you babe, i cant wait to see it, have you chose a name?

'i have actually

'well tell me than... allie nudged the redhead

'im calling it 'alliecats hair'..... allie turned around and looked at bea

'are you serious? bea nodded

'i am

'you name it after me?

'course i did, your my wife and i want everyone to know that you are in every aspect of my life, plus i get to go to work inside of alliecat everyday... she giggled and allile laughed

'your a cheeky shit... she pulled bea towards her and they lay down kissing when the phone rang and bea looked over to see an unknown number

'who is it?

'dont know let me see... pressing the answer button she put it to her ear

'hello?

'hi is that miss novak?

'yes it is

'hi im a nurse at the birthing unit at royal prince alfred hospital and we have debbie butler here

'is she okay?

'yes she asked me to call you and tell you she has gone into labour

'shit im on my way thank you... hanging up she threw her phone on the bed and jumped up

'debbie is in labour, i have to get to the hospital

'im coming with you

'no you just worked 15 hours you need rest

'im coming with you i just need to get dressed..... they arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later and ran inside to the front desk

'hi we are after our daughter debbie butler.... the lady told them where to go and they took the lift up to the right floor and into the unit and to the nurses desk there

'hi im after my daughter debbie butler

'you 2 must b bea and allie novak?

'yes we are, is she okay?

'she just gave birth and they are checking the baby out and getting debbie cleaned up

'are they okay? bea asked worried

'both baby and mum are doing well

'is it a boy or a girl?

'debbie asked us not to tell you till you see the baby, there is a waiting room just over here and i will get you when she is ready, it will be about 20 minutes or so

'okay thank you.... taking a seat in the waiting room allie grabbed a couple coffee's from the room and sat beside her wife

'thanks baby... half an hour later shane entered the room in scrubs

'shane how is she? 

'she is tired but good

'the baby?

'freaking beautiful bea, i cant believe im a dad.... he gushed 'come on let me take you to them.... allie and bea followed shane down the corridor and entered the room, debbie was sitting in bed holding the baby in her arms and looked up as they came forward

'debbie

'mum, mama meet your grand daughter angelica..... bea's face lit up as she sat on the edge of the bed next to debbie and she touched the little girls cheek

'debbie she is beautiful, can i hold her?

'of course you can... handing the little girl to bea she bought her in her arms and kissed her head

'oh arent you a beautiful little girl, you look like your mummy did when she was born... bea said to angelica and smiled when she slowly opened her eyes before closing them again, allie came up beside bea and kissed the little girl

'debbie she is beautiful

'thanks mama, do you guys want to know her full name?

'of course

'its angelica beatrice novak butler.... bea and allie looked more than a little surprised

'really deb?

yea mum, we talked about it and we want you both to be big part of her life, your her grandmothers and we want this... bea smiled through her tears and looked down as little angelica sneezed

'my grand daughter

'our grand daughter... allie smiled and sat beside bea, shane himself took out his phone wanting to commemorate this moment and took a few photos with the little bundle of joy... over the next few days everyone else came to visit and congratulate the couple before they were finally able to come home, 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***1 month later***

it was the opening of bea's new salon and everyone was there, all the girls franky, bridget even debbie and shane with little angelica who bea absolutely was head over heels in love with and would always go over for cuddles and kisses, allie had to work in the morning and was running late, the ribbon cutting was going to happen in about 5 minutes she still hadnt arrived, there was a big hype about the shop due to bea beaing part of one of the biggest court cases in history, 

'red calm down would ya

'i cant, allie isnt here yet and i cant open without her

'you may have too, you cant hold everyone up

'but franky this is all for her

'what do you mean?

'i can go and work at any salon i want i have really good experience but allie told me before we left wentworth that if we ever got out that she wouldnt want me to work too much because she didnt want to lose time with me so i thought my own business my own hours, its all for her and she needs to be here, i need her here.... before franky could answer she nudged bea to look forward and saw her blonde headed wife walking towards her in a dark red dress holding a massive bunch of flowers, walking up too bea she kissed her lips and handed the flowers over

'im sorry im late

'i thought you werent going to make it? bea asked deflated

'i would never miss this, i will always be here for my wife and that happens to be you beautiful.... bea smiled and kissed allie again

'alright you two break is up and lets do this.... franky handed bea a big pair of scissors and allie stood beside her facing the very large crowd, 

'i would like to thank everyone for coming here to support me today, its been a long a sometimes stressful journey but definitely worth it, so today i open our shop alliecats hair.... she cut the ribbon and everyone cheered, franky busted open the champagne and handed a glass to bea and allie and clinked glasses with them

'congrats girls, its been a big year and so much has happened, but look around us we are all free, happy and living.... bea looked at debbie and shane who had the baby in his arms and boomer was playing peak a boo with her, liz was there with her 2 kids which they had reconnected very well, maxine was with her new boyfriend and was very happy, frnaky and bridget were more in love than ever and were planning to have a baby soon by adoption and than there was her alliecat with a heart so pure it almost made her cry, wrapping her arm around her wife she kissed her cheek, life has turned out so damn amazing and she couldnt be happier for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is the final chapter, i hope you enjoyed this story and continue to follow my other one, thank you all so much for your comments, like and interest in this story, just remember one thing 'ballie' will never die no matter what :)


End file.
